Emerald eyes, ruby lips
by Cherry B
Summary: The difference between you and I Hook is that you will never know what love is or what a real woman is! Pan screamed. How wrong you are my boy how dreadfully wrong. James replied. The story of a harsh reality of Neverland...
1. Eyes open in Neverland

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from Sarah and other minor characters that appear in this story.  
  
AN – I think this story comes from a bit of every media of Peter Pan. The thought of the story came from not a particularly nice dream in which Peter was an arrogant bastard but was a little bit older. I was shocked at my own mind creating this nasty Pan but I also liked the idea of a nasty reality in Neverland, why should the pirates be the womanisers!? (I think a little bit of Lord of the Flies came to my mind as well!) I vision the whole sites and places of 'Hook' the movie but more so the characters and the style of the new Peter Pan movie especially Peter and Hook.  
  
"The difference between you and I Hook is that you will never know what real love is or what a real woman is!" "How wrong you are my boy, how dreadfully wrong...."  
  
Chapter one  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sounds of laughter echoed in the Neverland sky near make shift tree huts and tents. A large wooden table, bounded together with vines had been placed in the middle of a clear centre surrounded by thick jungle. Blacks and greens of every shade filtered around. Snakes merged into vines and leaves parted for gravely soil that made a carpet. Little lights were dotted around the camp, flickering every so often with the warm breeze.  
  
"What do I need to do again?" A young girl of about the age of thirteen asked politely, her limp black hair falling on her face.  
  
Anyone could see that she took a breath in after her sentence and held it as if not wanting to know the answer of her question.  
  
A tall almond eyed girl of sixteen looked at her from the corner of her eye, sneered and rolled her eyes and carried on chopping some form of vegetable.  
  
"It's just the plates that need to be put out, remember?" A light soft voice replied, her golden curls danced as she turned her head and smiled. She was about the age of fifteen.  
  
"I hope you're not always as dim like this? Peter likes his girls bright." A girl with long copper hair, possibly fifteen too, said raising her thin eye brow in almost disapproval before laughing at her own comment. "Isn't that right Summer?"  
  
The blonde girl with curly hair nodded lightly and then sniggered. "Peter likes you to be anything he wants you to be."  
  
More sniggers escaped the group of ten or so girls, their ages ranging from thirteen to seventeen.  
  
"Yeah just as long as you're stick thin, have big breasts and you're not too loose, isn't that right Sarah?" The Almond eyed girl turned her head ever so slightly and eyed the girl who sat in the corner.  
  
Sarah blinked slowly and returned her gaze to the fire she was tending to, her matted dark blonde locks shielding her face.  
  
The young girl who asked the question blushed and took the plates, looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"So, did he give you a name yet?" The copper haired girl asked.  
  
The young girl with the plates pondered if she had spoken to her and felt stupid for even thinking that when she was the new girl.  
  
"Autumn asked you a question." Winter stated, her almond eyes slitting.  
  
"No, but back home they called me Katie." She quickly spoke, nerved by Winter.  
  
"Well not for long. Back home they'll be calling you dead!" Winter laughed to herself, Autumn joining in.  
  
Summer smiled at the pair but caught the gaze of Sarah, coughed in her throat and went back to her duties.  
  
Sarah, the eldest of the group, wiped her hands on a piece of towel and stood up, a bead of sweat running into her hair from the heat of Neverland and the fire.  
  
A faint crow call exploded in the distance and a sudden spark of excitement filtered through the girls as they quickly got on with what they were doing to finish it off. Their hands, whenever they were free, smoothed out their hair and clothes to look nice.  
  
Sarah smiled at the young girl as she past her. "Katie, be yourself and don't let him boss you..." Sarah urgently whispered so none of the other girls could hear but then sighed, realising the mistake of her comment. "Just ignore me..."  
  
"Sarah?" The young girl asked running round a corner to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please say you'll sit next to me for the dinner, I don't know anyone. What's going to happen?"  
  
The young girls face had become worried. When she arrived two moons ago, her little smile shone diamonds. Now after little time, a fear started to glow in her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Stay with the younger girls."  
  
Sarah pointed to an olive skinned girl with tight brown curls and an oriental girl.  
  
"Peter will want to talk to you tonight I would imagine, I'll try and be there."  
  
The young girl had innocence in her eyes, youth and freedom, Sarah's heart strings tugged and her resentment for this place grew stronger.  
  
Katie lowered her voice "Those girls in there hate me!"  
  
"There are worse things in Neverland than those girls." Sarah smiled sadly.  
  
A brief pause occurred between them, and the warmth of the breeze made them both breathe in deeply.  
  
"I never thought Neverland would be like this?" Katie spoke, again quietly.  
  
"Like what?" Sarah asked blankly.  
  
"Like being a prisoner or something."  
  
Sarah looked at the young girl, frowned at her question that she couldn't possibly know the answer too then sighed as her eyes must have given away all clues.  
  
"What makes you think it's like being a prisoner? It's a great place, so much freedom and beauty." Sarah nervously laughed as she saw the darting shadow behind Katie.  
  
"Sarah, I have so many questions to ask you."  
  
"And why not me?" A lower voice asked, smooth to a certain point.  
  
Katie looked behind her and noticed him there. She was speechless.  
  
His glowing arms and tanned face, bathed in the light that was somehow drawn to him. His tousled shades of blond hair hung around his bronze face. His bright, green eyes, sparkling. Close up you could see faint scars from all the adventures and battles he'd been in. He wore tonight a faded dark shirt open at the collar to his ribs. A thin piece of black leather hung on his neck with a fang on. Three quarter length style trousers hung firmly on his legs and backside and showed how athletic his body was. Snug fit, brown leather boots on his feet.  
  
"New girl" Peter said with excitement. "Welcome to Neverland. We haven't had a proper meeting, I hope you enjoyed your trip here, I heard your call in your dream."  
  
Peter's charm oozed like sap from a tree towards Katie. He took her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman.  
  
Katie blushed and smiled, tucking a bit of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
Sarah watched carefully. She new the law Peter had, 'speak only when you're spoke to'. Although it wasn't always like that, this rule didn't count with any of the lost boys, just the girls.  
  
Peter grinned at Katie making her blush and giggle, unaware he was actually laughing to her face, at her young school girl silliness. This kind of girly-ness interested Peter for a short while but he'd often get sick of it. He turned to Sarah his playful grin for Katie morphed now into a blank canvas. Peter blinked slowly and took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled it into a little smile that had something Katie could not recognise in.  
  
"Sarah." Peter nodded taking her hand.  
  
"Peter." She acknowledged showing no signs of emotion in front of him.  
  
Katie watched as Peter drew Sarah into a hug, which she complied to. Peter turned his head back to Katie who he knew would be watching, waiting for his next comment for her.  
  
"Katie please give me a moment with Sarah alone. Follow Tink to the table, you can sit near me." Peter finished with a wink.  
  
A small bright light buzzed around Katie's head and stopped in front of her eyes. Close up Katie could see the light was a pretty fairy, her short, tight, green leaf dress riding up her thighs and very low cut. A bell sound tinkled from the fairy and close up Katie could have sworn she had a sneer on her face.  
  
Not that the table was far, but Tink flew off quickly and Katie jogged behind the light round the corner towards the table, where already some boys were taking their seats.  
  
Sarah watched Katie as did Peter until she was out of sight.  
  
Peter turned back to Sarah holding her once more and Sarah tensed. Peter's lips crept up her neck to her ear. From a distance anyone would have thought the couple were enjoying themselves.  
  
"I hope you never said anything to her? Two moons is a short time but the way you can seem to talk Sarah my dear, I wouldn't want her to get the impression that Neverland was all that bad, that, I was a bad person..."  
  
Sarah took a short breath; Peters own breath feeling like sharp stabs of ice on her neck.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I've said nothing."  
  
"What about the questions she wants to ask you."  
  
"I don't know ok, they're probably about Neverland stuff."  
  
Peter moved his body away slightly and looked into her eyes. Both pairs had venom in them, more so in Peters. Peter's eyes moved to her cheek that had a faint yellow and pink patch on and he smiled not baring his teeth. Sarah flinched as he ran a finger over her cheek.  
  
"Be a good girl tonight Sarah, for your own safety." 


	2. The devil in his eyes

Chapter 2: The devil in his eyes.  
  
(Gets a little bit violent, implies under age sex and deals with implying rape.)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: again I don't own anything except Sarah and other minor characters.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter looked in her eyes holding his stare, making a point.  
  
Sarah parted her mouth making Peter instinctively look at her dry ruby lips. Sarah wanted to speak but found no words enter her throat. She swallowed back what she thought would be tears, but they didn't want to be cried.  
  
"Good girl." Peter whispered to her this time, close to her face.  
  
He stalked off, a couple of steps before he stopped.  
  
In that brief second, Sarah looked up only to see Peter who had quickly regained his previous stance of facing her, the palm of his hand impacting on her lower cheek. Sarah lost balance from the sheer force of the impact and held her face in pain, anger and sadness in her eyes.  
  
Peter knew by the way she was looking at him she was asking him 'why he did that'. Peter grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to him, sneered and pushed her away.  
  
"That's for not acknowledging me properly." He said in a low threatening voice.  
  
For the second time Peter stalked off to the main camp, this time not returning.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath, her throat tightened and her lips pursed. A flood of silent tears escaped her eyes and her breathing suddenly became harsh. A sob escaped her mouth but she closed her lips to stop any more noise. A drop of blood seeped out the corner of her lip; a copper taste flooded her tongue, nothing new. Sarah spat onto the forest floor, in those three seconds deciding to run. There'd be hell to pay if she never came back but Sarah didn't care anymore. She darted off into the jungle. She knew if she headed right for a hundred metres then left for about seventy, she'd reach a small beach, completely open, filled with golden sand. This was Sarah's place. Where else did she have to go? Night after night Peter would taunt and tease her. Scare and abuse her. A bruise here, a cut there, it didn't matter anymore, not too the lost girls or boys and especially not Peter.  
  
Only one boy would have cared what Peter did, but he was dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Flashback  
  
Peter's eyes locked on the couple sitting high up in the Neverland trees.  
  
A pretty girl, with silky blonde, honey hair smiled and laughed at the boy who sat near her. He told a story, using his hands for emphasis, his chocolate brown eyes, warm and all the time embedding the beauty that sat before him. His dark hair cropped for a clean effect, his skin tanned from the Neverland sun.  
  
"And then what happened?" Sarah's voice asked with excitement.  
  
"And then one by one the lost boys all fell over Pan, he was so mad!"  
  
"I bet he was." Sarah gasped.  
  
"Nibbs got it though; he was the one that caused the fall."  
  
"Owh, poor Nibbs." Sarah said aloud sorry for what ever telling off he got from Pan.  
  
"It wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't of been on Hook's deck in front of everyone. I think we were lucky."  
  
"Ahw, there'll be plenty more times when Pan and Hook, have one of their get togethers. Its bad enough he brings most of the lost boys in! I know they're good fighters, but, Pan has to understand it isn't a game anymore. People are starting to die." Sarah said seriously.  
  
Sarah looked at the young man in front of her, the same age as Pan. His shoulder weren't as wide as Peters, nor was he as fast in fighting as he, but Nav, as he was know, was intelligent and kind hearted. Known as 'Nav' because he became the navigator of the tribe, he could easily be able to work out distances, routes and maps for Peter, faster than anyone had seen. He had never been Peter's favourite person but the pair had become good friends, Peter relied in Nav and Nav relied also on Peter.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yes?" She smiled.  
  
A faint whistle sounded in the air, signalling that some kind of grouping was needed.  
  
Peter watched the pair, fuming from Sarah's words. He wasn't selfish; he was Pan for God's sake. Ruler of Neverland, saviour to boys and girls. Peter closed his eyes and huffed, as much as he liked Nav, his 'woman' was starting to become a little bit unfaithful to the rules he had. One of the laws stated, 'all must obey and cherish Pan'. Peter didn't see this however in Sarah, but he did see a pretty girl and something he'd like to take claim for himself, before Nav could.  
  
"We better go to the calling."  
  
"Do we have to? It'll just be Peter, ranting on about something, some of the girls swooning, some of the guys arguing. Do you really want to go, when you could stay up here with me?" Sarah finished off her sentence with a smile that held a need.  
  
Nav looked on at Sarah and found his breath caught in his throat and his grin getting larger.  
  
"What in the tree?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe?" Sarah blushed, lowering her face and looking up to him. A sensation of butterflies floated in her stomach.  
  
Sarah shifted from the large branch she sat on, her legs around it. It was amazing how much balance you could learn from living up a tree. Nav joined her on the same large branch taking the same position as Sarah but just opposite. The pair looked at each other smiling. Hands excitedly fumbled around each others bodies resulting in a giggle between them. Nav took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Their lips touched lightly and parted gaining more access to each others mouths. A jolt of heat lite up in Sarah's abdomen and Nav could feel his trousers getting tighter by the second. Their kiss had become more intensive and Sarah obeyed to Nav's tongue as it explored the sweetness of her mouth caressing her own tongue. Nav gently stopped the kiss and looked at Sarah who smiled her eyes full of warmth and encouragement. Nav ran a hand up her side and over her chest and pulled the lace that kept the shirt she wore closed. He squeezed one of her breasts gently. Sarah breathed out deeply, her lips parting, one of her hands wrapped round his neck the other wrapped in his dark hair, she tilted her head back and exposed her neck for him. Nav hungrily caressed her soft neck with his lips and tongue.  
  
"There is a meeting NOW."  
  
Sarah and Nav both looked over to the voice. The young man hovered in the air, arms folded tightly.  
  
"We were just coming." Sarah said slightly angrily at the disruption.  
  
"Didn't look like it, don't think he knows how to." Peter replied snidely.  
  
"Oh ha, ha, Peter, listen just gives us a moment, we'll be there in a sec."  
  
"No, I don't think I want you at the meeting any more." Peter said harshly.  
  
"Good because we don't want to be there!" Sarah said forcefully, quickly jumping and climbing to a couple of braches to get down.  
  
"Don't use that kinda tone with me Sarah, you little bitch, you'll have more respect for Pan!" Peter argued, his voice growing louder.  
  
"Peter, hey!" Nav shouted over Peter, trying to calm him down, not showing his anger at his comment. "Were coming now, look!" Nav indicated to himself as he climbed down the tree.  
  
Peter narrowed his eyes as he saw Sarah stalk off, but turned his attention to Nav.  
  
"You're sleeping with a bitch!?" Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
"No I'm not Peter and she's not a bitch, so don't call her that again." Nav looked at Peter with a 'please don't say that' look.'  
  
Both boys knew their comments were friendly but implied some form of truth and anger.  
  
"The meeting?" Peter questioned to Nav as if he was dumb.  
  
"I'm coming I said."  
  
"And Sarah?" Peter said a bit too eagerly, turning his gaze to Nav.  
  
Nav frowned but raised his eye brows and shrugged walking to the meeting.  
  
Peter waited a second after Nav then turned back to where Sarah had run off.  
  
Sarah backed a bit further into the bushes she hid behind when she saw Peter glare. He could see her but she kept starring back. It was only until Peter changed his stare at her into something so nerving that Sarah let out a gasp.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Present  
  
Sarah took a breath. She sat on the golden sand; her legs crouched up to her chest, more tears escaping her eyes. She wiped her face roughly with her hands and took another deep breath in.  
  
The Neverland Sea flowed onto the beach a couple of meters away from her, the same Neverland breeze as always, blowing stray hairs out of her face. The moon, now high up in the air glowed brightly. A faint silhouette of a little rowing boat bobbed up and down slowly on the waves, obviously waiting for a good catch.  
  
Sarah stood up and straightened out her clothes, wiping her face for a second time. The sea looked tempting to swim into and on many occasions Sarah had tried to swim to escape her pain of Neverland but to no avail. There had always been someone to stop her. Who flew fast and dragged her back to land, punched her senseless and pushed her back to the camp. Sarah knew if she didn't go back there would be hell to pay and all the time she asked him why, he'd never answer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And so I drink to the health of our newest addition to this amazing, fantastic tribe, ladies and Gentlemen; Spring."  
  
Everyone glanced at Katie who smiled cheerily and took a sip of her drink. Lost boys and girls after looking for Pan's approval cheered and everyone smiled again.  
  
"You're calling her 'Spring', but I thought?" Summer frowned, close to Peter.  
  
""Summer, did I speak to you?" Peter quizzed as if reciting a boring monologue, not looking at the girl.  
  
"No." She replied timidly yet confused.  
  
"Well then." He answered still not looking at her.  
  
Tinkerbell flew onto Peter's shoulder and Peter greeted her with a handsome smile making all the lost girls stare jealously at her. Tink whispered something to him, her little smile malicious to the human eye.  
  
"Thanks Tink." Peter purred getting up. "Gentlemen, take over the celebrations here, I'll be back in a moment, I have to get Springs welcome present ready."  
  
Slightly and Nibs looked at each other with a wicked smile. Curly looked down at his feet with an almost a disgraceful look on his features.  
  
Spring smiled at everyone turning to speak with Slightly and Nibs as they took over the festivities.  
  
Tink laughed her head off as she swam in Peter's goblet, obviously alcoholic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah started to climb the make shift bamboo ladder to her hut that had once belonged to Nav. Her hand reached for another grip but an ever so soft footstep behind her made her freeze. Recently Peter had not come to see her in a while. Why? She didn't know but just hoped it kept up.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
Sarah turned her head and Peter pulled her off the ladder sending her into his chest. She hoped in that second his own strength of him pulling her off would have knocked him to the ground but his legs held firm, as did he to her.  
  
"Peter." She smiled putting on a little smile, showing a bit of white tooth.  
  
"You see, that's better. Now why couldn't you've do that before when you saw me?" Peter spoke in his 'soft' voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter, I must have forgotten. A girl often has lots on her mind you know." Sarah replied in her 'girly' voice although Peter didn't notice the sarcasm tonight.  
  
"Well, you girls are awfully weird sometimes, take Spring for example."  
  
"Spring?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the new girl, I named her 'Spring'" Peter said his grin devilish, wanting to see Sarah's reaction of the name.  
  
"Nice name."  
  
"Your name."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Yeah I know, not good enough for you huh?" Peter took a couple of steps away from her but then turned round. "Oh yeah I forgot, Sarah is the new leader of the tribe, Sarah names everyone, Sarah's queen of fucking Neverland!" Peter's voice grew louder and it nerved Sarah.  
  
"You took everything else I had. You deserve to let me have my own God damn name!" Sarah spoke unaware of her own voice becoming stronger. "She can have 'Spring' it's not my name."  
  
Peter looked at her, not shocked but curiously.  
  
Sarah didn't like this look at all, the look which you couldn't work out.  
  
"Peter what do you want?" She asked frustrated and sad.  
  
"I want you." He said blankly,  
  
"No you don't Peter. You don't want me. Why would you?"  
  
Sarah looked at Peter waiting for his comment but he didn't know what to say for a couple of seconds. His hand reached his brow and wiped the tiny beads of sweat that gathered there. He brushed a hand through his golden locks and sighed to himself.  
  
"It won't happen again, I know it won't." He said almost prayerful.  
  
"It might." Sarah said quickly making Peter narrow his eyes at her.  
  
"You'd like to see it again wouldn't you, you'd like to see me grow up and die!"  
  
"It's not right to stay a child anyway. Look at yourself Peter; you're not a child anymore you haven't been for a long time. You're the fucking eldest of all of them."  
  
"Yeah thanks to you, you fucking bitch."  
  
"And you." Sarah gritted between her teeth.  
  
"What did you say?" Peter asked cocking his head to her, his eyes narrow again.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Peter bounded up to her and grabbed her neck, holding tight. Sarah gasped for air, pulling with her own hands at his. He didn't lift her off the ground but, held her there, his grasp tightening.  
  
"It won't happen again, you were so battered the last time you'll never be able to conceive again."  
  
These words struck Sarah's heart and hurt it deeply, almost reducing her to tears. Sarah's face contorted into anger and bitterness. After holding his gaze while trying to sustain any breath, she spat with her might in his face. Peter let go to wipe the fluid from his face before rounding on her. Sarah made a desperate attempt at running but Peter was too fast for her, grabbing her and pushing her up against the ladder.  
  
Sarah winced as if dug into her back.  
  
"Don't touch her tonight."  
  
Peter frowned at the abstract comment but understood what Sarah meant.  
  
"It's not your business if I do or I don't."  
  
"It's wrong."  
  
"Ok." Peter said blankly.  
  
Sarah frowned this time.  
  
"Congratulations you've just taken her place, besides the young ones are no fun, they go quiet after a while. But you, Sarah, scream." 


	3. Blood on Pearl sands

Chapter three: Blood on Pearl sands.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sarah and other minor characters.  
  
(Chapter gets nasty, you've been warned. Enjoy)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah looked blankly into Peter's eyes; she knew what he meant and in some way was glad that his attention had turned to her, rather than Katie or 'Spring' as she was now called.  
  
"I would never scream for you Peter." Sarah snarled, her lips close to Peter's face, her strength regaining.  
  
Peter smiled at her, loving his taunting.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes as he pushed his body into hers. The sensations of his body would have been pleasant if the circumstances had been different. No heat arose from her belly and sweat dripped over her skin, not from her excitement but the cruelty that her body would be subjected to.  
  
Peter took hold of her and span her into the stem of a large tropical tree near by. His lips moved hungrily over her face, neck and chest in a disgustingly, ravishing way. His tongue left his bitter saliva, contaminating her, his breath becoming moist and filled with the scent of alcohol. Peter's hand fumbled with her quarter length skirt as he pushed his hand up along one of her thighs and parted her legs. He moved his own body to the side of hers, straddling a thigh, pressing his erection against her and moving his hand over her intimate vicinity.  
  
Sarah knotted her eye brows and closed her eyes as she felt him place his fingers over her and roughly inside her. A small wince escaped her throat putting a little smile on Peter's lips while he bruised her own with his forceful mouth.  
  
Peter's other hand roughly opened her shirt and rubbed her breasts with his desiccated hand. The roughness was unpleasant and Sarah let out a moan of pain, unable to stop her cries. Peter took away his fingers and quickly slipped his solid member into her, not giving her any warning or consolation. A small side thought entered Sarah's mind, the only relief she could give herself. She could try and let a little comment slip out and tease Peter for his 'size' but she could see a foreboding black eye in store for her if she did. Peter loved to brag about himself, it was obvious he had nothing to compare to. Sarah just couldn't understand why any of the other girls didn't pipe up in front of each other about the subject, when it was clearly known among them, Peter made up in other ways. It was such a great laugh to her and at the moment was the only light hearted thought she could muster. In all fact though, Peter's size didn't really matter. His technique for a start was appalling to any girl who had actually been loved before and would throb for an eternity ever after.  
  
Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to more minutes.  
  
Sarah finally opened her eyes, wet from tearful eyes. Peter gave his final thrust and spent himself deep into her. The feeling, although numb to Sarah, gave her a sickly feeling that could have made her gag. She felt dirty and diseased.  
  
Peter breathed deeply, sorting his own body and clothes.  
  
"You give the most pathetic sex I've ever known." Peter stated wiping his nose with his hand and sniffing the heat of Neverland through his nostrils.  
  
Sarah wrapped herself in her shirt trying to burrow deep into it if she could. She didn't want to make a comment but her voice wanted to be heard.  
  
"What do you expect?" She mumbled.  
  
Peter hit her hard with his fist, a different side from her healing bruise. Sarah winced at the pain and started to cry at the ache that spread her face.  
  
"I expect the best Sarah for God's sake and if you don't give it to me, then I'll just try to ply it from you." Peter spat at her.  
  
Sarah said nothing, just shielding her cheek.  
  
"Get up." Peter ordered running a hand through his hair. "The celebration is waiting for me."  
  
Sarah stayed still, her tears deafening his voice.  
  
"I said fucking get up!" Peter yelled grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her up.  
  
Sarah cried once more as she stood but didn't move. The pain in her cheek starting to burn even more. Further tears kept spilling.  
  
Peter looked over in the direction of the camp; a twinge of panic entered his mind at the noise Sarah was making. He instantly grew tired of her sobs and so hit her again, again and again and the screams grew quieter and quieter.  
  
Sarah coughed onto the floor, her face lying in the fallen leaves of Neverland. Salty tears left a trail that seeped into her mouth. Ragged breathe entered her lungs and very slowly Sarah got up. Her body felt pain in very cell and her focus was uneven. Sarah looked around for the abuser who inflicted this upon her but found no sign of him. She felt lucky he didn't stick around.  
  
Sarah steadied herself on a tree, bile retching up from her stomach, mixing with blood. If she'd had enough strength Sarah would have gone back to her beach, but her legs told her other wise. She looked up to the ladder and pulled herself up carefully putting a foot on a step but her strength failed her and she slipped, a cry of fury and pain screaming from her lungs. She hit the ladder in anger, calming her sobs and hanging her head low. All she wanted to do was to curl up and die.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah gasped as she woke up.  
  
"Shh." An intense voice spoke to her.  
  
Sarah recognized the voice belonged to Curly.  
  
Curly looked at her sadly but happy she was awake.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to say something but Curly hushed her.  
  
"Thought, erm thought you weren't going to wake up." He whispered rubbing his neck awkwardly.  
  
"I wish I didn't." Sarah replied sadly.  
  
Curly looked at the young woman he sat by. Her face was tear stained and had the mark of Peter all over.  
  
"Where?" Sarah started to say panicking, but Curly cut her off.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. Last time I looked he was asleep, with Spring." Curly paused before he said her name.  
  
Sarah sighed heavily. All that she endued - for nothing.  
  
Curly watched her features wearily, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Erm, do you want some water?"  
  
"Er, yes please." Sarah replied noticing her mouth dry with blood.  
  
"I know he did that to you." Curly said apprehensively.  
  
"No, he." Sarah sighed and nodded lightly.  
  
Curly brought water to her lips and held her up.  
  
"Why?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I can't say, maybe he has a grudge against me. " Sarah spoke trying to make humour of her comment but stopped seeing Curly's gaze, filled with questions and confusion.  
  
Curly carried on tending to the cuts on her visible skin.  
  
"What hour is it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The two hours after the midnight star."  
  
"Why aren't you asleep, don't tell me you've been up all this time with me."  
  
"Hmm, yeah for a bit, but I've only just come back up here. Couldn't sleep you see, too many thoughts in my mind. Went for a walk but saw something that, well kinda spooked me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A pirate ship."  
  
Sarah frowned as best she could.  
  
"And not the Jolly Roger neither, a different ship. Docked a fair way off, round the corner from Pearl sands. You know the little beach, with the big rocks shielding it."  
  
"My beach." Sarah gasped lightly. "Who could they be?"  
  
Curly shrugged. "They obviously want to be a fair bit from Hook, if they dock on the other side of the island. Maybe he's made more enemies on his travels; he has been away for a bit you know."  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't know Curly, with Peter forbidding me to wander too far. He won't even let me see the Indians by myself." Sarah replied wide eyed.  
  
"You know you're not missing much in Neverland don't you, it's all the same, everyday, boring, really, Sarah." Curly smiled lightly trying to persuade her that Neverland wasn't so great.  
  
"I know, but. I just miss my freedom." She replied sadly.  
  
"Things will change eventually, hopefully." Curly nervously smiled at his words.  
  
"Thank you for being you Curly. Thank you." Sarah smiled sincerely, placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
A brief silence occurred between the two and Curly stood up to fetch more water from a small bamboo type table, hiding his blushing cheeks in the process.  
  
"Does Peter know that there's a ship near by?"  
  
"I was gonna tell him, but, he was busy."  
  
"Were there any rowing boats near?" Sarah asked as if she'd remembered something.  
  
"No, that was the odd thing. I guess Peter should really know soon, but, well, because there were no boats, it looked like, there was no harm, for the moment. Surely they'd explore the area by now?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maybe you should tell Peter to go down there, maybe these new pirates will have a good aim and Peter will be dead by the morning." Sarah jokingly spoke with bitterness, turning to see Curly looking at her taken aback. Sarah coughed to herself.  
  
"I didn't mean." Sarah started but was cut off by Curly who put a finger to his lips, urging her to be quiet.  
  
A faint rumbling sound echoed in the distance quickly followed by a single gun shot, ever so faint.  
  
Sarah and Curly exchanged glances swiftly, turning their heads to the whistle that came shortly after.  
  
Curly went to the open window and pulled back the netting. Little lanterns crept on in the individual tree huts. Curly saw Slightly, bare chested by his window whistling with one hand. A pair of moonlit breasts joined him belonging to Summer, her face dazed and worried at the same time. Curly quickly moved his gaze and waited for the light in Pan's hut to burn.  
  
"Pan's awake." He said after a few moments, helping Sarah to her feet. Sarah winced in the movement holding her ribs as she did so.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Surprisingly, yes. I feel better than I did anyway."  
  
"It doesn't seem as bad, like before." Curly mumbled.  
  
"Maybe Peter's getting soft." Sarah laughed to herself, knowing the comment was false.  
  
"Or maybe he had better things to do." Curly corrected dejectedly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By now most of the tribe all congregated in the middle of the camp, near the eating table.  
  
Spring and the younger lost boys and girls looked tired and scared, Spring more so, but that was something else.  
  
Peter came into the clearing, his hair messy and his eyes heavy. His shirt was open and his toned bronze body stretched tall as he came to view.  
  
"What's the whistle for Slightly?" Peter asked a little pissed off but willing to listen.  
  
"Didn't you hear it? Man Peter, it made the tree shake!"  
  
Peter narrowed his eyes at Slightly, un sure if his comment was cynical.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." He stated.  
  
Sarah nudged Curly in his back lightly before standing behind him, shielding her battered face from the others. She urged him to gain confidence and speak up.  
  
"P-Peter, there's a pirate ship, not docked too far from Pearl sands."  
  
At his sentence many of the girls gasped in horror grabbing a lost boy to hold and the lost boys turned to Curly.  
  
"How do you know?" Peter asked with slight suspicion.  
  
"I was walking before, I saw the shadow on the water and then I saw." Curly obediently replied taking a quick glance at Sarah after he spoke who gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Tink?" Peter called loudly waiting a couple of seconds before a bright light whizzed by.  
  
"Tink." Go to Pearl sands and check it out, be careful." Peter spoke finishing his sentence off earnestly.  
  
"Is it Hook?" The twins asked in unison to Curly.  
  
"I don't know? It wasn't the Jolly Roger."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Winter asked trying to sound calm, looking over at Autumn who still looked anxious.  
  
Summer buried her face into Slightly who held her close.  
  
The whole tribe suddenly began an up roar as they all talked in frightened confusion.  
  
Sarah watched Peter amongst the noise, noticing him in thought. She could see his mind ticking over what was happening and thinking what to do next. His eyes moved from the ground straight to hers in a quick motion. Sarah's eyes widen in disclosure.  
  
"Everyone shut the fuck up." Peter yelled, shutting everyone up instantly. "Twins, Nibs, Curly. Take everyone up through the trail, past season plains to the fork river, stay there until I come. Don't take torches but be on guard and take your weapons. Tink will join you."  
  
Everyone ran off quickly back to their huts to gather items. As much as this could be all for nothing, everyone wanted to take precaution.  
  
"Slightly, Sarah, come with me."  
  
Sarah froze at the sound of her name.  
  
Slightly moved his gaze from Pan to Sarah and back to Pan.  
  
"Slightly get my sword and your own."  
  
Slightly nodded and ran off quickly.  
  
Curly looked at Sarah anxiously before he dutifully ran off, his watchful gaze on the younger members.  
  
Sarah looked to Peter.  
  
"It's funny, the place you always seem to go suddenly has unknown pirates about, isn't it?" Peter spoke.  
  
"You don't think this has anything to do with me do you?" Sarah asked shocked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"How can you say that Peter!?"  
  
"You loyalties have seemed to be indecisive recently Sarah."  
  
"Are you saying I put the pirates there!!?" Sarah blurted out angrily.  
  
"It wouldn't be surprising!" Peter spat between gritted teeth.  
  
"Peter, I don't believe you're saying this! I would never put the tribe in danger."  
  
"No you wouldn't, but me, maybe."  
  
Peter took Sarah's wrist hard and pulled her in the direction of Pearl sands.  
  
"Tink's seen you at the beach, you're always there. Don't you think its odd how Pirates are suddenly on our doorstep?"  
  
Louder gun shots suddenly exploded and a rain of flashing light fell into the dark trees.  
  
Sarah didn't know what to say. There was no way Peter would let her get out of this one and even if he was wrong he'd make all the others believe what ever thing it was, was her fault.  
  
Slightly ran as light footed as he could to catch up with Peter.  
  
"Pan." He whispered as he caught up with him.  
  
Peter turned and let go of Sarah only to take his sword. He gave a nod of thanks to Slightly and turned to both him and Sarah before walking swiftly into the trees.  
  
Slightly looked at Sarah's face.  
  
Peter turned and noticed him looking and pulled Sarah in front of him.  
  
"Where's Tink?" Slightly asked.  
  
Peter opened his mouth but frowned to himself at the whereabouts of his Tink.  
  
"That's odd?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
The gun shots had grown quieter in the minutes Slightly had returned and Peter stood silent, thinking.  
  
Sarah's heart beat rapidly and she found herself taking deeper breathes as the noise grew louder as they approached close to Pearl sands.  
  
Slightly glanced at her and gave her a weak smile, his features a warm welcome to see against Peter's harsh air.  
  
Voices of men now sounded up and more noise erupted.  
  
Slightly looked into the trees and the darkness, a metre from the gun powder illuminating the beach.  
  
"It doesn't sound good; I thought Curly was just joking." Slightly said feeling his adrenaline pumping through his veins, the prospect of danger so close.  
  
Peter tried to focus on the shadows of men running by, unaware of his presence.  
  
"They're not Hook's, what the fuck are they after?" Slightly whispered mainly talking to himself, trying to distinguish the men.  
  
Sick of Peter's silence, Sarah spoke up.  
  
"Where's Tink, well what do you see? What are you waiting for?" She said, her voice loud and quivering. Her fear igniting inside her.  
  
Peter turned his head to her.  
  
"Fine. I've got an idea; YOU tell me what you see." Peter maliciously spoke as he ran and pushed her onto the beach, using his quick reflexes to stop and stay covered himself.  
  
"What the fuck Peter?" Slightly whispered loudly, his eyes wide.  
  
It felt like slow motion.  
  
Pan and Slightly's eyes were on her until she disappeared. They turned their heads to the gunshot to the right, and then to the left for the second one.  
  
Sarah heard the gun shot from the right and instinctively turned and tried to run to the left only to knock into something. She fell.  
  
Slightly heard her cry and made a move to run out but Peter pulled him back as the sound of bushes moving came from the right.  
  
"Move." Peter whispered urgently.  
  
"But?" Slightly argued.  
  
"Fucking move!" Peter whispered harshly pushing Slightly past the moving bushes. Two men appeared and noticed the two young men dashing past them and followed hot on their trails.  
  
Smee noticed his Captain crouching on the sand.  
  
James Hook lay on the sand and felt the warm liquid on his left hand. A person shielded his vision from his fingers and so he panicked, thinking it was his own blood.  
  
He untangled his mass from the tangled position he was in, pushing the young person off him. His eyes widened as he saw a girl lying on the sand. A confused look took form on his features and his bright blues eyes looked baffled. Sound soon came to his mind as gun shots still fired and a voice called his name. Another two bodies lay beside him, both pirates.  
  
Smee coughed as he scrambled up the sand and saw the first body, a grotesque slash on his stomach spilling red and organs. His eyes averted to the second who was on his last life line, his death close. A gleaming hook still lay imbedded in the pirate's neck, and awful look frozen on the man's paling face.  
  
James pulled the hook from the man and shook it, a cascade of blood dripping onto the sand from his neck.  
  
Smee gagged and turned holding his breath and holding his mouth.  
  
James stood and kicked the body out of his way and brushed his hair from his cheeks, sneering and breathing deeply, sweat running into his hairline. Sand covered his fine clothes and the only blood that marked him was the thin, bright blood on his left hand that he'd wiped onto his right sleeve. His hook dripped in a thicker blood. James looked at this and rolled his eyes, un-amusingly.  
  
His gaze scanned the fight. His men were still fighting surprisingly, but many bodies lay strewn on the floor.  
  
The fight was ending imminently.  
  
Smee turned to his Captain.  
  
"Cap'n, should we go?"  
  
James scanned the area for a second time. All looked good in his eyes. The opposing ship's crew were wounded and defeated. His business with them was over for the moment.  
  
"Yes." James uttered, the word clipped precisely in his velvet tone.  
  
Smee anxious of the bodies walked to the few rowing boats that docked near the left hand side of the beach behind many rocks.  
  
James saw his men start to walk towards the boats; their skin covered with blood of many shades and took a step.  
  
A small gasp caught his hearing and he turned to the three bodies that bled into the sand.  
  
He frowned as he saw the rise and fall of the girl's chest fighting for air. James pulled out his sword cautiously and eyed the girl with apprehension, unknown to why he was feeling like this.  
  
The shot replayed in his mind.  
  
Two men came up to him and he fought both, using his sword and his hook. Their death coming in an instant. He heard running and turned to the man who stood now in front of him a fair distance. James saw the pistol in the man's hand and moved only to feel the weight of the man who hung heavily on his hook. Another body fell into the side of him facing the man with the pistol, turning, her eyes widening.  
  
James blinked and huffed crouching on one knee to look at the girl. He put his arms under her arm pits and pulled her upper body up. The girls head bobbed, weightless and her eyes fluttered. She moaned as he pulled her up.  
  
James looked at her face for what seemed a while, even though it was seconds. Her cheek was bruised badly and her eyes were red and swollen. A cut lip was starting to heal as well as little bruises around her chin and jaw line.  
  
"Hmm." He said inquisitively to himself.  
  
He harshly dropped her on the floor and stood up brushing his hand over his calves, trying to get the sand off to smarten up. He made another move to go to one of the boats but stopped half way. An annoying thought pained in his mind and soul. James retraced his steps and crouched by the girl. He picked her upper body up again and this time bent her over her chest so he could look at the wound on her back. His eyes settled on it then onto the sand. He heard the calls from the boat and looked back at the girl, her chest still rising. James put his left arm round her back and his hooked hand under her knees. He picked her up in a swift movement, her head falling onto his chest. James sighed and walked towards his boat. 


	4. A change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sarah and other minor characters.  
  
AN-I must apologise for my spelling mistakes in previous chapters. I'll try to sort them out as soon as I can. If you've seen the new movie you'll know Hook knows about the story of 'Cinderella'. *wink* Oh and how beautiful was the Peter and Wendy flying/dancing scene? Hmm, shame that doesn't happen here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter four: A change.  
  
The gun shots had long since stopped for an hour or so. The tribe all sat under the ground in the original base Peter had with a few lost boys, probably one of the safest places still about.  
  
Autumn chewed on the inside of her lip in a boring fashion and Winter picked at her nails. Young lost girls and boys sat moving there heads to any sudden or slight noise, waiting for the arrival of Peter. Curly and the Twins sat near the entrance shoot in silence. A chill in the air passed them as the silence became frightening.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"But Peter, Sarah!?"  
  
Peter turned to Slightly a little out of breath. They had both been running for quite some time through the tropical jungle. Light scratches swam all over the young men's bodies, more so on Slightly's. Peter's fuming gaze told Slightly to keep quiet but Slightly was in no mood for silence.  
  
"You just fucking left her there Peter, she could be dead."  
  
Peter stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Slightly.  
  
"Maybe she deserved to be, it could have been us!!!" Peter snapped back, slapping his chest for emphasise. "You forget Slightly, I fucking saved us back there! She ran out onto the beach, didn't you see?"  
  
Slightly looked over Peter.  
  
"You're sick." He said quietly, sneering.  
  
"What did you say?" Peter asked grabbing Slightly's neck.  
  
"I said your sick!" Slightly spat louder. "I saw you push her out. Some of those men, they looked like Hooks. Sarah could now be lying on the beach with a hook impaled in her and you don't give a fuck."  
  
Peter pushed Slightly into a tree still holding Slightly's neck a couple of seconds before releasing him.  
  
"Your wrong, I do give a fuck and if you say anything like that again Slightly, I'll kill you and that's a promise. You're lucky I still like you at the moment."  
  
Slightly's eyes widened as the menace in Peter's eyes grew. He rubbed his hand over his neck giving Peter a quizzed look.  
  
Peter sniffed and turned to Slightly, his eyes watering. His voice soft.  
  
"I love Sarah with all my heart."  
  
Slightly made a gesture with his shoulders and arms in a defence, startled by Peters sudden caring.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean, it's just. I didn't think that you. I'm sorry, but." He started to mumble.  
  
Peter turned his face only for a second, his unusual caring character slipping with a suppressed smile before he composed himself again to look at Slightly for a couple more seconds with tears in his eyes.  
  
"We, we should get her body." Slighty added.  
  
"The mermaids will find her, they find all the bodies that lie on the beach, dead or alive."  
  
"So we go back and get her!"  
  
"What and, and walk into the pirates!? I don't think so!!"  
  
"YOU pushed her Peter!"  
  
Peter took a heavy swing at Slightlys face; his fist ached with pain from the force.  
  
"I did not and if you say I did Slightly your last breath will be tonight. Do you want to argue about it?"  
  
Peter changed his attitude, Seeing Slightly glare at him threateningly.  
  
"Were friends aren't we Slightly? Friends stick together don't they? You'll be my friend Slightly wont you? You're my right hand man, you my favourite lost boy. Haven't I looked out for you? Haven't I been there when you needed help? Why do you think I asked you with me tonight? You're the bravest, the quickest. I trust you. Don't you trust me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Of course I do Peter." Slightly replied quietly.  
  
"Well, then. What's happened is in the past and we can't change it. We can only get on with the future."  
  
Peter looked over himself a patch of dark blood on his shirt from fighting.  
  
"Yours?" Slightly asked noticing Peter look at his chest.  
  
Peter shook his head pulling at the linen shirt seeped in dark red.  
  
"We'd best get to the underground."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you think has happened!?" Nibs asked Curly quietly.  
  
"Dunno?" He shrugged looking around the room.  
  
All the lost boys and girls looked tired and worried. Curly knew the only way they'd smile would be if Pan walked into the room, but there was no sign of him.  
  
Instead, a bright light suddenly buzzed up and down in an uneven way coming from the old entrance shoot.  
  
"Tink?" Nibs cried.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the little light.  
  
The petite fairie flopped onto a high root and everyone ran surrounding her. She tinkled a little before sighing and lying down.  
  
"She was knocked out! The pirates, Hook's pirates, a big fight!" Nibs cried.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Don't worry Tink you just rest ok." Nibs said softly noticing her bent wing.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the new face in the room.  
  
Winter ran over to him briefly hugging Peter who didn't return the embrace.  
  
"Oh God, Peter." She cried unable to finish her sentence as Peter pushed her off his body slowly, walking to the congregation of people, noticing the familiar bright light dimming on and off.  
  
Peter frowned and pushed his way through everyone only to gasp, his eyes widening.  
  
"Tink, what happened angel?" He asked seeing her crumpled little form.  
  
Tink looked into Peter's enticing face, noticing the cuts and gasped, animatedly.  
  
"No don't worry about me, what happened to you?"  
  
Tink spoke to him holding her arms out to him.  
  
Peter picked her up carefully and Tink sighed resting her small cheek into his thumb. Everyone now parted for him and he walked away over to his old bed and sat with her speaking softly.  
  
Autumn rolled her eyes at Tink and Winter folded her arms heatedly.  
  
Curly frowned not believing Peter. The whole tribe looked anxiously around one another, curious to what had happened. Peter had instantly forgotten everyone and concentrated on his fairie not telling the tribe what happened out on Pearl sands. Curly's anger boiled in his veins.  
  
He braced himself to say something but luckily for him, Slightly made an entrance.  
  
Summer ran over to him, eyes wide as she saw the cuts over his face. She hugged him tight and he smiled briefly holding her.  
  
"Are you alright what happened, where have you been, what did you see?"  
  
"Woah, calm down Summer, listen."  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Curly asked dolefully, cutting them both off, noticing her absence.  
  
Curly's eyes closed as he saw the look in Slightly's. Summer looked from Curly to Slightly and buried her head against Slightly's chest slowly, her eyes filling up.  
  
By now many had turned their attention to Slightly and not Peter, their faces frowned unclear of what had happen. Faces then blanked understanding.  
  
"I'll kill them all Tink, I will." Peter spoke, in his own world with her.  
  
Tinkerbell nodded sadly before holding her hands out and standing to his face. Peter bent closer to her and the little fairie kissed his cheek, holding her body against him. She tinkled, smiling into his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Tink, always, you know that."  
  
Tink turned to the tribe noticing their sniffs.  
  
Peter also looked over and saw everyone starring at him.  
  
"She's dead?" the twins asked sorrowfully.  
  
Peter looked over to Slightly who had obviously told them something.  
  
Peter took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"She died for us. She died a hero. She told me she wanted to sacrifice herself for me, for all of us."  
  
"That's a lie." Curly bitterly spoke.  
  
Peter looked over to his hesitant comrade and frowned.  
  
"That's not what happened at all." Curly spoke his eyes filled with rage.  
  
Peter gave a quick glance to Slightly, a slight panic over coming him.  
  
"Are you deifying my words, when you weren't even there Curly!?" Peter asked angrily.  
  
"Sarah wouldn't have sacrificed herself, she isn't that brave."  
  
"No, but stupid, yes. I didn't want to break it harshly to you but, she walked straight out into the pirates trap. What was coming came."  
  
"Peter?" Slightly gasped still holding Summer.  
  
Tinkerbell sneered in Slightly's direction.  
  
"Slightly?" Curly turned to the young man, who suddenly looked tense. Peter narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Err." He uttered seeing Peter petrifying glare in his direction. "I, I need some air." He quickly spoke dashing off, Summer following. Curly frowned.  
  
"You see, it's tragic, it brings, Slightly, one of our bravest, to shock and tears!"  
  
Tink who had been listening intently, her eyes flashing dangerously at Curly and Slightly before looking at Peter suddenly got up and flew around the room tinkerling and explaining her side of the story before she fell. A story that linked well into Peters.  
  
Curly turned his gaze to Peter during the story and noticed Peter just starring at him with a smirk on his face, shaking his head at him.  
  
"I think it's best if we all stay here tonight and sleep, we need rest."  
  
"P-Peter?" A young boy's voice called to him. "Will we be safe tonight?"  
  
Peter put a sincere smile on and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course we will, the pirates have now gone."  
  
The boy smiled and went to find a sleeping spot. Peter turned his head to Spring who stared at him. Peter smiled and went over to her and brushed her cheek. Spring flinched in his touch and closed her eyes sadly.  
  
"Goodnight Spring, sleep well."  
  
"Goodnight." She nervously replied.  
  
Everyone sighed deeply and took up sleeping positions and gradually fell asleep.  
  
Peter stayed awake noticing Curly who stood up, making his way to get out.  
  
"Curly." Peter said softly, not waking anyone. "You walk out that door and you don't come back, do you hear me?" He finished dangerously.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The first breath that drew into Sarah's lungs wasn't pleasant. A faint cloud of tobacco smoke drifted in the air along with the smell of distilled alcohol and salt. The light of the room that she lay in was fairly dark and the wooden floorboards creaked as people, now and again walked in and out. Sarah blinked rapidly customising herself to the room. She felt the hardness of the wooden bed she lay on. A thin sheet covered her, smelling of freshness and soap.  
  
"Ah, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice spoke.  
  
Sarah looked over to a corner of the room where a late middle aged woman sat knitting. Her hair was greying and in a tight bun. Her face was warm and the skin under her eyes and round her mouth lined.  
  
"Don't move too suddenly, you'll hurt yourself." She spoke looking up from her knitting.  
  
Sarah winced as her right shoulder shot up in agony.  
  
"I told you." The woman said focused on her knitting.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath and moved a little to face the woman.  
  
"Here." The woman added, setting down her knitting by her stool and coming over to Sarah.  
  
Sarah watched her, still unsure of this woman and her new surroundings.  
  
The woman put and arm round Sarah's left side and slowly propped her up a bit further, fluffing her pillows up with her right hand and covering Sarah with her sheet.  
  
Sarah lay onto the pillows now supporting her upper back; a small smile lit her lips.  
  
"Better?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Good." The woman replied getting back to her knitting.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to speak but frowned when another spoke before hers.  
  
"Want to know where you are hmm? Let me explain."  
  
Sarah gasped at the woman's story as tiny memories sparked her mind. She remembered the gun fire and the falling, feeling so limp that she could have been frozen.  
  
"Your shoulder needs rest, a lot of rest so you will stay here for a while. It's only been four days after you were brought here. Out like a light you were."  
  
"It feels like an eternity. Forgive me for being so naïve but where are we?"  
  
"Ah, why you're in Ravens Town, the smuggling congregation, off pirates cove."  
  
Sarah made an 'o' shape with her mouth and her eyes widened.  
  
"Don't worry love, it's not that bad, I bet you've heard of the stories, bloody Pan and his tales, gives this place a bad name you know. But, I guess there is truth to the matter, you just have to be careful of the bars, that's all love." The woman smiled.  
  
"Forgive me Madame; I think I missed your name."  
  
"Oh, of course, I completely forgot. It's Betty. I'm house nurse for the Brockhurst family, you know? The sugar merchant and his wife? " She smiled.  
  
"No." Sarah replied, extremely confused. "But why are you here and not at the house, I take it they live in a big house. I don't mean to be rude Betty but this, isn't a big house."  
  
"True, you're not at the Brockhurst manor; you're in my old house. James made arrangements with the family for me to look after you."  
  
Sarah thought over what Betty said and was beginning to get an idea of this new change.  
  
"Betty, thank you for stitching me up."  
  
"Don't thank me, you should be thanking James, he was the one that brought you to me. Ohh just thinking about him gives me the shivers."  
  
"Hook?"  
  
"Yeah, Cap'n James Hook."  
  
"Does he scare you?"  
  
"Ohh no! Quite the opposite, there ain't a woman in Ravens town who wouldn't love to be in the attention of the Cap'n. Ohh, he, so, so."  
  
"So, disgusting." Sarah finished the sentence off.  
  
"How can you say that!? He's handsome and dashing, brave, poetic, polite; I could go on all day."  
  
Sarah pulled a face, looking slightly quizzed.  
  
"Are you and him?"  
  
"Ohh, no, I'm old enough to be his mother!" Betty laughed "But I'd love to get my hands on his cheeks and not the ones on his face!"  
  
In truthfulness, this did make Sarah laugh and although it made her shoulder twinge, it felt extremely good to laugh and flooding sensations of happy thoughts came back to her.  
  
"Now you." Betty said. "What's your name love, tell me about yourself."  
  
"I'm Sarah."  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful name. How old are you? You're obviously not a child."  
  
Sarah held up the crisp sheets closer to her bust.  
  
"No, I haven't been for a long time. I'm seventeen, I think, I could be older, I don't remember."  
  
"What were you doing with those pirates?"  
  
"What pirates?"  
  
"Awh bless, got amnesia, it happens to all of us, though, I think mine comes with age. You were with those other pirates, bet they captured you didn't they? Poor Sarah, I bet it was awful. Your face and body was covered with bruises when you came here. I think you should tell me if they did anything this else to you my dear."  
  
Sarah looked at Betty but said nothing.  
  
Betty frowned but carried on with her talking.  
  
"Anyway, as I said, no strenuous activity, gonna take some time for that to heal but you can still walk and talk."  
  
Sarah smiled at Betty.  
  
"Awh, you look lovely you know, you've got a beautiful smile."  
  
"Thank you." Sarah lightly blushed, receiving compliments which she hadn't heard in a while. "Betty? Is it ok if I get up and err, put some clothes on?" Sarah added seeing her own nakedness.  
  
"I'll give you a wash first, change your bandage and get you dressed. I'll make you look like a princess." Betty smiled.  
  
Sarah smirked at the comment feeling some much needed pampering coming on. "Betty?" Sarah asked shyly. "Is it ok if I can have something to eat, It's just I'm famished."  
  
"You'll have to wait my love; the Cap'n requests your presence for dinner tonight."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The hot water of the bath wasn't as pleasant as the warm springs in the Neverland jungle but was pleasing and smelt particularly nice. Sarah gave up her dignity and let Betty help her wash properly. Once dried, Betty led Sarah to a wardrobe and picked out a beautiful peach coloured silk gown, beaded and embodied, classically. It didn't have a bodice sown in and was very light, but fitted nicely to her body.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful" Sarah smiled, a nervous feeling entering her stomach as she looked out into the night, the daunting silhouette of the famous 'Jolly Roger' peering majestically from the harbour, it almost made her feel like crying she was that terrified of it tonight.  
  
"You alright?" Betty asked placing some loose undergarments for her. "Now these shouldn't be too restricting for your shoulder, like your dress, it's loose fitted but still very, very Pretty."  
  
"Betty?" Sarah spoke quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Has anyone called for me? No. Let me rephrase that. Has anybody been stalking around the area, any young men?"  
  
"No, not that I've seen, young men you say? Pirates?" Betty asked a little excited.  
  
"Hmm, no, not pirates." Sarah smirked at Betty's playfulness. She looked out the window wrapping herself in the light dressing gown she wore, hoping for a crazy reason that Peter would be visible, sitting on one of the rooftops.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I asked you if you liked lobster." Betty raised an eyebrow  
  
"Betty, do, do I have to go to dinner? It's just, I don't feel well, that's all." Sarah asked, slightly pleading.  
  
Betty looked over Sarah and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"He's not all that bad you know."  
  
Sarah looked into Betty's genuinely smiling eyes and saw the trust laid in them.  
  
"He's a gentleman; he won't lay a finger on you. He'll just escort you and be courteous."  
  
"But Betty, what if kills me!?"  
  
Betty smiled shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I don't have any table manners; they were long gone when I was younger. I can't remember how the etiquette goes. For Christ sake I haven't worn a dress in four years, let alone underwear!"  
  
Betty smiled suppressing her laugh.  
  
"Calm down dear! It'll be alright. Trust me, just be you. As long as you show a form of respect and make polite conversation, you'll be fine. Now let's get your clothes on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For four days and three nights, the Neverland lost boys and girls had taken life back into their stride. The night of Sarah's death had been sad but Peter had made sure that his followers didn't dwell on the past. Slightly had spoken very little, afraid his words may slip to tell another tale.  
Curly had grown mournful and cried to the stars the night his friend died. There was no place with Peter and the lost boys anymore and that had settled the night he walked out on Peter. Now banished and an outcast, he wandered the island looking for a new role feeling more lonely that he ever did in his life. Nibs now and again when he knew Peter was in the camp, would walk to Curly's favourite spots, praying that with some hope he'd be there and could try and persuade him to come back, but he was never around. The lost girls did shed their tears but held them when Peter was watching. Autumn and Winter felt sorrowful but did not cry and this put them in Peters good books or so it seemed. An odd rain fell over Neverland on the following day Sarah had departed. A cold, tropical rain that chilled your face and hands if you stood in too long and this made Peter's mood even more appalling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sarah took a breath when she heard the door knock downstairs in the house she had been resting in. She heard Betty answer the door politely, the muffled sounds of light conversation vibrated through the walls. Sarah looked at herself and the beautiful attire she was wearing. The mirror showed her true form which she hadn't seen in a while and was surprised at how mature she looked, a spitting image of her mother from a previous life or so a memory seemed to convince her. Her face still had marks all over but were fairer tonight, possibly the powder that Betty put on her face helped and the rouge on her lips and cheeks.  
  
In the heat of the moment, Sarah's nerves got the better of her and she rushed to the window of her room, pushing the shutters open. She pulled up her dress and stepped out onto the small balcony that lead out into the night. She had never realised how far away the harbour was until she saw the elegant horse and carriage pulled up in the street, ready to pick her up. The wall below her held a gutter type contraption and uneven bricks stuck out here and there. Using what vigour she could muster in an un lady like fashion, Sarah gradually made her way down from the small two story building, only managing to snag her dress a couple of times. One of her earrings fell from her ear mid way down but the light was too dim to find it once she reached the ground.  
  
"Hoy, you girl, what do think your doing?" A voice called.  
  
Sarah looked up to the driver of the carriage, panicking, before she darted off down the road, hearing Betty call her name from inside the house.  
  
James stood from the small balcony, his blue eyes focusing on the running figure dashing down the road. A slight anger flared his mind but also a sense of novelty.  
  
He made his way down to the front door, Betty apologising profusely.  
  
"I am so sorry James, she was here a moment ago, I swear."  
  
"Betty, don't worry, it's not your fault." James spoke chivalrously before leaving the house. He placed an expensive leather clad boot on the step of the carriage before stepping off it to retrieve a glistening item that shimmered.  
  
James smirked to himself, placing the jewellery into a safe pocket, a sarcastic comment coming to mind.  
  
"I thought it was meant to be a shoe." 


	5. The fragrance of desire

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sarah and other minor characters.

* * *

**AN **-Thank you everyone who has taken the time out to review my story, you're all fantastic!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The fragrance of desire**

The tropical heat of the night swarmed Sarah's mind, making her feel light headed and queasy. It didn't help her wound flaring up in pain, causing her to walk into the Neverland Jungle half as slow as she would have liked to. As much as her mind told her to head to the camp, it just didn't seem right. The second place she told herself to go was Pearl sands. Her instinct warned her of the possible state it could have been and whether it would be a good option to go back, but she settled herself to have a look at least.

Pearl sands looked habitual. The small beach oozed calm and tranquillity. A peaceful state of mind breezed by Sarah as she took off her shoes and walked bare foot in the sand. The tide had recently been in and she made her way to the water mark, sinking her feet in the cool sand. There was no blood on the beach; the tide must have sorted that and no bodies either were seen, a sign that the mermaids had visited. In all fairness the beach looked virginal tonight and the air had a tranquillity resting in it. Sarah looked out to the horizon, no cloud littered the sky and no boats blocked the panorama. A light smile fell onto her lips, falling into her eyes as the stars seemed friendlier on this beach than any other. Sarah briefly turned her head to the spot where she was shot but quickly turned her head back to the view, her hand resting on her shoulder. She walked a little into the warm water, the tiniest Neverland fish skimming her ankles as they swam around her feet and away. Sarah traced her steps back from the water and went to a near by large rock. She peered over it checking the view for anything, before removing her outfit and accessories, leaving her hair pinned up. The moonlight illuminated her body as she walked into the warm sea. A gasp animated her lips as the water soothed over her skin, its light waves brushing her body. Her wound tingled but relaxed in time. For a few minutes, the world was shut out of Sarah's mind and it felt so good.

"Tell me Sarah, is the water nice?"

Sarah's head flew to the voice that stood on the beach, a good few metres away. His velvet tones caressed her ears and the panic that she thought would be Peter, was the panic of the other person she didn't want to meet.

Sarah's throat tightened and she slowly crouched into the water, leaving her head above.

"It's very good." She quickly said, not looking or speaking in his direction.

"Then you won't mind if I join you."

Sarah's eyes widened and she turned around crossing her arms and holding her breasts, moving into the darker patches of the water. Sarah noticed he was bluffing and he had lit a cigar and sat on the beach, his beautiful, rich garments, contaminated by the pearls grains. Sarah darted her eyes to both ends of the beach, seeing it was clear, resting her eyes back on Hook, who didn't seem interested in her nakedness and more interested in the sky and the stars.

They stayed like that for what seemed a while until Sarah cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asked timidly.

James slowly turned his attention to Sarah and smiled lightly in an approval.

"Well actually no, but I can help you." He said before talking a draught of his cigar and blowing it out smoothly.

Sarah watched this motion finding her gaze on his lips. She quickly looked up to his eyes.

"How?" She asked nervously.

"This." James reached into his pocket but before he could retrieve anything, Sarah called to him.

"Wait, I-I don't trust you." Her voice quivered.

James frowned at the girl but found a way to comply with her accusation, carefully screwing the metal claw from its joint.

"Better ?" He asked holding the hook up in the air.

Sarah nodded a little too fast.

He placed it on the ground and then with his left hand, picked out a glimmering earring and held up towards her.

"I believe you dropt it, I'm just returning it." He finished sincerely.

"Is that all?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said yes."

Sarah's heart raced and she could feel it pulse into her rib cage. The very thought of Captain James Hook, one of the most feared men ever to set foot in Neverland, sitting so relaxed a couple of metres from her, all by herself was honestly petrifying her. She'd never seem him in a long while, being forbidden to have 'adventures' and yet, he hadn't aged a year. The last time she'd seem him she would have classified herself as a girl and yet even though she saw him in her younger eyes, something else that was him came differently to her, resting in the middle of her body. His skin glowed a healthy colour and his hair was beautifully curled, the shade of dark chocolate. It made her want to touch it, just to feel how soft it was and whether it was real or not. His strikingly blue eyes had an alluring quality about them and held a rich, history of knowledge, power, riddles and answers.

"I just wanted to thank you."

Sarah blinked, mentally shaking her mind of studying this fascinating being before her.

"Thank me?" Sarah frowned.

"Yes, for saving my life."

"But I?"

"Well, If you hadn't of been where you where at that precise moment, I would be dead now, a bullet impaled in my chest."

Sarah said nothing but listened to his words.

"I only wanted to thank you is all."

"And that's why you saved me." She asked.

"A life for a life." He stated.

"Pirate code?"

"Exactly."

"But, I'm not a pirate." Sarah blurted out mainly to herself before frowning and looking straight up at Hook.

His cigar hadn't touched his mouth was held elegantly in his left hand. His eyes had changed to a more bewildered look as he stared at Sarah before he laughed to himself, shaking his head into his chest.

Sarah widened her eyes again as a twinge of fear crept up her neck.

James put down his cigar and stroked his goatee beard before tapping two fingers on his lips.

"Tell me Sarah, your not a pirate, your certainly not a red skin and your not from Ravens town. What does that make you?"

Sarah couldn't see why he looked bemused. She just frowned and bobbed into the water, still keeping her head above.

"I think the little lost girl should come out of the water and tell me what she was doing four days ago on Pearl sands, hmm?"

"Nothing…"

"You call falling into me nothing?" James spoke loudly, quickly taking out his pistol and aiming it towards Sarah, the gleam in his eye changing dramatically.

"No." Sarah barked closing her eyes tight, gasping as the bullet skimmed past her. A horrible wretched scream sounded behind her and Sarah opened her eyes to see a lifeless mermaid, floating near her, her dark blood dripping from the corner of her mouth onto her scaly face, her eyes turning white as ice.

"I think it's time to get out the water." James said quickly, more of an order than a posing question waiting for an answer. He still aimed his gun at the retreating mermaids who wailed and hissed at him, their revolting glances boring him.

Sarah wadded though the sea, quickly coming to the shallow water but not fully. She looked to Hook who put down his gun on the sand and held out his coat turning his gaze from her.

"Descent?" He asked quietly.

"Mmhmm." Sarah mumbled silently watching the small, dark shadows of the mermaids swim away.

James picked up his gun and turned to Sarah who stood dripping into his coat. A silence echoed between them as no words seemed to enter the air. Sarah's face looked white and her eyes started to fill up as she tried to sniff her tears back, her chest starting to rapidly heave in and out. James stood there watching her feeling quite uncomfortable, wishing someone like Smee was about to reassure the girl. He could of himself if it had been a child, with his deceptive tone, then the thought occurred to him. This was no young girl; this was a young woman, a lost girl, who had become a woman.

Sarah's sobs escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, her breathing quickening, the brief mermaid encounter obviously alarming her.

James looked anxiously around the beach, checking for signs of no one before timidly putting his left arm on her shoulder. Sarah flinched and held her sobs for a moment. James understood her body language and removed his hand from her, turning his gaze. Sarah placed a hand on his left arm and he quickly turned his face looking at his arm. She moved closer to him and rested her head into his broad chest, her tears helplessly sliding down her cheeks. James felt her shake in his chest and he wrapped his left arm around her keeping his right firmly beside him. Her tears dripped into his dark shirt and James felt a revelation in her contact with him, something that actually felt like it hurt inside his soul. Sarah's cries didn't hush and James spoke her name in the softest whispered tone he could gather.

"Sarah."

She looked up to his face, her tear marks illuminated by the moon and the stars. Her sobs calming. James looked into her eyes and Sarah noticed his glance briefly change to her lips. Slowly he put his lips against hers. The silence that surrounded them was strange as even the waves seemed to hush. James moved away ever so slightly to look at her

"Thank, you for saving my life, again." Sarah said truthfully, a smallish smile mingling into the sorrow in her face.

"You're welcome." He replied, slightly captivated by her.

Sarah pushed her chin up to him, a clear invitation as tears still slid down her cheeks. James' lips lightly pressed against hers and moved to another angle, his own blood filling his lips, giving life to hers. He opened his mouth taking the kiss a step further, feeling all his senses come alive. After moments of his lips taking hers dominantly, Sarah took charge using her tongue to battle his in a frenzying. Her lips tingled after they drew for breath and Sarah left her mouth open slightly in the shock of what had just happened. Sarah looked away to her clothes and back to Hook taking in his gaze, his eyes a brilliant forget me not blue.

The moment passed as Sarah spoke.

"Do you want your coat back?"

James concealed his disappointment very well but not well enough for a woman to glimpse.

"No, just keep it for the moment."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled half heartedly.

"It's only a coat."

"That's too big for me, I'll return it."

"With the blood stain removed?"

Sarah frowned and looked over to herself seeing nothing. She looked back to Hook who nodded to her shoulder. Sarah carefully slipped her right arm out of the coat, careful not to reveal too much of herself to the stranger who watched her. Hook was right as the wound in her right shoulder had started to bleed but not so much that it looked dangerous to her health. Sarah sneered at the wound making her feel sick.

"Wounds can be tricky like that, believe me, I know." Hook spoke sarcastically.

Sarah smiled at him feeling slightly sad for Hook and what Peter did.

Another silence surrounded the beach until what looked like a flash of light from the near by trees flickered. Sarah gasped as she knew very well who and what that was.

James turned his head in the same direction, a slight frown on his brow.

Sarah took a worried glance at Hook and then back to the trees.

It was a stupid idea because she had no idea where she was heading to, but Sarah ran again this time towards where the opposing pirates had settled their ship a couple of days ago.

James called her name a couple of times, each one getting louder as she ran into the distance, the second time tonight.

James sighed. This was the second time she had run away and his temper was starting to fray.

The sound of bushes rustling ever so slightly caught his hearing and he turned around, his eyes changing into his usual cruelty.

"Boy." He shouted into the jungle, a small smile creeping on his lips.

Peter walked out onto the beach; his fast movements completely disappeared as he walked out into the moonlight slowly and what seemed by himself.

James eyed him carefully, taking quick glances around.

Peter looked onto the sand and saw the hook lying on the beach, but his matters did not lie with Hooks poor excuse for a hand.

"What do you want?" Peter shouted from the near the trees.

James kept his distance far from Peter.

"Nothing."

"I meant with her." Peter pointed in the direction that Sarah had run off in.

"Nothing that has to do with you, but now maybe it does."

"What do you mean?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"And I always thought of you as a child Peter, you should have told me that you've grown up."

"I haven't." Peter spat. "Do you see me getting any older?"

James smirked to himself.

"So Peter Pan has been keeping a woman in the lost tribe, please enlighten me, what do they call then, a boy who is fornicating with a woman?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply but his anger got the better of him.

"Oh have I touched a swore spot for you Peter? Is she one of your whores? A slut that seems to displease you, by the look on her face."

Peter's anger grew but his words declined.

"I've never seen her about with you, is she your little secret? To precious to have an adventure in Ravens town? Let me guess, she's the one to bare your filthy children." James sneered and spat on the floor towards him laughing after he did at the thought but wishing he didn't for his own reasons.

"I should kill you now old man!" Peter growled, the glare in his eyes filled with fury.

"Go ahead then." Hook mocked him.

"It would be unfair; you haven't got your hook on." Peter called angrily, the prospect of a fight welcoming but the calmness of Hook and his odd outing nerving him a little, the potential of an ambush coming to mind.

James looked onto the sand and looked back up to him quickly.

"I don't need a hook to kill you."

"No, you need to learn to fight properly or get an army." Peter sneered wondering where his witty comments or heroic phrases had gone to.

"Boy, come and say that to my face." James replied low and deadly.

Peter licked his lips and prepared to fight with him but Hook simply watched Peter with a deadly gaze and then tossed the hook in his direction and walked away.

Peter was left dumbfound. There had never been an occasion when he and Hook had not once fought if they had been within each others path. Peter actually rubbed his face just to see if this was a dream, actually glad that he left. In his eyes it could have been seen as a defeat and it was something to brag about to the boys.

Tinkerbell flew in front of him and hovered.

"I know, very odd." Peter replied to his companion. "So what did you see?"

Peter listened to her words actually feeling nervous of what Tinkerbell might say. Satisfied for the moment of what she said but not letting the meeting between the two slip from his mind.

Peter took hold of his hook and studied it before running out onto the small beach and chucking it back in the direction where Hook would have been, except he was no longer there.

The jungle felt different to Sarah this warm night. The air was dense the further you got into it and the moister seemed to seep onto your skin, a clean bead line of Neverland heat lay on her bare skin. Hook's jacket became heavy but not heavy enough to take off. Sarah sat down on a large root in the middle of now where. She knew the camp must be near but the night had disorientated her vision. Sarah huffed taking a deep breath. Unusual smells filtered her nostrils and she found herself taking another inhalation nearer the collar of Hook's coat. The aroma wasn't a smell she was used to and her mind found it a while to match the smell with its name. Smoke and rum laid there but also a clean fragrance as well strength and masculinity. She found herself pulling up the collar of the jacket and holding it into her face, her eyes closing as a delightful smile appeared on her lips.


	6. The commencement of freedom

Chapter six - The commencement of freedom.  
  
AN - Saw Peter Pan again and I must say it gets better every time! How hot is Mr Isaacs!? Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I get so excited when I write I just want to post it quickly so I never thoroughly check my grammar properly. When I write, I always listen to music and I do feel the lyrics help me in times of writers block. I also like to find songs that could fit the scenes, any ideas? I'd love to hear! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Violence and stuff. *smiles*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Sarah and other minor characters.  
  
Chapter six  
  
The night held no noise for Sarah as she sat on the root but the daunting fear of being found by Peter made her carry on north, to where? She didn't know and that was when he found her.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
The chill was tangible that ran down Sarah's side.  
  
Sarah thought about running for the third time tonight but the thought of gaining an upper hand on her leader seemed one in a million.  
  
Sarah felt Peter come closer to her back, his lips close to her neck moving up to her ear, where he uttered his cold words with warm breath.  
  
"A little fairie told me you were with the notorious Captain James Hook. Of course I didn't believe this, I mean a lost boy or girl talking to Hook? Its ridiculous, isn't it?"  
  
Sarah stayed quiet, her head wanted to nod to him and beg for forgiveness. She didn't know why, she had in her eyes done nothing wrong.  
  
"Well, isn't it!?" Peter asked harsher.  
  
Sarah turned to face him.  
  
Peter looked over her and sneered at the state of her, noticing Hook's coat.  
  
"His." Peter spat, his voice sounded sickened at the word.  
  
Sarah nodded lightly fearing for her life at her honesty.  
  
The most frightening thing was that Peter stood silent, his eyes burning, his jaw clenched, his fists tight.  
  
"Sarah?" Peter asked, his rage visible but under control. "What were you doing with him?"  
  
"Nothing." Sarah quickly muttered earning a hard slap across her cheek which made her eyes water. She looked to the ground holding her cheek but looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Fucking hell, you were naked, with him!"  
  
"What business of yours is it if I talk with him or not?" Sarah asked loudly.  
  
Peter's anger exploded.  
  
"Are you trying to kill us all for Fuck's sake!?? You are the most pathetic, person, thing I've ever meet. You're like a retard, a freak, a stupid whore!! You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!!!"  
  
"No she'd be dead if she stayed with you."  
  
Peter and Sarah turned to the shadow that emerged from the trees. He stood tall, his curls dark in the shadows. For a second it gave both Sarah and Peter a shock.  
  
"Curly?" Sarah asked with hope before Peter pushed her back with his hand and turned to Curly.  
  
"I thought I told you leave? Or was I speaking to myself?" Peter asked in an unpleasant tone.  
  
"The tribe yes. Neverland? Nope." Curly said, his bravery reaching his highest yet.  
  
Sarah gasped at the sight of him and his sheer commanding force against Peter.  
  
Peter frowned at him and turned to Sarah and then back to Curly.  
  
"She's been fucking Hook you know."  
  
Curly frowned at Peters words and looked at Sarah.  
  
"That's a lie, Curly don't listen to him, he lies."  
  
"Shut up!" Peter growled grabbing Sarah hair and pulling it out of its clips and towards him.  
  
Sarah winced at the pain.  
  
"Leave her alone Peter." Curly said.  
  
Peter recognized the threat in his tone. "Oh, has Curly grown a backbone?"  
  
"Peter your hurting me!" Sarah spoke, her eyes watering.  
  
"When will you toughen up?" Peter sneered at her.  
  
"Peter, let her go." Curly spoke again with a controlled anger.  
  
Peter looked in his direction, his fist full of Sarah's hair, smiling.  
  
Curly ran towards him swinging a punch in Peters face. Peter instantly let go of Sarah's hair and fought back against Curly, tumbling to the floor in the process.  
  
Blood started to shed as the young men wrestled to gain the upper hand.  
  
Sarah screamed as Peter pounded Curly's face, smashing it forcefully. His own blood from his nose dripping onto Curly's face.  
  
Sarah gasped at the horrific event and even more so when Peter pulled out a dagger and forced it inch by inch towards Curlys neck.  
  
"Peter stop it!!!" Sarah cried running to him, trying to pull him off.  
  
Peter turned to his distraction leaving Curly to take hold of Peters fore arm and pin it, enabling him to retrieve the dagger. Peter, losing his weapon stopped his violence and sought after Sarah in a quick motion.  
  
Sarah fell and shielded her face, her cries to Peter totally deaf to him. Her bruised cheek felt the wrath of his fist again but only once.  
  
Curly pulled Peter off her and pushed him to the ground again, wrapping his arm around his neck in a lock.  
  
Sarah watched, standing to her feet as the pair wrestled on the jungle floor again, their limbs twisting in painful ways. She moved out from the close area around them, not taking her eyes off the scene. Her thoughts were to try and get some other help, a lost boy? Slightly or Nibs perhaps, but she knew it would take to long. She didn't even really know where she was in the first place. Besides, by the time she could have reached the pair, someone would be dead and there were no prizes for guessing who.  
  
Sarah noticed Peter's swelling eye, the crusted dark blood running from his nose and over his lips. Curly looked worse than Peter, both eyes red and swollen, more blood on his face and his strength weakening against Peter's.  
  
"Run Sarah, get away." Curly cried at the top of his lungs. As he spoke he heaved Peter off him, forcefully lunging at him again.  
  
Peter quickly crawled along the floor to Sarah's ankles and grabbed her.  
  
"No, she's staying with me!!" Peter cried in gasps.  
  
Curly, who dived at Peter again, held him away from her.  
  
"Sarah, run, be free, find freedom from this monster, while you can." Curly screamed.  
  
Sarah's tears were silent and her lip trembled. Her body wanted to run but her fear of losing Curly made her freeze.  
  
"No." She cried "Not without you, please, don't make me."  
  
"Please go Sarah, I may find you." Curly pleaded to her.  
  
"I'll find you Sarah, you know I will, I can always smell dirty, fucking, bitches." Peter forced his words out between his teeth earning him a forceful blow from Curly.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath, her heart beating wildly, her body shaking.  
  
"Fuck you Peter." Sarah said deadly, accentuating her reply, spitting at the ground near to him.  
  
Peter and Curly had both stopped their brawl for one second to watch her, Peter's anger flaring, Curly's smirk growing.  
  
Sarah ran into her messed up night. Dashing again to no where.  
  
The trees whipped at her face, Hooks jacket sheltering her body from their cuts.  
  
Sarah's tears had stopped for the moment and she paused to gain breath, looking many directions to make her next choice. She turned at a rustle in the shadows, expecting Peter to emerge after her, doing God knows what to her. Sarah didn't want to think about it.  
  
Curly had told her to run, but to where? Freedom? Where was that? Men obviously proved that there was no such word as 'freedom' in their dictionary. Did Peter even know what a dictionary was!? The thought made her lighten her mood for a second but she propped herself against a tree and sighed, hanging her head, feeling completely lost in direction and inside herself.  
  
'Dictionary.' Sarah thought, looking at the coat she wore. A faint idea crept into her head. It seemed odd, well yesterday it would have but after tonight, the idea seemed the only one she had and the only one that would perhaps work.  
  
The Neverland Sun had started to creep into the purple and orange firmament, blissfully blushing the sky. The light was enough to wake Sarah, her body feeling stiff and tired. She yawned widely and looked at her surroundings. Faint noises of crowds and people, sea and ships, bells and animals, music and laughter vibrated towards her. Sarah got up and peered at her surroundings. She had lain, not too far from one side of the port, which she assumed was Ravens town. Many little fishing boat, stacked towards her and she appeared to be in the first set of trees that led into one of the many parts of the Neverland tropical forest. Sand mingled with plant and leaves and Sarah took her first steps into the world of Ravens town climbing over some very small mounts, each getting more rocking until she stepped onto a dusty road. It led two ways. If she kept going, it would lead to a wide coble road leading to the port. The other led somewhere up a hill. Sarah looked carefully noticing it winded out of sight, probably to upper Ravens town and more.  
  
People many meters away from her walked to the ships and boats. A couple of horse drawn carts moved along the road in the same direction as Sarah. From where she stood many grand ships docked, with clean sail and good wood. Some ships were small and looked like they had seen better days. The most eye catching of all, docked in what looked like the best location, was the legendary Jolly Roger. Anyone could have known this because of its sheer elegance and grander, either if it sat in port or travelled on the waves. Rumour had it the ship was worth a fortune and truth was known that Captain James Hook would never let it go easily.  
  
The main port was busy with people dashing here and there and Sarah walked timidly into the area noticing the gazes of the folk inhabiting the quarter and their shops. It might have been the odd way she looked but it mainly was because of the over sized luxurious coat she wore belonging to Captain Hook.  
  
"You lost love?" A scruffy man asked holding a bottle of some beverage.  
  
Sarah looked at the man but quickly moved away and past him, leaving his abusive tongue with him.  
  
The sun had risen up a bit further and more people could be seen walking to boats, standing near them or just darting into little shops and places that lined the port. The port smelt hot and slightly nauseating. Fishermen were getting there goods ready to take into town and animals, cats, dogs and birds all followed the trails of blood.  
  
Sarah hung her head slightly at the passes she got and quickly tried to make her way from the pirates who had seemed interested in her. The Jolly Roger came closer to view and Sarah gasped at the sheer dominance it held in the port. A few men sat on barrels and boxes, sitting near the Jolly Roger, talking quietly until they saw Sarah. They looked at her with a quizzed expression but noticed the coat she wore and her bare legs and feet. A smile on one of the pirate's lips grew.  
  
"Hello love, can I help you?" He spoke with sickly charm.  
  
"Erm, I'm just." Sarah lost here words looking up at the large ship. She had no idea what to say.  
  
"That's all right, we can help you?" Another pirate said, licking his dry lips.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for someone." Sarah said bluntly, her gaze wandering again to the ship.  
  
"Lot's of people on that ship love, you sure?"  
  
"Well, I think he's on the ship."  
  
"Nice jacket love, yours?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I'm returning it."  
  
"He's got a lot of jackets you know, he won't need that fabulous coat back will he, Smith?"  
  
"Nah. Got plenty, won't need it. Smith replied looking around the cobble road, people a fair distance away busy with their activities.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm ok now. Goodbye" Sarah added backing away from the men, whose eyes stuck on her like a predator on its prey.  
  
"Now, now precious it's ok, we know where he is we'll show you."  
  
"It's all right honesty, I'm fine." Sarah spoke, a panic rising in her chest.  
  
One of the pirates grabbed her arm and pulled her towards one of the sides of a shop across the cobble street.  
  
"No." Sarah struggled.  
  
"Shh, pet, someone'll hear you." Smith said laughing after his words.  
  
"No! Get off me!!" Sarah called again, struggling harder again, trying to make a commotion.  
  
The only thing Sarah thought to do was scream but the scream that came out was a word that unexpectedly floated off her lips.  
  
"James!!!"  
  
A couple of men aboard the Jolly Roger at the time looked down to the scream and saw the young woman struggling against the man who tried to push her into another street.  
  
"Hoy there, what business goes?" One of them called.  
  
"None of yours." The second pirate on the ground sneered up to the voice.  
  
The man aboard the ship who shouted, joined by another went to the scene. One of the men going for the man closed to the ship. The other to Sarah and Smith.  
  
"Smee, a woman, she called for James down port." One of the pirates on board of the ship called to him.  
  
"Our James?" Smee asked  
  
The man shrugged and moved off to the scene.  
  
Smee went to Hook's cabin.  
  
"Cap'n, sorry to wake you." Smee timidly spoke.  
  
"Smee, this better be good." James uttered through clenched teeth rubbing his hand over his face as he lay in bed and turned over to face away from him.  
  
"Down on port, your men said a girl called for you. It seemed urgent!" James turned back to Smee, a frown on his brow that suddenly melted with comprehension.  
  
"A young woman?" James asked.  
  
"Dunno Cap'n." Smee shrugged.  
  
"Bring her to me." James asked smoothly getting up after Smee had gone.  
  
He walked over to his desk and picked up his hook contraption, setting it on and tightening it. He walked to his wardrobe, a mass of clothes waiting for him. He found a beautiful shirt and reached for it pulling it off his hanger. He put the shirt on his body, careful mot to rip it with his claw. James tried to fasten it with his hand but huffed. He tried again but the task became too frustrating and in a rage he threw the shirt to another side of the room and growled swearing in the act. He tuned to a chair which had lain upon it, his clothes from the previous night. He sneered at them but felt it was better to see whoever this person was in worn clothes rather than naked. He rummaged through the pile and found an old pull over shirt made of linen and a pair of trousers, easy to put on.  
  
After a minute a knock came on his door.  
  
"Cap'n, sir? Your visitor." Smee called from the door, his voice very light.  
  
"Enter."  
  
James had been secretly hoping to see Sarah and was actually surprised when she walked through his door.  
  
"Sarah?" James said delicately, his eyes secretly smiling rather than his lips.  
  
Sarah smiled at him lightly an awkwardness overcoming her.  
  
"You look, worried." James stated.  
  
Sarah looked up and prepared to answer him.  
  
"Just some trouble with some pirates, said you wouldn't need your coat back, that's all."  
  
"Did they." James replied, his smile gone from his eyes as he walked to his door and outside.  
  
Sarah looked around the room while he was briefly gone. Setting eyes on rich, items, furniture, material and ornaments. The room was relatively tidy but items of clothes, glasses and dishes cropped up around the room. Sarah didn't want to move but her curiosity got the better of her and she walked around the room. Taking in everything her eyes could see. She heard the door open and she turned, bolting up straight to the door.  
  
James looked at her, but said nothing harsh as she expected.  
  
"Well I don't like giving guided tours anyway."  
  
Sarah blushed and moved nearer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, your room, its exquisite."  
  
James actually smiled at her comment.  
  
"Thank you." He replied. "So, why did you come here Sarah?"  
  
Sarah found his comment light but filled with bafflement.  
  
"I?" Sarah started before smiling to herself. "I don't know?" She said raising her eye brows smirking.  
  
James didn't see what was funny and asked again. "Well?"  
  
Sarah swallowed her laughter and looked up to him.  
  
"I guess to return your coat."  
  
"No Sarah, what's the real reason?" James asked coming closer to her.  
  
"There are many reasons Captain why I've come to you." Sarah stated. "I'm lost."  
  
"Another black cheek? Did you get it last night?" James asked.  
  
Sarah's fingers ran to her cheek attempting to shield it from him unsuccessfully.  
  
"Him?" James asked.  
  
Sarah nodded. "One of the lost boys told me to run." Sarah said changing the subject.  
  
"A lost boy said that? What did Pan say?" James asked perplexed.  
  
"He said he'd find me. After I erm, left last night, Peter found me, as did a lost boy. They fought. Anyway, the lost boy told me to run and Peter said he'd find me. He was upset that he's seen me with you, jumped to conclusions and everything. Oh God, they fought terribly." Sarah said recalling it in her mind.  
  
"The lost boy and pan?"  
  
"Yes. I bet one of them is dead." Sarah said sombrely.  
  
"Well, here's hoping its Pan."  
  
Sarah found a small chuckle inside her at his words and the way he said it. She never believed Peter was the one thing to cause the most fuss and annoyance in his life, but it seemed every other sentence was about him and filled with annoyance and revenge..  
  
Sarah sighed. "He won't be happy when he finds me here."  
  
"Who said you were staying here?"  
  
Sarah frowned. "Well, I thought that?" She stopped talking and swallowed her words.  
  
"I'm sorry I thought that maybe you'd let me stay on the ship. I thought that..." Sarah finished her sentence before it ended.  
  
"I see." James said running his hand over his chin. "No, you will not stay on my ship, you're not a pirate."  
  
"I could learn to be one?"  
  
"I don't want you to be a pirate."  
  
"Well what do you want me to be? A servant, a maid?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Please, I own you everything, my life."  
  
"Sarah. I have no need for a 'lost girl'."  
  
"And here's me thinking you'd be like all the others."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"I don't know, a man way, a pirate way?"  
  
"You think all pirates take woman when they walk in front of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are right." James replied walking to his desk and chair.  
  
Sarah frowned at his words waiting for him to say something but he did not. "Do you have any women on the ship?" Sarah asked.  
  
James looked up to her from looking at some papers on his desk.  
  
"I've heard the stories." She added.  
  
"No female crew on my ship, never has been."  
  
"I guess, men and woman together, not a clever option unless you want little crew."  
  
"Exactly, but I have to say. Have you ever seen my crew? By God there good men but the site of them would scare any woman to walk the plank."  
  
Sarah laughed heartily at his joke which made James laugh as well.  
  
"The crew can see all the woman they want in there own time, when we're docked that is. Isn't that what all men do in Ravens town?"  
  
"I wouldn't no."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, you ran away from it, how could I forget?"  
  
His sarcastic comment darkened the lightened mood and Sarah's smile was wiped from her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran. I got frightened of you."  
  
"A lot of people are. James paused. "Are you still?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
James smiled at her without showing his teeth and got up towards her. He looked at her. Feet, ankles and lower claves were grubby and she still wore his coat which now looked fairly crumpled. Her hair was out of her pins from last night and fell beside her cheeks and over her shoulders in messy blonde waves. He face had all its traces of make up gone and left her tanned skin, emerald eyes and ruby lips her most dominating features, dazzled. Up close, James could see a few scars on her face from cuts and also two fresh ones. Her cheek had a medium sized bruise on but wasn't that dark. In his eyes she looked fascinating, different. Her beauty was natural and her personality, ever so slightly was starting to shine to him. In honesty, he pitied the young woman who stood before him, drowning in his coat. From the small bits of information he had acquired in the past days, he felt sorry for her, knowing she'd been on the end over Peter's attacks, hers more devastating than his own.  
  
Sarah studied Hook as he walked towards her, his own eyes deep in thought. He looked more casual and less threatening in bare feet and without his fancy clothing, trinkets and weapons. Up close he looked old, but not older. His face was very masculine and she recalled his cheeks and around his mouth when they kissed and how it scrapped across her soft skin, a complete contrast and far more manly than Peter and his naked face. His blue eyes were burning into her soul and although she didn't look at his gaze she could just feel it. His hair looked a tiny bit messy, but still curly and glossy. Her fingers felt the urge to stroke the hair again and she felt herself walking towards him slowly, mesmerized by him.  
  
James spellbound by Sarah, never took his eyes off her.  
  
Sarah reached out and touched a lock of his hair, running it between her finger and thumb and gradually twisting it around her finger to re-shape the curl. Her fingers ran along his hairline up to him forehead; a smile appeared on her lips at the beauty of his real hair.  
  
James' face had no expression as he closed his eyes at her touch. He opened his eyes which held orbs filled with lust, admiration and wonder. His own hand had reached for her face and cupped her cheek with his palm, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.  
  
Sarah's heart skipped in a mixture of worry and pleasant nerves. The thought of Peter came to mind but when she saw Hook's clean, groomed, hand, her worries of Peter disappeared.  
  
James ran his hand into her hair and back to her cheek over her ear and down her neck.  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and buried the side of her face into his chest, her own pressing against his, feeling his deep breathing.  
  
James licked his lips and closed his eyes and her embrace, feeling, as if this was the afterlife, he'd plunge his own hook into his heart.  
  
His own experience with woman was substantial. He always lusted after women ever since he'd become adolescent, back in school days. The extremely distant thought made him smirk at his early existence. James' women in Neverland had been different. A famed duty that ladies seemed to want a piece of. It hadn't been inexperienced love, it had been a lust, a need to fill and be over with it. A primal instinct that gnawed in his body. James sighed, this seemed different. Yes she was a woman, but a young one. For once his decision over her was confused.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" James asked softly and puzzled.  
  
Sarah frowned and looked up to him but he did not look at her.  
  
"I don't understand, doing what?"  
  
"Why are you caring for me? You don't even know me."  
  
"I thought you wanted me?"  
  
"I want you but I don't believe you want me."  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
James removed her arms from him and walked away from her back to his desk.  
  
"You were already confused Sarah."  
  
"And heres me thinking you were my knight in shining armour."  
  
"I don't like fairy tales."  
  
"Because they end in a kiss?"  
  
James narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to remember those words in another conversation.  
  
"No, because there not real."  
  
"I guess." Sarah shrugged.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You don't expect me to go back do you? Peter will kill me, I have nothing back there." Sarah panicked.  
  
"No, I don't expect you to go back but you'll go Ravens town."  
  
"By myself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what?"  
  
James pounded his hook into the desk he stood beside.  
  
"God damn Sarah, no more questions!"  
  
Sarah winced as the hook struck the desk making her feel like her old self with the fear she once held for him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sarah whimpered, her heart beating in alarm.  
  
James looked at her and cursed his anger, seeing it scared her.  
  
"Sarah." He said lightly trying to regain his calm. "I think it best if you stay in Ravens town, that way Peter or anyone wishing to find you will not. They will obviously come here, thus why I want you to be gone, you will be safer."  
  
Sarah understood what he meant finally and actually thought it more considerate of him to think of her safety carefully and send her away than try to protect her on a ship that had other concerns than Peter Pan. In her eyes it proved that he must have felt something for her if he wanted her alive. The idea made her smile.  
  
"I will make arrangements for you as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
James looked at her and noticed she made a slight move to come towards him but stopped it looking anywhere but him. It saddened him slightly but he paid no heed to what it may have been.  
  
"Er, do you sow?" He asked, changing the topic.  
  
Sarah looked up to him.  
  
"Yes, a little."  
  
"That wardrobe to the left." James gestured. "It holds some dresses and material, beads and such from female acquaintances I've known in the past. Your welcome to customise something to wear, I'm sure you don't want to wear my coat forever."  
  
"No." Sarah replied gripping onto the collar. 


	7. A bond of trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Sarah and other minor characters.

* * *

AN – Gets quiet angsty. I promise happy times will come. smiles

* * *

**Chapter seven - A bond of trust.**

A couple of days had passed since Sarah had met James again on the Jolly Roger that morning.

She looked from her room window. The sea looked far away as did the Jolly Roger.

The place where she stayed was in the centre of Ravens town, near a tavern called 'The Rat'. The name was extremely off putting but inside, Sarah saw the pub looked warm and full of hospitality, filled with many drunken clientele.

It had been two days since she had set foot on the Jolly Roger and things had yet to settle. The new world of Ravens town was very different from back with Peter and the lost tribe and in some ways she missed her old home, at least she had know people and had her own routine. Here, she was lonely and as much as she thought James Hook would come and sweep her off her feet and spoon feed her her new life, she was very much mistaken.

When she arrived at her room with an escort, another man came and delivered a large trunk. Sarah saw it contained many garments and material from the Jolly Roger. Delving into the bottom, Sarah noticed the chemise, petticoat and corset awaiting her body. As she had told Betty bluntly she never wore underwear and the new feeling of it confused her and was awkward.

Sarah looked at the trunk finding the stunning gowns. The idea of wearing 'second hand whore clothes' had slightly insulted her, but James didn't really want her wandering around in his coat and neither did she. The coat became a comforter than an item of clothing and she still kept it in her room that James had rented for her.

There was no Betty this time, no one and Sarah had been given instruction to stay close to her room and not to talk to people, whatever that meant. Hours had been filled with boredom. James had paid for meals to be delivered to her room.

She had tried the dresses on once and found only two had fit nicely. The rest had been too complicated for her to cut and stitch back together.

This was her day until a messenger would come and give her instructions for the evening.

The dresses had actually made her smile even though it gave her impressions of James' old mistresses. It made her think of happy times he must have had with these other women which all in all made her quite jealous, even though she didn't admit it to herself.

The new versions of the dresses, tailored for herself had made her smile again making her feel very glamorous as she had in Betty's old dress.

It was obvious that James' taste in woman had been ladies who at least could afford to dress well as there was no peasant or baggy clothing in the trunk.

Sarah took out the corset again and put it on trying to fasten it herself to no avail. She chucked it on the bed and sat on the edge huffing. She wore a petticoat and the chemise, her hair out over her shoulders. She felt a chill and she wrapped her arms around her chest as she noticed the door slightly ajar. She frowned and stood up closing it.

She noticed James' coat and put it on, folding her arms, a sudden comfort reassuring her.

She looked out of her window; the afternoon sun at it's highest before it set.

The whole 'prisoner' thing was beginning to become a joke in Sarah's eyes and it frustrated her. She had wandered once from her room down to the street where the tavern sat, but the prospect of meeting scummy pirates put her off and she ran back to her room like a timid mouse.

The chill had passed and Sarah put her hand out of the open window feeling for the breeze.

That's when she noticed someone standing there watching, looking up at her. A very familiar face or so it seemed.

Sarah pulled off the coat and ran downstairs to the street in her underwear where the man stood leaning against a wall near the main doorway to her rooms.

When she stepped outside she got a shock to see him standing there very close.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked around the street. Only the merry sounds of the tavern were all that could be heard, no one else was in the street. She pulled the stranger into the ground floor corridor of the rooms and smiled when he pulled his hat off.

"John!" Sarah whispered with excitement.

"Knew I'd find you, but not in your underwear." He laughed. "Actually, when have you ever wore underwear?"

Sarah blushed dismissing his comment.

"Wait." She said bluntly, stepping away from him. "Did Peter send you to find me?"

"No, but I heard you were missing through the lost boys, so I said to them I'd try to find you. It would have looked suspicious if one of the lost tribe came."

"Was it Curly who told you?"

"No."

"Slightly?"

"No, it was Nibs."

"Nibs?"

"Came to see Lilly and I. Told us what had happened recently, about you and Curly and Peter, everything. The new lost girl, how Curly had been banished. He was really concerned."

Sarah stopped him.

"What did he say about me and Hook?"

Johns face was unrecognisable for one brief second but then it melted to concern.

"Nibs told me what Peter had said to the tribe, about how you were kidnapped by Hook, how he took you away."

"Oh how nice of Peter." Sarah said sarcastically. "He told Curly a completely different story!"

"Like what?"

"Said I was well you know… that I was 'with' Captain Hook."

"Oh my God are you?"

"No, well, yes I am, but not in that way! He helped me you know. I got shot and the bullet was meant to be for him. He got me sown up and I'm on the mend." Sarah finished turning her shoulder to him so he could see the healing wound.

John frowned at her then sighed.

"Even though he is a nasty piece of work, he is a gentleman too and I believe you."

"I ran away from Peter."

"Nibs told me. I think Slightly would of but you know how Peter is over him."

"John, do you know if Curly is dead?"

John paused making Sarah's heart race. His face looked glum.

"I don't know Sarah. Lilly and I have been trying to look for him. Thought he may come to the Indian camp, but, well, some of the Indians swear to Peter for an alliance and they like to be on his good side. Accepting Curly would have been fatal to them if he had turned up. Word was told to also banish Curly from the Indian tribe lands if he was seen."

"Oh God, I hate Peter, I do. I don't understand why everyone bows down to him?"

"This is a bit of a change?" John said smirking.

"What?"

"Look at you Sarah, you've changed. Your clothes and your attitude, everything."

Sarah blushed but regained the topic of conversation.

"John, why does everyone obey him?"

"Because they are scared."

"I'm not any more."

"But you were and you still are. I think we all should be."

Sarah looked up to John, knowing his words to be true.

"You're not scared?"

"The man still can't remember my name sometimes, after all these years, why should I be scared of someone who can't remember me? The only name he remembered was Wendy's."

An odd look appeared on Johns face and Sarah couldn't figure it out completely, only that it held anguish.

"It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could." She said sympathetically.

"I miss her so much."

"So does Peter."

"You wouldn't have thought it."

"He did though, it was odd."

"It seems were losing everyone. Michael, Wendy, Nav, maybe Curly?"

The mention of Nav had tugged at Sarah's heart and she felt her throat become tight.

"I know Curlys alive, I can feel it." She said changing her thoughts, trying to find hope somewhere.

"You know why he fought Peter don't you?"

"I don't want to admit it to myself because I just don't feel the same way for him."

John was silent and looked at Sarah with concern.

"I just don't want him to be dead, that's all. He's my best friend he's got nothing now I'm worried Neverland will finish off what Peter started." She finished.

"He's strong and I think he's one of the best we can all have, he's one of the good guys."

"Who's next to go?"

John frowned at Sarah's question.

"Are you sure you should be here John, if Peter finds out?"

"He won't, he's not in Neverland."

"He's not searching for me?"

"He's back in London, supposedly."

"Oh."

"Even if he was here, you know I wouldn't tell him where you are. It was chance that I found you myself."

"Nav would have found me too."

"He was a good man, the best God damn navigator we ever saw."

Sarah looked at John carefully. He had matured, completely over taking Peter. He wasn't as tall or as strong, but John's maturity came from his growing up. He had accepted it and so had Tiger Lilly and they had recently gotten married after being a couple for quite some time. Peter hadn't attended the marriage but Nibs, Slightly and Curly had gone to wish the couple well, John was still a good friend of theirs.

John was welcomed with open arms to the Indian tribe and thus has lived happily ever after with his wife and baby son. He became a good translator for the tribe and helped them with the process of selling goods to Ravens town which they had to offer.

"How's your son?"

"He's very well thank you."

"What's his name again?"

"Michael."

Sarah regretted what she asked but John didn't seem to mind even though she could tell the mention of his dead brother was still painful.

"Do you know what I think sometimes?" John said.

"What?"

"If Neverland wasn't real and that Wendy had never woken me up to come here."

"Do you mean that?"

"No, I don't blame Wendy, look what initially she gave me, the chance to meet Lilly and have a son with her, the most precious thing I have in the world, my family, I never thanked her for that. It was a shock when Peter brought her back to Neverland."

"That has been the only time I've ever seen Peter with a genuine smile on his face, he was truly in love with her."

"Ah, but look what happened. His feelings for her were so strong that it cracked the barrier of his existence. He went mad, started to grow up, the thing that he had worked all his life not to do."

"His being is far too complicated to understand. In some ways I wish Wendy was still alive, Peter wouldn't be the way he is now. Do you hate him for what he did?" Sarah asked.

"What, for killing her?"

"I know I do. He could have grown up and died."

"He was caught in the middle. Love Wendy and grow up with her and commit himself or stay a boy. Wendy cursed him to be in the middle of it all, a young man who needs to have satisfaction with a woman, that's what he is."

"He's a monster."

"No, he's a tyrant."

"John, I have to tell you something. I'm staying here for a while as you've probably guessed. The person who has set me up is, well it's Hook."

John's face paled dramatically.

"No Sarah." He uttered. "He's after one thing. He just wants to take you, physically and then ring you dry for information about Peter." John finished urgently.

"No it's not like that, well not yet. I swear I would never give any information away that could endanger the lost boys or girls you know that."

"I don't know Sarah. Are you sure you not putting yourself in danger."

"Believe it or not he's helping me. He's already saved me in countless of ways. He's not the man he is in the stories. He's different. He's protecting me from Peter. Do you realise what I had to put up with with Peter? The violence, the raping, the abuse?"

"Sarah." John stopped her. "I know, you don't have to explain yourself."

"John, I don't deny that I could be being completely stupid right now, that I'm placing myself in a trap or something, but I have noting else. If I go back, he'll kill me and there'll be another one on the list."

A silence occurred for a brief second between the two as they thought over their words.

"I'll try my best to find out about Curly, but don't hold your breath. Stay safe Sarah."

John embraced her and kissed her forehead.

Sarah found herself relaxing into his hug and welcoming the friendly embrace warmly.

"Love you John." Sarah smiled.

"Don't tell Lilly." He smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips and hers.

"Listen I'm going to go ok. I'll try and see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Sarah smiled, sadly watching him go, wrapping himself up and pulling his hat down.

Sarah sighed, feeling quiet empty and lonely walking up to her room.

The view hadn't changed and small figures in the port of Ravens town busied themselves.

Sarah, now knowing that Peter wasn't around decided it was safe to wander. She put on Hooks coat and locked her door making her way out into Ravens town.

It would have taken too long to walk into the Neverland jungle to find anyone so Sarah made her way to one of the highest parts of the town to look around. It was pretty pointless but it made her feel that little bit closer to her friends.

By the time she had got back to her room, the sun had decided to set and the evening brought a steady warm breeze. A woman stood waiting by her door.

"Sarah, I presume?"

"Who wants to know?" Sarah asked cautiously not recognizing the young woman before her.

"I do. I'm Gloria Benson, I know the Captain. He asked me to help you get ready tonight. Figured you'd be useless without Betty, whoever she is? I can see he was right."

Sarah looked at the young woman before her, she was probably late twenties in age but she looked older from her style of make up and clothes. Her vibrant red hair was intricately curled and twisted onto the back of her head. Three large ringlets fell over one shoulder and her breasts were pushed up into her small but plain dress. Never the less it looked painful.

"Well, best get on with it, you look a state." She sneered.

As the stars beamed and the sky fell to a deep midnight blue, Sarah looked at herself in the full length mirror, her own self unrecognizable to her eyes.

Gloria had scrubbed her so hard that Sarah thought her skin would bleed. She had brought as small glass bottle of an orange, cinnamon smell which she placed into the water. She had to admit, it smelt beautiful.

Gloria had dressed her carefully putting her into one of the old gowns, a beautiful red number filled with different shades, crimson and scarlet littered with dark shimmering beads.

A corset had been placed under the dress as well as all the rest of the undergarments which made Sarah feel quite heavy and restricted.

Part of the evening had been devoted into learning to walk in high heels which she did not find amusing.

She found her hair interesting to say the least. It was a copy of Gloria's red locks only this time shorter and blonde.

Her make up had been a bit heavier than Betty's light attempt and Sarah found herself sneezing at the pale powder Gloria put on her skin.

"You look wonderful if I don't say so myself." She gleamed at her model some time after.

During their time together Sarah had found out a little bit about Gloria. The only thing that worried her was if she had been one of James' mistresses or still was. The truth came out thankfully to be told that Gloria was the daughter of the landlord of 'The Rat' tavern near by and was engaged to an 'up and coming' pirate or so she said.

Whoever the hell 'Mighty Jim' was, she didn't know but it made her snigger anyway.

Gloria heard the knock on the door and opened it carefully.

There in all his glory, stood James. Elegant and refined in his wealthy clothes, a trademark he'd carry to his death bed.

Gloria curtsied and let James enter the room.

Candles littered the area, on tables and in scones, giving the room a warm almost amorous glow.

Sarah stayed standing upright until she caught Gloria mouth the word 'curtsey' from the corner of her eye.

Sarah did so and blushed for forgetting her new manners she'd tried desperately to remember. "Good evening Captain."

"Please Sarah, call me James."

James turned to Gloria and handed her a small leather pouch, a few coins clinking in the process.

"That will be all Miss Benson, thank you for your time."

Sarah waited for Gloria to leave before setting her eye level on James.

"Not going to run away again?" James asked in his humour.

Sarah didn't appreciate the comment but replied anyway.

"No."

"Ah good." He smiled. "I thought I might take you to meet some people I know, they live up to the west of Ravens town, a beautiful area."

"Peters gone." Sarah stopped him as if the thought had just sprung into her head.

James looked at her then smiled. "I know."

Sarah frowned.

"One of my crew saw him flying off. But tell me Sarah, how have you come by your own information?"

Sarah froze. She didn't want to reveal that John Darling had seen her this afternoon, jeopardising her safety against Peter, or so it seemed and his safety against Hook.

"The winds changed and the sun had grown colder. His mood sometimes affects Neverland in some ways."

"Indeed. Anyway." James gave her a second look over, resting his gaze on her eyes.

"As I mentioned, if it's alright with you, we'll be going to some friends of mine. I say friends when actually their not. It's just one of the governing bodies in Ravens town who tries to keep peace between piracy and the law and everything else, I commend the man for trying, others have been murdered in his place before hand. I'm a decent man so I thought I'd go along and have a word with him about things, make sure others know I'm on his side, help him out a bit."

"Erm, that's nice of you." Sarah said not really knowing what to say.

James looked closer to her and Sarah clasped her gloved hands in front of her stomach and smiled nervously.

James lent over to her ear.

"Relax." He purred sincerely.

Sarah laughed nervously. "Sorry." She mumbled.

James was amused by her apprehension and felt guilty for doing so.

"Is it me?" He asked with a half smile." Because you weren't like this when we meet on my ship."

"It's a bit of everything I guess. You, the clothes, Peter."

"Sarah if there's one thing I can promise you tonight, Peter Pan will not harm you. He will be dead before he can even think about it."

James looked into her eyes and Sarah smiled.

He moved a bit closer to her, towering over her again breathing her scent in. Stepping back he viewed her, the whole of her. He noticed how the dress had completely changed her stance making her look older. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a permanent blush on her cheeks. He became aware of her breasts pushed tightly together in her dress and how they heaved up and down when she breathed.

"Now, let's go." He smiled offering his left hand. "Our audience awaits."

James had been true to his word when he had said that the place where they were heading tonight was beautiful. The large town house was surrounded by enchanting, prim gardens, filled with tame tropical flowers and bursting water features. Even though everything about Neverland was tropical, Sarah couldn't help but feel that there was also an 'English garden' element to the property's grounds.

Inside the house, there had been greetings and conversation but Sarah mainly kept quiet. James never told anyone the truth about her background, instead making up a story that she had travelled with her family on a ship which had been ambushed leaving her the only survivor off the coast of Neverland. The men believed she was a proper young lady, feeling sorry from the deaths of her family and the loss of her wealth after James added elaborate points and delved into his knowledge of historic names of families in Neverland.

"Ah yes, you know, I seem to recall the name 'Richely', goes way back doesn't it?" One of the men replied, lost in thought and brandy.

The women on the other hand were not so fooled by James, but still gave their Captain their full attention and over powering, dreamy smiles. Sarah couldn't help but notice both their obvious glances at her, their whispering, snide remarks to her and their flirty gestures towards James.

"I'm telling you now Banbury, the piracy law is not followed accordingly. Captain James is right; we have to let them deal in their own affairs for the time or we'll end up dead."

Banbury, the owner of the house, turned to James.

"And you're sure they've gone?"

"For all I know, yes. Chatham's ship hasn't been seen in days. My crew have been looking for it and it's crew. It seemed they scarped, but they'll be back."

"Oh thank God for men such as yourself James. What would we do without you?" Another important looking man said.

"My business is piracy I do not deny it, but if I can help the town and the waves rid of these filthy bastards then I will do so."

"Here, here!" Another man replied.

"Oh James you're such a tease." One of the wives purred low near him, smiling seductively, her husband completely oblivious.

Sarah had to hold her retch.

"Now some more drinks I think!" One of the men called to the group.

A band played and figures danced in large room that held the social gathering.

Many maids walked around with stiff white caps covering their heads, serving drinks to the guests. Sarah caught the eye of one of the young girls who had been standing timidly by an over powering man who had come onto her. The maid's downcast look on her face was a frightened one and she flinched as he touched her hip.

"James." Sarah spoke.

James turned to Sarah, noting the slight alarm in her voice. "Yes?" He asked quietly coming to her side away from the group, women watching his moves all the time.

"Please can you get me a drink, from that maid over there, call her over." Sarah nodded to the young girl.

James looked at Sarah's face, noticing that she didn't take her eyes off the scene. He looked up and saw the maid cowering as a fat, old, man leered over her in a disgusting way.

"You, maid." James called. His voice clear and well spoken.

The maid looked up as did others near. The maid with the man pointed a finger at herself and Sarah nodded eagerly.

The relief on the maids face was visible and she served them drinks and curtsied gratefully to James and Sarah before dashing off to another side of the room.

"It happens." James said bluntly to Sarah before turning back to the large group he had been with.

A few hours had passed and more guests were merry and the same group of people talked on and on, debating everything they could think of. There did come a time when some of the couples parted from the others to dance the town's jigs, but other than that, they mainly stayed in one place and got drunk, much to Sarah amusement.

Sarah found herself adding a comment or two in conversations when James had been whisked off to dance by a swarm of ladies but she mainly stood quiet, her boredom hopefully not showing on her face.

Sarah sneaked glances at James as he flirted with the woman who clung to him viciously. He'd once or twice looked over to her and smiled lightly before carrying on the conversation with his dancing partner.

Once the dance was over he declined many offers for another and walked over to Sarah, the heated looks from woman, venomous.

James took Sarah's arm and she linked it in his. She smiled as he started to walk away from the group to open glass doors onto a veranda.

The night air was crisper than in the warm house and was a pleasant sensation in their lungs.

James led Sarah down some steps onto the path that led into the striking garden.

His steps had become slower as he parted from the house.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" James asked breaking the ice that that froze between them.

"Yes."

"You're a very bad liar." James smirked.

Sarah smiled lightly.

"I'll have to admit, it's not usually this bad."

"I didn't say it was bad, just, from a woman's point of view it's A) annoying and B) boring. I hope I'm not offending you."

James smiled again. "The women?"

Sarah nodded humbly. "But it has been ok, free drinks and music? I'm not going to complain."

"When you've been to one you've been to them all, believe me. And Banbury's wife? Can't keep her hands off other men, knows more than just her husband, if you know what I mean. All the women are like that. They are rich, they are pompous and they have nothing better do to."

"James?" Sarah asked, her tone questioning. "Why aren't you married?"

James stayed silent for a second before answering. "Because I don't trust anyone."

"Really?"

"Mostly."

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

"No."

"What about when you were a boy, did you have a first love?"

James smiled slightly but dismissed it. "I can't remember. Should I ask you now if you've been in love, so young?"

"Yes, well it felt like it, but I'm only in love through my memory now."

"Oh?" a twinge of jealously and curiosity in his voice.

"He's dead."

"I hate to point it out to you but you are very young to be..."

James was cut off by Sarah's words.

"I know, but it felt like it. It felt like it was meant to be."

"How did he die? If you don't mind me asking that is?" James asked his voice softer.

"No…Peter."

James didn't speak, he only looked at Sarah, reading her thoughts and thinking his own.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, tell that to Peter."

"I'll talk to him, but I won't be saying sorry to him."

"James, he's a killer. Nav, Michael, Wendy, he killed them all for stupid reasons!"

James was taken back by Sarah's sudden outburst.

"Wendy?" He asked, a look of shock appearing on his face.

"Yeah, Wendy."

"Shame, nice girl, had ambitions. But I thought Peter adored her?"

"To love is to grow up. These things would kill him because they're so powerful. He's banished growing up for so long that when it comes around he can't take it." Sarah sighed loudly in frustration.

"Peter got me pregnant. He raped and next morning I swear, I honestly swear he looked older, his face looked different, and he acted different. He knew he'd changed because he could see it himself and feel it. It was so odd had he's aged so fast, everyone noticed, even the Indians."

"Even me." James spoke hardly moving his lips, his look still concentrated on her.

Sarah looked at James for a second, her face filled with deep anger and sorrow.

"We both figured it was because of the child I was carrying. It was a bond to him, a bond to force him to grow up and take responsibility to care for a child and become a father."

Sarah took a breath and laughed at herself.

"I don't know why on earth I'm telling you this? She said turning from his holding herself.

"No." James spoke quickly touching her shoulder so she'd turn around. "Please carry on."

She looked at his face seeing the genuine concern he had and bafflement that her story had to him.

"Peter didn't want to grow up, he attacked me constantly and made sure I'd never have children again I guess. He thought if the child was gone, he wouldn't grow up anymore and he was right. I was the one too stupid not to run." Sarah put a protective hand on her lower belly, her legs prised together from her thought.

"Wait, do you mean there been more?"

"How do you think Wendy died?"

James' face went blank. His expression was nothing like what Sarah had seen.

"She bled too much and she couldn't breathe very well either, her chest had been crushed. John tried to save her but… he blames himself to this day."

"And what did the lost boys say?"

"Nothing they don't know the truth. They know she died from injuries but they don't know anything else and when it was my turn, Peter came up with a lame excuse and they bought it."

"And let me guess Peter will kill you if you tell the truth."

"John left on his own accord, seeking sanctuary with the Indians."

"But the Indians are on Peter's side?."

"Yes, but John is very valuable to them so they protect him."

"Why did you never run?"

"He'd always find me. I'm not brave, I'm not a fighter. He'd make it so I couldn't leave, give me burdens to look after all the young ones, stay and mother them, just like Wendy and more so. She got it good for a while. He'd never lay a finger on her unless she wanted it. I guess it freaked him out in the end. Wendy was so much into wanting to be a family; I mean a real one, not the games."

"Now I understand, a little."

"Everyone is petrified of him James; they know what he's capable of. And all the time he doesn't give a shit about anything but himself, he has no guilt in his heart." Sarah's voice was starting to quiver.

"Why hasn't he killed you yet?"

"He keeps me alive to remind me of how I nearly killed him. This is my punishment for something he carried out." Sarah held the sob that escaped her throat and closed her eyes.

James stood speechless from Sarah's words. There had been a time when he'd considered himself the cruellest person in Neverland but it seemed there was another, a one more vindictive and merciless than he had ever expected. Who would have thought that the happy go lucking, pretty boy had a the heart of a murder and the soul of a fiend

"I think Curly; the lost boy who saved me, is dead you know…." Sarah cried. "And now, I'll be next."

James could see the visible shiver across her face and his heart told him the only thing to do. Hold her and save her.


	8. A night of resolution

**AN** - _Chapter gets it rating here, you are warned!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sarah and other minor characters.

* * *

**Chapter eight - A night of resolution.**

Sarah didn't know what to think that night. Secretly in her heart she had hoped her lust would be filled by James. By God he looked as handsome as ever in his fine clothes tonight, but the pouring of her heart to him had extinguished her desire for him, as did it seem in her eyes, him with her.

James had removed her from the party, heading her tears back into Raven town to her room.

What he thought was to be a night to take her and ravisher her had simply vanished when she had told her tale, but his lust wasn't completely extinguished. He'd know Peter to be a menace, but the truth that poured from her lips completely shocked him to pale. His knowledge of the jungle of Neverland seriously needed to be learnt, especially of its inhabitants. He couldn't deny to himself that he'd been hungering to touch her skin and feel her body underneath him. To hear her breathe louder than usual and to hear her moan and her whole body dampen under his control. He laid her in her room, the window open sending a chilled breeze around the space. He'd lit a candle or two and set them near her bed while she lay upon it, still in her red gown. The red colour glowed in the dim light and her blonde hair shimmered as a touch of light flickered over her locks. In his eyes she'd looked like a goddess, so different from the others. Her tanned skin glowed and Peter's marks on her skin were close to disappearing.

He'd felt the same feeling the first time he'd taken her in, to help rescue her from her wound, he owed it to her and was eternally grateful that he did. In those couple of nights, he'd come by Betty's and had sat watching her stir. James noticed something he couldn't put his claw on and that was exactly it. The pain on her face was visible while she slept and it pained him slightly to watch. His normal being could have taken her back to the ship and shagged her senseless, ravished her, hurt her and then disposed of her while she had no control, but his soul told him otherwise and at the time, he didn't know why.

The talk of tonight had spurred his hatred for Peter to complete revulsion and as he had vowed he'd save Sarah, he decided it was time to take the upper hand and to stop playing his game with Pan. It was time for a legend of Neverland to fade, and it wasn't going to be him.

James turned his attention to Sarah who had been very silent since he'd brought her back to her room. She was looking sad and her dried tears had smeared her make up. He'd been lost for words for a couple of minutes now, not knowing whether to ask if she was alright or spur on her hatred for Peter Pan by telling about his. In all honesty he felt useless. His knowledge on women's troubles had been one he had not studied, yet he wanted to do something for her, something that would make her feel safe and not lonely.

He proceeded to the door and shut it, locking it tight with the key. He turned to the dressing table and removed his black coat embodied with gold. He wore underneath it a white shirt and black waist coat. He removed his hat and ran a hand over his hair, brushing it from his face before removing his boots and socks. Sarah hadn't been facing him until he locked the door. She noticed he didn't come close to her and she turned her face towards him as he stood by the dresser. Her thoughts of the past had stopped when she noticed he was taking off his waist coat and shirt. His back was broad and a beautiful tattoo ran over one of his shoulder blades, another one was on his upper arm. Her gaze didn't stay long on the tattoos because it went straight to the leather that held onto the Hook on his wrist. The contrivance was odd and looked uncomfortable. In the reflection of the mirror, Sarah could see the front of him. It looked as though from the angle of the mirror he couldn't see her as he never caught her gaze. His body was nicely defined and clear. His chest lay with old battle scars and a covering of dark hair that stopped and reappeared below his belly button running in a line to the waist band of his trousers. Sarah found her gaze running down it only to curse in her head at the length of the mirror, stopping above the trousers line. His left hand crept to his right shoulder and unbuckled the leather strap from its fastening. The strips dispatched and he pulled the hooks base from his wrist. Sarah's mouthed opened as she saw for the first time his pale wrist. It looked cold and uncared for, painful and malformed. Sarah watched as he made a motion with his it as if he was flexing his right hand, the veins and tendons in his wrist contracting. The whole event was intriguing. Sarah wondered if he would turn around and come to her, strip her naked and make love with her, she was hopping to get her wish. To satisfy her all the night long, take her mind off everything and love her. Her own mind had disappeared with her thoughts and the one thought she could only think about was the man standing half naked in front of her. She wondered how one man could have that affect and more over her. Sarah's breathing hadn't become faster but deep, as if time in the room was slowing down. Her stomach had felt butterflies flutter around and the squirmy feeling that started in her abdomen ran over her body in a chill. She felt glad she was already lying on the bed because she knew she would have lost her footing if she had been standing. The crevice between her legs contracted the tiniest bit as if a thought of a sexual nature had spurned it too. James heard the breath caught in her throat and turned around. His chest looked broader as he faced her. Sarah felt embarrassed as she stared at his body, unable to take her eyes off it, every detail fascinating, especially his wrist. James noticed her gaze on it but did not move his hand.

"Different isn't it." He stated looking at it himself.

Sarah smiled nervously mentally kicking herself for looking at it.

"It's alright, everyone looks. They can't help but to look at something different."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just it looks…"

"Nasty, I know. Betty did the best she could on it. I owe her a lot. But, I'd rather have one less hand than be dead I guess."

James moved closer to the bed and sat on the edge. He smirked when he noted Sarah's gaze back on his hand.

"I didn't think it was that interesting?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sarah spoke physically turning her head to stop herself looking at it.

For a second she kept her gaze away until she repeatedly looked back and sat up

"What does it feel like?"

James smiled at her curiosity.

"It actually still feels numb. The entire senses haven't mended well, but there is still a little."

Sarah unknowing to herself reached out to the stump and touched it lightly with her fingertips.

"Can you feel this?" Her voice that of a curious child.

"A little."

"What about this?" She asked her tone deeper and far different.

Sarah wrapped her whole hand around the wrist then ran her fingers in a circle stance up and down the wrist. The motion surprised Hook on its meaning and he looked to Sarah's face where the answer lay. She swallowed and James watched her throat muscles rise and fall under her soft skin. The motion was inviting and he found himself leaning into her neck, brushing his lips over the silky flesh. All too sudden Sarah felt her blood rushing from her heart to her cheeks. His hand came up and ran a thumb over her collar bone, eventually becoming his whole hand over her breast, kneading it with force through the dress. The kiss on her neck had become more intense and she could feel the bristles on his face scratching on her soft neck, enchasing the experience. Sarah tilted her head away even more so to allow more room for him, closing her eyes, like a kitten contently being washed by its mother. His lips had taken a trail down her neck to the hollow below her throat onto the collar bones. His hand had retreated from her breast and held her round her upper back pulling her into him. Sarah found her own hands running from his shoulders to his head here she placed her hands into his hair, holding it tightly but softly. James broke his kisses and ran a hand down to her lower back finding the string that laced up the gown's front bodice. Sarah, too involved in her own world, didn't notice James' frustration with the fastening until he quickly moved away. Sarah frowned at the sudden coldness only to see James re- approach her with his hook. Sarah didn't know what to make of it as he moved to her chest and slit the front carefully in one quick motion. Sarah looked down on herself not sure what to expect. No pain filtered her skin and James' eyes weren't red. The dress she wore started to fall open, exposing glimpses of her breasts and stomach. The chill that hit her skin felt refreshing. James replaced the hook on the dresser and moved back to his intentions. He sat back down and ran his hand into the dress to her breasts pulling the material away from her chest. Her chest and nipples tightened as the air caught them before James' mouth and hand did. His tongue traced the most delicate of patterns before taking it into his mouth and draining it as if it had sweet milk to offer. The motion made Sarah gasp and James changed sides, repeating the motion. Sarah moved her face near to his, her eyes closed as she searched for his skin with her cheek. James moved his lips to hers. The contact was pleasing and she hungrily kissed his mouth without hesitation. James' tongue began a furious battle with hers as they fought for submission. In the end Sarah let him lead, his lips and jaw stronger than hers. After a while he passionately stopped their battle and kissed her with the utter most fitting density, wrapping his arms around her lower back as she wrapped her own around his neck. It made Sarah light headed as if she'd had too much wine but the essence on his lips tasted sweeter. He lay her down carrying on with the kiss, pecking her lightly regaining breath himself but unwilling to end the kiss. He propped himself up on his decapitated arm and laid on his side, his in- tacked hand running under her skirt, up her leg. The motion of his fingers caressing her thighs was overpowering and Sarah felt an unusual wetness pool between her legs, nothing that she'd ever felt with Peter. Her own legs felt like jelly under his touch and she gasped as he reached higher. His lips that caressed hers smirked.

"No underwear?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I never liked it." She breathed, her own smile filtering on her lips.

James smiled at her and continued his kiss with her. The shape of her mouth stifling open to a groan as he placed a finger and then another inside her.

The squirmy feeling Sarah had before was nothing compared to this as all energy and blood seemed to rush to her nether regions. The thought that James' hands were clean and groomed made her urge him on and freely invite him to pursue deeper, an obvious contrast between Peters sullied hands.

Sarah's body contracted against his fingers and James took the action as his second invite. He removed his fingers, changing position, but Sarah sat up and moved onto him pinning him on the bed. Sarah sat up and moved to sit over his crotch. The contact made both gasp and their need became more. Sarah pulled her gown and its attire off so it sat round her hips. She bent over and kissed his lips again before trailing her own kisses in frenzy. James' chest rose and fell under her lips and she moved her body downwards so she sat between his legs. Her small hands unbuttoned the fly and she wearily pulled the waist band of the trousers over his hips and legs, setting them on the floor. And there it was, Sarah and James Hook, two garments away from making love with each other. Sarah got off the bed and smiled to him turning her back. The dress she wore lazily fell to the floor and she took off her shoes and released her hair. James set eyes on the delicious curves of her ass and her strong back as she moved with grace. Sarah turned her head to him lightly, knowing he'd be looking and she smirked teasing him.

"You're a tease." He stated.

"I know." She smiled turning to face him.

James's eyes reviled in her naked form. Her skin glowed in the light and he couldn't mistake the blush in her face or the glaze in her eyes. Her arms and hands were delicate and her supple breasts stood round and erect, tiny goose bumps scatted over them and the rest of her body. Her long legs stood tall supporting her rounded hips and the blonde mound that James had already sampled but craved for more.

James felt his own body tighten at the scene, his manhood becoming painful in it's confinement wanting release.

Sarah walked over to the bed where James had already sat up and pulled off his underwear. She smiled a stunned smile and her eyes opened wide for one second as she saw him fully. James stood up, his height towering her. The pair fell into each others arms and the contact of their whole bodies was wonderful. Sarah felt his hard member press against her, her own hips trying to find him. They kissed softly pressing into each other, their skin burning. What started light became powerful and full of wanting and need. James' hand ran over her back and rested on her ass squeezing it into his hand and pushing it into his body. The motion made Sarah gasp into James' mouth and she did the same with one of her hands while holding herself round his neck

The difference between her usual love makings had been the sheer submission to James. She wanted him to take her and love her. To bury his body over her and inside her without a second thought.

Sarah broke her kiss and lead James to the bed unable to stand it any longer. Sarah noticed James' completely relaxed face and how it held her gaze as if looking at the heavens for the first time. He sat on the bed and gently parted her legs lying between them. When Sarah felt his weight on her it was a feeling of comfort and safety. She had never felt this safe with anyone, not even Nav. It may have been because he was so much stronger than anyone she'd met. Peter had a lot of strength but this was different and not in the context of fighting. She didn't know if she felt safe because he was older or because she actually trusted him.

Sarah saw that James held his weight mainly on one hand using his decapitated hand's fore arm to balance the remaining weight. He kissed her again lightly over her face and sat up slightly only to reposition himself ready for her. The feeling melted her body as he entered her and the moan that she released made James smile and move deeper. Her body felt the whole of her heat spread and then retrace back to her womb, an intense feeling of human nature settling with James' drive. A rhythm sparked and time around her stopped in Neverland.

* * *

"Do we know when Peters coming back?" Summer asked Slightly, cutting up some form of vegetable.

He turned his usually charming face to her which looked grave.

"I don't know." He replied helping her.

Summer wiped her hands and held him behind his back. "It'll be alright." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek and returning to her work.

The lost tribe had fallen apart in the past couple of days without their real leader. The fear of Peter turning on all of them was high for no reason.

The twins had kept people together with Slightly, comforting the younger ones who were confused.

Many of the younger members had shed more than enough tears, especially when Peter had returned all bloody and battered from his fight and took his frustration out on the camp. The lost tribe watched as he ruined their home kicking and screaming their property to shards. He never explained himself to the younger ones but the older lost members of the tribe knew Peter must have fought with Curly. There were no signs of bullet wounds or cuts from swords so it wasn't a pirate Peter had fought with

Nibs sidled up to Slightly and the pair watched with uneasy eyes as Peter blanked them all after his frustration.

Everyone turned to Slightly, urging him to say something to him, but Slightly coward at Peter's fuming rage, waiting for another moment to speak.

Nibs decided enough was enough.

"Peter." He stated, his voice deep. "Who fought you?"

Peter looked to Nibs, commending him in his mind at his forwardness. This was something unusual for Nibs and he liked it. Peter knew Nibs never took shit from anyone except him and that he remained the silent warrior of the tribe. He was a loner, preferring his own company to that of a twenty four hour crèche but the fact that Peter may have killed his best friend raged him and so he decided to speak all the words he needed to.

Peter started to laugh and Nibs silently fumed.

"Who fought me? That back stabbing bastard who calls himself Curly, that's who!"

Slightly walked closer to Peter.

"Peter, I think you should lie down for a bit."

"Don't push your luck Slightly, your still not top dog around here, so don't act it." Peter sneered.

Slightly opened his mouth to speak in astonishment but sighed, his intentions obviously crossing wires in Peter's eyes.

The twins watched in silence, giving Slightly an encouraging look mixed with sympathy.

"Peter, I think he meant, well. Let me tend to you, your bleeding." Winter spoke softly coming close to him, her almond eyes warm. Peter frowned at her but grudgingly let her lead him away to her quarters.

……………………………………………………………….

An hour later one of the younger lost boys called out to the others and they all gathered looking up. A bright spark could be seen in the sky and the shadow of Peter flew far away.

The Tribe, all scattered about doing jobs, watched as Nibs came into the clearing carrying a dead beast over his shoulder followed by the twins who carried a small beast between them.

"Well at least were not starving to death." A younger lost boy nudged at another one as they saw the boar dropped onto a table, a smear of dark blood caked over Nibs' shoulder.

"Do you think Nibs or Slightly would become the next Pan?" Spring asked her friend, the olive skinned girl with tight brown curls known as Meg. They washed cups and plates in a large wooden tub.

"I don't know. I thought Slightly was in line but he doesn't have the traits Peter has."

"Surely he does, or Peter wouldn't like him or keep him as right hand man."

"Slightly is very good with his words and a good fighter, he's like the speaker of the group and protector, but recently their personalities have clashed. I don't think Peter likes the idea of Slightly committed to Summer."

"Where as Nibs is the fighter or hunter or something is that right?" Spring asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like too much company."

Spring watched the tall young man with tanned skin stalk away into the night.

"He never smiles?" Spring stated.

"Well, he doesn't have much to smile about. Him and Curly were great pals you know and now that Curly's, well..." Meg whispered. "…Gone, I'd not be smiling neither."

Meg noticed that Spring was still starring at him and she smiled.

"Think he's nice don't ya?"

Spring blushed and nodded smiling girly.

"Ya not the only one." She smiled.

"Has he got anyone or does he, you know, like Peter does?" Spring said looking a little panic stricken.

"No, Nibs ain't like that. It was said that he liked Autumn but I heard from Curly that he hated her. So it is probably true. A rumour went around that he got her in the duff to shut her up for a while! Though again, definitely not true!"

Both girls giggled.

"I bet he's got a nice body!" Spring whispered bluntly forgetting her old shy way of life. Proof that Peter had tainted her.

"With all the lifting and carrying he does, I think your right there! But no, he's not like Peter, won't touch anyone younger than himself, so that rules out Autumn I guess. I think he has no love life or just keeps it quiet. He's quite old you know. "

"A lot of the boys are aren't they?"

"Well, the original ones, Peter, Slightly, Nibs and Curly. The twins are a bit younger, as was Tootles and Nav. Curly once told me that they all wanted to grow up but Peter wouldn't let them."

"So Peter's put a curse on them?"

"No. I don't know. Neverland just doesn't feel freely on letting you grow up without good reason I guess. It's too complicated to understand. The older ones know more about it than us."

Spring and Meg's gaze had returned to Nibs who came back still wearing his stained shirt. He rolled up his sleeves and got his knife, slicing at the hind of the animal he'd caught.

Many of the lost girls looked away and cringed.

Slightly ordered two boys to get some more water before coming over to Nibs.

"Any sign of Pan?"

Nibs shuck his head, engrossed by what he was doing.

"Curly?"

Nibs dropped the knife and sighed.

"I can't find him anywhere."

"Do you think Peter kil…"

"No." Nibs cut Slightly off.

"I'd send the boys out to look for him but, if Pan comes back, I don't want it to be their heads he has."

"I hope he doesn't come back." Nibs stated, a glow in his eyes, his jaw clenched. "I'm sick of it, all the killing and all the anger. The tribe is falling apart and we have to pick up the pieces."

"Don't you want to?"

"I do not want to pick up Peters mess." Nibs growled.

A silence occurred between the two and Nibs picked up his knife and wiped it before cutting off the skin of the animal again, this time a bit more violently.

"Any sign of Tinkerbell?" Nibs asked, still grumpy.

"No, apparently she went with him, as always. What are we going to do when he returns?" Slightly added, his tone different.

"Well, you and the tribe can cower before him. I am going to get Sarah back, find Curly and get off this fucking island."

Nibs roughly cut off the animals head and skewed its body with a pole. He put it on one of the spits, picked up the dead animals head and stalked off, leaving Slightly to ponder on his words.


	9. Partings, returns and appearances

AN - Sorry it's been some time posting. Had to think about what was going on in the story and where things were leading because I think I've gone off track from my original plans. Anyway, this chapter is quite long but it sets up things.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sarah and other minor characters.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Nine - Partings, returns and appearances  
  
Three days had passed and Neverland was still the same. The bad weather had kicked in, some say, a sign of Peters mood, but he was still far from Neverland never the less.  
  
Sarah's body ached, but a smile was still plastered on her face that couldn't be wiped off easily. James promised every night since their love making to visit her and he did.  
  
He had retreated back to his ship to man his crew that morning, feeling less than confident that Smee was managing alright.  
  
The three days had given Sarah time to think, to be free of Peter and to think for herself. The only thought that stayed in her mind from her old life was one of guilt she had towards the lost tribe and leaving them so suddenly. She had been there for them, an 'adult' compared to most, to care for the younger ones. She knew the other girls would be taking charge, mainly Summer who had the guidance of Slightly, but she feared for their safety from anything, it was just an instinct she had grown.  
  
James was sailing off the coast of Neverland in his own affairs, obviously resuming his word with Banbury to look for the other pirate ship that had docked near Pearl sands many days ago. The idea of not having him around upset her but he insisted he had to go.  
  
"I have to leave, Sarah, I can't just spend all my time with you. One must carry on with his career. My life is piracy; you know that, it never stops, not even for me."  
  
"Then I'll come with you, keep you company." Sarah ended her sentence with a smirk.  
  
James smiled but cut it short. "You know I've told you before, I don't want you on my ship, its no place for you."  
  
Sarah dropped her smile.  
  
"Think of it this way, I'll see you in two days." He added.  
  
Sarah raised a mischievous eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think I can wait?" She smirked.  
  
"It'll be worth the wait." James insisted.  
  
"When will I see you, honestly?"  
  
"A few days, possibly three."  
  
Sarah smiled at him and placed a few light kisses on his lips, holding him tightly before he left her room.  
  
The sudden loss of her lover had given the room coldness, or so she thought.  
  
Before James had gone, he'd warned her not to stray far, like he had when he first met her. Ravens town was still a dangerous place even if you knew people in high places.  
  
...................  
  
The afternoon approached Neverland quickly and the Sun burned bright in the sky. The trees brought much shade and coolness and Nibs was extremely glad for it.  
  
The young man had been travelling since morning. Sweat laid on his brow and his face which usually looked dirty, was even more so, from his travels. He'd made his way past the Indian lands and towards a place feared by many but Pan.  
  
Black castle looked grim in the light and even more so at night and Nibs thanked the heavens it was daylight. The suns rays seemed not hit the grey stone and the waves crashed on the rocks oozing the lands darkness. There was quietness about, only because it was rumoured that the infamous crocodile swam in these waters and pirates still dwelled here. No one ventured here unless under extreme circumstances. Nibs rolled his eyes as the thought entered his head and proceeded stubbornly towards the crumbling castle. He dived into the waters that lead towards the opening of the castle, surprised to see its gate ajar. Swimming silently, Nibs' body gracefully glided in the water, his strong arms and legs, powerfully moving him faster. He slid under the gate, his eyes open in the murky water looking for signs of inhabitants. It there were two things Nibs prided himself on; it was his skill of fighting and his strength and agility with swimming. A thought of how Curly had once accused him of being a descendent of a mermaid because of his swimming ability popped in his head but his smile didn't appear.  
  
The darkness of the castle was creepy and Nibs, brave as he was, couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spin. He swam to one of the larger rocks and surfaced only his eyes above water level. The old decaying corpses laid mangled in each other, small bits of decayed flesh hanging off the latest arrivals. The sight didn't scare him only the prospect that he'd be out numbered if there were anyone about. No torches lit any darkness.  
  
Black castle was still for the time being and Nibs hoisted himself out of the water carefully. No sign of movement could be heard or seen but Nibs drew his knife carefully, his eyes looking around in a frenzy as he moved about in the pitch black. The fact came to him that Black castle was far more intimidating when you knew know one was there and that the darker shadows looked more menacing, hiding blacker darkness.  
  
Nibs had walked around carefully, silently stepping cautiously, alert as ever for any noise.  
  
His venture felt in vain. He knew Curly wouldn't be here, this was no place for any type of lost boy or girl but he knew no one else would look for him here, not even Slightly.  
  
Nibs sat down on a rock rubbing his brow. In the past few days his own mind had caught up with himself. The fact that Curly could be dead sparked it and for once in his life he actually felt lost. He didn't like the lost tribe or Peter but he had trust in one of its valued members and now that he'd gone, there wasn't any trust left for him to count on. Nibs didn't want to spoon feed kids or become a babysitter, instead he wanted to flee. He'd enjoyed his time with the tribe in their younger days but that was until the darlings had arrived. Pan had changed and at the time, he didn't know whether for the better.  
  
Nibs sank into the water once more and bobbed around for a second glance. He took a deep breath and prepared to dive into the water but a call made him release his breath and frantically search for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Nibs?" A voice called.  
  
Nibs instantly recognized the voice belonging to Curly. He apprehensively headed towards the sound unsure whether it could be one of Peters mimicking tricks. The truth was revealed next to the large ornamental crocodile.  
  
Nibs' eyes widened as he saw the crippled form of Curly, crawling towards him from the shadows. His skin was as white a sheet and he looked thinner. His body was covered in dirt and his clothes were grubby and ripped. His beautiful curly hair was muddy and mangled.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Nibs cried skidding to his friend, his knees grazing in the process.  
  
"Pan. I had to fight him Nibs. I had to let Sarah run, he would have killed her."  
  
Nibs hushed him and looked him over, seeing the faint bruises over his face and body. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were in slits under deep rings.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Nibs asked his normal monotone tone faltering.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Look at the state of you Curly?"  
  
"Is Sarah ok?"  
  
"Peter said she died, but I didn't believe it, Slightly told me different, in secret of course. Had a word with John to find her, especially since Peter was still about."  
  
"Is he?" Curly asked, a slight fear in his voice.  
  
"No, he's away, for the moment. Been away for a couple of days with Tink. I knew Peter had fought with you, he came clean in the end. You really pissed him off."  
  
"Good."  
  
Both boys sniggered.  
  
"I have to get you out of here Curly." Nibs stated.  
  
"I have nowhere to go Nibs, Peter's banished me from practically everywhere."  
  
"I could bring you back to the camp, Peters not back yet."  
  
"But he will be. Tell me is Sarah alright?" Curly asked changing the subject.  
  
"I haven't had word from John."  
  
"I hope she's ok. Peter said that, that she'd taken sides with Hook.."  
  
Nibs didn't say anything, just shrugged appearing to be blank.  
  
"If she's alive, you don't think she'd take Hooks side do you?" Curly asked, a little worried by Nibs' lack of comment.  
  
"Curly, I honestly don't know. Shagging with the enemy? I don't think so, but it wouldn't be worse than shagging Pan."  
  
"I wasn't talking about, that." Curly muttered quietly.  
  
Nibs noticed Curly's sadden expression on top of his own ailing look.  
  
"What if.." He started to say.  
  
"What?" Curly asked.  
  
"Well, let me find Sarah, by herself, if she's alive. Curly, I'm not hanging round on Peters every word or the tribe. I'm sick of it. You and me are gonna get the hell off this island."  
  
"With Sarah?"  
  
"Yes, for you, with Sarah. We're gonna leave all our troubles and start a fresh, were gonna grow up Curly, once and for all."  
  
"What of Peter?"  
  
"I'll deal with him when I see him."  
  
Curly recognized the hatred in Nibs' voice.  
  
"Why the change, the sudden voice of opinion?"  
  
" 'Cus, he pissed me off big time, that's all."  
  
"I know how you feel. So what do the others think of this?" Curly indicated to Nibs himself.  
  
"I haven't told them. I think Slightly is catching on, but you know he won't leave the tribe because of Summer and her girls, God they do my head in!"  
  
"It's because Pan's gone. Your the next best thing, bet there drooling and everything."  
  
"Just the younger ones. I'd hit 'em if I could but I know that's wrong."  
  
"Yes very wrong Nibs but anyway." Curly mocking frowned, smirking to himself.  
  
"You can't stay here Curly, it's a God damn, fucking watery graveyard!"  
  
"I told you, there's nowhere else!"  
  
"What about the old underground? It's still liveable."  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Pan will find me and kill me, he'll look there first when he arrives back."  
  
...............................  
  
"Peter?" A young lost boy asked himself as he saw the strong form of his leader creep into the camp and to his area.  
  
"Pans back!" The boy shouted running to the main camp meeting point, crowing.  
  
Many faces and bodies emerged to the voice and looked around uneasily.  
  
Autumn and Winter ran into the clearing smiling, their pretty faces shining for Peter. Summer on the other hand looked a little apprehensive about Peters return and did not smile in the clearing.  
  
"Peter!?" the young boy cried to get his attention.  
  
After a few minutes Peter emerged and smiled at the young boy and looked around at his tribe noticing many faces missing.  
  
"Tell me, where is Nibs, Slightly or the twins."  
  
"They went hunting." Winter answered coming closer to Peter. "Thought you'd be missing for days, missed you, you know."  
  
"That's funny, I didn't miss you." Peter stated his temper still uneven moving away from her to his tribe.  
  
Winter stormed off and Autumn reluctantly followed her best friend.  
  
"Now." Peter stated. "I'm glad to be back, to my home. I want to let you all know, I went away to clear my head. I believe Neverland is changing and we are all part of it. The question is what part are we? Are we the part that sides with Neverland..or me?"  
  
A lot of the tribe looked at each other hoping someone would tell them the answer.  
  
"I'm not going to deny the truth. I welcome people who deserve it to be in my tribe, and you all do. There obviously have been others who haven't deserved it in the past but I'm not going to go into that. All I'm saying is your all on my side and I expect you all to stay on my side. If you don't, well, you can guess for yourself."  
  
Peter had to remind himself before he spoke that all the people in his tribe were still practically children apart from a few. His words weren't initially directed at the younger ones. It was the older ones he had concerns for.  
  
"Now, lets forget our troubles tonight, I'll see you all at dinner."  
  
Peter gave a quick look at Summer who averted her eyes to the floor.  
  
Peter smiled and walked towards her, the other children moving off carrying on with their own things.  
  
"Missed me?" He asked softly.  
  
"Of course, where would we be without our leader?" She replied her voice blank.  
  
"I hope there was no sarcasm in that comment Summer?" Peter asked coming closer to her so that his body was very close.  
  
One couldn't deny the beauty and freshness of Summer, with her long curls of golden hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin wasn't as tanned as the others and her body was a bit slimmer than that of Sarah and she was smaller. Her youth oozed out and her smile was kind and cute, especially when her dimples appeared in her cheeks.  
  
"No." Summer replied genuinely.  
  
Peter half smiled with his mouth open.  
  
Not so long ago, Summer would have taken this moment to smile and flirt with him just in hope he'd give her his best smile. No one had seen that since Wendy had been alive. Summer looked up to Peter's full height and again quickly looked away wishing to God for some distraction. Slightly had told her about Peter and his ways. How he could manipulate and destroy with the blink of an eye and all of a sudden, Summer wanted to run from him and take comfort in Slightly's arms, yet she wanted to just stay and look at him. Revelling in the fact he was talking to her and hopefully making the other girls jealous. The sad thing about Peter Pan was the fact you wouldn't believe he was a killer or danger. His looks were Godly and stunning. His tousled blonde hair looked soft and his eyes looked as thought they could hold the stars. He stood tall and his body was strong and proud.  
  
Peter brushed her bare shoulder with his hand and leant in to kiss it. Summers heart raced and her eyes widened.  
  
"Your breath taking you know." Peter said into her shoulder.  
  
Summer sighed at his words; they came out like silk over her skin.  
  
"I trust you Summer, I really do and when the time comes I'm going to reward you, because you'll deserve it. If there ever was an angel of Neverland it was you."  
  
The only word that came away fro her lips was the start of a soft whisper.  
  
"Wend.."  
  
Peter tilted her chin towards him.  
  
"Is dead. And so I cannot consider her. There are different types of angels. She was a different one from you. You, well, where do I begin?" He smiled. "You have the sweetest lips, the softest skin, and the kindest soul. You don't judge harshly, like others do to me. You're strong Summer, a fighter. I've never seen strength like it in any lost girl."  
  
Summer smiled at him weakly.  
  
Peter smiled again.  
  
It was true that Peter hadn't had countless amounts of lovers, nor that he fornicated with females every night and this was an aspect taken on by the girls in Neverland to wonder what he'd consider a prize. There were the 'try outs' as the lost boys called Peters catches. They consisted of a handful of the lost girls whom he'd had a night with and ditched. Wendy had officially been his only lover he'd ever had before it went sour. Next came Sarah but many could see she wasn't open to his care and affection he had to offer to her and that's when things also went bad. It only seemed now and again Peter would seek pleasure, but no one question his manner and let their leader be with his own reasons.  
  
Summer froze when Peter kissed her lips briefly. He didn't carry on the kiss, only retreated and looked at her. Sarah still looked away from his eyes, hoping no other prying ones were watching, waiting to tell Slightly. Summer let her eyes wander to Peters and he smiled not baring his teeth. His face looked angelic and all that was bad about him melted into the air.  
  
Summer wanted to speak but her throat felt dry.  
  
"Slightly." She croaked turning her gaze away, not catching the irritation run over Peter's face.  
  
"Is a loser." He whispered.  
  
Summer frowned at him and shrugged her shoulder from his touch backing off with two steps.  
  
Summer could have sworn Peter's eyes went black as she rejected her leader. Thankfully the twins came into view as did Slightly and Summer's eyes widened to get Slightly's attention. The twins noticed Peter and shouted to him making Slightly look over as well. He noticed the look on Summer's face and approached her.  
  
"Peter." He nodded.  
  
Peter nodded back and quickly glanced at Summer and then back to Slightly.  
  
"Been hunting?"  
  
"Yeah we have."  
  
Peter looked around the area and then back at Slightly.  
  
"Where's Nibs?"  
  
Slightly couldn't mask the pause he took trying to think of an answer that would fit the cause.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's ok." Peter shrugged.  
  
Slightly frowned at the taller man in front of him.  
  
"Are you staying?" He asked apprehensively.  
  
"Why? Do you want rid of me?" Peter joked.  
  
Slightly nervously laughed but Summer stayed quiet. Peter winked at her.  
  
"No, of course not." Slightly answered quickly.  
  
"I'm going to start on the dinner, please excuse me." Summer said moving away feeling Peter's eyes bore into her back.  
  
Peter turned to Slightly but didn't say anything. His eyes were fixed on Slightly's and didn't blink. Slightly blinked trying to figure out his leader and Peter smiled patting his shoulder and walking off.  
  
..........................  
  
Ravens town was still now that the small hours of the morning were approaching. Ale houses were empty of clients and woman who had lined the streets looking for money were else where. The sky was beginning to lose the sparkling stars to the dusky morning.  
  
Sarah sat up right on her bed. She'd been resting in a deep slumber unable to wake until now. She had dreamed or imagined James lying with her, holding her close so she could feel every inch of him. There love turned to a physical one and Sarah turned to smile at him but his face contorted into a malicious glare. Sarah closed her eyes and then opened them to find Peter looking at her holding the malicious glare unwilling to let go of her, holding her roughly. Sarah took a deep breath starring around the room to see it was a dream. Thankfully there was no sign of Peter about and when she lit a candle she checked her own body as an after thought just in case something had happened because it felt so real. Sarah's attention turned to the thud on a wooden shutter. She heard a woman open a window and shout some curses at the noise that woke her up and then eventually slamming the shutters closed. Sarah walked to her window and opened the shutters, starring out into the dim morning and the dark street. Her eyes widened as a tall figure darted around looking in many direction and then back to the newly opened shutters. Sarah dashed from the window and back to her room, frantically looking for some kid of weapon, cursing herself as to why James had chosen this of all times to leave her alone. After a couple of minutes Sarah braved the window again and quickly hid as the tall figure looked up to her. She couldn't make out his face but the stance of his body told her she knew this person pretty well. Sarah's heart started to beat faster and a worried look on her features continued to stay.  
  
"Sarah?" The voice finally whispered loud enough for anyone with open windows to hear.  
  
Sarah winced as she heard her name called, not registering the tone of the voice.  
  
"Sarah?" The voice called a little louder.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes, her heart still beating and a worried frown still on her brow. Walking over to the window, stepping carefully. She saw the figure again looking up to her. The light was still not brilliant but after registering the voice, the young mans features could be distinguished.  
  
"N-Nibs?" Sarah asked apprehensively.  
  
Nibs looked up and nodded.  
  
"Sarah, I have to talk to you."  
  
"You can't, your not safe, we're both not."  
  
"Don't try to tell me things I already know Sarah. I'm risking my life just to try to bloody talk with you."  
  
Sarah was a little taken back by Nibs' stern tone, but then again his voice was never soft unless he wanted it to be.  
  
Sarah hushed him and held out her hand to a 'wait' gesture.  
  
Nibs looked around the empty street once more before he finally heard a door in front of him open carefully. Sarah stepped out in a light nightgown, her blonde hair loose over her face and shoulders. Nibs had to admit she looked well. Her face didn't have any more bruises on and the dark rings that had always lay under her eyes had vanished. There was a healthy glow on her cheeks and she looked like she'd been well fed and nourished. Her bare feet didn't come out onto the step but she peaked round the door and beckoned him in.  
  
Nibs looked around the comfortable room that Sarah was residing in. It was a major step up from the camp and a small piece of jealously set in him at her surrounds.  
  
Sarah mentioned to a chair by the dresser as she sat on the end of the bed. She looked at Nibs hard and decided to light two more candles in the room for a better light.  
  
"How did you find me?" Sarah asked still lighting the candles and sitting back down.  
  
"John."  
  
Sarah had forgotten the sound of Nibs' voice as it almost growled in deepness compared to say that of any of the lost boys.  
  
"Thought you were Peter before." Sarah nervously smiled showing her fear of being found by her leader.  
  
Nibs stayed silent and looked over to her. It wasn't a threatening look or filled with anger, nor was it happy and filled with care.  
  
Sarah fidgeted with her hands as she blushed as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"What?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You've changed, a lot."  
  
"Not the Sarah you remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And I suppose that's a bad thing?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sarah frowned lightly at his unexpected comment.  
  
"You haven't changed." Sarah mentioned, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Wrong." He simply said getting up, walking to the window.  
  
Sarah joined him by the window, his height over shadowing her more than Peters or James'.  
  
"I'm wrong?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I've changed because I've left the tribe."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Well, I don't expect Peter to welcome me with open arms when I tell him I've got Curly with me."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"You have, where is he?" She asked looking onto the streets as if Nibs may have left him there.  
  
The tall lost boy smirked.  
  
"He's hidden, for the moment."  
  
"Where? Where Nibs I have to see him, now." Sarah said frantically.  
  
"Calm down." Nibs mentioned softly.  
  
Sarah calmed and looked to him wanting answers.  
  
"I found him yesterday at Skull castle."  
  
Sarah gasped.  
  
"He was bad, looked, well, you can imagine after what Peter did to him." Nibs paused then proceeded. "Peter's back now. Don't know who he'll look for first though, there's so many to choose from."  
  
"Nibs where is Curly?"  
  
"The old underground."  
  
"Is it liveable?"  
  
"It'll have to be. But I'm worried. It's only a matter of time before someone finds him there. He needs to heal and recover or he may.." Nibs stopped fearing for what he may have said. He wasn't in the habit of thinking his best friend was on his last legs. "He needs help Sarah, medicine, rest, safety."  
  
Sarah had regained her frown and her mind ticked over the information.  
  
"Does Peter really want to find him?"  
  
"Don't know. But the minute he hears Curly is alive I think he'll want to finish his job off."  
  
"Oh God, Curly sacrificed himself so I could run."  
  
"And look where you are now. Nice room, nice view, nice food, nasty lover."  
  
Sarah didn't know how to take Nibs' comment and looked away feeling for the first time embarrassed about her obvious relationship with Captain Hook.  
  
"He's different."  
  
"Yeah, he's older."  
  
"No. He's a nice person."  
  
"To you. You have what he wants, a young body."  
  
"No. It's not just that. He's heard what I've been through with Peter. He's seen my tears. I've bared everything to him, my trust, my soul."  
  
"And your body." Nibs sneered.  
  
"Look Nibs, don't come in my room and tell what's right and what's wrong in your own eyes. I have never felt anything like I do now for someone."  
  
"What about Nav?"  
  
"Nav is dead. I can't live on the past. I've come to realise that what Nav and I had was young love, it didn't mean anything. There was no real commitment, we were practically children."  
  
"Oh and I suppose this is. Next you'll tell me you're married to the bastard?"  
  
Sarah gave Nibs an angry glare and Nibs returned it before looking away back into the morning before turning back to her, noticing her sadden expression.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Nibs muttered.  
  
Sarah stayed silent.  
  
"Why does no one ever believe me? Why to they think I'm weak and that I lie. That I'm a whore or just another girl that I take the loser's way out?"  
  
"I don't think that."  
  
"Yeah? Well neither does James."  
  
"James?" Nibs said in a definite control to hide his disgust at the words from her lips.  
  
Sarah didn't reply, instead just keeping her gaze on the sea and the missing Jolly Roger ship.  
  
Nibs noticed her glance and studied the sea with her.  
  
"Where has he gone?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Sailing."  
  
"I know that, where?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I need to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can have tea party and make sure I can invite him when he's back." Nibs' sarcastic comment came out a bit harsher than he intended to.  
  
"Get out." Sarah muttered.  
  
Nibs opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Leave." Sarah stated loudly.  
  
"Fine.." Growled Nibs. "And when Curlys on his death bed, I'll let him know you didn't want to help him because you were too busy day dreaming over that pathetic creep of a man."  
  
Sarah's anger was boiling.  
  
"I understand running from Peter after what he did to you, but running into the arms of 'him', I don't know which ones worse."  
  
"Leave your judgments to yourself until you've met him Nibs."  
  
"I have, how the hell do you think I got this scar!?" Nibs shouted roughly pulling up his shirt.  
  
A nasty scar ran diagonally from his right side over his abdomen downwards to his left.  
  
Sarah had never seen Nibs bare body for sometime since they were kids around the age of thirteen. Peter had remained shirtless for some time until recently. It was obvious Nibs was embarrassed by the deep scar that wasn't fully seen because of his trousers. Nibs' body was very well defined more than Peters or James'. His skin was the same colour as Peters but his body hair was darker and more of it ran over his body than Peters.  
  
Sarah turned her gaze from the scar to his eyes.  
  
"He did that?"  
  
"A fair while back but yes."  
  
"Why?" Sarah knew it was a stupid question but she asked it anyway.  
  
"A fight, Peter made me get involved. First major scar I got. It was for Peter."  
  
"Sounds familiar."  
  
Nibs dropped his shirt quickly.  
  
"How are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm ok." Sarah's hand instantly went to her shoulder and she caught Nibs gaze there too.  
  
"Shot?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"I think I'm lucky to be alive."  
  
"I think we all are."  
  
There was a silence in the room and both Sarah and Nibs let the remaining anger flow from them in the silence.  
  
"Sarah?" Nibs started softly. "Is this what you want?"  
  
Sarah frowned at him but knew what he was talking about.  
  
"It's all I have."  
  
Nibs was angry how she could think that when he thought it was bluntly obvious that there were more choices to her than that.  
  
"What about me?" He asked.  
  
Sarah released her frown and starred at him questioningly but didn't finish her gaze because he started talking again.  
  
"And Curly. The lost girls and boys, Slightly, Summer, what about all them?" Nibs had been numbering them off his finger and stood agitated.  
  
"I can't go back to the lost tribe because of Peter, I thought that was obvious. Besides I don't want to be a slave anymore, chained to them, I'm not a nanny anymore, I won't take Peters crap."  
  
Nibs smiled at her comment and Sarah caught his smirk.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like me." He laughed.  
  
Sarah couldn't help but smile when she heard his laugh because it sounded too genuine. She hadn't heard him laugh in a long time.  
  
"Sarah don't chain yourself up here either. What kind of life do you think you'll have with Hook?"  
  
"Well, I don't know yet but?"  
  
"No, you're going to be chained. Why aren't you even on his ship with him now?"  
  
"Because, of my safety, I guess?"  
  
"Safety from what? Peter Pan who can't be bothered to find you or him? The pirates that Hooks up against, who Slightly told me they weren't even proper pirates!?"  
  
"They were pirates."  
  
"But not very good ones, they practically all died on Pearl sands. The count from the mermaids was higher than ever."  
  
"Oh and I suppose you've been strolling along talking to the mermaids have you?"  
  
"No, but word does get around Neverland fast."  
  
Sarah was trying to calculate what Nibs was trying to explain to her, hoping that James wasn't just 'escaping' from her for a bit.  
  
"Why do you think you've never really been on the ship Sarah? He has others there below deck, we've all seen them. There paid to accompany the crew on journeys. Do you understand what I mean by saying accompanying them?"  
  
"Yes. Don't patronize me Nibs."  
  
"I'm not. I just want you to understand."  
  
"All the dresses?" Sarah mumbled to herself in her own thoughts.  
  
Nibs didn't catch the full sentence but looked at her anyway.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked shaking her thoughts away back to conversation.  
  
"Because I do. I've been there on Peter 'adventures' and I've seen the Jolly Roger. I've fought the crew and I've seen the whores. How do you think I got my scar?"  
  
"Wait but you said?"  
  
"I said Peter made me do it and I got in a fight and that's the truth. It was stupid really." Nibs added as an after comment.  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"We didn't think Hook was on board at the time. The ship was docked up and the crew were drunk. They were celebrating something. Anyway, Peter dared Nav, me and Tootles to creep into the ship to recover something that would really piss him off."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Tootles grabbed one of his hats, Nav grabbed."  
  
"A quill." Sarah finished before him calculating when this happened. "Nibs, this wasn't as long ago as you make it out to be." Sarah added remembering the quill Nav gave to her before he died.  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"What did you take?"  
  
"One of his prize whores."  
  
Sarah frowned but realised what he was saying.  
  
"She was sitting there, waiting for him I think and when she saw three boys she didn't know whether to laugh or scream, I think she was pretty drunk too. She looked, nice. He caught me, just, but I got away. I think he thought I was Peter or something? Maybe she did too?" He laughed.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, it would have really pissed off Hook and it did. It was Peters dare too; I didn't want to forfeit it. But there was something else. It was being on that ship, in the presence of adults and it was her too.  
  
"You were a boy."  
  
"I didn't feel like one."  
  
"Your stupid sometimes Nibs, more so than Peter."  
  
Nibs was still in a day dream stance recalling the story in his mind not listening to her.  
  
Sarah didn't know whether to smile or be sad because his face was a mixture of both.  
  
"Nibs. I don't know what you're saying. I mean I do. I guess I don't want to believe you. But seriously what choice do I have left? Leave James' security and let Peter find me eventually. Neverland isn't that big you know.  
  
"What if Peter and Hook were dead?"  
  
Sarah didn't know how to answer Nibs.  
  
"All I'm saying is that without them both, Neverland would be a better place. You'd be happy, I'd be happy, everyone would. But until then wouldn't you rather be with people who you know you can trust and relay on. Not to mention having not to give yourself in return?"  
  
Sarah cast her eyes down at Nibs' last comment. She felt him approach the bed and he sat next to her.  
  
"You've changed Sarah, you're different. You are not going back to become a lost girl because your not a girl. You deserve more than being on Hooks call when he wants you. He won't treat you anymore special than the rest. You deserve your freedom and your own rulings. You need to be with people who know you and truly care for you. Please, come with me."  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"I don't want to be on the receiving end of Pans wrath anymore than you do." Nib's added, reading her thoughts about Peter.  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"I known what you have now may seem like bliss but it'll shatter, I promise you Sarah it will, you have to believe me. We've both seen the different faces of Hook. What worries me is you; he can't keep one face forever, you'll see the other soon."  
  
Nibs paused to look at Sarah. She looked sad and confused.  
  
"Curlys waiting for you." He said putting his arm round her shoulders reassuringly. 


	10. Old ways, new plays

A/N - Da, da, - Welcome to the underground! Sarah is now faced with the presence of our beloved Nibs - the silent warrior, but something tells me he isn't that silent around her. What will Sarah's emotions have to say about him? Ooh, before I forget, guess who we see in this chapter? Read on and find out... *yay*  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing expect Sarah and other minor characters.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Ten - Old ways, new plays.  
  
Sarah looked into Nibs' eyes and they were smiling.  
  
The choice that lay before her was to involve her running again and she didn't know whether she wanted to run, not yet.  
  
The idea of others wanting to flee from Pan was comforting to know, but also devastating; were things getting worse in the lost tribe?  
  
Another twinge of guilt entered her heart for leaving the younger ones.  
  
Sarah turned to Nibs and smiled weakly.  
  
"Can you get Curly here?"  
  
Nibs frowned at first then shrugged.  
  
"It will be safer if he could be here, I could help him recover, the rooms better."  
  
"And what if we bump into Pan along the way?"  
  
"Well, that's something we're going to have to risk."  
  
"Either way, remember? Besides wouldn't it be better to go and see Curly, I have to go anyway. Make sure Pan hasn't got there first."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"James said I shouldn't leave the room. I think he meant about Peter."  
  
"I think he's pulling your leg. Peter could be in Ravens town already, he knows the town a little because of the port. Hook just doesn't want some pervert getting his hands on you."  
  
"Peters going to find me, I know it."  
  
"There no denying it, he'll find all of us eventually, but I'll be with you."  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around Nibs and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Thank you for being you." She said softly.  
  
Nibs looked a bit dumb struck by her movements but he relaxed into her embrace and hugged her gently back, keeping control of his hands which just wanted to run over her body.  
  
Nibs had a completely different smell about him compared to James whom she had got use to. Nibs had that outdoor smell that oozed fresh air, earth, youth and freedom. He wasn't as groomed as James as his hair was matted and his skin still had traces of dirt over him, mainly on his forearms and neck, but that was a trait of the lost tribe. Sarah rested her head by his neck in their embrace and she found her own cheek burrowing ever so slightly into his skin. Salt water could be smelt over him and Sarah resisted the urge to taste his neck.  
  
"Have you had any sleep?" Sarah asked Nibs retreating from the hug suddenly.  
  
"No. I've been travelling all day. Pays off in the end, I found two of the lost tribe." Nibs added trying to make light humour of his exhausted state.  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
"No, I need to get to Curly."  
  
"You'll collapse."  
  
"Are you trying to be funny Sarah, it's me we're talking about."  
  
"What? The reclusive warrior of the tribe, who really is a big softy and still is only human at the end of the day?"  
  
"Reclusive warrior yes, big softy, no."  
  
"And human?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well admit your tired then."  
  
"Yes I am but I can sleep later."  
  
Sarah got up from the bed and blew the candles out. She walked over to Nibs who still sat on the bed and she put her hand on his chest. Nibs looked up to her and wasn't smiling but his eyes weren't angry either. Sarah pushed his chest to the bed and was surprised when Nibs actually fell onto the bed, he had looked too steady to move. Nibs looked up to her and briefly smirked and Sarah found herself smiling again.  
  
"Sleep, for a little while."  
  
"Curly?"  
  
"Is safe for the moment or so you said. A little bit of time won't harm him. Then we can both see him together and I'll have your protection against things."  
  
"So you are going to see him?"  
  
"Yes. I'll pack some things now. I also want to wash and stuff. You sleep and I'll wake you soon."  
  
Nibs was about to protest but rolled his eyes at her sighing deeply. He took off his shoes and shirt, placing a small back pack he carried on the floor and carefully put the blade that he carried on the bed side table.  
  
When Nibs started to strip Sarah went to the shutter at the window and closed it, hoping to darken the room and the blush that crept on her cheeks. She didn't know why she was feeling like she was and so suddenly for that matter. She'd only been in the presence of Nibs for a very short time and yet she felt like they'd been together for ages, but that was Neverland for you; time wasn't something to be aware of. She turned to Nibs who had been watching her.  
  
"I said sleep." She said slightly teasing.  
  
"I can't, it's too light."  
  
"Then close your eyes."  
  
Nibs grumbled and rolled onto his side facing away from her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath not noticing Sarah who had sat on the bed behind his back. His back looked smooth and touchable and looked like there were less scars than on Peters back. Nibs noticed her presence and turned to her slightly.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to go to sleep?"  
  
Sarah didn't answer and cursed herself when she realised she didn't.  
  
Nibs smirked again as he caught her in her day dream.  
  
"Sleep." She said abruptly going to another door in the room.  
  
Nibs rolled over and was thankful when the other door clicked shut. It would have been a bit of an embarrassment if she'd noticed he was turned on.  
  
..............  
  
Nibs had been dreaming but only lightly. He was in the heart of the Neverland jungle near a pretty lagoon covered with trees. A beautiful water fall cascaded down melodically. He could see Curly who looked well, he looked older too. His best friend noticed him and smirked in a boyish grin before running off a small rock edge into the indigo water in a pathetic excuse for a graceful dive. Nibs smirked to himself. His attention turned to the hand that went to his shoulder. The contact was burning because of his bare skin. He smiled a handsome grin when he noticed who the hand belonged to. Sarah smiled at him and walked off in direction off the rock ledge where Curly had dived off. He'd got out and was talking rapidly with enthusiasm to Sarah. Nibs started to walk to them but froze when two figures emerged together out of the trees behind Sarah and Curly. Hook grabbed Sarah and Peter grabbed Curly.  
  
"Who's it going to be Nibs?" Peter asked as he drew his blade to Curlys neck.  
  
Hook did the same to Sarah but with his claw.  
  
Nibs woke up suddenly in a cold sweat.  
  
Sarah noticed him immediately wake and looked at him questioningly before coming over to the bed.  
  
"You ok?" She asked.  
  
Nibs had been in a daze and shook his head lightly and looked at her.  
  
"Ohh." He sighed thankfully rubbing his face.  
  
"You have a bad dream?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Do, you want to tell me?" Sarah asked light heartedly.  
  
"It's ok." Nibs replied, looking away from her to his blade. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's just now mid morning."  
  
"Mid morning? Sarah, I told you I couldn't stay long!" Nibs spoke groaning as he quickly got up and looked for his shirt.  
  
"Where's my shirt?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I just cleaned it, I hope you don't mind. It looked really dirty Nibs."  
  
Nibs gave her an odd glare and Sarah raised her eyes brows and smirked.  
  
"Can I have it then?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Sure, it won't be dry yet though, suns not hot enough."  
  
Nibs looked at her again and rolled his eyes, putting the damp shirt on, pulling a grim face as the cotton clung to his skin feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I could lend you something?" Sarah asked smirking.  
  
"I do NOT wear women's clothing." Nibs stated in a not quiet angry voice.  
  
Sarah smirked again and let out a small laugh. "I've got a nice petticoat and chemise that would match your eyes." Sarah laughed louder as the mental image came to mind.  
  
Nibs gave her a mock threatening glare but Sarah laughed louder this time.  
  
"Oh you think it's funny do you?" Nibs stated coming over to her removing his damp shirt.  
  
Sarah noticed but couldn't stop laughing as she moved to the other side of the room. She noticed that Nibs now had an evil smirk on his features and was preparing to do something.  
  
Nibs looked to the other bed side table where a jug of water sat with a cup. He jumped on to the bed and over it and Sarah crossed to the other side of the room, still giggling. Nibs grabbed the jug of water and threw the water in her direction. Sarah stood still as water dripped from her face and chest onto the floor. She noticed how the wet nighty became see through and gave anyone who was looking a clear view of her chest. Nibs smirked and burst out into a hearty laugh. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest quickly before looking around the room for something to throw at him but found nothing. Her eyes went to one of the pillows on her bed and she smiled. Nibs noticed the evil grin she had plastered on her face and feared comically for a second, mockingly screaming at her. Sarah grabbed a pillow and jumped onto the bed hitting him with it playfully, not caring about her slightly wet, see-through chest. Nibs smirked and grabbed the other one joining her on the bed in their pillow match. The laughing increased and Nibs let her have the reign for the first minute. Sarah smiled proudly never having as much fun as she was now for a long time.  
  
"Right that it's I've let you lead, now my turn." Nibs spoke between laughter and hiding his face from Sarah battering him.  
  
"Let me lead? I don't think so, I'm the champion, I'm just too good for you Nibs, admit it!" Sarah replied between his own attacks on her.  
  
Nibs laughed as they hit each other at the same time and a million feathers exploded into the air and on the bed. They both stopped their smiles and looked at each other before looking at the mess and laughing to their fullest extent as white feathers sailed around them making the moment pretty.  
  
"Oops." Sarah spoke wiping a tear from her eye, regaining her breath.  
  
"I won." Nibs said triumphantly sitting on the bed.  
  
"I think not!" Sarah replied joining him.  
  
"I think so." Nibs teased.  
  
"I won, admit it." Sarah laughed, seeing him smile again as he couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"Nope." He said turning his head away from her crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Bad loser aye?" Sarah asked.  
  
Nibs' face was shocked at first then melted into a cheeky grin before wrestling her playfully. Sarah screamed and laughed as he tickled her.  
  
"Nibs be careful I haven't got any knickers on!" Sarah laughed as she felt her nighty ride up her legs.  
  
Nibs wasn't listening to her speak and continued to tickle her. Sarah with all her might pushed him onto his back and gave him a taste of his own medicine and started to tickle him. Nibs who wasn't ticklish just lay down and smirked. Sarah didn't realise the predicament position they were in until it was too late. Sarah noticed Nibs wasn't smirking anymore and Sarah found her own smirk wipe off from her lips as something more real played into her eyes and Nibs'.  
  
Nibs sat up with Sarah over his stomach and wrapped his arms around her back. He leant towards her, unsure at first if he should kiss her, but her own chin tilted up to him ready for a kiss, gave him a signal. Sarah slipped onto his lap and replied to the kiss, groaning at the contact between there bodies. Nibs felt her tight chest press into his and he groaned into the kiss as well. The constriction between his legs was throbbing under the protection of his trousers and the heat between Sarah's legs was making his mind and body turn into a haze and not helping. Their kiss was soft and Sarah moved her lips from his to his neck. She got her wish and tasted his neck, savouring the flavour. There was a slight salty taste still lingering on his skin but the feeling of his youthful skin next to her own was even more delighting.  
  
Feathers lay around the pair and Sarah broke the kiss and looked into Nib's grey eyes. He wasn't sure what she was asking or whether she was even asking anything. Nibs stroked her bare arms and shoulders, running his hands down her back and back to her arms. One hand held her while the other ran up her neck into her hair. Sarah kissed him lightly and held his lower back resting her head on his shoulder Nibs put his head on hers and breathed deeply.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes for a brief second and tried to clear her mind of the possible thoughts that were to come. She couldn't decide if what she was doing with Nibs was right or wrong. For the moment it felt right, so very right, but in the long run was this meant to be? Would it break anyone's heart? What of James? Sarah could imagine his face, his eyes were blood red. What if Curly found out? Sarah knew he liked her. Would it break Nibs and Curlys friendship? She left guilty towards Curly. He only had Nibs at the moment; he would have nothing if their friendship broke.  
  
The same thought appeared to be flowing through Nibs' mind and a brief troubled looked occurred across his attractive face.  
  
"Sarah?" Nibs asked softly. "I don't think that we shouldn't.."  
  
"I know what you mean." Sarah cut in.  
  
A twinge entered her heart as well as her own intimacy.  
  
Nibs released her and looked into her eyes. The emerald pools that looked directly into his own grey eyes were breathtaking. In fact the whole of her was astounding. It was amazing how a different couple of days could change a person. It was good to know that Sarah was far happy than she was but this made Nibs feel a slight jealously towards James Hook. He had money to burn, gifts to shower, no wonder she was happy, living in comfortable surroundings, to be able to act civilized. Nibs had nothing to give Sarah and obviously Sarah was happy because Hook could give her a better life. Sarah must have caught the look on his face because she touched his chin with two fingers to get his attention. When Nibs looked at her, her green eyes were asking him what was troubling him.  
  
"Why did we do what we just did?" Nibs asked her.  
  
Sarah frowned and smiled lightly. "I don't know?"  
  
"Did you want to do it?"  
  
"You mean kiss or?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sarah was puzzled by his question but carried on with answers noticing he looked a little sad.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Shall I tell you why I kissed you?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Ok." Sarah smiled.  
  
"Because I think you've become, the, the most amazing person I've met. You've changed Sarah and I like it."  
  
"You've changed too Nibs." Sarah cut in again.  
  
"Is that why we like each other?"  
  
"You mean turning over a new leaf thing?"  
  
"I don't know." Nibs held her hands. "Seeing you when you were in the tribe, I dunno, you just looked miserable all the time."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to argue but Nibs cut in this time.  
  
"And I know, I know, it was because Peter made your life hell. But seeing you now, you look so radiant and beautiful. You look like you fit here Sarah. You look like a woman."  
  
"Peter made my life dismal and depressing. No one stood up for me Nibs, not even you."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but then, no one stood up to Peter because you'd die if you did."  
  
"So the best way to deal with him is to keep your mouth shut. Is that what you think too?"  
  
"It worked for me."  
  
"But you were never around the tribe. I always thought you would have made second in command or something, not Slightly. I was always jealous because you had some form of freedom."  
  
"Peter knew I didn't take bull shit. I think he just tolerated me. As long as I did my bit for the tribe, hunt and stuff, he still gave me a place."  
  
"It's not much when you think about.and you never realise you lose your free will."  
  
"But it isn't lost, not any more Sarah. I've told you, Curly and I want you to come away with us. We don't know where but we'll figure that out soon enough. You'll be with two people who love you and...."  
  
"That's it Nibs. Two people. Two people who love, no, lust after me and will probably fight over me, not being big headed or anything, but there has been enough blood spilt over jealously and love."  
  
"I won't deny it. After seeing you a couple of hours ago I just wanted to."  
  
"Keep those thoughts to yourself Mr Nibs." Sarah spoke a little teasing.  
  
"But Sarah, in your presence I feel older and more mature I guess."  
  
"You were always older and mature Nibs, Peter just didn't let you be."  
  
Nibs half smiled at her and noticed he was still holding her hands.  
  
"I want to grow up, really, grow up. I want to be like John."  
  
"Live with Indians?" Sarah asked jokingly, knowing what he meant.  
  
"No."  
  
Sarah removed a hand and placed two fingers on his lips.  
  
"I what you mean Nibs, but for the moment, keep those thoughts to yourself, for me.  
  
Nibs looked at Sarah and half heartedly smiled. "You're right."  
  
Sarah smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Sometimes we can all get confused, but sometimes confused is right, we just don't know until we think about it properly." Sarah whispered to him before releasing him.  
  
"I think it's time we go to Curly." Nibs said.  
  
"Let me put my underwear on first." Sarah winked to him.  
  
..................  
  
They didn't set off long after their pillow fight and as much as things were no settle the pair were mainly silent as Nibs lead the way into the Neverland jungle. Sarah had packed everything she wanted but it wasn't much. There were candles, a blanket and a bowl and even some underwear. Betty had left medicine and an antiseptic ointment and some clean bandages for her shoulder so Sarah figured to take them along to Curly. Nibs had remained shirtless for the journey, unembarrassed to Sarah's eyes and giving thanks to some of the cool shade of the trees. Sarah couldn't help but watch as every move he made created some form of motion or strength in his tanned back. Every minute spent with this boy made her feel young again, not like a child but young in her rightful age. Thoughts ran through her mind in the process. After tomorrow it was any day that James could arrive back. What if she wasn't in her room? What would he say to her if he found her with lost boys? Sarah dismissed the thoughts for the mean time concentrating on the uneven path she and Nibs travelled on. She hoped to see Curly, she had missed him terribly of all the people she knew. Every sound that the jungle created made Sarah wary. Peter felt so close when you were in the jungle and the very thought of bumping into him was terrifying. The thought made Sarah catch up to the fast pace of Nibs who had become his 'lost boy' character, navigating and being on guard and silent.  
  
.................  
  
It was amazing how time flew by when you weren't having fun. Sarah moaned as her feet ached from the trek and from the mosquitoes that flew in the air. Already an un-lady like puddle of sweat lay over her skin and her hair stuck to her face. She had chosen to keep her underwear and nighty on with a light weight cloak which she lay over her arm, a back pack was on her other shoulder. The Neverland jungle was far too humid at the moment to be wearing the beautiful gowns she was in possession of.  
  
It was mid afternoon when the pair reached the old underground. A few memories sparked in Sarah's mind but didn't stay long. This was where Peter changed.  
  
"Stay here for a moment; I'm gonna just check it out in case." Nibs didn't finish off his sentence and gave her a worried look mixed with sadness.  
  
Sarah understood and nodded lightly turning around, getting her bearings.  
  
A few moments later Nibs came into view and smiled a suppressed grin. Sarah couldn't help but notice his eyes sparkling in happiness as well. ..................  
  
"You brought someone?" Curly asked noticing the other shadow behind Nibs.  
  
The smaller form of Sarah peaked from behind Nibs and grinned.  
  
Curly's face burst into a wide smile, his pearly teeth gleaming.  
  
"My God, it's so good to see you!" He screamed happily.  
  
All three companions smiled joyfully at each other and Nibs stepped back to watch Sarah and Curly with their reunion.  
  
Sarah bolted to the ground to the low make shift bed Curly rested on. When he saw her he sat up being not too dramatically injured. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a huge kiss on his cheek, smothering him. Curly laughed at her playfulness. Nibs moved to another side of the underground checking out the area again, looking around at what possessions they had but mainly to rid the slight jealous feeling that crept into him lightly.  
  
Curly couldn't stop smiling at Sarah and she wondered if his smile was contagious because her mouth was beginning to hurt from smiling so much. She removed herself from his embrace and looked at him, sitting on the bed, pulling her nighty down as if it could reach to her ankles.  
  
"Sarah before you say anything.." Curly said.  
  
"No, listen." Sarah interrupted. "Thank you so much for saving me. I'm alive now because of you!"  
  
Curly blushed and rolled his eyes in playfulness.  
  
"You look well." Curly noted out loud to himself.  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"Where did you go after you ran? I heard you were with Hook?"  
  
Sarah grimaced slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I've been staying in his keeping."  
  
Curly tried his best to hide his disappointment but didn't pull it off successfully.  
  
Sarah looked even guiltier towards him but asked herself why she should feel guilty about her actions, she did what she thought was best.  
  
"I would have said you'd be dead living with him but, it's no surprise, you're female, I bet he did take care of you." It was more of a statement than an answer to a question and Curly and Sarah didn't know where it came from.  
  
"Curly I had to do what would keep me alive, from Peter!"  
  
"No, Sarah I'm not telling you off or anything." Curly calmed his voice to her. "It's just a shame it was him, that's all. But I understand. I'm just happy your alive, that's all."  
  
"I'm happy you are too. I've missed you." Sarah embraced him once more.  
  
"So what now?" Nibs called to the pair.  
  
Curly turned to Sarah. "You are staying aren't you?"  
  
Sarah didn't answer the question immediately.  
  
Curly's face went blank and he looked at Nibs to pursue Sarah.  
  
Nibs turned to her as she registered his glance.  
  
"I-I?" Sarah started to say, wringing her delicate hands in the process.  
  
"What have you got back where you came from?" Curly asked softly, his eyes looked sad. "Please don't tell me your going back to him?"  
  
Curly voice pained Sarah as she looked at the young man who looked at her.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing yet. If I stay, I'm putting us all in danger."  
  
"Pan?" Curly asked.  
  
"No, James, I mean, Hook, he may come and look for me if I stay too long."  
  
Curly frowned but looked at her concerned.  
  
"I don't think Hook will be very happy if he finds one of his, err, Sarah gone." Nibs added folding his arms over his now covered chest.  
  
Sarah glanced at him wanting to give him a harsh look for what he was about to say but found herself just looking at him, waiting for him to say something else.  
  
"I don't understand? What can he give you that we can't?" Curly protested, wincing as he moved.  
  
Sarah didn't bother to answer but looked at Nibs lightly who in return looked at her, then looked away. She decided it wasn't a wise move either to blatantly say to Curly that what James could give her, Nibs could give her too.  
  
"I feel safe with him. He has money to help in things, like medicine and stuff. I've felt really secure around him, at least from Peter."  
  
"You don't love him."  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"And you don't feel safe with us?" Curly asked.  
  
"Yes I do but.." Sarah sighed.  
  
"Sarah, we're not going to deny that we want you to stay." Nibs spoke finally. "But remember what I said. Is that the life you want to live? I'm not going into it because I have already, you know what I mean."  
  
Sarah sat on the end of the bed and looked around the old underground. Although the place didn't look half as liveable as it had, it still regained its cosiness and comforting aspect. It was cool and warm at the same time. It looked darker than usual but that was because there weren't enough candles to get the space bright enough. Most of the tribes possessions and things were gone which left the underground bare, but furniture items still lay about even it they were on their sides or semi broken.  
  
Sarah got off the bed and went to her bag. She pulled out the bowl and set it on the floor, picking up a fallen table and setting the bowl and other items on it.  
  
"Nibs, could you get a fire going, I want to boil some water."  
  
Nibs nodded lightly and left the underground.  
  
Curly sat in silence and watched Sarah. After a while he spoke.  
  
"Have you enjoyed your time with Hook?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yeah, it's been.different. It opened my eyes a little."  
  
"Were you in Ravens town?"  
  
"Yeah. wait why didn't you think I was on the Jolly Roger?"  
  
"Because, you wouldn't have enjoyed yourself if you'd been on the ship."  
  
"Do all boys know how Hook works?"  
  
Curly nodded. "I believe everything Nibs tells me."  
  
Sarah sat back down on the bed and looked at him.  
  
"Where do you hurt?"  
  
"Oh, just everywhere, nowhere in particular."  
  
Sarah noticed very mild bruises on his face and arms but noting too dramatic. A twinge of guilt seeped to her heart when she realised Peter must had fought him hard because he still was in pain.  
  
Curly noticed her face as she was thinking.  
  
"It's nothing really, just stitch or something?" He laughed.  
  
"A stitch? More like broken ribs or something, ruptured blood something or other, concussion, internal bleeding, everything!"  
  
"No, it isn't that bad, honestly. I think I'd be dead if it was?"  
  
"Awh Curly." Sarah said coming to sit beside him. She gave him another hug and rested her head on his chest lightly.  
  
"I don't want you to go Sarah, neither does Nibs. You should be here with us, you'll be happier."  
  
Curly noticed how Sarah's hair smelt clean and that her arms, neck and face had no traces of dirt over her. It was common in the older days of the lost tribe for everyone to be a little bit grubby, especially the boys and it was more of an expectable thing. Sarah looked even more of a jewel when she was clean compared to the others and Curly wanted her to just stay in his arms forever just so he could smell her.  
  
Nibs returned with some fire wood and ignored the embrace that the pair had. He lit a fire quickly and watched it as it glowed.  
  
Sarah got up and walked to her belongings. She walked to the fire and looked around.  
  
"Do we have anything to boil water in?"  
  
Curly pointed to a metal pot on another table.  
  
"Been using it for boiling too." Nibs replied.  
  
Sarah smiled lightly knowing Nibs wasn't foolish enough to live on a whim if someone was injured and needed help. He knew how to help people even if there were hardly any resources around.  
  
"I've got some medicine, it'll take away your pain, and I've also got some ointment too." Sarah said as Nibs lifted the mental container to the fire and propped it up.  
  
"I suppose I'll get some more water." Nibs stated as he got up ready to walk out the door.  
  
"No, I'll go, or at least come with you. That way we can get more water before nightfall. Won't have to leave the underground then!" She smiled.  
  
"You'll be alright Curly?" Nibs asked, knowing the answer anyway.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like you've looked after me all the time, I'll be fine, but hurry, ok?"  
  
"Sure." Nibs nodded grabbing two large buckets and handing one roughly to Sarah and making a quick move to the exit.  
  
Sarah frowned at him but thought it off, smiling to Curly and blowing him a playful kiss before she left.  
  
..................  
  
"What's your problem?" Sarah asked Nibs as they were a little bit from the underground.  
  
"Nothing." He stubbornly stated.  
  
Sarah laughed a little. "We'll there must be something or you wouldn't have just growled at me like that."  
  
"I didn't growl." Nibs corrected her, stalking off into the jungle on another turn.  
  
It wasn't far until they reached a very close stream that ran by a bank. Its water was clear and even very small fished glided through it.  
  
"Why are you quiet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm always quiet." Nibs answered back.  
  
"You weren't before?"  
  
"Yeah, well now I am, ok?"  
  
"Fine!?" Sarah said clipped before kneeling down to the stream and catching the water, first on her face then in the bucket.  
  
Nibs rolled his eyes at her then sat next to her catching the water.  
  
"I think you should tell me what's wrong Nibs?"  
  
"There's nothing." He sighed. "Just, why did you bother coming anyway when your gonna leave."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked quickly.  
  
"You heard me Sarah. Did you think you'd just come and say hi to Curly and dash off? That's not what lost people do. They stay around with people who need it and deserve it. It's the least you could to for Curly."  
  
"I'm not dashing off!?"  
  
"Yeah well prove it?" Nibs replied harshly.  
  
Sarah's face was blank, but then changed.  
  
Nibs noticed the smirk on her ruby lips and frowned when he met her eye level.  
  
Sarah threw the water bucket into his face and laughed from Nibs shock.  
  
"Back in the olden days the lost tribe had a rule about fun, it came first. I think I can say I'm following that rule don't you Nibs?"  
  
Nibs frowned at her playfully and shook his head from the water, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"If I'm following a lost rule, not that we're in the lost tribe anymore, you can get an idea of the choice I've made for the moment, if I'm deciding to have fun and mess around. I don't think James would be very happy if I start up a pillow fight with him or suddenly throw water in his face."  
  
Nibs for the second time tried to hide his smirk but failed and smiled with her.  
  
"At times I can't work you out?" Nibs spoke truthfully.  
  
"You will." Sarah replied with a light smile getting some more water and walking away from him, her smirk still plastered on her lips. 


	11. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer; I don't own anything apart from Sarah and other minor characters.  
  
A/N - A shorter chapter than usual I'm afraid. Gets a little bit dramatic. Here's a question. Do the twins actually have first names? What are they? I've called them the 'twins' still as I couldn't think of cool names for them but it's a shame because I think they need names! So if there sentences that seem like they don't have people speaking, that's the twins talking, or finishing off each others sentences. So on with the chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Eleven - Saying goodbye  
  
The night drew on and the three companions stayed in the underground. The previous home felt very different compared to older times but the essence of a home still lingered. Peter's changed had occurred here as well as many fun times and emotional days. The lost tribe were a strong bunch but their tears were sometimes not hidden well and Sarah found, like Wendy, she'd be on the end of a hug willingly to comfort someone. The tribe had been bold and brash but naïve too in their younger days. Times had changed and the prospect of growing up lingered in the minds of the older members but never really stayed for long, not with Peter around. Young innocent games had turned rough and dangerous and many who thought life was all about games faced the harsh reality of being able to live; to eat and to fight. Of course everyone would try to chip in, but the sole purpose of keeping the tribe alive came onto the shoulders of the older ones.  
  
Sarah sat on the floor near a candle. She's found and old cushion that was torn at the seams and she decided to fix it, finding some old things of Wendy's, badly damaged, but still usable. She thought it would take her mind off things but it actually made her think of the last few days. It made her think of sowing her beautiful gowns, of fine food, clean beds.of James. Again the thought of him finding her here would be dire, but finding out she was with two of the lost boys, who weren't boys any more, would be horrific.  
  
Sarah sighed and put down the cushion. She stretched her feet and toes looking at how they were grubby already. She huffed out again and grabbed her soft leather slippers she had worn on her trek here. The underground, although spacious was quite stuffy and so Sarah decided to take a few breathes of fresh air. She stood up and saw the sleeping figures of Nibs and Curly. Curly still lay on his make shift bed on the floor. He looked more peaceful and clean now that he'd washed and was healing. Nibs lay on an old bunk, which previously belonged to him. He didn't look peaceful but he was still asleep. Sarah looked around the room and saw the large domain of what used to be where Peter slept. The area now looked cold and harsh as some form of plant surrounded it and blankets and pillows were sparse and dirty. A few candles still burnt dimly but would only last the rest of the night. The three of them would have to find more light somewhere for the next few days if they were to stay here.  
  
Neverland outside looked as dark as in the underground, but as the clouds drifted across the moon, a few more rays beamed in the trees and by this time Sarah's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. A beautiful smell of some exotic flower breezed into the air and Sarah smiled at the pleasant smell. She didn't wander far, in fact she hardly moved from the front of the entrance but she did look around carefully at her surroundings even if it was in the dark. A large root lay by the entrance and after she had had a good snoop around she sat on it. A few minutes passed and Sarah felt her eyes become tired and heavy. A large un-lady like yawn escaped her mouth and she stood up and stretched making her way back into the underground but before she did, something caught her eye. A small bright light tried to hide itself behind a large leaf but the leaf also lit up. Sarah tried to focus her gaze on the bright light, but dismissed it when she realised it was a fairy and that sleep was calling. It wasn't until she was fully inside the underground that the small fairy laughed and that its laugh came out like the sound of bells.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning was that of a pleasant one in Neverland. The sun shone brightly and the sky was a clear blue with not one cloud in sight.  
  
The Indian lands were busy with preparations for some kind of celebration. If one were looking, John could be seen with his young son Michael and his wife, Tiger lily, who was watching and smiling at the sight of her husband playing with their son along with others from the Indian tribe. They were cheering the young child on as he giggled in a high pitch tone at his fathers tickling.  
  
Across the way on another side of the island, lost boys and girls took advantage of the sun and its warmth. Young ones played their games, whispering in conversation at past events and future ones that were to come, whatever they may be. The girls of the tribe braided their hair, taking the opportunity to also bath in the warm water, unaware of lost boys' prying eyes. Lost boys were sharpening thin sticks that could be used as arrows and fixing bows, obviously wanting to do some form of hunting. The older ones, for example the twins, had yet to tell them that hunting in the hot sun was a bad idea in the jungle as animals hid away from the heat. Slightly had decided to help, Summer, Autumn and Winter with some washing as he felt sorry that Peter had lumbered a chore on them in this kind of heat. Peter on the other hand lay in the cool shade of his own place, basking on comfy blankets and cold pillows. A smirk was on his face as he looked up to the ceiling of his room and waited for the arrival of Tinkerbell.  
  
Ravens town was busy with a market day by the port and many more ships docked, possibly for the market. In the distance, there was a grand ship that sailed quickly from the horizon towards the town. Closely, the crew looked happy and glad that they were returning to still land. The captain of the ship still lay in his dormitories, an array of female clothing spread over the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah wasn't the first to wake in the underground. She noticed Curly was up and talking quietly to Nibs. Nibs sat by the fire that wasn't lit, eating some fruit and drinking some water. There wasn't much lit in the underground but Sarah's eyes adjusted quickly.  
  
Sarah sat up and stretched emitting a closed, very loud groan as she stood up fully. Both boys sniggered at her and she joined in with them at the ridiculous noise.  
  
"Morning." She said to both of them finding a seat by the unlit fire.  
  
"Sleep well?" Curly asked her. "It's odd being in here isn't it."  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't get to sleep last night, took me ages. Just this place I guess."  
  
"It's beautiful outside Nibs says." Curly grudgingly spoke.  
  
"Well we can go out today then." Sarah smiled offering the idea which she hoped would be taken up.  
  
"And let people find us? I don't think so." Nibs replied to her a little negatively.  
  
"What? You mean we're stuck in here?" Sarah asked bewildered.  
  
"Well, only for a little, until we figure things out." Curly added trying to lighten things.  
  
"There two things we have to worry about." Nibs indicated. "Pan and well, Hook, if he comes looking for you."  
  
"He wouldn't be able to find me?"  
  
"Yes he would. He knows where this place is. He has destroyed it once you know." Nibs spoke hoping his comment didn't have sarcasm in.  
  
"I know." Sarah said defensively, trying to cover up the fact she didn't remember. She now realised that she didn't really like to remember bad things James and his crew had done in his defence.  
  
"So what then, I'm going to hide again!? So much for thinking I was going to be free Nibs."  
  
Nibs didn't say anything, only gave her a stern, un-amused look.  
  
Curly noticed a slight tension and laughed nervously. "So.." He said biting his lips in concentration to think of something. "Well, what Nibs is trying to say is, we can't wander too far off that's all." He took a breath after he spoke, hoping he said the right thing.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Sarah asked Curly, turning completely round to face him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He replied.  
  
The conversation died between the three and Sarah shuffled her feet on the floor.  
  
"Do you want some fruit?" Nibs asked.  
  
Sarah looked at him and was about to decline but her stomach protested and she nodded lightly.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she took the fruit.  
  
"Curly?" Nibs asked.  
  
"No thanks I'm full."  
  
After another minute of silence or so, Sarah spoke up.  
  
"So what do we do, or, what are we going to do?"  
  
Curly looked at Nibs for an answer but Nibs didn't look at him, he stared at Sarah who looked straight back at him.  
  
"We'll, if you feel better Curly, then, then my work here is done." Sarah spoke up.  
  
Curly frowned and Nibs looked startled compared to his normally cool exterior.  
  
"W-What?" He mumbled.  
  
Sarah was apprehensive about saying her sentence.  
  
"I-I I'm going back." She spoke softly.  
  
Curly frowned again at her inaudible words but Nibs looked heart broken and only Sarah could see this in his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Nibs asked as if he'd been defeated.  
  
"Because. I'm at risk from Peter far more here than when I'm in Ravens town. For Christ's sake its like were on Peters friggin' door step here!"  
  
"Can you not get it into your head that we're all at risk? We know were close but where else is there to go!?" Nibs stood up and shouted aggressively.  
  
It frightened Sarah but she pulled herself up and stood tall towards him.  
  
"Besides..I put you in more danger from other people if I stay.." Sarah said sorrowfully.  
  
The emotion of her voice retracted Nibs' anger and he cursed himself at his outburst. In reality she was trying to save them.  
  
"Hook..." Curly stated.  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"So what? You feel guilty towards him for staying one night or something!?" Nibs asked a little fiery.  
  
"I would if I had stayed longer!" Sarah barked back with the same tone of voice as his.  
  
"Guys, please.." Curly tried to speak.  
  
"Your not bound to him Sarah, your not a pirate, your not a whore, your not his!" Nibs spoke again.  
  
"Your right, I'm me and I'm no ones." Sarah stated, walking out.  
  
Sarah walked into the bright light, happy that she was outside but frightened as well. For some odd reason she felt completely exposed to the world just standing in the open.  
  
"Sarah!" A voice called.  
  
She wouldn't have normally stopped but the voice belonged to Curly.  
  
"Sarah, please, wait, please."  
  
Sarah reluctantly turned around. She didn't want to be chased and of all people she didn't want it to be Curly.  
  
"Curly, please, let me go."  
  
"You forgot your things." He tried to make a point for her to stay a little bit longer but it didn't really work.  
  
"I don't need them."  
  
"Oh." Curly said sadly.  
  
"I have to go, it makes sense."  
  
"But what about the three of us, starting a fresh?" Curly asked hopefully." I thought you were staying for good?"  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"I'll be dead in some other time Sarah."  
  
Sarah looked up to Curly, surprised at what he just said.  
  
"Don't say such things Curly."  
  
Curly shook his head and laughed to himself, his curly hair shaking against his boyish grin.  
  
"Sarah, Neverland has changed. It seems the whole world is on our shoulders. This is the worst part."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked curiously.  
  
"The bit in between. Making the choices for your future, the bit in the middle of becoming an adult, the bit that makes you become the person you're to be. I don't think you're meant to go back to the Captain."  
  
Sarah was surprised at his words but surprised he had mentioned 'Hook' as an actual person - a captain.  
  
"I know he's real and that makes him a real person, a man. But I truly believe in the bottom of my heart and soul you don't belong with him. Only you can decide where you belong but I know it's not with him and I'm not just saying that. You, you could make your own tribe, join the Indians, get some money and buy a house in Ravens town and become, err I don't know, Prime Minister or something!? But not to go back and be on his side."  
  
Sarah smirked at his accusations and Curly smiled with her, taking a few steps towards her. He was a couple of inches taller than her.  
  
"I think I need time, I have to make time for us. If I go back to James, things won't look odd. I'd hate to think he'd come after you just because I was in your presence and I know he could, because he's like that. I'm not as naïve as people think I am, or a coward or something."  
  
"I know." Curly smiled.  
  
"I know I don't love James or anything, I hardly know him, but, what I have at the minute is secure, I hope."  
  
"You're playing him for a fool, good girl." Curly jokingly winked.  
  
"In know, I guess I am, I hope he doesn't realise."  
  
"I think he does."  
  
"Really? Then why hasn't he killed me or thrown me out?"  
  
"Because he's lonely."  
  
Sarah just looked at Curly.  
  
"Is Nibs angry?" She said trying to change the subject.  
  
"When isn't he? Why do you think he's silent all the time? Because he gets pissed off easily."  
  
"Hmm, by me?" Sarah sighed.  
  
"No. By the prospect of things turning bad, going wrong. He thinks about the future a lot. Trying to figure out an easy path I guess?"  
  
"Aren't we all?"  
  
Sarah smiled at Curly and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Stay safe and well. I'll be seeing you soon. I best get back before Hook is back." She whispered leaving him and realising that she had called James 'Hook' on her own will.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ravens town looked quiet now that the market was over. People had their buys and others had extra money to spend, mostly in the pubs and bars. The sun was gradually getting lower in the distance and the air was considerably cooler.  
  
The long walk from the underground was tiring especially when you kept losing your direction every now and then which added an extra hour to your journey time.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Nibs?" Nibs?" A voice called, echoed by another one.  
  
Nibs sat up from his bed that he had been resting in.  
  
At the sound of steps approaching Curly had hidden in the underground, peaking from behind a veil of material that had once been hung up.  
  
Nibs recognized the voices belonging to the twins of the tribe.  
  
"What do you want, how do you know I'm here?" Nibs asked quite brutally.  
  
"Whoa, calm down." One of the twins said.  
  
Nibs walked towards them, hand on his blade.  
  
Both twins being much smaller then Nibs looked at each other then back to Nibs a little uneasily.  
  
"We're not here on behalf of Peter we swear!" The other twin said.  
  
"Prove it!" Nibs said.  
  
"W-we can't you have to just trust us!"  
  
"I don't think I can?"  
  
"Wait!" A voice cried.  
  
Curly came into view.  
  
"Curly!" One of the twins spoke.  
  
Nibs looked quickly to Curly who came to stand by him. In height Curly wasn't that smaller than Nibs but there was a visible difference.  
  
"It's good to see you." One of the twins said, the other one nodded.  
  
"Well? What do you want?" Nibs asked a little suspicious.  
  
"We've got news for you but we don't know how late we are?"  
  
Nibs and Curly exchanged an odd glance but quickly turned to the twins for their news.  
  
"Peter knows you here." One of the twins stated.  
  
"Fuck." Nibs sighed. "How long has he known?"  
  
"Only since Sarah was here. Is she?" One of the twins said.  
  
"Is she ok?" The other one asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Anyway, what of Peter?" Curly asked taking over Nibs' speech as he stayed silent.  
  
"We over heard him. He was waiting for Tinkerbell we think..."  
  
"We found out Peter asked her to tell Hook, whose back by the way already, that Sarah was in the underground with you two...Is she still here?"  
  
"No." Curly stated. "She's...Oh God."  
  
"What?" One of the twins asked.  
  
Curly turned to Nibs. "Go to Ravens town get her; you know where she'll be!!" He then turned to the twins. "What of Peter? Is he coming here!?" Curly asked desperately.  
  
"It didn't seem like it. That was what was so odd about him this morning. He took everything so casually. It was weird."  
  
"It didn't seem like he was coming here but you best be on you guard..."  
  
".He's after both of you now."  
  
" So does Peter think Sarah is here still?" Nibs asked.  
  
"He must." One of the twins replied.  
  
"Then he must be coming here? Why isn't he? It doesn't make sense!?" Nibs said frustrated.  
  
"We're all in the same boat; nobody really knows what's going on." The other twin said.  
  
"Is the rest of the tribe ok?" Curly asked.  
  
"What sort of question is that!? Our lives are at stake here Curly!" Nibs cried.  
  
"I want to know what is happening with the rest of the tribe. Would you please just go to Ravens town Nibs, please!?" Curly cried.  
  
Nibs didn't need telling twice. Deep in his heart the whole of the twins' words struck him, especially if it would harm Sarah. What he didn't want was to go to Ravens town and find his friend gutted by a gleaming Hook, just because she conversed with 'lost boys'. Nibs moved out from the underground quickly after he spoke.  
  
"Be on your guard.all of you, just in case."  
  
"What are their plans in this? Is everybody still following Peter?" Curly asked about the rest of the tribe, turning his attention to the twins.  
  
"Sorry Curly, we don't know about the others. We're still on his side technically. It would be too obvious to come and give you information and not go back. I think that would bring him here. He's blackmailing everyone, says he'll kill them if they betray him!"  
  
"As long as we go back, hopefully it'll seem like everything's normal." The other twin finished looking a little worried.  
  
"Thank you both." Curly said.  
  
The thing about Curly was if you were in his presence or he spoke to you, everything you said to him was genuine and truthful. It was because of the person he was. He wasn't a leader so you didn't have to force information out to him. He was just a good listener and a nice guy and that made you want to like him and if so help him and others in any way you could. Everyone knew Curly liked Sarah and so if this could help Sarah it affected Curly.  
  
"We better get back."  
  
"Yeah. It was really great to see you Curly, we're glad your ok."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
"Sarah wouldn't have made it to Ravens town already would she?" One of the twins asked.  
  
"No, it's too far away, I think.I hope." Curly finished sombrely. 


	12. The choices we make, the decisions we ta...

Chapter twelve: The choices we make, the decisions we take  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The odd thing about the Neverland jungle was the fact it was so beautiful yet so frightening. The sun tried it's best to reach every space of the jungle but often missed sections causing a very dramatic coolness between the heated rays that shined through the trees.  
  
Curly had tried to sit down now that he was alone. The twins had gone back to the camp and Nibs had run as fast as he could to try and find Sarah. He doubted Sarah had made it to Ravens town yet but it must be imminent for her to do so. Nibs was fast, but not that fast. Curly's heart was beating at a more than average pace as chilling thoughts entered his mind about Sarah and the twins for that matter. If Peter found out about their little journey today they'd be in for it. Time now seemed to be alive in Neverland and it felt like it was running out. Choices had to be quickly made and Curly hoped to God that they'd be the right choices. With his thoughts he stood up and left the underground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The jungle had never felt so big to Nibs until now. Sweat dripped from his pours and he physically had to stop for air, his heart beating so fast from running, it felt like it could burst out of his chest at any second. Being the athletic type, running wasn't nasty to Nibs as most would think any strenuous sporty activity was but now he felt differently about it. Nibs fell to his knees, panting harshly. His hands were buried into the dirt of Neverland just to feel earthed and not light headed. The heat pounded around his head and his throat felt like a desert. He scolded himself for stopping and taking a few moments to get himself back together; this was what losers did, they took breaks and they made things longer than they were and Nibs wasn't a loser. The thought then occurred to him, something that Sarah had once said; he was human after all and the breath that he took to recuperate himself didn't feel sinful in his lungs. The thought made him think of her and the energy that he thought he'd ran out of for the time being suddenly soared though his veins and he started running again. Only stopping to scream her name every now and again to no avail.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
The twins had made it back to the camp to the same atmosphere as the morning. Younger lost children still appeared to be doing their own thing, only stopping when the twins had arrived into the camp.  
  
Summer caught sight of the twins and rushed over to them trying not to make it seem urgent.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
Both twins looked at each other and looked at her with no words.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who ?" One of the twins asked.  
  
Summer looked confused but then answered. "Slightly."  
  
"Slightly?" The other twin asked confused.  
  
"Yes Slightly, I thought you went to find him? I saw you going off into the jungle and I assumed you were looking for him? He's been missing for ages now. I've looked briefly around but I can't find him?"  
  
"We haven't been looking for him?" One of the twins said getting an elbow in his rib.  
  
The other twin gave him a cautious look.  
  
"What? Well we haven't. I'm just telling her the truth!"  
  
"What?" Summer asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." The other twin added quickly.  
  
"You see now your just making a bigger hole. Where have you been then?"  
  
"Where's Peter?" Asked the other twin first.  
  
"He's round and about the tribe I think, why? What's wrong? Has something happened?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway. We need to keep him here as long as we can!"  
  
"Why? I don't understand?"  
  
"Summer, listen...." One of the twins started as he dragged her and his twin away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was odd the way it happened. How he had just appeared from out of nowhere, he must have heard Nibs shout, it was the only way. It was odd how he looked angry but also very calm and quite worried at the same time. It looked like he was desperately looking for someone or something, in a good way. Nibs' quick reflexes made him dive to his side hiding behind some foliage, hoping it was enough to camouflage him from the man who stepped into the Neverland jungle like royalty. He gilded through the trees like a bullet, his tough leather boots shielding his feet from the harsh jungle round. Nibs watched with curiosity as Hook strode past him, a fair distance away mind but still in close encounters. The man looked like he was on a mission, it was clear to be seen. Nibs crouched even further into the bushes until the way looked safe. Hook's shadow could be seen now a fair distance away but still visible. It was clear where he was heading, to the underground; the old camp.  
  
Nibs now felt a horrible feeling go through him, a one he'd felt before but not so dramatic: choice. Was he to carry on and find Sarah or was he to try and rush back to find Curly? Surly Sarah would be ok now that Hook wasn't near her? Was she safe in Ravens town? Oh God the questions confused his mind and Nibs had to take a deep breath to clear his imposing thoughts for a clearer thought process. Curly was back in the Underground and Hook was on his way there. Tinkerbell would be back with Peter so where the fuck was Peter now!? No the question was who was he after, it could be any one of them but now it didn't seem clear any more. Nibs went with his gut reaction and fled to another path leading to the underground, hopefully that would not encounter Hook on his travels.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah was a little scared when she reached the street where she resided. From the view, she could see the Jolly Roger was docked in port and that meant James was home. She was happy at this but a little part of her was extremely frightened. She knew she wasn't a good liar so she couldn't deny that she hadn't been with two lost boys but she hoped to God that it really didn't matter who she'd seen and hoped James wasn't angry. Then the thought occurred to her, why should he be angry it's her choice to see who she wants and if he trusted her he'd let her have her freedom and her friends.  
  
Her room was the same. Nothing had changed. The candles that had once lit the room between herself and Nibs still sat around the room. The feathers from their pillow fight lay in the exact spot they had fallen in except for a couple that had floated near the door.  
  
Sarah sat on the bed, her nighty looking a little grubby than it had when she left the room and her body felt hot and sweaty from the walk. For one of the first times in her life with James, she felt self conscious about the drying sweat on her body and felt the need to bath and be clean and pure, especially for him. The room felt secure to her and being back brought a little smile on her lips. A silence surrounded her and she didn't know whether to get up and wait at the window for something or physically go outside and look for someone. An unsettling feeling entered her stomach and Sarah felt a little sick. She thought James would be back. She thought he'd be waiting for her, hopefully to give her a welcoming kiss and more but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She felt she could use a strong arm to hold her and comfort her for no reason but there was no one and not for the first time the strong arm belonging to James and his handsome face that she imagined seemed to change faces between James, Nibs and Curly. The most upsetting one was actually Peter who she could see was holding her but when she looked at her own chest and tried to feel her lungs rise, she couldn't see any sign of movement or life in her, that was the worst one.  
  
She thought for another moment and decided to wash herself her down and put on one of her light gowns and wait for James, maybe he was by his ship?  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Summer had searched frantically for Peter when the twins had explained their ventures for the morning. A whole feeling of apprehension and anxiety flooded the camp as the younger children noticed the worried looks on tribe members faces. The twins and Summer had turned a horrible shade of white when they realised Peter wasn't in the camp and neither was Tinkerbell. Slightly had returned from a morning stroll only to be harassed by the twins and Summer for his 'stupidity' for thinking he could go off for a morning stroll. Soon things were explained and Slightly had the same look of concern as the others.  
  
"So let me get this straight." Slightly, second in command started to speak, holding Summers hand. "Sarah was with Nibs and Curly, who is actually alive and they were in the old underground. Sarah, who was with Hook, am I right? Left to see them while Hook was away but now he's back right? Peter some time ago told Tinkerbell to tell Hook that Sarah was in the underground and this was for?...."  
  
"We don't know? Peter might want to to see her and I can only give you one guess what that would be for....." Summer stated.  
  
"And if Curly is still there or Nibs for that matter ...." Slightly added.  
  
"No Nibs has gone to find Sarah. She had left before we arrived at the camp. Only Curly is there now." The other twin corrected.  
  
"Right. So does that mean Peter is in Ravens town or something?" Slightly asked.  
  
"It must do." Summer answered. "But wouldn't Hook be there and you know maybe save Sarah?"  
  
"Don't be silly, he'll probably kill her." One of the twins answered worried.  
  
"No, no I don't think he would." Slightly stated.  
  
"Well, what should we do then Slightly. What happens now, what happens to the tribe and us?"  
  
Slightly looked apprehensive before he spoke but took a deep breath in.  
  
"For Sarah." He simply said and looking at his knife that lay by his waist.  
  
Both the twins and Summer looked at him then his knife and silently agreed.  
  
"I hate to make a joke out of it but we'll probably not get to kill anyone because Nibs would have got there first!!" One of the twins grinned, a spark of wild, lost boy days, lightening his eyes.  
  
Slightly wanted to smirk but it was dangerous and this time it wasn't a game. He had every faith that Nibs was grown up and could take care of himself but the people he was up against weren't the easiest prey to kill.  
  
"Twins. Get your weapons."  
  
"Got them!" One of the twins said pulling out his own blade.  
  
"Wait what about me, I'm coming with you." Summer spoke up.  
  
Slightly opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"And don't say it's too dangerous, just because I'm a girl." Summer added threateningly to Slightly before he could utter a word then moved away from him, turning her back.  
  
"Summer, no." Slightly softly said.  
  
Summers look was saddened but Slightly didn't see this and spoke again.  
  
"I'm not just going to sit around just because I'm a girl!"  
  
"Summer?"  
  
Summer didn't reply  
  
Again Slightly called her name, taking hold of her hands this time.  
  
"Hannah, please. Look at me."  
  
When Slightly had used her real name, a name that Peter had once taken from her, she looked at him.  
  
"I need you to do something important for me."  
  
Slightly looked sincere and it melted Summers heart.  
  
"I need you to round up everyone and take them to the Indian lands. Find Tiger Lily and John. Tell them what is happening and ask them if the Indian tribe will look after the younger ones for a bit. Tell them it's serious."  
  
Summer looked at her lover and smiled. This was why she loved him, because he was a better leader then Peter. He always thought of others before himself and he always treated her with the respect Peter never offered to any of the girls in the tribe. Summer put one arm around Slightlys neck and placed her hand on his chest over his heart. This was a gesture she found he always admired because it meant a lot to both of them. Summer brought his face down to kiss her and she held him there in the long kiss until she needed to release him.  
  
"I'll see you soon, you promise?" She whispered.  
  
"I promise." Slightly whispered back before picking her up in a hug and releasing her, walking off with the twins.  
  
Summer watched as they walked away and placed her own hand over her heart.  
  
Slightly briefly turned around and did the same motion before he was out of sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Curly's memory of the jungle was fairly faded considering the time that he'd spent wandering in it days before. The sun still burnt high and the trees seemed to be fooling him, every now and then moving with a breeze or an animal making him jumpy. There was no point waiting for anyone. Sarah was gone, Nibs had gone after her and the twins had disappeared back to their camp. Deep in his veins, Curly knew something was happening or going to happen. It just didn't seem right to stay alone in the old underground by himself. The battle had begun and the sides were beginning to be chosen. Peter, he knew, would welcome the prospect of another fight between him again, but Curly did not. The horrible thought that filtered his mind at the present was the fact he didn't have any communication now. It had seemed like just a few hours ago, things were starting to look up. A new 'tribe' had seemed to be formed but that reality had turned back into a dream with Sarah's departure. And why was he getting the feeing Sarah actually didn't want to stay with him because of Nibs? Curly dismissed his thoughts and continued on his path he was heading, he wasn't far from the underground but his safety seemed to disappear when the sight of the one person that he didn't know where he would be suddenly seemed to appear from no where.  
  
"Hiya Curly, how you doing?" Peter smiled extremely out of character before laughing at his own put on kindness.  
  
Curly froze.  
  
"Wondering how I found you? I followed you. I've been following you. Knew you'd be in the old underground, I just couldn't think why I hadn't looked for you in there before? Well actually I had but you weren't there."  
  
"I thought you weren't looking for me?"  
  
"I'm looking for everyone Curly and I always find everyone. Tink found Sarah. So why would she be alone in the underground hmm? Then it struck me, my missing members of course, you and Nibs. Where is that back-stabbing, arrogant ass-hole anyway?"  
  
Curly stayed quiet.  
  
Peter laughed, getting annoyed. "You know Curly, it would help if you speak, it would make things quicker on you behalf." The venom in Peter's voice was alarming.  
  
Curly suddenly bolted out of sight back towards the old underground. Peter actually dropped his menace just to register that Curly had vanished from his sight.  
  
Curly wasn't a runner, but he surprised himself at the speed at which his legs carried him away from Peter. In all truthfulness, it was useless to run for Peter because he could fly and it was much faster. The beauty of it was they were in the jungle and Peter could only fly extremely fast in the sky, not where the trees were an obstruction in his path. The sad thing was Curly had run in the direction of the underground and Peter knew this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nibs had followed as closely as he could to Hook without getting caught by the man himself. James' stride was long and he made it in good time to the underground or where he thought was the underground.  
  
James made a growl of frustration at not finding, what he thought was the exact location of the den. Nibs knew the man was right in his findings but the obvious lack of being here was grating on him as he seemed to think he wasn't there. The sudden presence of a stumbling body turned his attention as a young curly haired man came into view, gasping for breath.  
  
"Curly!" A voice cried unrecognisable to James. He frowned and turned to the voice who came into view, another young man. The third presence of a young man made him laugh heartily as he thought it was a set up.  
  
Peter noticed Hook standing between the boys and suddenly looked a little confused. His intention had been to track Curly but it seemed everything that was on his mind seemed to come to live, all except one other thing.  
  
"Oh dear, look what we have here. Everyone who has a soft spot for that little whore is standing together. I'd never thought I'd see it!"  
  
"Boy." James roared. "What is the meaning?"  
  
Peter smirked, looking very innocent.  
  
"I don't know?" He simply said hovering off the ground lying horizontally folding his arms smugly.  
  
"What have you done with Sarah?" Nibs asked, directing it at Hook.  
  
Hook turned around to take in account the young man who had been either very brave or very stupid to talk to him.  
  
"I, have not done anything to her, I don't know where she is. I was hoping that maybe one of you three." James looked over to Peter and rolled his eyes. "...you two could tell me where she is." He continued dangerously.  
  
Peter didn't seemed to be nerved by the presence of Captain Hook, but both Curly and Nibs seemed to be, Curly more so than Nibs.  
  
"And that's my cue." Peter sneered a smile towards them. "See you all, I gotta go and find an old acquaintance."  
  
Peter flew off slowly but then turned in mind air towards James.  
  
"Any last words for your precious little jewel James?" He spat before flying off out of the trees laughing.  
  
James paled at this moment closing his lips to a very thin line. He directed his look of now anger towards Nibs.  
  
"She's in Ravens town isn't she?" He asked a hint of defeat in his voice as it seemed Peter had the upper hand on what seemed to be another 'game'.  
  
"She went to look for you." Nibs stated, holding his ground and trying to stand taller than he was, like an animal trying to look more menacing and deadly before a predator.  
  
James registered the truthfulness in his voice but still didn't let his guard down.  
  
"For the record, we're not with Peter any more." Nibs added.  
  
James looked at the young man in front of him. He recognised him but couldn't place a name on him. It was obvious he was a lost boy; he had that 'look' about him – the scruffy one.  
  
"Tell me lost boy, why do you tell me this? In hopes I don't kill you because you're trying to give me information?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
This wasn't the reply James thought the young man would give him. Maybe he wasn't acting as mean as he usually was, or maybe the lost boy wasn't scarred of the big, bad, grown up any more because he was grown up. It was easily seen the boy wasn't a boy anymore, like Peter himself. Neverland was changing and the proof was in front of James' eyes in the form of a lost boy who wasn't any more. James' attention went to the smaller young man who had composed himself but kept quiet.  
  
"Pan's little fairie came to see me and told me Sarah was with lost boys in the underground. But we all know that little bug is a liar, yet she gave me information that would direct me to Sarah and I wonder now, why was she was with lost boys? I presume you two, am I right?" James spoke still as deadly.  
  
"She came to see me." Curly started to say.  
  
James turned to the voice and registered the young man.  
  
"Peter had wounded me, she came back to....."  
  
"You were the one that let her live?" James guessed.  
  
Curly nodded slowly.  
  
"Then I have to thank you."  
  
"Y-you're welcome." Curly replied, the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Nibs watched as awkwardness filtered the scene. The presence of Hook made you want to bolt and even thought his words seemed to be that of thankfulness and not menace, you just didn't know if he'd turn suddenly.  
  
"What now?" Nibs asked.  
  
James who had started walking off turned to the younger man.  
  
"Anything." James replied casually, receiving and odd look from Nibs before leaving the scene and when out of view, sprinting into a run to the shore where a boat waited for him.  
  
Nibs and Curly looked at each other, a little surprised to say the least.  
  
"He didn't kill us?" Curly muttered out.  
  
"I know." Nibs replied looking in the direction Hook left in.  
  
"I take it he's going to look for Sarah?" Curly added.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, what about us?"  
  
Nibs shrugged, still looking in the direction of Hook.  
  
"We follow. Hook'll make it back before us, but, well? We need to get to Sarah."  
  
"What if Peter has already?" Curly asked worriedly. A sense of heart ache and anger, turning in his heart.  
  
"Hook won't let him live, not this time....." Nibs replied strongly.  
  
"She shouldn't be with him! I'm not gonna lose her to Peter or Hook!" Curly growled in frustration.  
  
Nibs looked at Curly who, from being the quiet type had suddenly felt anger and jealousy spread through his body.  
  
Curly darted into the trees and left Nibs pondering for a second. Nibs shouted at him but Curly had gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah had walked from her room down her street to the next junction of paths before her. It may have looked odd because she was dressed up so classy and yet she was walking down a street, her beautiful slippers touching the dirt beneath her. Sarah didn't care about this and so got some strange looks from passers by. She didn't look half as good as she hand when she'd been made up but she felt pretty grand in the beautiful gown she was now sporting, a complete contrast to herself a couple of hours ago.  
  
The Jolly Roger wasn't too far away from where she stood now and would only be a short walking distance away. Sarah's hair had roughly been put up in some form of a bun and she even placed some of her jewellery, a present form James, on her body. Closer to the port, the smell of salt and the sea filtered her nostrils. It wasn't a bad smell, but being in the heart of the jungle, smelling the freshness of the trees and earth made the sea smell just not as good and almost unwelcoming.  
  
No one seemed to be considerably close to the ship and Sarah, trying to act confident, strode onto the make shift platform that acted like a bridge to the boat. On setting eyes on the crew who lazily lounged around the deck, a couple of women – if you could call them women; chalk white faces and red circles of blush, sat with them. Sarah suddenly felt as if she shouldn't have been so bold but a question was burning in her mind.  
  
"I need to see the Captain." She stated.  
  
A lot of menacing looks went in her direction as the crew seemed to be upset that they were disturbed from their basking and enjoyment with their women.  
  
Sarah noticed that there seemed to be no sign of Smee and she cursed at this; the prospect of trying to find James even more slim.  
  
A sudden crowing set the crew to a more alert stance, looking in the air to the shadow that flew with grace and hovered by the large sails.  
  
The women who were on the ship watched with interest as the young 'flying' man seemed to provoke an uneasy feeling to the crew.  
  
Sarah lifted her dress and ran back down the bridge, tripping as she did so. Why did she have to come to the ship? This was the only place Peter knew fairly well, if she had only stayed in her room!? She turned her face towards the ship and noticed Peter dealing already and teasing the crew who were useless to catch his speed to fight him. The urge to run anywhere was a good one now and no other thought entered her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	13. Peter and Sarah, Sarah and James

AN – Well, we come to a bit of a dramatic chapter, sadly a little short.. It contains peril and implied murder (not graphic). But who is it!? I hear you ask? Don't worry, trust me, our favourites are still about....for the time being. Also end of chapter is rated due to non graphic sexual situations.  
  
Chapter thirteen: Peter and Sarah, Sarah and James  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The second thing Sarah thought to do was to find a place to run to. The beauty of the port was that a lot of meetings, socialising and activities were all about and even thought the port was fairly clear of people, the local taverns, shops and homes that lined the area were a welcoming sight.  
  
Running into a pub clad in a nice dress in front of scruffy men and thieves was a risk she was willing to take if it saved her life from Peter.  
  
All eyes instantly turned on her and Sarah noticed a silence along with it. Looking along the floor, Sarah tried not to bump into anyone as clients continued their gawking but with their previous conversations.  
  
Sarah appeared to make a beeline to the bar and found an empty stool. She perched herself steadily, trying not to look, not like a lady and waited, preferably with her back to the door, avoiding the gappy smile of an old toothless man who she sat next to smelling like he had had one two many.  
  
For what seemed like a minute or so, Sarah thanked her quick genius to hide in the tavern. Peter, being who he was, would not venture into what he didn't know and that basically was the inner exploration of Ravens town. Sure he'd fly around the place every now and again, but Ravens town belonged to a different type of person; it was the pirate town and Peter wasn't welcomed.  
  
The bar man who had been watching Sarah closely, finally sidled up to her, watching her from across the other side of the bar.  
  
Sarah noticed the middle aged man, who had a deep shadow of stubble on his face but in all, looked quite normal, compared to the pirates.  
  
"After something love?" He asked his voice raspy, a sign of a smoker or just working in the bar for a long time.  
  
"Err, no thank you." Sarah replied taking a quick glance to the door, just in case Peter had taken to searching through the dark windows.  
  
"There's no free hospitality in here you know love." The bar man stated. "Even if you think we're lower than 'your' type of class." He added looking over her dress.  
  
Sarah also looked at her dress and realised what he was getting at.  
  
"No, err, listen. I'm not what you think. But, I have to stay here just for a little bit. Thank you."  
  
"Well, that's ok love, as long as you buy a drink...." The bar man stated.  
  
Sarah pulled a light face of grimace. She had no money. The earrings occurred to her and she reached up to touch them, looking at the bar man.  
  
He shook his head and licked his lips lightly. "I don't except earrings."  
  
Sarah retreated her hand from the earring and gave an apologetic look to the bar man.  
  
"What is a young girl, dressed like you doing in a place like this anyway?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Sarah looked at the man and stated quietly. "I'm hiding."  
  
The bar mans patience was wearing thin.  
  
"I'll give you two options love. You can make this easy and go freely, 'cus you can't buy a drink, or, I'll let you stay and we can, let's say, make a little arrangement of payment and I'll..." The bar man chuckled to himself. ".....Keep you safe."  
  
Sarah eyes widened and then narrowed. She stood from her stool. She didn't want to argue with the man but worst off she didn't want to be chucked out causing a commotion in the street; a commotion that perhaps Peter could hear.  
  
Sarah followed her trail back to when she entered the pub. If she had been brave enough she would have tried to find another exit out of the pub, preferably out in the back.  
  
Luckily for Sarah, there was no sign of Peter. Her slow cautious steps turned into a dash as she raced up a hill and towards her own room. Coming to a couple of thin alley ways that lead to a more direct but dirty passage to the street she resided in, she stopped to remember her bearings. A puddle of dirty water, or at least she hoped it was changed her attention as her light clear slipper was now dripping and seeping to her bare skin.  
  
"Shit." She cursed, shaking her foot, still clutching her skirt a little higher. A shadow from the sky, which blocked the sun from her face, dashed by high in the air. Sarah gasped lightly and pressed herself against the nearest wall, as if it would hide her. Luckily the alley was slim and shade resided close by. Sarah, breathing a little more rapidly and the prospect of being found by someone was growing higher by the minute. She hoped the shade was hiding her. Peter had a fabulous advantage of finding people because he had a bird's eye view of any location. It was just a matter of spotting people.  
  
Sarah looked up and the shadow seemed to be gone. A further few metres away, she moved along the wall, holding her lungs and stomach in as if she could flatten herself against the wall and not be seen. She had to think this carefully if she was going to try and make it to her room and not let Peter see her, if that was Peter at all, but how may other people did you see flying around in the sky unless there were only a couple of inches tall. The thought then occurred to her if she could make it to 'the rat' tavern near her room, she'd be able to find help through Gloria, the bar mans daughter, who knew James.  
  
Sarah sighed heavily and took another breath and released it slowly. She crept along the wall again coming off it slightly, feeling a little braver.  
  
The run wasn't that far it was just a case of not being seen but he did see her and he flew with tremendous speed to the ground near her. Sarah saw this and dashed even further towards the direction of what she thought would be the pub. Peter made a move to grab her and did successfully. Sarah struggled as both didn't exchange words but grappled with one another. Peter had the obvious upper hand and threw her into the ground. The sun now shined in the street and made it a beautiful sun spot as warmth radiated along the walls of brick and stone. Sarah gasped as Peter put his fore arm over her throat and came to kneel next to her. Peter took her arms with one hand and held them above her head. Sarah's struggling came even more frantic as the fight for breath was draining her. Silent tears streamed from the far edges of her eyes making the green pools glisten like emeralds. Her bottom red lip quivered and her struggle ceased to a weak fight.  
  
"Why?" Her lips asked without words.  
  
Peter noticed this and broke his concentration for a moment.  
  
"Because..." He replied in a whispered tone, coming closer to her blueing face. "I love you and I don't want anyone to have you. I'd rather see you dead."  
  
These were the words that struck poison in her heart; to be associated with the word love by Peter was a joke. Did he even know what love was!? Did he even show it!? If he had he'd been every wrong to think that what he put Sarah through was love. These were the words that fuelled her anger and her strength to fight. Her body squirmed to Peter's surprise and he actually weakened his grip on her at the unexpected movement she was emitting. It had just been enough and Sarah gasped in her breath, the biggest she could muster while she coughed and tried to run. Peter's fury wasn't complete as he knew she wouldn't be able to run away, but the annoyance of being back to step one and having to catch her again was grating on him.  
  
Sarah propped herself up on her hands and knees, still taking in the air that flowed like silk through her chest. She felt extremely light headed and a bit queasy too but she fought the urge to just collapse onto the ground.  
  
Peter had just stood up and watched with his arms folded in amusement, walking slowly to her.  
  
"Stop!" A voice cried, a little croaky.  
  
Peter turned to the voice which belonged to an old man. He was standing by his door, his walking stick, grasped in his old, thin hands.  
  
Peter sneered at the old man who kept up his stance, a small Jack Russell type dog barking and snarling towards Peter from behind the door.  
  
Sarah heard the barking and registered it was coming from another direction.  
  
"Leave that woman alone, you little scum!" The old man protested brandishing his walking stick for emphasise.  
  
The dog continued to bark.  
  
"This doesn't concern you old man." Peter threatened him in a deadly tone.  
  
"Help." Sarah gasped turning her face towards the old man.  
  
Her plea wasn't that loud and the old man missed it. She mouthed the words again, but found it difficult to do so. Sarah watched as Peter approached the old man. He looked startled that Peter had actually walked right into his house, kicking the dog away. The dog continued to bark and to Peters annoyance. Sarah saw Peter close the door but not before a horrid 'yelp' from the dog was emitted followed by no more barking. A muffled noise of which must have been the old gentleman could be heard and Sarah, feared for him. As a couple of crashes came from behind the closed door, followed by silence. Sarah stood up, a little wobbly and held herself against a wall. She tried to yell for help but her voice still felt sore.  
  
"Please, help, please....." She mouthed in a weak audible sound as she only knew what Peter was doing. Her calls were useless and her tears came back once more in a panic.  
  
Her mind told her to run; this was an opportunity, but her legs stood like jelly unable to move in fear and guilt of the old man.  
  
Sarah looked up the street. Her room wasn't too far away. If she could just make it into the open space of the street by the tavern, someone was sure to see her.  
  
Sarah moved slowly at first and continued try to move quicker, her legs still not obtaining all the instructions she was telling them to do. She could now see the tavern and it wasn't too far. The sound of a door closing and her name being called harshly signalled the return of Peter and Sarah briefly turned to see his face ablaze with anger. He ran, chasing her and Sarah's adrenaline exploded in her body. Her heart began a serious thudding in her rib cage and a nervous feeling sent a cold chill over her skin as Peter caught up near her. Sarah turned again and stumbled onto the floor, her knees grazed and the smallest trace of blood on her skin. She didn't realise her legs were still running as she tried to get up, successfully moving again but only to have Peter grabbing her around the waist and flinging her into a wall.  
  
"You shouldn't have run!" He spat harshly at her, his eyes narrowing, pushing again into the wall.  
  
Sarah gasped again as her back collided with the warm stone. Her hands fumbled in front of her and she crossed her arms to shield her face before slicing in the air towards Peters face. He closed his eyes briefly and backed his face away from her hands as he struggled to catch them as they kept on attacking and clawing towards his face. Sarah, for once, had the upper hand and the thought of it made her even braver, yet frightened at the same time; this fortune wasn't to stay this way. Sarah used a knee which impacted in his groin and Peter double over in pain holding himself as he caught his breath. Sarah made another dash coming closer to 'the rat' and felt a little relief as she drew closer. Another struggled occurred again as Peter caught her for the third time, extremely pissed off. He hit her across the face but Sarah kept her stance. A trickle of blood slid down from the corner of her mouth and over her chin. Peter watched the motion as he held her. He brought his face towards her, his eyes burning into hers. Sarah made a mewl of protest and he held her tighter, his lips dropping to her chin as his tongue made a slow lick over her the trickle of blood up to the corner of her lips. Sarah growled at him and tried to push him away.  
  
"Sick bastard!" She spat at him, her own blood now mixed with his saliva which she could taste.  
  
Peter tried to pull her away but Sarah struggled again and finally when she felt herself being lead away in a hurry she did the last thing possible; she screamed. The scream was piercing and fairly loud. It put Peter off for a moment and it burned in Sarah throat. He instantly put his hand across her mouth and held it there tight.  
  
A head from a window near Sarah's room peered out. The woman recognised Sarah and saw the situation she was in. The woman screamed as well not understanding the scene but because of the scream and kept screaming out of her window.  
  
Peter noticed the door to the tavern pub open and a couple of men ran out into the open, slightly intoxicated but still out into the street. They looked up to the scream and then noticed Sarah who was crouching on the floor by herself, steadying her heart beat and breathing.  
  
Gloria poked her head out form the door, her fiery red hair making her noticeable. She noticed Sarah and ran to her side picking her up.  
  
"Why is it, when I always see you, you look like a state?" Gloria asked.  
  
Sarah didn't reply and let herself be taken into the care of Gloria and the tavern, noticing there was no sign of Peter anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
The bath wasn't welcoming, but it seemed only right as Gloria had taken the time out to fill it. She had already washed this morning and the bath water seemed too cold for her, as it seemed to chill faster. Sarah looked at her wrinkled fingertips and licked her lips only close her eyes briefly at the sore spot where Peter had hit her near her jaw. The light gown she had worn this morning was a little ripped by the hem and Gloria had decided to fix it surprisingly. It now hung over a small stool along with cleaner slippers. The small room that acted as a wash room was cosy but a little cramped and dark. It may have been because the room at which she normally resided in was light a fresh, or maybe because she had spent recently a lot of time outdoors in the open and the light. Sarah didn't really know, but then again she didn't really care. She was just thankful; Peter hadn't got his way with her. A nasty slice of guilt came on her conscience for the old man who she assumed Peter had murdered. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she sat in the tepid water, her knees drawn up and her arms hugging her them. She rested her chin on her knees and starred blankly before herself.  
  
After only a couple of minutes Sarah's concentration was broken as she registered, after its third knock, someone was at the door.  
  
Her face went to the door and she asked who it was. There was no reply and so Sarah went back to her staring into space. Maybe it was Gloria, hopefully with hot water, but she didn't really care now.  
  
The door crept open and Sarah didn't notice or bother to look at the person who had entered the room. She knew she was safe in 'The Rat' and knew that as long as Peter didn't fancy strolling into the room, she'd be ok. The faint smell of what seemed to be something she couldn't place her finger on got her attention in the end.  
  
There wasn't any need to speak when Sarah turned her face lightly and saw who was in the room. If it had been anyone else she was had blushed about her dignity, possibly accused them of storming in a being a pervert, but instead she stood up from the tub the exact second James came over to her and held in a strong embrace. Sarah held James tight, a smile mingled with a lump in her throat.  
  
"Oh God, I've missed you." She whispered as the feeling of safety filtered through her.  
  
James let go of her and looked into her eyes. "Gloria told me what you told her about before. I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
  
"James." Sarah whispered as tears started to flood her eyes.  
  
James took her hand and helped her out of the bath finding a towel and wrapping it round her. Sarah stood motionless as water dripped onto the floor and her tears were added as well. James held her again and tried to sooth her and she soon calmed down. He kissed her fore head and held her with his hooked arm over her lower back. His hand went to his mouth and he pulled off his glove with his teeth, dropping it onto the floor. Using his bare hand he brushed her cheek and Sarah smiled into it, revelling in his caress.  
  
"I wish you'd never gone away." Sarah told James.  
  
James heart felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her.  
  
"You shouldn't have strayed from your room Sarah." He replied softly but making a point.  
  
"I only did it because...." Sarah started to say.  
  
"I know." James interrupted. "I know, because of your friend; the lost boy."  
  
Sarah looked up to James. "How?"  
  
"I saw him and the other one. These were the boys I presume Tinkerbell was trying to tell me about. Peters plan worked only so far."  
  
"So he planed to lead you astray?"  
  
"No, not really. It was fate that both the lost boys and I ended up in the same spot. Peter also arrived too and when he found out you were not where he thought you'd be, he went to find you. I think we all thought you'd be in that damned tree house place. I didn't think you'd actually be back in Ravens town."  
  
"Did he kill anyone?" Sarah asked  
  
James shook his head.  
  
Sarah looked away but quickly looked back at James, a frightened look on her features as she locked eyes with him.  
  
"I didn't touch them." James replied, reading her mind.  
  
Sarah didn't reply but James noticed the relief in her face.  
  
"The curly haired one told the truth – that you'd went to see him. I found out he was the one that saved your life."  
  
"Thank you for not touching them, I know you're involved in Peter's game still, but believe me, they're not on his side."  
  
James didn't say anything just gave her a brief closed smile.  
  
"Did they want you?" James asked.  
  
Sarah frowned at first but understood what he meant.  
  
"Hmm." Sarah mumbled unsure if she should answer.  
  
"I was just wondering why they wanted you to see them. That's all."  
  
Sarah knew James couldn't be fooled and sighed.  
  
"So what have you decided?" James asked, a little apprehensive.  
  
Sarah stood on her tip toes and kissed him. All the fury, all the passionate that needed to be let out was let out in her kiss. James had to steady her as she battled against his mouth, taking possession of it. It was a turn on for Sarah, whom had always been the 'weak' person and now that she had control she found herself hungry for the warmth, safety, comfort and body of the man in front of her. James dropped to his knees and Sarah moved her head in the slightest gesture, a tiny smile on her lips at what hopefully he was going to do. James pulled the towel from her body slowly and the material slid over her skin. A heat rose in Sarah's belly just because she was standing naked in front of James. It was amazing how a couple of days apart made you forget your confidence with someone. James, being the most confident took the lead in this new 'game'. He picked up the towel again and actually started to dry her leg. Sarah smiled at the strange activity but it all made sense when he rubbed the towel up her leg and over her thigh. He did the same on the other leg coming every close to her crotch but blanking it as he rubbed the material over her belly and below her breasts. He stood up and placed the towel over and across her back and down over her buttocks. A little smile had stayed on Sarah's lips. James then tried under her arms then turned and threw the towel, now damp, over to another side of the small room and looked back at Sarah. Her nipples were hard and her legs had that stance which wasn't quite together but a little parted. James reached to her hair and gently pulled the blonde locks out of its arrangement, running a hand through it and coaxing it to lie on one shoulder.  
  
"You look like a goddess." James whispered already by just looking at her, feeling a tight constriction on his body.  
  
It felt odd to be on display but the eyes that studied her were the most beautiful eyes Sarah had ever seen. They were indescribable, they could hold the ocean. Another heart beat seemed to pulse in the junction between her legs and was calling to be touched in some form.  
  
James moved closer to her and Sarah caught the look he gave it her body before he kissed her. It was lustful and hungry. Amazed and relaxed.  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around the neck of her lover and kissed him eagerly. James' hand ran to her hip then over to the small of her back and pulled her closer to his body. Sarah moaned as she felt his imprint on her.  
  
James pulled away from the kiss after a small amount of time and looked at Sarah.  
  
"I think it best if we go." James said wanting to changing their surrounds to a more comfortable one.  
  
Sarah pressed her lips together.  
  
"Wait." She asked taking hold of his hand.  
  
James looked down to her hand and back to her eyes, with a confused smirk on his features.  
  
Sarah let go of his hand and went to retrieve the towel, placing it on the floor by his feet.  
  
James got a funny twitch in his groin and he eyed Sarah as she dropped to her knees in front of him, running her hands up his legs over his hardened member and to the fastening on his trousers.  
  
James had to smirk to himself. It was a good job he didn't have a schedule or anything, but it was pain to know that the door to the room they were in was unlocked and that tavern walls were thin. The only things that reassured him was the fact they were in a tavern and that it was fairly busy and noisy. The second was the person who was about to pleasure him. He would have preferred to be in better surrounds but the way that Sarah looked into his eyes before she held him, stroked him and then tasted him vanished anything that was on his mind. A moan escaped his lips and he pursed them together holding his groans in his throat. 


	14. It's all coming together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Sarah and other minor characters.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 14 – It's all coming together  
  
Both Nibs and Curly had been on guard since their encounter with Pan and Hook. Curly had run from the underground which Nibs instinctively followed but Nibs couldn't help it all be in vain. Sarah had left; the outcome of her new situation unclear. Had Pan found her? Was she dead? Nibs didn't want to think about it but he had to. It was clear Curly wasn't thinking rationally. His mind was in the clouds, possibly in another world and he had hardly strung three words together. Nibs had to physically tackle Curly to the ground just to make him stop and listen to him. They had to decide what they were to do now. The underground wasn't a safe option anymore, actually nowhere was but still, they had to think of somewhere to go.  
  
"Curly listen, you have to stop, there's nowhere we can go for Christ sake!"  
  
"Don't give a patronizing speech Nibs; I'm not in the mood."  
  
"I'm not tying to patronize you Curly I'm only stating the obvious."  
  
Both boys looked at each other, their smiles disappeared.  
  
"We have to think logically about this. We're homeless, we have nothing and we have a psychopath on our backs! What? Do you think running off to Ravens town: the pirates' town is going to help?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Well it's better that going back to the underground or to the tribe!"  
  
Nibs narrowed his eyes.  
  
Curly thought it was at him but realised his friend was thinking.  
  
"I'm sick of running Curly." Nibs stated.  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
Nibs took a glance to the sky as he stood in an open patch of trees, the dusky atmosphere looking peaceful and calming the worry on his face.  
  
"There's facing your fears..." Nibs stated. ".... standing up to things. I'm sick of how things have turned out. I never thought being a lost boy would be like this – being scared, alone, confused! I'm not a loser and by God I'm not a coward."  
  
"So what are you going to do? What do you want then?" Curly asked still heated.  
  
Nibs took a side glance in the direction of Ravens town but then turned his gaze in the other direction.  
  
Curly narrowed his eyes at Nibs, thought Nibs didn't see this.  
  
"I knew it...."  
  
Nibs turned his face to his friend. "What?"  
  
"I knew it...." Curly replied. "...Sarah......"  
  
Nibs frowned and waited for Curly to say something else.  
  
"I thought something was up with you in the underground."  
  
"Curly, I don't know what you're talking about." Nibs sighed folding his arms, shielding his chest but still standing proud.  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Curly what are you on about?"  
  
"Don't give me any bull shit Nibs you know what I mean!"  
  
Nibs was taken back by Curly's out burst, his voice showing signs of on coming anger.  
  
"Yes, yes I like her, who doesn't?" Nibs replied casually.  
  
"No, I mean really like her?" Curly said getting more irritated.  
  
Nibs didn't reply.  
  
"WELL?" Curly asked getting impatient with his best friend and feeling a complete wave of jealously.  
  
"Yes, yes I like her, there, you happy now that I've said it?" Nibs stated kicking some drink idly as he turned around, not wanting to face Curly.  
  
Nibs only felt the smallest twinge of guilt for his friend. He knew Curly had liked Sarah for a long time but it was Peter who kept Curlys advances to himself. If Peter had prey you weren't one to ask him to share it. Not that Peter and Sarah had technically been an item but still, Peter had been very protective over her and not in a good way either. He didn't think Curly would have had the chance to confess his love for Sarah but he assumed that Sarah, being the type of girl she was had a good clue about the way Curly felt. Nibs' own affairs with her came to mind and the slightest smile crept onto his lips without him noticing. Over the past hours he was trying to figure out all aspects of his life. He confessed to Sarah that he wanted to grow up and it had seemed that Sarah had understood what he was talking about. It had also seemed fair to say that Sarah had returned, if not teased towards him, his feelings.  
  
"I'm going to Ravens town!" Curly stated. "......and you are not coming with me!"  
  
"What!?!" Nibs asked appalled at his friend now starting to feel angry.  
  
"I'm not repeating myself." Curly stated stalking off.  
  
"Curly, wait!" Nibs cried.  
  
"No. Not for you, you bastard, how could you do this to me? You know I like her, I've always liked her!" Curly said coming to a halt not turning around.  
  
"I know!" Nibs replied guiltily.  
  
Both friends were silent and if anyone happened to be there, they would have felt the tension between the two.  
  
"I'm not sorry for liking her Curly."  
  
"I thought we were friends?"  
  
"God Curly, you're making it sound like I've married her or something. I only said I liked her ok, it's not as if she likes me!? Besides, she's in love with James.  
  
"James?" Curly asked noticing Nibs use Hooks first name.  
  
"Yeah. She's happy with him Curly."  
  
Curly was quiet but then looked at his friend. "I know....." He stated jealous of the fact.  
  
"I think its best if we both, for the moment, give her space."  
  
Curly frowned.  
  
"I do believe Hook won't let anything happen to her while he's around. Remember, we don't have anyone looking over our shoulder for us, we need to think about our own lives."  
  
Curly took a longing glance towards Ravens town but his gaze was the averted to the snapping of a couple of branches. Curly glanced at Nibs but Nibs was turned to the noise, his breathing silent, his hand on the hilt of his weapon, ready.  
  
"Wait." A new voice said very softly, obviously sensing the oncoming people standing in the jungle.  
  
Curly missed the quiet voice but Nibs frowned ever so slightly registering the voice which he knew.  
  
As if on cue, Slightly and the twins came into view, all of them in a stance for attack.  
  
When every saw who was in front of their eyes, all the boys started to laugh.  
  
"Hey, you guys said you were on HIS side?" Curly said a little jokingly.  
  
The twins grinned at him.  
  
"Changed our minds didn't we Curly!" One of the twins replied still smiling.  
  
"And so?" Curly asked.  
  
"We're here to join you, if you don't mind?" Slightly asked, directing the comment towards Nibs.  
  
Nibs smiled at Slightly who smiled back at Nibs.  
  
Both Curly and the twins came over to the pair and all lost boys smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm so glad were all together." Curly stated.  
  
"Yeah, so am I!" Slightly replied.  
  
"You do know....." One of the twins stated towards Slightly. "...that Peter is going to be really pissed when he returns to the camp to find no one." The boy grinned.  
  
"Your orders?" Nibs asked raising an eye brow, trying not to smile at this un foreseen stroke of luck.  
  
"What can I say?" Slightly replied shrugging his shoulders, suppressing his own cheeky grin.  
  
"Well, I'd drink to that IF we had any booze." Curly smiled rubbing his hands together in a jokingly fashion.  
  
"So it's settled then Curly and Nibs now are joined forces with us!"  
  
"Err, I think you'll find you have joined forces with us." Nibs replied in good humour at the younger boy.  
  
" So how far is Ravens town from here Nibs? Is that where you tow were going?" Slightly asked.  
  
"Were going but, not now."  
  
"Do you have a plan then?"  
  
"Not as such but." Nibs directed his gaze to Curly. "I was thinking we should all go back to the camp. One way or another Peter will try to find us, why don't we go and see him and give him a little hello?" Nibs' voice was low.  
  
Curly slowly gave an eager nod in Nibs' direction.  
  
Nibs looked at the other lost boys who all by now weren't smiling. A seriousness about the young men came into play as they all thought the same thing.  
  
The twins took a side glance at each other, their eyes wild and dark.  
  
Slightly took a deep breath and couldn't agree more with Nibs. Slightly's concern of the tribe was starting to take affect by the way Peter was behaving; he wasn't being a leader, he wasn't taking on his own responsibilities. Peter's behaviour was starting to not only scare the younger ones and himself but also Summer, who had confided to Slightly about Peters little flirting and flattery to her. This angered Slightly, he wasn't going to let Peter take her, not like how Sarah had been taken from Nav.  
  
"You all know Peter is after Sarah and now, all of us."  
  
"He's tried to kill me, twice now." Curly stated huddling further into the conversation.  
  
"Are you all with me when I say, that if Peter isn't stopped now, things WILL get worse?" Nibs asked, looking at each member of the tribe.  
  
All their faces were clear as glass; their looks unwavering.  
  


* * *

  
One of the most wonderful things about James was the fact you could rely on him and let 'a real man' deal with problems and affairs. His whole persona oozed security and wellbeing and this is what made him different from a young man or shall we say a lost boy. His role of being a man was engraved in his age and face and when ever Sarah looked at him, she felt a primal urge to be protected by him and also to try and repay him as best she could as well. Not only did James incorporate safety but he also managed to mingle luxury in with it as well, something that Sarah had begun to understand and crave. She didn't want hand outs or charity but what other choice did she have? He didn't seem to mind and so neither did she.  
  
After their brief encounter in the rat pub, James had left her there while he had gone to make some arrangements in the town and deal in his own matters. What they were, Sarah didn't know, but that was James for you. You didn't need to ask what he was up to nor did he like to be pressured to tell you something either so Sarah left it.  
  
Now that Peter briefly knew her location, James thought it wise to move her. Sarah's instinct was that he'd finally take her to his ship but yet again she was wrong. What was it about the ship!?  
  
It was a big shock to learn James had his own property in the town. It was close to Banbury's property on the other side of Ravens town. Far smaller and a little bit vacant to say the least. Betty explained that with James' attention else where the need for an over sized house was not needed since he was hardly there. The property hadn't had any visitors for some time now and dust carpeted the floor like a blanket.  
  
Large sheets were spread over the very minimal furniture and objects that lay scattered about.  
  
By the time the evening came Sarah, along with the help of Betty and Gloria had cleaned up the small property and were staring to relax. Glorai had obviously told Betty what had happened to Sarah and so now Sarah was off bounds to any tiring work in James' house.  
  
"But surely if the house was left on it's own it would have been looted?" Sarah asked making the large bed the stood in the middle of the quaint bedroom, now spotless along with Betty.  
  
"How do you think I know about the property? I try and keep an eye on it here and there when I don't have my other chores but it's pretty much locked up good. Many of the beggars and thieves don't come up this way anyway, too far for them. They have far more luck by the port. That way they can pick pocket and stuff. Plus this property is near some of the grander house in the area. Stupid people do not just stroll up here, not if they know what's good for them and can you imagine what they'd think if they found out the house belonged to a pirate. I think they'd be more than a bit frightened!" Betty laughed.  
  
Sarah smiled at the bubbly old woman, thankful for her company now that the moon was out in the black sky.  
  
"Betty?" Sarah asked.  
  
Betty looked up to the younger woman in front of her and smiled. "Yes dear?"  
  
"I don't suppose you want to stay the night. James isn't about. I didn't ask where he was going; actually he didn't bother to tell me but." Sarah down cast her look for a second. "I just don't feel like being by myself at the moment." She added giving Betty a worried look.  
  
"Of course I will, don't worry. Beside, if I know James and I do quite well, you be surprised, he'll be back soon. He's just trying to take care of your safety."  
  
"Why? I mean why is he going to all this trouble for me?"  
  
Betty didn't say anything. Instead she shrugged her shoulders slowly and gave Sarah a closed heart warming, also a little mischievous, smile.  
  
"You're not like the others." Betty whispered, giving Sarah another motherly gaze.  
  
Sarah returned the smile and finished the bed making.  
  
The pair retreated downstairs to Gloria who was watching Betty's cooking pot simmering; making sure it wasn't to over boiling. A pleasant aroma floated between the walls of the small kitchen area and Gloria stood when she saw the two women.  
  
"Finished?" She asked.  
  
"It's clean, it's liveable." Betty replied taking a seat on a wooden stool near the cooking pot.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for your help and for just being around. Thank you so much." Sarah spoke.  
  
Gloria and Betty gave her a smile, more so Betty.  
  
"The Captains a rich man, if there is a job that he pays, I don't mind doing it." Gloria stated."  
  
Betty gave an unapproved look in Gloria's direction but then turned to Sarah.  
  
"It's just a pleasure to know you, darling." Betty spoke softly.  
  
Sarah smiled again. "If there's anything I can do for you both, please just let me know, I feel obliged."  
  
With that Betty started to serve the food and for a brief moment Sarah was reminded about the lost tribe and how everyone would rush to the prepared food every night when everyone gathered together. She remembered how the older ones would always be first to get served, it was a pecking order thing – Peter obviously first. How the younger ones would pout and pretend they weren't hungry when their stomachs were growling madly. It was a shame to think that in the midst of beautiful surrounds and what seemed like a luxury natural living, you felt like you were starving to death and always wanting to eat. It was possibly boredom, that's what Sarah had thought it down to. Sarah enjoyed her food but it got to a point where she'd only pick at it like a mother does when she prepares something for her child. The younger ones again came first in her mind and she accepted the remains of the food that the tribe had prepared to not worry about the lack of food for the others. Peter had taken to hunt less even though he was very much skilled in hunting things down and killing them. Sarah took a deep breath at thinking this and both Betty and Gloria looked over to her.  
  
"Want some?" Gloria asked.  
  
Sarah swallowed nervously and brought her mind back to the present. "Sure." She smiled.  
  
The three females chatted casually while they ate. One thing that Sarah had fought hard to learn was the correct manner to eat in front of James which she found difficult to try and remember, not that she ate in a nasty way but she had never picked up a glass goblet or a brandy glass in all her life, let alone go through different pieces of cutlery. It was a welcome relief to just eating with your food on your lap, sitting by the open fire.  
  
The warm meal was pleasant and Sarah sighed not realising how tired she felt.  
  
Gloria had taken the dishes and started to wash them.  
  
Sarah stood up and walked to a long window in the reception hall of the house. There were no candles about but the moonlight flooded the area of the window. Sarah noticed Betty follow her and they both looked out into the night.  
  
"Why is James always away Betty?" Sarah asked the moonlight illuminating her tired face.  
  
Betty sighed. "Work, I guess."  
  
"I know, he had business – I mean the pirates and things, that's why he was away right?"  
  
Betty nodded, a light smile on her face.  
  
"But, surely there is more, he can't be devoting all his time to the pirates he was after, especially since they're not even in Ravens town." Sarah turned to Betty and realised something she had said must have been true because Betty wasn't looking at her, instead she was looking out the window.  
  


* * *

  
The silent space of the camp in Neverland was never the less eerie in the absence of the tribe members and when Peter arrived back he took one glance over the area and narrowed his eyes before screaming loud in fury into the Neverland night. 


	15. What we really want

AN – I'm going to apologise for the dreadful spelling mistakes and I will try to fix them as soon as possible. It makes reading things so annoying when your train of thought is broken by a bloody spelling mistake, so again I apologise.....*sorry*  
  
On a better note I gave the twins names, I hope people approve, I just felt sorry for them being without names. I can just see it, "Hey you", being cried all the time. LOL! I think it would do my head in if I were them and I am a twin!  
  
I'm getting a few reviews that tell me Nibs is becoming a favourite character of people oh well we'll have to see....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 15 – What we really want.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sleep didn't come well to those with clouded minds, where ever they were in Neverland and while they may be miles apart, Peter, Sarah and the lost boys all hardly slept a wink of dreams that night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A colder wind blew between the trees of Neverland and although Nibs, Curly, Slightly and the twins all had made home for the night in a dark, wintry, not to forget wet cove that lay near a waterfall, the warmth of what they thought the shelter would bring was completely dismal and a shock compared to the dry wooden shacks that they used to call home.  
  
Slightly sat up with Nibs as they constantly tried to keep a small fire going without it going out.  
  
Slightly watched the fire light illuminate Nibs' face. It was filled with an absence and his eyes blended into his tanned skin as did his skin into his dark hair, in all he looked like a shadow.  
  
Slightly hadn't thought about his temporary exile as of such and in his own mind admitted to himself his naivety of the situation. Nobody had killed Pan, not even the notorious Hook and if he, a fully grown, strong man, with skills of sword fighting and guns and piracy couldn't kill him, what chance in hell did they have? Slightly took a deep sigh but Nibs didn't seem to notice. Slightly took another look at the older boy who stood a little taller than the rest. His chisiled jaw sat on his fore arms which were crossed over his hunched up legs, resting on his knees. Nibs' face was dirty again, much like his own face, although it was probably more noticeable on him as he had paler skin. Slightly took in Nibs' shirt which surprisingly looked much cleaner than the rest of any of the boys clothes.  
  
It was at that point when Nibs gazed at the boy next to him and caught Slightly's odd look, Nibs gave him a raised eye brow.  
  
Slightly indicated with his stare at Nibs' shirt and Nibs acknowledged and went back to looking at the fire.  
  
"You're clean?" Slightly asked, his clean, crisp accent, blunt.  
  
Nibs made some sort of a grunt and returned to resting his chin on his arms and knees.  
  
Slightly wasn't that dumb to notice the comment hadn't sparked something in Nibs eyes or thoughts that he was trying to deter. Slightly stood up and looked around their dark, grotty surroundings, the drumming of the falling water still quiet loud. Curly and the twins were all asleep, waiting to be woken for their own watches against Peter or anyone or thing else. Slightly noticed they all didn't look peaceful but at least they were asleep.  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
Nibs shook his head above his arms and didn't avert his gaze from the orange flames; sadly disappearing and producing little heat or light.  
  
"You should sleep then because it's not your watch."  
  
"Don't want to." Nibs mumbled.  
  
Slightly watched the lost boy and recognised the quietness and isolated being he was. A few minutes passed and Slightly was still watching his friend with concern.  
  
"Sarah?" He mumbled as if she were in the room and in an instant Nibs looked up to Slightly's voice.  
  
Nibs noticed Sarah wasn't around and that Slightly was just staring at him as if it all made sense. Nibs couldn't hide the fact he'd instantly come out of his shell because of her name and turned back to the flames.  
  
"That wasn't a nice thing to do Slightly." Nibs grumbled, his lips pursed.  
  
Slightly came over to him and sat near.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Slightly replied truthfully "...but I had to know."  
  
"It doesn't prove anything."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I know Curly wants her...."  
  
"But she loves James so let's leave it for the poor boy ok...."  
  
"Or maybe you...."  
  
"No...not in this life time anyway."  
  
"You don't know?" Slightly stated wisely.  
  
"Why are you asking me this, why do you think I even love her?"  
  
"Because you don't love Nibs, you never have, you lust, we all do, but you don't love and that's why I'm asking." Slightly smirked. "You just proved it to me and yourself."  
  
Slightly smiled at Nibs and Nibs realised what he had said.  
  
The flames of the fire flickered dramatically and both Nibs and Slightly glanced around their surroundings for safety. There seemed to be no sign of anything or anyone and both boys returned their glances to the hypnotizing light.  
  
"Do you remember old times Slightly?"  
  
Slightly didn't say, just stared into the flames, the tiniest smile in the corner of his lips.  
  
"I remember good times. When the darkness wasn't scary......."  
  
"....Or the pirates didn't seem threatening, it all seemed like a joke....."  
  
"...When Peter was good..."  
  
Both boys looked at each other and then looked away back into the flames.  
  
"Summer said to me that Peter had come onto her. I don't trust him and the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can forget my worries." Slightly said, his voice becoming a bit manlier.  
  
"She's strong." Nibs replied, knowing where his worries lied.  
  
"I know but not against Peter." Slightly gave Nibs a worried glance.  
  
"I don't think Peter would touch her sexually. For what I have patched together, it seems he is frightened of something that is to do with it all. The escapade with Wendy remember?"  
  
"He didn't kill her on purpose though."  
  
"But, Nav? What about Michael, and Tootles? None of them fell pregnant did they."  
  
"So why the grudge with Sarah?"  
  
"Thank you! So Curly and I aren't the only ones to notice Sarah is half the time battered by that Fucking idiot!?" Nibs said through gritted teeth but still quiet soft.  
  
Slightly gave Nibs a hurtful glance but dismissed it when he saw that Nibs was just fuming with himself, starring at the flames again.  
  
"You don't suppose the same happened with Sarah like Wendy do you?"  
  
"I do, don't know why he's keeping her alive though?"  
  
Slightly noticed the whole of their talk had started to get their emotions running high and when Slightly looked over to Nibs, Nibs quickly turned his face more so into the dark to hide his eyes.  
  
Slightly turned back to the fire but cocked his head to the noise that Nibs made.  
  
A small sniff came from his direction.  
  
"I hate this place, I hate Neverland and I hate Peter." Nibs stated softly. "I don't want her to die....I don't want to die, I don't want to be alone."  
  
Slightly nodded silently in his direction, even though Nibs stubbornly kept his back to the other lost boy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A soft pillow was the only sense of comfort in the room that now belonged to James in Sarah's eyes. The man who lay naked beside her, clad only with the crisp sheet on his hips slept soundly in the darkness. Sarah on the other hand lay awake, James' strong arm covering her waist as he lay close to her. The sleeping arrangement was slightly different as usually Sarah had taken to try and smother James with her body as a young lover does and James had willing let her cuddle in all she wanted. Now she lay still and had been a fair distance away from him until he instinctively reached to her side to see if she was there. Sarah hadn't enjoyed the loneliness of the bed, as James had only decided to make an appearance not so long ago, but it did give her time to think and she was thankful that he had returned; the room was fairly cold.  
  
Gloria and Betty had stayed the night, camping out in another room, sound asleep. Sarah was thankful for this as she had felt a little timid in the new house, especially with the previous dealings with Peter.  
  
Sarah's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the heavy curtains now drawn over the window, where she guessed the moon would be shining into if it could. Sarah turned her face to the handsome one sleeping into her shoulder. He looked tired asleep and he had looked tired when he arrived at the house, only stringing two sentences together before he fell asleep in their room. Not forgetting mind, to thank Gloria and Betty for their hard work and in so spending a night cap with them while Sarah waited up stairs for him. Sarah's thoughts melted as she looked at James's fetching face. Sadly the urge to pee came to mind and Sarah moved ever so carefully from his hold and the sheets. Careful not to actually trip over anything in the darkness, she moved very, very slowly towards the door, trying desperately to get used to the new surroundings to make them feel like her own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter lay on his bed, arm over his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be disturbed, at the moment he wanted to be alone. Secretly, he would have wanted a shoulder to cry on, but that wasn't the true Pan, the true Pan was strong, he didn't need others to rely on. To come home and find that his whole tribe were missing was a shock to him, he always expected someone to be there, waiting for him, waiting on his endless whims. It now seemed weird and it seemed just disloyal. It now seemed like the real Neverland was officially turning its back on Peter Pan. First he had lost his true love and yes it was because of his actions but he never blamed himself for it, always accusing others constantly because of the blindness of his mind. It had taken him so long to just take into account that being able to love was to grow up and something very deep inside him urged him to grow up and face new things, but Peter was never good at things he did not know and didn't want to be made the fool for not knowing these things and so he dismissed them. Pan was leader, he had the power to dismiss anything if he so desired. At the time of Wendy's second arrival, when she became the first official lost girl, he knew he'd have to open up to his strange feelings and the vulnerability of learning to love because his heart only had one word settled into it that told him so: Wendy.  
  
Peter never realised he was crying, because it was so silent, but he was because he was confused. He was mixing his memories with his emotions and that resulted in misunderstanding and weakness. Like Tinkerbell, Peter only liked to harbour one thought at a time and so now his anger had melted into sorrow for something there was no cure for. Peter sat up from his bed and took a deep breath, sighing. He made his way down to the camp and took another glance around expecting his tribe to be laughing or preparing a feast. It was deserted and held traces of being left quickly. Peter's mind went to blame Slightly instantly only because he was second in command. His mind tried to think where the rest of his tribe would be but he lost interest in the thought and his anger grew again about not getting Sarah, that he took it out on one of the vine bound tables. After a minute of destruction Peter pulled up one of the chairs that occupied the table and sat down gingerly in case he had thrown the chair a little too hard. Thankfully the chair held his weight and he relaxed into it rubbing his attractive face with a grubby hand which ran into his sun kissed locks. His hand went back to his face to rest by his temple, giving it a small rub.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A warm sun filled the sky of Neverland and smiled down on the beaches, kissing sand golden and the sea, crystal clear.  
  
The cove still looked dark that the lost boys hide in as they came up with some kind of strategy to out wit Peter and end things once and for all.  
  
Curly was sitting up with Slightly talking as the twins had arrived carrying some tropical fruit in their satchels. Nibs had grumpily stayed 'asleep' on the ground listening to the conversations but staying out of them, waiting until they spoke of anything worth speaking about. When the twins did arrive Nibs made an appearance to them as he collect a little fruit and stayed in the circle as he presumed they'd all talk about Peter.  
  
"I'm just thankful that he didn't come looking for us and killed us in our sleep!" One of the twins said as Nibs turned an ear to the new conversation.  
  
"But if he didn't come after us, does that mean, he went after the Indians, you know to look for the tribe?" The other twin asked munching at the same time.  
  
Slightly's face paled dramatically at the mention of this. "I don't believe it..."  
  
Everyone looked at Slightly who looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.  
  
"What if Pan has got to them?"  
  
"What through the Indians?" Curly asked, taking a large bite.  
  
"Are they really with the Indians though?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Of course they are." Slightly argued a little frustrated.  
  
"But the Indians have surely found out why they're there, because of Pan trying to kill members of his tribe and so on!? Wouldn't they then dismiss the tribe because they have a peace treaty with Pan? They wouldn't want to get on his bad side and that could mean not welcoming the tribe to the Indian village." Nibs stated.  
  
The twins looked from Nibs who had made the comment to Slightly.  
  
"Oh God, have we put the others in danger!?" One of the twins asked.  
  
The other twin opened his mouth gob smacked and drew and audible breath in facing his brother.  
  
"No, no." The twin said as he seemed to recall something. "You told Summer to tell the Indians AND John and Tiger lily about the situation. John's the most intelligent person we know. He's bound to keep the younger ones safe! Even if it means taking them elsewhere, to somewhere safe"  
  
"Yeah the younger ones, what about the older ones hmmm?" His brother asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna know about the older ones." Nibs agreed with suspicion in his voice.  
  
"I presume you're talking about Winter and Autumn?" Slightly asked.  
  
"Well, they are the official 'I love Peter' fan club founders." Curly replied exasperated. "I wouldn't be surprised if they don't go with the flow of things."  
  
The twins both smirked at the fan club thing.  
  
"They both do my fucking head in!" Nibs growled. "And they reply to Peter's every whim, I agree with Curly."  
  
"I'm sure they would have followed my orders." Slightly stated.  
  
"Yeah from you, but if it's come from Summer's mouth?" Nibs added with a raised eye brow. "I know they like Summer better than Sarah but?"  
  
"They're all friends, besides they don't know what's really going on do they, only Summer knows, right Slightly?" Curly asked.  
  
"I don't think she'd really tell, but?" Slightly bite his lip lightly as if he was thinking.  
  
"Listen let's not think about this for the moment, or better still, them stupid girls, they shouldn't be in the bloody tribe anyway, what use are they?" Nibs started off on one, grabbing another piece of fruit.  
  
Curly masked his grin caused by his best friends ranting which he did often about the girls .  
  
"So what? We presume that Winter and Autumn have gone back to Peter or?" One of the twins asked.  
  
"No, let's just assume they are both, I hope to God, still with the rest of the tribe. The nest thing we have to worry about is Peter, or namely ourselves." Nibs spoke.  
  
"So do we look for him or do we wait till he finds us?" Curly asked.  
  
"What about the tribe, should we find them?" The other twins asked.  
  
Nibs looked around the circle for a moment before speaking. "I know your intentions were well to come and find us but I do believe some of us should be with the tribe, if you can find them." Nibs directed his comment towards Slightly and the twins. "Even if all of the young ones, not that's there's many, but even if they jumped on Peter, he'd come out with the upper hand. Autumn and Winter wouldn't touch him and no offence Slightly but I don't see Summer being the violent murdering type. That then leaves the other lost boys; Pitt, Del, Bink, Hopper, the others, he'd kill them all still because they're not strong enough, they're still young. We're still the best chance for them."  
  
"I had the same thoughts." Slightly agreed. "I'll be truthful with you, I'd like to return, for Summer and the rest, I guess it's a second in command thing, you understand don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Nibs nodded.  
  
"Twins? What do you want to do?"  
  
"We'll go back with Slightly." One of them said, the other nodded in agreement.  
  
"Curly?" Slightly asked, starting to get his things together.  
  
Curly looked at Slightly then to Nibs.  
  
"I'm not part of the tribe anymore. I'm also a bigger threat if I'm with any of you..."  
  
Nibs' brow frowned and he gave a disclosed unsure look in Curlys direction at his sudden questionable loyalty to the rest of the tribe.  
  
"You're still a lost boy Curly." Nibs stated giving a look to Slightly.  
  
Slightly saw the look and nodded in Curlys direction.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" One of the twins asked.  
  
"You all know I....have a thing for Sarah, I'm going into Ravens town, I want to find her.  
  
"Curly for God sake she's with Hook!" Nibs stated a little louder than he expected.  
  
"It doesn't stop ME from loving her." Curly bit back in his friend's direction.  
  
Nibs looked away for a moment taken back.  
  
"Fine." Nibs stated. "And you'll probably be killed if you do this, you do know that don't you? It's folly, it's your own disission."  
  
Curly looked a bit sadden by Nibs aggression but didn't let it last for long.  
  
"If Jake is with Slightly, I'll go with Curly, we can keep an eye out for each other. I assume our 'mission' is to try and get Sarah back?" Jack, the other twin replied light heartedly.  
  
Curly smiled in the direction of Jack.  
  
Nibs pursed his lips in thought. If somehow Jack and Curly, could, safely, get Sarah to return to them, them maybe? The thought was dismissed as Nibs felt it was useless. Sarah had obviously made up her mind about a new life or she would have stayed and he honestly believed she would. A jealous streak ran though his veins; it should have been him, in his eyes, to go get Sarah and sweep her off her feet. There was problem though and it was called quiet frankly; James.  
  
"Well?" Slightly asked, wanting an almost approval or second opinion of the suggestion by Jack.  
  
Nibs blinked up to Slightly's voice and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"If they want to?" He said not directly looking at them, going off to fetch his belongings.  
  
"It' settled then." Slightly started to say giving a quick glance in Nibs' direction, knowing why he had suddenly become quiet.  
  
"And what of you Nibs?" Jake asked, fixing the trade mark, wolf skin cap he, like his brother wore.  
  
"Me?" Nibs asked with his back to them. He turned around and sheathed his dagger. "I'm going to the camp, to see Peter." He said so innocently, it was disturbing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morning looked far prettier in the house than the darkness of the night had and with the sun shining to the front of the house Sarah decided she would tempt James to come and sit with her in the not so prim garden. Something that Sarah found she was thinking about was the prospect of a beautiful garden that could greet her every morning as she opened the curtains of the house. After seeing Banbury's garden at the party she had decided to ask James if they could have a garden similar. At least it would give her something to do while James seemed to be off here and there. In her deepest thoughts Sarah had to question herself about a garden. Plants? Trees? Flowers? It all connected to the jungle and that was where her old family were.  
  
Sarah tried the front door only to find it was locked. It had completely slipped her mind that the door would be locked having lived without locked doors for a number of years but the sudden urgency to be outside in the sunshine made the matter more hurtful than it was. Not for the first time had she been with James did she feel like a prisoner.  
  
It was then the smell of cooking that flowed though the air to the door that made Sarah turn around and walked nearer the kitchen where she found Betty cooking up something.  
  
"Oh, hello love. Sleep well?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, thanks?" Sarah replied.  
  
"Was that you at the door there Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah I just wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. Totally slipped my mind I don't have a key." Sarah laughed to herself.  
  
"I've got one, here you go." Betty handed to the key to Sarah and Sarah's face dropped her smile of stupidity.  
  
"I'll need it back mind." Betty said lightly.  
  
"How do you have a key?" Sarah asked softly.  
  
Betty, busy with the mixing of ingredients didn't look up to Sarah's face and so didn't catch the hurtful look in Sarah's eyes.  
  
"I've had it for a while."  
  
Sarah left the kitchen and slowly walked to the front door.  
  
James came down the stairs at that point and smiled to her lightly. He was all groomed and in a beautiful shirt and trousers, clean shaven and ready to face the day although Sarah noted he didn't look right parading in a house instead of a ship.  
  
James gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You shaved." Sarah said aloud, noticing how soft his skin was on his face, his goatee a little more trimmed. It may have been an odd thing to hear but James couldn't shave by himself without cutting his skin, that's why Smee usually did it. Recently Sarah had taken on the small job on while she had her room, delighting in the fact she could have some physical contact with him that was more that just sex.  
  
"Gloria did it." He replied making his way to the kitchen. "You weren't around."  
  
Sarah felt jealousy and anger. James' tone didn't sound pleased and if there was one thing Sarah didn't want to do, it was make James upset or angry. Not that James ever laid a finger on her, but his voice had been raised once or twice and his tone had been un-amused, especially with her naïve comments and girly sophistication, which wasn't on his level. Gloria on the other hand had always held a disliking to Sarah and Sarah was starting to feel the same way about the 'taken' bar maid.  
  
Sarah sighed and decided it was probably wise to get dressed rather than go out side. As promised James was talking her shopping. 


	16. Like father, not like son

A/N- Another chap finally out, sorry about the wait, had tons of stuff to do. *growls at stuff*. Anyway. As to the question about who Sarah will end up with.... *gasps* I can't tell you, that would be giving it away, but let's say for the record it's down to two people and I'm very fond of them both! So what to expect now? No blood, no sex *damn* but characters get little get cross and look *points to the horizon* a new face...ooh (?)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter sixteen - Like father, not like son.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I haven't been shopping like this since I was a little girl!" Sarah squeaked with excitement as memories flooded back to her of London streets and markets.  
  
A slow, rich smile appeared on James' face and his eyes sparkled at her enthusiasm, watching her revel in the joy of having officially having her own things. He was also revelling in the fact he was walking with a very pretty young lady by his side. The town people noticed this, but it almost seemed James went out of his way to show off his new lady, especially nearer the port.  
  
The pair had been shopping along with Betty, who untold to Sarah was officially James' new house maid as he felt he didn't want Sarah alone in the house. Betty had been given prior notice to the fact and had since resigned from her position as house nurse for the Brockhurst family.  
  
The trio had merrily enjoyed the morning out, giving Sarah an opportunity to see more exquisite things and to learn more about the new way of life. They had bought home furnishings and Betty had rejoined them recently after going about to arrange supplies of fire wood, coal, gas for light and other domestic things such as food and to James' delight, brandy, port and wine.  
  
The awkward moment of the morning to Sarah was when she and James passed a little jewellers, in a beautiful street. No one was about considering the street held many fine shops but the sun smiled down on the pair and luckily not into the window of the jewellers.  
  
James' intention was to keep walking but Sarah suddenly noticed the beautiful display in the window and held her breath at the beauty of the jewellery.  
  
"Oh James look!" She smiled, letting her excitement get the better of her. Sarah's value of money still wasn't fixed in her head and James smiled awkwardly at her as Sarah's eyes wandered over the beautiful pieces and never registered the prices.  
  
"Something your lady friend likes Sir?" Asked the old shop keeper as he opened the door.  
  
"No not really." James replied walking away from the shop.  
  
Sarah noticed him take leave and smiled ineptly to the shop keeper. She caught up to James who didn't smile when he saw her.  
  
A moment of silence occurred between the pair and Sarah offered a humble 'sorry?' in his direction, knowing not why she had offended him.  
  
James paused in his step and looked at Sarah.  
  
"You don't have to apologise. It's just, jewellery isn't on my mind at the moment and besides, I think I can find you something on my ship if want a gift." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No, it's alright, I was just looking anyway." Sarah smiled meekly. She paced a hand on James' arm while they were still and looked up to him.  
  
"If there is anything wrong James or something like that, you would tell me wouldn't you?"  
  
James looked at her for a moment. He didn't smile but he didn't look angry either.  
  
"Sarah..." James started but then looked away for a brief moment.  
  
Sarah watched expectantly and kept smiling. "Yes?"  
  
"...I think we should find Betty, tell her to put something on in the kitchen and I will join you for lunch."  
  
Sarah didn't smile and James noticed this.  
  
"You don't want to stay with me before we eat?" Sarah asked sadly.  
  
James registered this and sighed apologetically. "Business calls..." He sated. "...and I won't be that long and I promise I'll see you at lunch. We can even have it in the garden if you want?" James smirked knowing Sarah's love for outdoors.  
  
This changed Sarah's mood and she smiled and leapt onto her tip toes to give James a grateful kiss.  
  
James laughed and Sarah giggled after their chaste kiss, as a rich couple and their entourage walked down the street, gave them an odd look and quickly moved into a near by shop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack and Curly heaved up another ledge of dirt, coming to an open patch of earth. The young men had been travelling for a while, at a much slower pace than say Nibs would have travelled at, but were making ok time in their minds. Ravens town wasn't that far from where they thought they were and they trudged on through the jungle.  
  
"You don't think Nibs was right do you?" Curly asked breaking the silence.  
  
"'Bout what?" Jack replied looking at him with a frown.  
  
"About me, err, dying, doing this?"  
  
"Well, in honesty..."  
  
Curly's face took a more animatedly shocked appearance and Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"No, Nibs is right that we could get killed but, hey, everyone's gotta go sometime right mate?" Jack asked slapping Curly's back for emphasise.  
  
Curly grimaced before Jack let out another chuckle.  
  
"I'm joking, but really, on a serious note, you do have a plan don't you? Where are we gonna go? To Sarah's place?"  
  
Curly stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I don't know where she lives?" He stated.  
  
Jack smacked his forehead and groaned.  
  
"You sure know your stuff don't you." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's all right, we'll find her, I know where she'll be." Curly smiled lightly.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"I don't believe you for one second Curly, but I like your style. It makes it more of a challenge!"  
  
"Oh here we go, Jack the crusader. I thought you'd given up the adventure thing a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah I had." Jack replied starting to walk again. "But you know I can't help it if it's offered to me on a silver platter!" He grinned. "Just think, we could have Sarah home by bath time!"  
  
"And when do you bathe?" Curly asked with a smirk.  
  
"Never." Jack replied sheepishly but laughed at his own joke.  
  
"My point is made." Curly stated triumphantly.  
  
"Hey I was lying, I do bathe, sometimes, but don't worry Curly, we'll have her soon." Jack replied with a smile. "Ravens town isn't that big. Fist stop the Jolly Roger, I mean who else has a boat like the Captains?"  
  
"You think she'll be on board?"  
  
"It's worth a look isn't it?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah had met up with Betty and left James near the port. The women had made their way to a horse and carriage and taken the remaining journey resting their feet. James had told Sarah to not only wait for him for lunch but wait for their new belongings for the home.  
  
The carriage passed into a smaller side street that Sarah had not seen before. The sun gleamed on the stone buildings and Sarah noticed a beautiful light coloured building that had a steeple and a bell. A small smile lay on her lips as the carriage slowed down as passers by held up the road. In amidst the small crowd on the stone steps leading to the doors of the church, a couple waved at the crowd and beamed to each other, holding one another and being affectionate.  
  
"Oh I love a good wedding." Betty cried as she squinted her eyes to the humble couple as they laughed and joked, the beginning of their festivities upon them.  
  
"Wish I'd brought my specs, can't seen 'em too well! Bride looks like she has a simple dress on though doesn't she." Betty added.  
  
Sarah nodded to her then turned back her attention.  
  
Everything seemed to be so pure and serene in Sarah's eyes and what better day for a wedding in the bright sunshine? As the carriage was stopped, Sarah opened the passenger door and stepped out onto the road. Betty called a second later but Sarah ignored it. It melted her heart to see the scene before her as she hadn't been to a 'real' wedding before but she recognised it instantly. Of course there had been John and Tiger Lilly's but that was under the influence of the Indian laws and traditions.  
  
Sarah turned her gaze to the bride. She looked quite young like herself, her tanned skin and brown hair left limply by her ears, a couple of flowers woven in to the hair. She wore a very simple white dress that didn't show anything to the imagination like, the dresses Sarah had often worn. No, it just gave the simple aurora of a new beginning, virginal and pure, even down to the white flowers in her hair and the white bouquet she held then tossed into the crowd, she looked very joyful.  
  
"Sarah, come on, the way is clearing for us." Betty called, scanning the wedding and its guests.  
  
Sarah registered Betty's voice but kept gazing at the scene. Everyone looked so happy and it looked so genuine. An old man walked up to the bride and gave her another kiss on the cheek, then walked to an old woman and held her affectionately. Sarah guessed that these people were the mother and father of the bride but their looks of pride on the happy couple issued a small stab of jealously for Sarah. If she was to ever get married she wouldn't have parents to give her away. Sarah's gaze turned to the groom. He was very handsome for someone who obviously didn't have much wealth but his smile dazzled the crowd and his new wife and he laughed heartily as his friends came to give him a very boyish hug.  
  
The crowd had parted near to the steps and the bride and groom still stood there talking with people as the bells rang.  
  
"Sarah, come on now."  
  
Sarah got back into the carriage and it slowly moved on. She looked out of the window once more, the carriage coming closer to the steps and the couple. It was a shame in her opinion that the carriage had to interrupt the small service, a couple of 'tuts' and sneers headed in her direction at the transport, but the church was on a public road. On coming closer to the pair Sarah noticed how much the groom reminded her of James, in fact it looked like a spitting image. The young man had not so long dark curly hair, tied in a ribbon and his eyes were the most piercing blue, just like James'. Every feature on his face seemed to say 'James' and although he wasn't looking at Sarah, she caught his gaze and noticed that it travelled to Betty who in turn shifted her gaze and pulled Sarah to face another direction as the carriage moved on.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to say something to Betty but Betty hushed her and complained of a head ache, telling Sarah not to speak. Sarah felt obliged to be quiet after everything this woman had done for her and so sat quietly in her seat until they had arrived at the house. Betty paid the driver and Sarah moved to the front door, not taking in the beautiful scenery but looking intently at Betty.  
  
"Did he know you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I better make a start on lunch."  
  
"He looked just like James, did you notice that?"  
  
"Sarah please I have a head ache..."  
  
"James doesn't have children does he?"  
  
"Sarah, please!!!" Betty shouted.  
  
It was the first time Sarah had heard Betty shout and it just didn't sound right coming from such a kind person.  
  
"No more of this silly conversation." Betty took a breath. "I have to start lunch."  
  
Betty opened the front door to the house and walked inside. Sarah walked a few paces into the overrun garden and looked out over the view, noticing a very small steeple peering out of the town from where she stood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nibs took a good look around at the camp. Nobody seemed to be about and the place looked worst for wear. There was no sign of Peter at least and after a thorough inspection it had seemed he had left a while ago. Nibs let slip a sigh of anger, actually believing he'd come face to face with Peter. When travelling to the camp he'd given his mind space to thing of what he was about to do and how he was to do it, had Peter been about. Obviously Peter would know he hadn't come on friendly terms due to the fact it was obvious that Nibs how branded the name in Peter's eyes of outcast and traitor. Nibs sat down on a near by bench that had been only half carved from the wide tree trunk. He took off his satchel and rubbed his shoulder where the strap had been digging in. What to do now was the question? Find Peter? Go to Slightly to see the lost tribe or head in the direction of Ravens town and magically bump into Sarah. Nibs cursed to himself and laughed at his last option.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James finally arrived at the house, a little later than planned but Sarah refused to herself to say anything about it for the moment. He looked tired and worn, a completely different person from the morning.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright James?"  
  
The pair hadn't really talked as they, as promised, ate outside in the cool fresh air.  
  
James took a sip of his wine and looked out over the view.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it? If we can get this garden sorted by summer everyone in Ravens town will want to come just to sit here and look at the view."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Ah yes and with our house it will be splendid. We'll have people stay over and..."  
  
James was cut off buy Sarah who raised her voice and said his name. His temper was now a little less calm at her tone.  
  
"What?" He snapped, possibly a little too harsh.  
  
"You're just ignoring me, I'm asking if you're alright and you're just blanking me. I'm worried."  
  
"I've told you there is nothing wrong." James moved closer to Sarah and took her hand kissing the back of it lightly.  
  
"You have to understand this new way of life for you. People have other things to do. My piracy and well you'll have to become..."  
  
Sarah waited on baited breath for the words he was about to say but they weren't the ones she'd expected and in a way she was glad.  
  
"... My hostess."  
  
"I know I haven't known you very long to judge but if there is anything?..." Sarah said timidly.  
  
James stood up quickly and threw his glass down to the floor. The glass shattered in tiny pieces and glinted in the sunlight.  
  
It made Sarah jump but she stood up as well.  
  
"I've told you there is nothing wrong and yet you choose to disbelieve me Sarah!?" James said still with traces of anger in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be. I have more to worry about than you worrying about me all the time."  
  
Sarah frowned at his comment and James noticed taking a quick leave towards the house.  
  
"Do you have a son?" Sarah blurted out.  
  
Betty had come out to collect the dishes and had heard the end part of their louder conversation. She gave a weary glance towards James then a glare towards Sarah.  
  
"Well?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Why would you need to know if I had a son?" James asked, shrugging casually. His gesture would have been harmless but it carried an air of mockery.  
  
"No reason." Sarah said noticing Betty who stood nearer the door and nearer James.  
  
"Well then. You don't need to know and I suggest that you watch your tongue in future Sarah. I'm very fond of you but I don't like too many questions."  
  
James left the garden and headed into the house.  
  
Betty let out her breath and came to collect the dishes.  
  
Sarah stood motionless and folded her arms. This wasn't right, if you loved some one you'd share things with them, wouldn't you? Whether they are joys or burdens?  
  
"I told you didn't I?" Betty said belittled.  
  
"Why is he like this? Is he keeping things from me Betty? I want to know!" Sarah asked moving quickly to her.  
  
"It's not my business to say, but don't you go on about this to him, you hear?"  
  
"Betty please, tell me what's going on!? Did that man at the wedding know you?"  
  
"Sarah. I've told you. The conversation is over." Betty said sternly.  
  
Sarah watched as Betty took the first set of dishes her arms could handle into the house. Sarah felt suddenly alone. She doubted either one of James or Betty would want her company.  
  
A figure emerged from the door.  
  
"You're not leaving? You've barely been here!" Sarah said exasperated.  
  
"I have a ship to command, do you want to argue about it?" James raised an eyebrow towards her, pausing. He them stalked off without so much as a kiss or a word.  
  
"Will I see you later? James? James will I see you later?"  
  
James was already a fair distance away but not so much as to not hear.  
  
Sarah stomped her foot on the ground and picked up the hem of her dress storming inside.  
  
The afternoon would have cheered her up. Parcels from shops and stalls came to the door delivering fine goods which would have made anyone smile. It was just a shame that Sarah wasn't around to see them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two could play at this game. But the only option that came to Sarah's mind was sulking which she knew wouldn't go down well. She had headed on foot in the direction of her old room. Probably occupied now by new clients but still, it would be nice just to have a look. Her old things had been left behind in the frenzy of Peter's attack and her most favourite possession; James' old coat hopefully would still be there. On trying the door handle, it seemed locked and on knocking for attention, no one answered.  
  
The snooty woman who lived next door poked her nose out and gave Sarah an odd look.  
  
"Thought you'd left? Besides, new people now. Hope they're not as loud as you!" She said distastefully.  
  
Sarah blushed at the comment but cast it aside.  
  
"So there are new residents?"  
  
"Just for the night. Property belongs to the Rat pub, didn't you know? You'll have to ask them."  
  
"This room belongs to the Rat pub? I think you're mistaken I mean, it's? Isn't it too, good for the pub?"  
  
"Ooh, life with the Captain making you snobby aye?"  
  
"No." replied Sarah defensively.  
  
"If you wanna know. That room personally belongs to the Rat pub, i.e. Mr Johnson, the landlord. You might have seen him?" She added sarcastically.  
  
Sarah blushed again and decided to end the conversation with a quick 'thanks' then added 'bitch' as an after thought. She made her way down the stairs and towards the pub. Stepping outside, Sarah felt a chill run down her spine at the scene across the road where Peter attacked her. She quickly entered the pub only to find it had tripled in merriment from the last time she'd been in. Normally the clientele would have stared at her, being that she had an expensive dress on as it wasn't a sort of high society place. Instead people carried on with their drinking. A table was decked with the remains of a feast, not as lavish as what James had provided but still it had been eaten and that proved it must have been nice. A cosy warm glow swam around the large area and already roaring fires were in the fire places.  
  
Sarah would have normally been able to catch the landlord's eye but the bar was completely packed. She made her way further into the pub, somehow recalling a couple of faces as she walked to the bar. She managed to squeeze in catching sight of Gloria but her attention was miles away and even if she had spotted Sarah, she doubted that Gloria would want to serve her. Sarah smiled at a man who let her in as he strode off merrily to a group who all cheered at him after he'd pinched Sarah's bottom. Sarah looked at the table who were laughing at her then straight back to the bar, her eyes darting around in scandal. More people at that moment seemed to crowd the area and Sarah gave a small yelp as someone stood on her foot.  
  
"Sorry Miss." The man smiled apologetically and Sarah registered the man's face and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"You." She said wide eyed.  
  
"Me?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow that looked all too familiar if a little comical.  
  
"The groom!" Sarah protested.  
  
At the mention of 'groom' everyone who had heard amongst the loud noise cheered even louder making the groom blush.  
  
"Do I know you?" The groom asked.  
  
"No, it's just I saw your wedding this morning. I was the one in the carriage."  
  
The young mans eyes narrowed.  
  
"With the old woman?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Betty, do you know her?"  
  
"Err no, not personally but I know whom she is acquainted with."  
  
Sarah noticed his hesitation in the sentence as if he were re thinking his words.  
  
"She's my new house maid."  
  
"Your part of the Brockhurst family? What are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"No. Betty left to be house maid for Captain James Hook."  
  
The young man just starred at Sarah and then laughed to himself.  
  
"I should have known, the dress, dead give away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is when it looks like that. He likes his own opinion on the dresses, have you not noticed?"  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about?" Sarah frowned.  
  
"I'm saying, that is if I'm right and I think I am..."  
  
"Excuse me I think you're..." Sarah butted in but was cut off.  
  
"Bit young aren't you?" The young man asked his comment was filled with spitefulness.  
  
Sarah looked to the young man who stood a little taller than her, in fact taller than James.  
  
"I got in an argument about you." Sarah prodded him in the chest for emphasis. "You wouldn't have known it would you. God it's really a small world when you think about it. Meeting you twice in one day and if I started my conversation again with James about yo..."  
  
"James." The young man stated triumphantly.  
  
"What have you got to be smug about...well actually, that's the wrong thing to say 'cus it's your wedding day and you're obviously very happy and proud, but the point is!..."  
  
"I didn't think he'd go for young and crazy? Maybe young and refined, but not young and crazy?"  
  
"Who are you talking about!?" Sarah asked, hands on her hips getting agitated.  
  
"James Hook... my father." 


	17. A step closer to our plans

A/N – Ahh, so, so sorry I haven't updated in what feels like years! Anyway, here's another instalment but it's not as long as I had hoped it'd be. By the way, 'Takoda' is a Native American girl's name which means 'friend to everyone' (or so the internet told me, so if it's wrong, or your name is Takoda or it somehow offends you, I'm sorry) No violence or sex or anything this time round but hey their time will come. *smiles*  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing except Sarah and other minor characters.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Seventeen - A step closer to our plans  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter had casually made his way to the Indian lands. A sense of spiritual healing, bonds of pure strength and light of joy echoed around and among the lands. A small smile crept onto Peter's full lips as memories of wild Indian parties that went into the dawn came to mind, younger days when time was of no existence and innocence still lingered. His smile gushed into a sneer as he averted his eyes to look at the ground. He wasn't angry as of such at the Indians but if however they were aiding his tribe in any such way against his leadership there'd be bloodshed.  
  
Walking into the camp, Peter noticed that the Indians paid no attention to him as he strode right to the chiefs tent. For one second this startled Peter and he stood outside the tent for a couple of seconds before turning around to watch some of the women who were now looking at him. There was no sign of the people Peter wanted to see and so almost rudely he shouted in an aggressive fashion the names of Tiger Lily and John and to his surprise a young Indian girl, probably the same age as Lily stood up holding what seemed to Peter as the son of the pair.  
  
Her English held her native accent but she spoke, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Peter wasn't amused at this comment and repeated her words disbelieving that she'd talk like that to him.  
  
"They are away." She stated her tone a little more conversational.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Do not know, but we are taking care of Michael."  
  
"Does anyone know where they are!?" Peter demanded getting fed up of no answers.  
  
The Indian girl shrugged.  
  
"Well? Does anyone know where my tribe is!?"  
  
All the Indian women looked up at Peter one by one throughout this sentence and the silence after it. In a way Peter was apprehensive of the women, ageing from young toddlers to very old mature ladies.  
  
No men seemed to be about and Peter didn't hesitate to wait for them either.  
  
"Let me know when they return." He said in a displeased voice before he flew into the air with all the grace and glory that he possessed.  
  
A young Indian girl looked up and didn't even notice the awing smile she was giving to Peter's back. An older lady nudged her and gave her a stern look and the young girl sheepishly got on with what she was doing originally.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah's face went blank, then her mouth went into an 'o' shape and finally a proud smile filtered her lips.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it!" She cried.  
  
A few people near her gave her a strange look but she never noticed them.  
  
"I think I should introduce myself." The groom said to her, trying to calm Sarah's excitement a tone down and he held out his hand. "I'm Robbins, Ruben Robbins, pleased to meet you ..."  
  
"...Sarah, just Sarah."  
  
There was a moment silence then Sarah quizzed her face and looked at Ruben.  
  
"Robbins? Wouldn't you be 'Hook'?"  
  
"Robbins is my mother's name. I don't associate with my father, he has never been a father to me and thus I do not use his name, I'm not a pirate."  
  
Sarah looked at him, firstly, sympathetically, and then puzzled once more. Her face asked the next question.  
  
"James doesn't like burdens on his back. A bastard child wasn't going to stop him in his piracy, to share his wealth, to live life to the fullest."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?..."  
  
"He's not a family man."  
  
"Do you meet or does he meet your mother?"  
  
"My mother? She's been dead for a while now, I don't think James is that nice to go see her grave and take a flower in her memory, she was just another one of his whores."  
  
Ruben closed his eyes for a moment. Whether it was in memory or in something else, Sarah did not know.  
  
"A whore?" Sarah echoed very quietly after him and this brought Rubens attention back to her.  
  
"That's why I thought you were quiet young, that's all. The old man must be wanting a new freshness or something, has he got any problems or anything?"  
  
"Err?" Sarah mumbled. "Wait, I don't understand? Did he leave you? What were the circumstances?"  
  
"My mother demanded after James had had his way with her, that he should cough up to her and for the child she was carrying. He said it wasn't his fault for the situation and that he was above her so he could have the last word."  
  
"So have you ever met? I mean recently?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, but I've seen him, out and about, parading around the town, flaunting his wealth and privilege, not to mention his ship, I hope it sinks one of these days." Ruben finished but with less bitterness than Sarah was expecting.  
  
"I think I should go." Sarah said noticing the bride looking over suspiciously. "Treat her well won't you. Don't take away her freedom; it's too precious to steal." The words suddenly made Sarah seem a lot older than she was.  
  
Ruben frowned at first but then nodded intriguingly.  
  
"Oh before I go. About what you said earlier, any problems and stuff. It's funny you should say that because I feel there is something wrong. I know I haven't been around for long or known him personally for a while but? He has been away lately."  
  
"On his ship?"  
  
"Don't know?" Sarah shrugged.  
  
"Sarah I'm not going to patronize you because there's not much age between us but James Hook is James Hook. He's a deadly enemy to those in his way or who have displeased him. He's also a gentleman and an intelligent man but most of all, a pirate and pirates can't be trustworthy. Have you ever heard of a pirate who settled down in life? They'd rather die than be bound to an ordinary, unadulterated life. Just remember that ok? I've seen women who have been in my mother's situation and not lived to see their bellies grow.  
  
Sarah's face was painful and affecting.  
  
Ruben wanted to touch her arm or just wake her from what he'd said but Sarah's mind was too busy thinking and it was exposing through her face, in a frown between her brows.  
  
Sarah looked up to Ruben in a mixture of sadness and anger but the pale blue eyes that bore straight into hers, echoed James' eyes which told the truth and his mood; Ruben wasn't lying for his sapphire's pierced her emeralds in a soft blue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Leaving the Rat pub wasn't helpful as Sarah, in the dusk breeze found herself confused in questions.  
  
So James had a son, that was for sure. The woman he'd been with, Ruben's mother was now dead; how? She didn't know but it didn't sound as if James had killed her, had it? So James didn't like hangers on? What was she then? Just some kind of side toy that was made to look pretty when James wanted to show her off? It was obvious it was her looks because Sarah had no noble history to flaunt that would impress the rich society of Ravens town.  
  
Sarah sighed walking away from the pub, averting her eyes from the spot she had had an encounter with Peter and headed in her satin shoes down the hill, only because it seemed easier to concentrate on her thoughts. Going down hill would mean eventually coming to the port, possibly James was there, maybe she would find him and talk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tiger Lily placed her arms around John's waist and rested the side of her face on his shoulder.  
  
She spoke in calming words of her people as John took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his face.  
  
John's sigh was understood by Lily and she released him so he could carefully look at her. He gave her a small smile before turning his gaze to the people who were before him, lounging, standing but mainly watching. The lost tribe all wondered if there was any new news but John did not speak and neither did Tiger Lily and so John's worries for their safety were not heard.  
  
Dusk had now officially fallen and not long after John's fears, Slightly and Jake suddenly arrived unexpectedly on the secret hiding.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Lily said a smile creeping onto her delicate features.  
  
John caught on and noticed the two young men approaching, looking a little tired and a little dirty but never the less alive with no sign of Peter.  
  
"Slightly, Jake!" John cried shaking their hands and pulling them into a manly hug.  
  
Slightly didn't have time to relax from the hug as another person lunged their way forward holding him tight.  
  
"God I've missed you. I thought Peter had...."  
  
Slightly held onto Summer as tight as she held onto him.  
  
"Don't say it." He whispered.  
  
John ushered everyone further inside what seemed to be another underground cave, completely earthy and full of stones.  
  
"How did you find us?" Lily asked.  
  
"Jakes charm, I think your grandmother fancies him." Slightly smirked.  
  
Jake smiled triumphantly before laughing as Lily rolled her eyes as if to say 'you're not the only one'."  
  
"Hey, it's my stunning good looks too!" Jake added as the tribe gathered around John, noticing the arrival of an official leader, if only second in command.  
  
Younger tribe members smiled at seeing Slightly and others were curious to why there was only one of the twins.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The port was now busy with a different sense of night life.  
  
Ladies were already coming out into the street, their best clothes, snagged at the edges and their make up looking like china dolls.  
  
The Jolly Roger's lights were lit and some noise could be heard aboard the ship in bursts of mumbles.  
  
A plank type bridge with rope handles was lined from the ship down to the pavement where two ladies stood taking to three crew members Sarah didn't recognise, blocking the bridge. For some reason it was as if in Sarah's mind, that it was a sign not to board the ship. As much as she wanted to talk to James, this was his domain and his property. There were no bindings she had with him that officially stated that she had possession of half of the ship. The thought of strolling on board was bound to get James angry anyway and Sarah didn't feel in a mood to face his temper.  
  
That's when she saw her. She was beautiful in Sarah eyes, stunning in fact. Her white blond hair framed her face in beautiful cascades of waves. Her porcelain skin would have been shining if the moon had be out as it lay over high cheek bones and the most delicate, straight nose Sarah had ever seen. She was taller than Sarah but the distance was misleading to her figure. As she carefully stepped towards the bridge, Sarah's face broke out, half hidden in shock as her own opinions and suggestions flew before she had time to think.  
  
The young lady who didn't seem much older than Sarah but still held a more mature aspect about her, moved carefully down the bridge and Sarah got a second glimpse of her extremely rounded belly that only could say she was heavily pregnant.  
  
The woman looked at Sarah noticing the rich dress she wore and sneered in her direction as she started to walk past, unappreciative of Sarah's gawping.  
  
"Wait!" Sarah cried her thoughts running crazy.  
  
The woman turned to her and Sarah noticed how her beauty up close was almost blinding. Her eyes beamed a bright blue and her skin held no blemishes and shone healthily and heavily.  
  
"What?" The woman asked, her voice not half as nice as her looks.  
  
"Err, is the Captain up there?"  
  
The woman gave a full look over Sarah and even though her own clothes weren't to a standard like Sarah's, she still gave a displeasing look as if Sarah was below her.  
  
"Listen girly..."  
  
The comment was patronising and Sarah pursed her lips in her condescending attitude.  
  
"...You're wasting your time seeing him, he's already in a bad mood and that was before we saw each other so I don't think he'd like a little girl frilling about him tonight, okay? Just leave the women to see him. Shouldn't you be back in your rich town house garden sipping something poncie? Is it not past your bed time?"  
  
Sarah face was red and her fists were clenched but her mouth couldn't say the words she was thinking.  
  
The woman gave a denigrating smile in her direction and walked off, trying to look superior in her state, turning her nose up to other women in the street.  
  
Sarah watched her go and turned back to the ship before turning back to the women in the street who now had customers walking near and were getting into character.  
  
"C'mon love you slip those pennies in me purse 'and and you can slip this in me, what ya say?"  
  
Sarah noticed the woman grab the young mans crotch but he backed away either in surprise or embarrassment as the other man laughed. She turned her gaze back to the ship, possibly hoping James would come on deck. Thoughts now ran through her mind like a wild fire. Who was that woman? Why was she on James' ship? Who was the father of her unborn child?  
  
"Err, maybe another time ladies." The other male voice spoke again, controlling his laughter.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't fancy a woman tonight? Would rather 'ave him mmm?"  
  
"Fuck you, you old bat." The voice spoke up again lazily.  
  
Sarah turned her attention back to the customers who had declined. It seemed a little strange only for the fact they'd declined the prospect of sex being that they were young men but also that they sounded young.  
  
The taller of the two was now walking faster towards Sarah.  
  
His clothes looked poor but Sarah wouldn't have said that if she'd never worn the gowns James had introduced to her.  
  
The smaller of the two caught up with the taller young man and they speedily made their way nearer Sarah and they stopped as their direction wandered over the majestic Jolly Roger.  
  
Sarah turned her gaze to the ship and noticed the figure that she'd hoped for finally look down from the deck.  
  
The two young men struck up a whispered conversation, one of them pulling down his cap, the other making sure his face wasn't in direct view of Hook.  
  
James didn't bother looking directly down onto the pavement instead, looking out down the street, past the boys and past the whores before walking out of sight.  
  
Sarah noted he was fully dressed, that was surely a good sign.  
  
The pirates who had been standing by the bridge were looking suspiciously at Sarah as she still lingered, oddly by herself looking lost.  
  
The young men waited till Hook had gone and proceeded closer to the bridge.  
  
Sarah turned her back and started to walk away, she supposed, back to the house, although right now it seemed a little far away.  
  
The two men were nearer to her and Sarah plucked up the courage to talk to them, hoping the consequences weren't dire.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen but...." The words didn't come out as she frowned looking at them before a smirk had appeared on her lips.  
  
"Hello Sarah!" smiled Jack, his hair slightly messy now that he had no wolf skin cap covering his head. "Bet you didn't recognise me without it." Jack pointed at his hair, shoving a hand through it and messing it about.  
  
Sarah laughed but not before she'd given a quick glance to the other young man, his dirty brown cap covering his curls.  
  
"Nice clothes." Sarah smirked.  
  
Curly wore a grubby coloured grey shirt rolled up at the sleeves with a pair of worn black dungarees.  
  
Jack wore a pair of three quarter brown pants and an old navy blue jacket which was very scruffy looking.  
  
They all smiled at each other but Sarah made no move to embrace the pair. Instead she beckoned them away with a nod in another direction as the group guarding the bridge gave another suspicious look in her direction which she noticed.  
  
Curly had remained silent still taking glances back up to the Jolly Roger as the trio started to walk away from the street.  
  
In a quieter street, darker than the port, the trio halted and Sarah leaped into them holding them tight, her smile becoming girly. She stepped back carefully and noticed them, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dunno?" Jack shrugged and gave Curly a sly glance before speaking again.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Jack asked very unconvincingly. "Let me just go check it out."  
  
Sarah frowned but smirked, half Jacks sudden disappearance and half for being left with Curly.  
  
"How are you?" Curly asked.  
  
Sarah sighed, her smiled still lingering on her lips. "I'm good, I guess."  
  
"Tried to find you but we couldn't."  
  
"How long have you been looking?"  
  
"Since you left. Said I'd come and find you in front of the others."  
  
"The others?" Sarah asked with worry.  
  
"Slightly the twins and Nibs."  
  
Sarah stayed silent.  
  
"Tried to go to where you said you were staying. Not sure if we found the right place but there was no sign of you, just a crazy old woman. It was the Rat pub right? I couldn't remember when you told me and Nibs, it seems ages ago."  
  
"You were on the right direction; in fact you found the place, especially if there was a crazy, nosey lady there."  
  
Curly smirked.  
  
"But I'm not there any more." Sarah tone was slightly sombre and Curly didn't know if this was because she missed the place or for some other reason.  
  
Sarah looked away from Curly as if she was thinking and Curly made a step closer to her until he put his hand on her upper arm.  
  
Sarah looked up her eyes startled but they quickly relaxed.  
  
"Why aren't you there any more Sarah?" Curly's voice was soft and concerned.  
  
"Peter found me." Sarah said quietly.  
  
For Curly's point of view, Sarah had just sunk into her own self as she uttered those words. She became frightened and upset and Curly saw this. It made him feel strong and glad he'd found her by some twist of fate. He felt like a man and he wanted to instinctively protect her.  
  
Even though Curly had been silent and almost timid minutes before, Sarah had noticed his change that occurred a second ago. He boldly took her into his embrace and Sarah found herself wanting to be held by him because he was her friend and at that moment, it felt more than what James' hugs were to her because Curly understood her differently to James.  
  
No tears shed from Sarah's eyes like they usually would, but instead, Sarah let her bad thoughts of Peter be banished in Curly's arms.  
  
"Curly?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where did you get your, err, new clothes?"  
  
Sarah left his embrace and a small smile was playing on her lips again.  
  
"Err, Jack stole them. I think they belonged to a farmers washing line, why?"  
  
"Well, even though they look disgusting, they surprisingly smell clean."  
  
"Only the best for us you know." Curly joked taking off his cap and shaking his curly mane from its confinement.  
  
A little silence struck up between the two but before Curly could say something, Jack came into view smiling curiously.  
  
"Well?" Sarah asked smirking.  
  
"Oh, it was just a seagull, a really fast one too. Mad."  
  
Sarah looked at Curly and he shrugged his shoulders with the same smirk that they all that on their lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nibs wouldn't have known but luck was on his side.  
  
After arriving at the camp to find it deserted and lifeless, pondering on what do next he just stood up and started walking again, unknown that Peter had arrived back at the camp a short while after he'd left.  
  
The direction he was now heading in was the Indian lands. Of course it was a while before he got there and the males of the tribe were home. At the sight of Nibs who looked tired but would not say that he was, some of the younger girls in the tribe came to him with excited smiles on their pretty faces, cautiously glancing at the sky before speaking to him. As news spread that Nibs was in the camp, others greeted him, this time, elders.  
  
The thing about Nibs was he held more respect for the Indians than Peter did and because he held a strong friendship with John, the Indians accepted him to a degree and his respect, into their circle without hesitation, knowing Nibs was trust worthy. It was known that along with John dealing produce and items in Ravens town from the Indian lands, Nibs would also be involved helping the tribe gain money by fronting John with the sale. This kept the constant racial abuse that they got from certain Ravens town folk at bay because a 'white' person was dealing.  
  
Nibs smiled lightly at the chief who beckoned him to sit by the fire that was blazing brightly. The warmth and light was much appreciated. Tribe members hadn't fully sat down to appreciate the blaze and were obviously still carrying on with their jobs and activities.  
  
The young girl who had talked to Peter previously during the day came over to Nibs, this time without young Michael.  
  
Nibs gave her a small smile without showing his teeth and she sat next to him, a little too close for Nibs' comfort.  
  
"Peter was here today, looking for the tribe."  
  
Nibs looked at her sternly.  
  
"Don't worry, we told him nothing but the tribe cannot be doing this. We still have an allegiance with him and we don't want him to go against us."  
  
"Your people need to learn he is no more a threat because he is alone."  
  
"He could still kill."  
  
"I know, but things are changing."  
  
"We know. It is in the water, it burns in the flames, the earth feels different."  
  
"Peter doesn't control life."  
  
"No, but he affects it."  
  
Nibs was silent.  
  
"They're with John and Lily."  
  
Nibs looked at her, a relief dawning on his face and she smiled a small blush on her cheeks.  
  
"John and Lily are happy yes?" It was more of a statement to think about than a question.  
  
Nibs nodded softly but did not say anything.  
  
"Michael is growing fast; I can see his father in him."  
  
"Where are they?" Nibs asked about his tribe, John and Lily, hoping his comment wasn't harsh and that she didn't notice his annoyance or blunt declining of her sweet talk.  
  
"Lady Quiller knows, no one else knows in case Peter did find out." She replied.  
  
"Your tribe wouldn't tell him."  
  
"No but in the event he found out. He could not accuse us of being part of hiding them."  
  
"What if he threatened Lady Quiller?"  
  
"Then he would be very stupid. Then there would be trouble. My people would not let him get away with that. People must have respect for their elders, especially such an old and wise person like Lady Quiller."  
  
"Takoda, Peter doesn't care if he's stupid or there's trouble.  
  
"We know."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Nibs looked into the flames and sighed realising he still had his satchel on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and noticed that Takoda was watching his movements.  
  
"You will stay to eat won't you?"  
  
Nibs watched as tribe members bustled about and he caught sign of a roasting beast and suddenly the smells of beautiful cuisine filtered his nose.  
  
"If that's all right with your tribe."  
  
Takoda looked offended that he'd hesitated. But Nibs knew that it was she who had asked him to eat and not the tribe and in the circumstances, she did not have the power to ask him to dine with the tribe, it was up to the seniors to offer him a seat.  
  
"They will ask you when they see you I am sure." She smiled pushing a sheet of silky, straight, black hair over her shoulder and grabbed his hand to take him over to the seniors.  
  
Younger girls watched with envious eyes and older ones watched with amusement. 


	18. Angels, caves and babies

A/N – I just want to say thank you to all you beautiful reviewers out there! *Yay, big smiles to all of you!* You are the people I write for and you are the ones that make the rains seem non existent...well, I do live in Britain.....So just for you, the next chap!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Eighteen – Angels, caves and babies.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James sat at his piano. It wasn't that he sat there to play, but just for sitting where there was no paper work or anything that distracted his attention and focus. A beautiful stained glass window stood near the baby grand piano and although James couldn't really see any view outside it, he still looked.  
  
He rested his fingers over his temple and sighed lightly.  
  
Smee mumbled in his throat and stood ringing the bottom of his jacket in his worn fingers, not directly looking at his captain.  
  
"Stubborn, isn't she Cap'n?"  
  
James didn't look at Smee but nodded to himself, lost in thought.  
  
"Brandy Cap'n?"  
  
James nodded again, this time his hand wandered to his chin and he stroked his goatee.  
  
Smee brought over a crystal flagon and a rounded glass, warming it with his hands. He then poured the liquor into the glass and handed it to James.  
  
James nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Beggin' ya pardon Cap'n but, you're right, she's not. She's just trying to cause trouble. Ya know her history."  
  
"I do Smee but how can we tell? It's bad enough, she's this far on."  
  
"If ya start handing out, what are others gonna think, hmm? They'll be queuing up at ya boat waiting to see ya and then bleed ya dry for compensation."  
  
"Well they'd get a very large shock." James muttered rising from his stool and pacing slowly around his room.  
  
"What, what do you think?" Smee asked after a short while.  
  
James turned to him and sighed again.  
  
"It's nearly been three quarters of a year, how am I meant to know? I'd like to say no and that I wasn't the father, for Sarah's sake, but?"  
  
"Matilda's known all around as a player, everyone knows that."  
  
"Yes, but everyone know she was linked to me a while ago."  
  
Possibly James was hoping Smee would argue or disagree with him but Smee didn't say anything.  
  
"I knew it. I knew it. You thought it was me all a long didn't you?" James said dismayed.  
  
"Well, no, but, well? I mean? You did see her for a while, ya know in the earlier days.Odd she finally come of out hidin'?"  
  
"No, not really, not if she's after something." There was a pause and James voice was a little less angry. "So what do I do? This could ruin Sarah and I. I don't need another brat connected to me."  
  
"All you have to do is do what ya been doin'. Ignore her!"  
  
James looked at him then sipped the end of his brandy.  
  
"Really Cap'n, I honestly don't know what's got into ya recently? All this caring and stuff, it's not like you."  
  
"I've been thinking that myself." James replied as Smee topped up his glass.  
  
"Why don't you finish this drink off and head back into Ravens town, hmm? See Sarah, get some sleep."  
  
"I think I'm the last person she wants to see. I left the house without speaking to her. She got me in a bad mood."  
  
"And now she reckons you've got a son."  
  
"She knows I have a son, but at least he's a grown up."  
  
"So why are you worrying? You have no part in his life so why should you have any part in Matilda's? She's just popped into your life now because she's run out of money, you said it yourself, it's all she's after."  
  
"Sometimes, deep down inside, I feel guilty for leaving him." James said in his own world.  
  
Smee sighed quietly and downhearted.  
  
"You never left him Cap'n. He grew up with his mother and that was that. She died when he was twelve. Twelve is old for a child; in fact it means he could take care of himself. He's got your brains and he knew how to look after himself, I mean, it was lucky that family took him in and all..."  
  
James nodded silently.  
  
"He got married today, did you know that?" Smee spoke clearly but softly.  
  
James looked up to Smee and frowned.  
  
"To the girl in the family he's been with."  
  
James didn't say anything. Instead he downed his brandy and stayed silent afterwards.  
  
"You thinking?" Smee asked.  
  
James nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed running his hand over his face.  
  
"I'm a bad father..."  
  
"No, no list'n cap'n, you can't be saying stuff like that to ya self."  
  
"I wanted to be a father, once."  
  
Smee looked uncertain at James, wondering if he should offer any more brandy. He knew James well and knew what he was going to say and so said it himself.  
  
"When, you saw Wendy."  
  
"She should have stayed, she was my red handed Jill. She would have made a good daughter..."  
  
"But she had it in for Pan, she was always his."  
  
"She was." James replied bitterly.  
  
"But we don't need to think about her, do we. What about Sarah now hmm? What a lovely lass ya got now. She's different from the rest!" Smee smiled trying to lighten the captain's mood.  
  
James smiled. "She is isn't she."  
  
"Course she is, I mean, she's well, pretty and funny, she's got brains like you, she's..."  
  
"I love her..."  
  
"...You love her...." Smee repeated, talking to himself. "...You love her?" He said again but this time very differently, looking at James.  
  
James nodded silently.  
  
"Y-you wanna settle down?" Smee asked disbelieving  
  
"I've been thinking, a lot recently. I'm getting old Smee. I don't want to regret things when I'm dead. I've made hundreds of mistakes in my years, some big, some small. I've lost so much to my own ignorance. What's the point of carrying on looking for treasure and slaughtering when I've already done that before? I've lost out on the son that should have been mine. It came at the wrong time for me but now life is or at least should feel right. I don't care about Pan anymore; I haven't really in a while. I've wasted too much time on him. My old house is back up and running, I have Sarah....I could try and make amends with Ruben...maybe..."  
  
The purity in James' words was reflected in his eyes. No one else but Smee ever heard James speak like this. Where he'd almost pour his soul out to you. The service of Smee had been running for years and he'd been there when James had needed a friend to talk to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah hadn't smiled a fun smile in a good few days, not that she was complaining of course, being with Curly and Jack was immense fun but her jaw was beginning to ache from all her smiling and laughing.  
  
The trio had taken it upon themselves to find food and as Sarah insisted that they or at least Jack should not steal, they found themselves heading in the direction of the Neverland jungle.  
  
"Bet you're sick of all that rich food, you just need some fruit, that's all!" Jack smiled, now wearing the cap Curly had worn previously, as he started to feel 'naked' without his wolf skin.  
  
Sarah did hesitate and thought for a moment if this was a plan to lure her into the jungle, back to the camp, though it became apparent that it wasn't. A few days of sleeping restlessly in her new firm bed, truthfully had made her think about the camp and what was going on in the jungle. Thankfully, Curly and Jack had filled her in on what was going on so far before they all sat on a fallen tree trunk near the beach eating chunks of coconut as the tide went out.  
  
"Did you see that woman in the port? The pregnant one? Nearly ploughed me over!" Jack announced aghast as if it had just happened. "Jesus Christ if looks could kill!"  
  
Curly mumbled but Sarah looked at Jack.  
  
"She gave me the same look." Sarah stated, settling the statement.  
  
"One of Hook's bloody wh...." Jack started to say before wincing at his own words and looking at Sarah. "I'm sorry Sarah, I should have said that."  
  
"It's okay." Sarah replied, seeing Jack make a mini sigh as he noticed she hadn't taken his words to heart. "You're not the only one who thought that."  
  
"Do you know her?" Curly asked.  
  
"Nope, just saw her tonight."  
  
"What were you doing by the port? We thought you'd be on the ship?" Curly added.  
  
"Err, no again. I guess I just wanted some fresh air." Sarah said, looking out to sea, not wanting to delve into all the events of the day, including meeting James' son and having an argument with James and him storming off.  
  
Curly and Jack exchanged a look while she wasn't looking. Sarah noticed they didn't say anything and neither were they eating their food so she turned to them.  
  
"So you both came looking for me."  
  
"Err, yeah." Jack replied.  
  
"And what exactly do you both get out of coming to find me?" Sarah asked.  
  
Jack's face said 'well?' While Curly's remained straight.  
  
"Would you look at that? More bloody seagulls!" Jack said loudly, stalking off in a completely different direction to any seagulls.  
  
Sarah shook her head and smirked.  
  
Curly and Sarah sat in silence.  
  
"I think you know why we, well, I, came to find you." Curly muttered suddenly very interested in his coconut shell.  
  
Sarah didn't want Curly to speak because it pained her to hear his beautiful words when she could not return them.  
  
"Curly wait, please. I know why you came but, I'm not coming back, not while Peters around."  
  
Curly didn't know whether she'd meant to say that or that he'd taken her words differently. Did that mean she was going to come back eventually if Peter was no more? His very thoughts made him want to murder Peter right away, to be rid of him so he could share a world with Sarah back in the jungle.  
  
"You do miss the jungle? Don't you?" Curly said changing his thoughts from Pan, hoping she hadn't forgotten the ways of the old life.  
  
"Yes, I do, bit and pieces of it anyway."  
  
"What do you miss?"  
  
"I guess my little hut and how all it had in was the mattress, it was the comfiest thing I've ever slept on!" Sarah smiled.  
  
Curly smiled at her smile.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I miss having friends, even though they were mainly boys, but Summer was nice. I couldn't care less for the other girls, except some of the young ones, the ones who weren't on the verge of becoming women."  
  
"I think everyone feels like that about the girls, you should have heard Nibs when....." Curly stopped saying his words, partly because he didn't want to remember that Nibs was also fond of Sarah's affection and partly because he was still angry with him.  
  
Sarah did look at Curly when he said this.  
  
"You two fallen out?"  
  
"Yep and guess why?"  
  
Sarah could have blatantly said 'me?' but she dismissed it and frowned. "Why?"  
  
"He said I was, you know, being stupid for coming to find you when we all knew you were with Hook. He said I'd get myself killed doing so."  
  
"Oh." Sarah said softly. "So...where is he now?" Sarah asked casually.  
  
"Went to find Peter." Curly said gently, but then became a little more aggressive. "Trying to be the silent, brave warrior who thinks he's gonna kill Peter and take all the glory or something I suppose..."  
  
"Curly, if there's anyone who is probably going to be killed it'll be him!" Sarah said loudly with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Curly was taken back by her voice.  
  
"God, he is so stupid sometimes!" Sarah added standing up and folding her arms.  
  
Curly thought it reminded him of how Wendy used to act motherly.  
  
"So he's by himself and, and no one bothered to go with him!? Slightly, the twins?" Sarah paused and took a breath. "You? You're his best friend?" She added more tenderly.  
  
"I- I, I just..." Curly replied as if he was defeated.  
  
"I know people can argue that Nibs can take care of himself because he can, but? If Peter knows his tribe have officially deserted him and gone against him, can you imagine what he's going to be like? He'd kill anything that moves!"  
  
Jack had come onto the scene and heard the last few sentences.  
  
He felt a twinge of guilt pang through his mind but settled it as Nibs had decided that he gone on his own accorded.  
  
Curly sat deflated wishing he's never mentioned Nibs' name but pleased Sarah hadn't turned around and said something like that she liked him.  
  
"Nibs went on his on accord." Jack said aloud making Sarah turn to him. He looked taller than she'd remembered him as he came and stood closer to her.  
  
"He's capable Sarah, we don't think he's not, we don't even think he's encountered Peter."  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips.  
  
"I mean, well, I heard that he was back in London but that was from over hearing a pirate."  
  
Sarah still had her eyebrow raised. "And that's a good source?"  
  
"Well?" Jack said sheepishly.  
  
"The mermaids." Curly suddenly stated.  
  
Both Sarah and Jack looked at him, slightly frowning.  
  
"They know everything that goes on around here...wish we could talk to them or they'd talk to us." Curly added.  
  
"Mmm, you're right; they have their preference of speaking to people, namely, pretty boy Pans."  
  
"I think he'll be back." Curly stated. "He can't run away from this, he has to face it."  
  
"And so do we." Jack added.  
  
Sarah didn't know if the comment was meant to sound like Jack was sick and tired of being in Ravens town or just hope rasing.  
  
"I guess." Curly replied awkwardly.  
  
"Curly, please, I can't come with you. You know that. Please go and find the tribe and Nibs, please. I'd die if I knew something was wrong or someone was killed. If I could I come with you, but I can't, you know that."  
  
Sarah had Curly's hands in her own and was practically pleading.  
  
Curly looked to her and then back to Jack.  
  
"Could you give me a second?" Curly asked to Jack.  
  
Jack frowned but started to walk away.  
  
"Sarah, I, you know how I feel."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to speak but didn't.  
  
"I know, I know you don't feel the same way..."  
  
Sarah looked down awkwardly.  
  
"I do hope you're happy with him, I really do. Though, you're better than him you know, you're better than all of us."  
  
"Curly please..." Sarah whispered uncomfortable.  
  
"If he ever lays a finger on you or anything, please, run, run to me, run to the tribe or at least the Indians, because you may not be able to find me." Curly added with a smirk.  
  
Sarah smirked too and found her throat felt tight.  
  
"Peter better not lay a finger on you..." Sarah said as she embraced Curly, her tears getting the better of her.  
  
Curly closed his eyes at the sound of her sobs and the warmth of her body.  
  
They parted a little way and Sarah very lightly and she quickly pecked his lips and smiled wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"I'll be here okay, tell the tribe that...I'm not that far away."  
  
Curly smiled half heartedly. Sarah tilted his chin up.  
  
"You'll find someone you know, someone who isn't tainted like me or stupid or..."  
  
"No." Curly stated putting a finger to his lips and 'shhing' her. "They don't make angels so freely." He said before turning and heading in the direction that Jack left in.  
  
Sarah noticed a distance away Jack was waiting for Curly and Curly caught up to him. Jack gave a wave and Curly didn't turn around but lead the journey.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was odd by the time Sarah got back to the house. She managed to get a lift via a carriage who was heading that way. Her ignorance jumped at the chance but if Betty had known, she would have had a third degree about jumping into carts with strangers and probably raped. Thankfully she was not.  
  
The door was locked but a pleasant night breeze blew and Sarah didn't care if anyone answered the door, she'd happily sleep outside, Her jungle days flooding back t her from seeing Curly and Jack, a small smiled still on her lips from knowing she had friends.  
  
The door opened and Betty, in her dressing gown, gave her 'a look' and let her in.  
  
Betty opened her mouth but Sarah said started to speak.  
  
"If you don't mind Betty, I'm really sleepy so I'm going to bed, goodnight." Sarah smiled at her boldness to the older woman who obviously was still annoyed with her.  
  
Her room was cool and a window was open, no lights were on in the room and Sarah, plunged in the darkness started to undress, kicking off her shoes carelessly then making for her tie ups.  
  
A hand wrapped around her waist and Sarah was caught off guard. The intruder kissed her neck quickly before Sarah thought she was going to scream. The smell was reassuring and recognisable and Sarah relaxed into the kiss as the hand was swapped so a hooked hand held her while the other one kneaded one of her breast through the dress.  
  
Sarah moaned slightly as a smile played on her lips at the playful mood that James seemed to be in. The hand travelled down her body rubbing her stomach through the material before bending quickly down to lift the hem of the dress, his hand finding her thigh and stroking it idly before settling between her legs, rubbing through the other barrier she wore. Sarah moaned a little louder, a tingling sensation rising in her belly, her limbs feeling like they'd absorbed too much wine.  
  
Sarah turned her face and kissed James. The kiss was rough but James seemed to be playing rougher.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fed, watered and warm, Nibs was reluctant to leave the confinement of the Indian camp. The only thing that did make him want to leave was the constant attention he was receiving from not only Takoda and the younger girls, but also the more mature ladies, whose hair was streaked with white. Ok, maybe it wasn't all a lie, but half an hour later, Nibs was beginning to grow agitated with the attention. Anyone would have loved the fuss, but Nibs' embarrassment sadly came out in a mild degree of anger or a sudden silence and tonight it was a degree of both. Peter would be the one soaking up the attention, telling the females he was handsome and bragging into the night.  
  
Quickly after the meal, Nibs made a point to talk to Lady Quiller and found the information that was needed without too many question. Nibs couldn't help but notice the old lady give him a wink when he left the tepee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A light rain sprinkled into the jungle and the cave that was the temporary shelter for the lost tribe, John and Lily, became darker than before.  
  
Slightly and Jake had explained all their information they had; the only people having anything bad to say about everything were Autumn and Winter. Only once a combined effort of both John and Tiger Lily giving them a harsh chat about things made them shut up.  
  
By the time most of the tribe where asleep, Lily, finding she had more younger ones opting to sleep nearer her than the older girls only fell asleep when everyone else had. Dying embers of the fire cast eerie shadows on the walls of the cave.  
  
Jake was now on his watch as Slightly had had the first one.  
  
Jake closed his mouth as he yawned a fourth time in the space of five minutes, the coldness of the cave becoming apparent as he had no person to cuddle up to.  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered as a light shiver past his skin. In his eyes this defiantly sucked, big time and in his eyes, if Nibs hadn't already given Peter a good kick in the balls, he decided he was going to or at least try. His thoughts spanned on what maybe had happened or what was to happen. He didn't really know where things were heading but he knew that if Nibs was out, things could be ending relatively soon. The set back that came to mind was that Nibs had never killed someone he knew well, the odd pirate in one of Pan's adventures here and there, but not someone he'd known and grown up with. Jake huffed thinking back to when Wendy was about. Peter would get agitated when she wouldn't go to bed when he said so. She'd always insist to Peter that she had to make sure everyone was ok or if they needed anything. Those were the days when Jake would have classed himself as a child, but those days were long gone. The substitute was Sarah and now she was gone, Lilly was here, but she'd be gone soon too. Was there some kind of curse on the position of 'mother' or only when Peter made you be mother? Jake's mind went back to thinking about the temperature, wishing Wendy could bring a blanket or Sarah make a silly joke to take his mind off the chill.  
  
Getting annoyed and sitting down wasn't going to help get warm and so Jake reluctantly left the security of the group to wander to the entrance of cave.  
  
Two minutes of looking out into semi pitch darkness adjusted his sight but the freshness of the air had worn off and Jake started to make his way back inside.  
  
A snapped twig caught his attention and he whipped his head back round, his eyes darting around franticly. He couldn't see anything and thought about telling the other but his legs were stuck on the spot as foot steps approached out of the darkness.  
  
An out line of a figure could be seen, rushing to the entrance and Jake, coming to his senses, dashed inside, his voice croaky.  
  
"P-Pan, Pan, PAN, he's coming, everyone wake up, wake up!!!!"  
  
Sleepy heads rose and tired eyes squinted trying to see who spoke. Then after two seconds people had recognised the voice and registered what Jake had just cried.  
  
John and Lily had bolted up along with Slightly and Summer. Younger ones all portrayed a mixture of panic and terror.  
  
Slightly's eyes had widened, his heart beating faster as the seconds went on, his own brain trying to think of an efficient plan very quickly.  
  
Summer gave a worried glance in his direction, holding his arm tightly.  
  
Younger tribe member huddled together in a corner, the older boys acting as body guards to the younger ones but still finding it difficult to hide their looks of fear on the faces carefully.  
  
John released himself from Lily's grip and headed cautiously to the entrance. He gave a glance at Slightly who nodded, who in turn gave a look to Jake who also nodded.  
  
Slightly walked with John, their steps light and slow, their hands staring to clam up. They rounded a corner and the intruder's footsteps were clearer.  
  
It happened like a flash and Slightly jumped onto the figure only to be arm twisted and pushed into the wall, John came a second after him but skidded to a halt and smirked at the situation.  
  
"Awwh, let go of me Nibs!"  
  
"Why did you jump on me?" Nibs asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
John gave a small laugh and nodded to Nibs who still hadn't released his hold on the smaller boy.  
  
"Nibs." John nodded.  
  
"John." Nibs replied happy to see the pair in turn.  
  
"Now, Nibs, now." Slightly's voice was starting to get angry and by the look on his face, he wasn't happy being that his authority was being forgotten.  
  
Nibs released Slightly who dusted himself and pulled his shirt straight. "Don't to that again." Slightly stated low before he paused a second and gave a light smile in his direction. "Nice moves."  
  
"What can I say? Only for you my friend." Nibs smiled.  
  
"Anyway." John muttered his gaze looking to where the tribe had sneaked nearer to the action, their heads poking from around a bend.  
  
"You had an audience." John added.  
  
Slightly gave them a harsh look as if they shouldn't have been there but really he'd hoped they hadn't seen Nibs get the upper hand on the un- prepared attack.  
  
"Hey Nibs!" Jake put his hand up as a hello, his fear completely gone.  
  
"He thought you were Pan." Slightly made a point of saying which wiped Jake's smugness of his face.  
  
"Hey, it was dark you know and I was by myself. My mind was starting to get spooked." Jake retreated to Slightly.  
  
"Anyway, shall we?" John stated, indicating with his hand back into the cave.  
  
Everyone moved quickly and Slightly pouted to himself as the tribe instantly moved at John's command. Summer saw this and walked over to him shaking her head playfully.  
  
"C'mon or we'll be sleeping into today's afternoon." She smiled leading him back into the cave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"A baby?" Sarah asked.  
  
James nodded eagerly.  
  
"But? Her baby?"  
  
The morning conversation hadn't been the one Sarah was expecting. She thought James might have, if she was lucky, apologised for yesterday, but he didn't. Sarah would have rather slept in without James saying goodbye as he went on his usual routine of checking up on the Jolly Roger.  
  
There had been the 'mornings' in sleepy mode where Sarah had cuddled into James, his smile of appreciation and good memories still on his face. Then he'd stayed silent. He would have usually got up but he stayed in the bed holding Sarah, idly stroking her body with his hand, placing a kiss on her head. It was different, it was nice.  
  
Then he'd spoke softly and asked her.  
  
"What if we had a baby?"  
  
Sarah's cheeks flushed a little in shock but also for the fact she didn't know if she could get pregnant after all Peter had done to her.  
  
"I don't think I can?" Sarah muttered. It was obvious James knew she was going to say that. His mind went back to the Brockhurst's garden when she explained about her possible inability to have children and sadly that was another reason that made him like her at the time.  
  
James rubbed her arm and smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"No. Why should I be?"  
  
"Well, if I can't have children then?"  
  
"Did I ever say to you I only liked you because I wanted a child with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There you go. I like you Sarah and only you because of the way you are, who you are."  
  
"Then I don't understand? How can we have a baby?"  
  
James let his guard slip and his smile twitched.  
  
"Well, before I met you, I'd been in another relationship, actually I wouldn't have a called it a relationship but anyway..."  
  
"I talked to your son." Sarah blurted out.  
  
"Ah." James said politely. "And what did he say to you?"  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"That we don't see each other?"  
  
"That you don't like burdens on your back."  
  
"I see."  
  
There was a moment's pause.  
  
"James, I don't understand? You want a child yet you have one, but you don't see him?""  
  
"I'm talking about a baby Sarah, not a grown man. Ruben is grown up; he doesn't need a father any more. The circumstances were all wrong for me to be a father back then. If I was your father and you knew I was a pirate and could get myself killed and be away for months, how would you feel?"  
  
"What happened to his mother?"  
  
"She died."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A brawl in a pub, did Ruben tell you she was a gambler and a drinker? Wasted her life away she did. Bet things she couldn't obtain, made connections with certain types of people and in the end she couldn't pay the price so she paid it with her life."  
  
"Not in the Rat?"  
  
"No, a different pub."  
  
"Oh." Sarah said quietly.  
  
James had sat up and was looking at her.  
  
"Sarah I love you, I know I do because I've never felt this before. I would like it very much if we shared a baby together."  
  
"What about your career, the ship, your crew."  
  
"I'm done with that. I've been doing it for years and I finally got what I want. I did it. It's time for me to step down. No more ship, no more piracy, no more Pan."  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"Something, but for now, I have enough money for us to live comfortably for some time."  
  
"This baby?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It belongs to a woman called Matilda, she the one I was associated a while back."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as she thought to herself about the pregnant woman she'd encountered yesterday, that must have been her. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"How far is she?" She asked.  
  
"Very."  
  
"That's not enough time to think James." Sarah said sadly getting out of the bed and placing a silk robe around her body.  
  
"I know it's odd and well, I'm sorry it's so rushed but. I've changed and if the child is mine, I want to be there for it this time round."  
  
"What of the woman? Don't you think she'll be a little difficult with you wanting the child?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing and if she's anything like she was last night then she'd happily get rid of it but, well, she's the kind of person who would turn things around to suite herself."  
  
"Does she even know you've had these ideas?"  
  
"No, but I'm going to talk to her today, if I can find her."  
  
"Well, I leave you to it; I'll be down stairs getting breakfast." Sarah said walking out the door, shutting it lightly and taking a deep breath, trying to not frown as much, wanting to cry but couldn't. 


	19. That night

Chapter nineteen: That night  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Sarah, other minor characters and some other names of things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning sun shone a couple of rays into the dark entrance of the cave. The older lost boys had taken their own individual shifts of looking out. The atmosphere had suddenly changed the moment Nibs had arrived onto the scene. Younger tribe members seemed more courageous and less frightened of Peter. Nibs in turn had just smiled to them lightly, happily taking his job as look out on his shift, then trying to sleep. It wasn't dreamless and on two occasions, he'd woken up in a cold sweat; Peter had killed Sarah, Peter had killed the tribe, these were the dreams that plagued his mind.  
  
The morning brought a sense of strength to the tribe. The small sunlight was on their side and it made Peter easier to see if he was to approach the tribe.  
  
"I honestly don't know what we're gonna do?" Slightly muttered to Nibs having noticed the approaching clouds in the sky before they'd come inside.  
  
The tribe we all eating a small amount of fruit which had been picked by some of the younger lost boys under Jake's command close by.  
  
"Don't look at me." Nibs mentioned. "Peter wasn't there when I arrived but I imagine he's about." He paused. "Is there any news on Ravens town or Sarah?" He hesitated her name but Slightly gave him a very light smile before reply.  
  
"No. No sign of Curly or Jack either." Slightly gave Nibs a look and Nibs didn't catch it as his attention had turned to John and Lily who approached him.  
  
"Sorry to butt in Slightly...." John started to say.  
  
Slightly gave a gesture for him to carry on.  
  
"Lily and I are going to leave now. The sun is still not at it's brightest so we'll leave before anything drastic or important happens in the Indian tribe, not that there is anything exciting, but hey."  
  
"We also don't want to be caught up in the rain that is to fall." Lily added.  
  
"Thank you." Slightly said standing up. "For everything, taking care of the tribe and all. If there's anything we can do, please say, anything."  
  
"Just take care of yourself, all of you." John gave a look to the now standing Nibs.  
  
"Goodbye both of you." Lily added kissing both young men on their cheeks, the younger girls of the tribe looking over jealously at Lily making close contact with Nibs.  
  
Nibs and Slightly walked them to the entrance and watched them go.  
  
"And so?" Slightly asked turning to the taller boy.  
  
"You're in charge mate, you tell me." Nibs smiled playfully before walking back in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter hadn't moved for a couple of hours. The very small stash of wine and beer that was hidden for the older members of the tribe was lying in a heap by Peter's bed. He lay on his furs still asleep having arrived back from London from an uneventful night of spying on the Darlings old house which now was unrecognisable from when Wendy was still in the nursery.  
  
Tinker bell had given up on his unfit state and headed to where the faeries dwell.  
  
Dark circles lay underneath Peter's eyes and his skin looked worse for wear. A small patch of what seemed to be bile or sick was dried by his mouth and on his chin. His hair was dirty and grubby marks could be seen over his body. In all he didn't look like the Pan he used to be.  
  
It would seem to anyone that this young man, whose adolescent facial hair was growing in, would have not cared about things in life. On the contrary, he was thinking things very slowly and carefully all about life. Thinking about how he'd been back to Ravens town after he'd had his encounter with Sarah but been unable to seek her again. How he was going to seek revenge on those who had upset him or angered him. Thousands of thoughts swirled in his mind and for the first time it seemed like he could think of many things at once without losing one thought.  
  
Peter's stomach growled but his legs disagreed with wanting to move to look for food. This was what tribe members were for, doing things HE wanted. At that moment Peter decided he'd had enough. Slow thinking wasn't the way forward. Violence was the way forward, the way to survive, it always had been and it had always got him what he wanted. Sarah couldn't hide in Ravens town, Hook couldn't always rescue her and the lost tribe couldn't camouflage in the jungle forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morning was pleasant for a while but the clouds started to come in and then out of nowhere, the rain started to pour down heavily. To make it worse, winds had made their way to Neverland and increased the unpleasantness of the weather by mid morning. This was what made most of the Ravens town inhabitants stop from going outside. Businesses and shops were empty and few souls braved it walking to and fro, mainly to pubs.  
  
By the time lunch time had arrived the weather still hadn't changed for the better. Not surprisingly, James had been one of the few souls to brave the rain and head down to his ship. Although this annoyed Sarah, she thought James had wanted to give her space to think about their conversation or maybe guilt had become of him after his words. His face looked at little sad compared to his usual business like manner, but Sarah had not seen the care and concern in his eyes that morning, although it was there, a little.  
  
Sarah sat by one of the open fires, this time in the nearly furnished and cleaned day room. Betty was pottering around in the kitchen and as much as Sarah thought about going there she knew better than to be in the presence of Betty. It seemed that recently Betty had taken a disliking to Sarah and although Sarah felt the same way about her house maid, she suddenly felt lonely.  
  
Other things were looming around Sarah's mind too. The prospect of this baby thing was at the top of her list for starters. She felt betrayed by James at his words at wanting this child that was to arrive imminently, a child that wasn't hers by blood. She felt betrayed by her own body for not having successfully conceived a child, if that was what James wanted and it seemed now it was obvious that he did. She also felt betrayed by fate. Many great things seemed to begin in her life. Coming to Neverland, meeting Peter Pan, having Nav as her first lover and now coming to Ravens town, these were all great things to start. But all these things had gone terribly wrong and it seemed looming that being in Ravens town could be bad idea. It hadn't yet though, but her journey had had some small hitches along the way. Was this baby business going to ruin things? Deep down inside Sarah didn't know if she could have a baby herself. She'd always told herself that she couldn't. Maybe that was because she was frightened she'd fall pregnant with Peter's child again after his rapes. She didn't want to face the violence again. Maybe she'd scared herself about pregnancy that her body had given up on her. In honesty she was frightened at the beginning that she'd fall pregnant with James' child, only in the sense of what she'd heard about him in the olden days. It was obvious and brought to her that not so long ago, he'd not been a parent kind of man. Sarah knew her body and mind were confused; nothing seemed to run smoothly, ever since Peter had suddenly taken interest in her, no earlier, ever since Wendy had died.  
  
Sarah sighed, the rain brining her attention out of her thoughts. The darkness outside was not quite dark but a gloomy, dull shade. The fire crackled and she set some more coal on it, rubbing her chilled hands near, wishing she had someone to join her and tell her things were going to work out her way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The lost tribe had planned under the guidance of Nibs and Slightly that they'd return back to the camp. Nibs had offered to go and check out the camp with Jake. Slightly would stay with the tribe. Their plan hadn't worked as the weather had been too dissuading. Nibs explained to Slightly that there was no point in returning yet with the weather this bad and said that instead he and Jake would try and attempt to find some dry wood to keep the fires going. Nibs gave a half disheartening look at Slightly about the 'dry' wood in so much rain. Slightly agreed sadly but Nibs had left before he could change his mind and ask Nibs and Jake to stay. Another quick glance at the lost tribe huddled together in the dark and looking sad and miserable told him that he was extremely happy and thankful to have Nibs back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few more hours still had the same weather and Sarah, although she was planning to bathe, stayed by her burning fire. James hadn't returned and although half of Sarah's mind wanted to go find him take him into her arms and smile in a wife like manner and say 'yes, let's have that baby!' The other half disagreed and started to ponder on other options. The afternoon turned into the evening with the clouds darkening up the sky dramatically. Betty had been in and left some food for her but Sarah didn't feel hungry, she didn't even feel like moving. The rain had dampened her spirits and mood and the only other thing that she thought she could possibly get up to do was to go to bed and burrow under her pillows until the morning with a few more blankets over her. The idea suddenly became a plan and Sarah first headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Betty?"  
  
Betty wiped her hands on her apron and looked at Sarah without her usual smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Err, could you make me a bed pan to warm up my bed?"  
  
Betty pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "After I've finished this mind, shouldn't be too long though, I have some water half boiled."  
  
"Thank you." Sarah turned to leave but surprisingly Betty called to her.  
  
"Are you okay today? You're awfully quiet."  
  
"Yeah I'm ok I guess, just well, it's nothing really."  
  
Betty frowned but decided not to press the issue. In a way, Sarah was glad but it may have helped if Betty had known what Sarah was thinking about. Maybe she did? She was after all like a mother figure to James, maybe he'd told Betty before Sarah? Now she felt betrayed again by the thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Night approached and as Sarah had said to herself, she lay in bed wrapped up from the cold and the pain that dared to enter her heart at the affection she would probably have to give to James' child. Eventually she knew if she saw this child, if the mother was willing to part with it, she'd fall in love with it and want to embrace it as her own, the younger the child, the easier it was. Maybe that was James' plan.  
  
The rain had seemed to calm down from its hourly rain pours, but a mild drizzle still sprinkled over the land.  
  
Sarah heard the door go and the sound of muffled voices downstairs. It seemed to go quiet after a minute then footsteps came up the stairs. A small knock at the door acknowledged the person and a little light crept in with the figure that entered.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
It was James. His voice was soft and concerned with a hint of excitement. The familiar smell of his aftershave and cigars drifted to her senses and part of her wanted to jump straight out of the bed and wrap herself into his jacket and hold him.  
  
"Sarah?" He asked again.  
  
Sarah made a light 'hmm?' noise and turned around to face him.  
  
James made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked at her for a good few seconds, his eyes bright blue.  
  
"I see the rain hasn't dampened your mood?" Sarah said muffled into the duvet.  
  
"Well, it tried hard. "James said lightly.  
  
Sarah smiled at his light smile and poked her head out of the duvet a little more.  
  
"It's good to see you." Sarah said softly.  
  
James took that as a cue to kiss her lips briefly. Sarah's body melted at the contact and felt her own smile widening at his presence and his mood.  
  
"I think Betty has prepared some food, I went to bed."  
  
James smiled noting and Sarah blushed a little.  
  
"I'll eat soon, would you like to join me? I have some one you should meet."  
  
Sarah's smile vanished and what was going to be a 'yes' was turning into a 'no'.  
  
"What time is it and who's here?" She asked.  
  
"Well the stars are out and Matilda is here." James said the second part with a little hesitation but kept his face looking at Sarah.  
  
Sarah didn't speak but she didn't look angry. She didn't want to show her anger at James and decided she'd have to tell him that either she could conceive tomorrow or that she was leaving him to enjoy his baby with his past whore. Sarah did neither of these things in the end and instead followed James like an obedient dog downstairs.  
  
"I'll just wake up, give me a couple of minutes, I'll be downstairs soon." Sarah smiled politely as James smiled at her again, kissed her forehead, his face filled with a school boy smile of excitement. He closed the door and left.  
  
Sarah's face contorted into a scowl and she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it across the room before pounding the bed and jumping a little too eagerly into the rest of the pillows, burying her head and moaning in annoyance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Betty smiled at the woman named Matilda who had sat in the dinning room already and was waiting for the arrival of food.  
  
"Shouldn't be too long, just waiting for the veg." Betty smiled again near the door.  
  
The presence of the stranger was odd to Betty. She didn't look rich or particularly intelligent but her beauty shone like diamonds and with the added bonus of a child, she glowed more brightly than any fire fly or faerie. The white blonde hair cascaded over one shoulder and her dress was simple. She was the kind of person who looked right to be in a rich atmosphere.  
  
"Veg? I don't want veg what do you think this baby needs? I want something like, err, I don't know just something rich and tasty, not chicken I'm off the stuff, but I do like a nice bit of pork, have any love?"  
  
Betty waited a moment before she spoke, obviously weighing up the woman before her for the second time.  
  
Matilda noticed Betty pause, she turned and stood up awkwardly. "Where are my manners? Honestly I think this baby has made me lose more than my figure." She laughed a little too fake, knowing her figure was perfect apart from the bump she carried. "Let's start again, Betty, Isn't it? I'm sorry for my behaviour, it's just I'm a little more than hungry, it's difficult to feed more than one mouth, I'm not used to this."  
  
Matilda pointed at her extremely large bump and smiled again at Betty, rubbing it with sickly affection.  
  
The plan had worked and Betty gave in. "Can I touch it?" Betty asked.  
  
Matilda smiled like an innocence school girl and smiled falsely while Betty let her motherly instincts and broodiness over come her.  
  
"You're very big, not long now I assume?"  
  
Matilda shook her head. "Not long at all I think, but anyway." She added walking away from Betty's hand and sitting down clumsily. "Where is James?"  
  
As if on cue, James walked into the room. His handsome smile, Matilda noted was a little wider after he'd been upstairs.  
  
"Something you like upstairs James?" Matilda asked.  
  
"Sarah's coming down Betty, could you put out another placement and cutlery." James spoke in Betty's direction.  
  
Matilda looked down at her plate and cutlery but quickly dismissed her sneer and stood up making a scene about it and getting James to come over to her assistance.  
  
"Oh thank you." Matilda smiled.  
  
James smiled lightly and took up a stance near a cabinet.  
  
"I'd offer you a drink Matilda but?"  
  
"Oh what's a little wine this far on aye, it's not like I have been drinking?"  
  
James looked at her hard but Matilda kept up her straight gaze on him.  
  
After pouring some drinks and the first course brought out into the dinning room, Sarah made an apprehensive appearance.  
  
Matilda quietly gasped. "Girly? Is that you?"  
  
Sarah looked livid but quickly smiled curtly at Matilda and sat near James who was smiling at her.  
  
"Err, James sorry, this chair is a bit too hard on my back, do you think I can sit next to you?" Matilda winced as she moved in her chair, holding her back.  
  
Sarah looked at James and sat down at the first chair that was nearest the door and now opposite James and Matilda.  
  
"Wine?" James mentioned to Sarah.  
  
"No thank you." Sarah mention, unfolding her napkin and looking anywhere but Matilda and James.  
  
The meal went on like this with very little conversation form Sarah.  
  
Betty had joined the three by request of James and had asked most of the questions that Sarah wanted to know.  
  
Every now and again Matilda would mention something about the pair from the past and Sarah refused to catch James' eye.  
  
Betty was excited. Her motherly love for James was now about to expand onto the baby that was to arrive.  
  
Sarah took the opportunity to look at Matilda while James was recounting a particular heroic and funny story. Matilda smiled girly at his side animating her beautiful face to his words and drinking in his remarkable persona. A couple of times Sarah noted Matilda leaning closer to James, giving Betty daughterly praise and smiles and complementing just about everything. James and Betty seemed to be loving it, Sarah suddenly felt like an outsider again. On a few occasions she hadn't realise how much jealousy over James affected her. Now that they were a couple sharing each others lives and bodies, Sarah had found on occasions James never seemed to notice neither would he care because he loved the attention of the other women. It was a price to pay, this was James Hook. He was a celebrity, he was handsome, he could make people laugh and above all he had a contagious personality that could charm anyone.  
  
More wine was drunk and Matilda forgot about her pregnancy or so it seemed with the amount of alcohol she was in taking.  
  
The night seemed to dawn on and Sarah suddenly stood up.  
  
"I'm really feeling sleepy James, I'll be upstairs. "  
  
"You're not leaving now?"  
  
It also seemed to Sarah that James' drink was starting to affect his thoughts.  
  
Betty had gone into the kitchen and was tidying up.  
  
"Won't you join us for a night cap in the drawing room?" James asked.  
  
"If she doesn't want to, then leave her James, you heard the girl."  
  
In a sober mind, James would have got angry at the comment that came from Matilda's mouth but he dismissed the words and took a drink of his wine, sipping the last drops.  
  
Sarah noticed Matilda's eyes gaze at his lips.  
  
"Good night both of you." Sarah said shortly. She walked to the door but turned back.  
  
"I don't know whether you've both talked about the adoption. I'd personally like to talk to you, tomorrow perhaps? Tell me where you live and I'll come by."  
  
"Oh didn't I mention? James has asked me to stay?"  
  
Sarah took at glance at James who looked at Sarah then back to Matilda.  
  
"Did I?" James asked.  
  
"Yes James, for the baby. You don't think I should go back to my room, stay cold with nothing when the father of the child is here do you?" Matilda paused and rubbed her stomach. She left her hand rest on the lower part and smiled at James sincerely. James instinctively wanted to touch her stomach but declined turning to Sarah's hawk like gaze.  
  
"It's going to be soon you know." She purred again, taking a quick glance at Betty who had entered.  
  
"The fire is lit and the brandy is out James, enjoy." Betty smiled at him.  
  
"I take it Matilda is staying the night, erm, I haven't prepared a bed or anything but there is clean sheets and so on stored. Beggin' your pardon, but the guest room still isn't furnished and all, its well?"  
  
"That's alright Betty I'll just take James' bed, right James? You wouldn't let a pregnant woman suffer would you?"  
  
"Suffer?" Sarah asked exasperated. "That room is good as..."  
  
Sarah was stopped by Betty who touched her on the arm gently.  
  
"Sarah can I have a word in the kitchen?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
The kitchen was very warm and only added to Sarah's boiling blood.  
  
"You know, the things that James used to say about you. I'm surprised, you've lived with children you know what they need."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you should know that pregnant women need care, for the child's sake."  
  
"But Betty?" Sarah started to argue.  
  
"Do you really want to displease James?" He's brought Matilda out of the kindness of his heart for you to meet her so you didn't have to go in the rain."  
  
"What!? But I would have..." Sarah argued maddened.  
  
"Now, I'll get some sheets for you and a pillow, you can stay with me in my room. James can be in the guest room. Would you help me change the sheet on your bed?"  
  
Sarah looked at Betty and then to the door.  
  
"Fine, let me just get some things." Sarah mumbled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You not asleep?" Autumn asked her best friend.  
  
"No, can't." Winter mumbled at her friend. She looked from the corner of her eye in the direction of Slightly, Nibs and Jake who all seemed to be discussing something quietly.  
  
"They're always whispering, they never include us!" Winter stated, her voice quiet but with less control.  
  
"I guess things are starting to become real and important." Autumn relied.  
  
"Autumn, things have always been real, do you not think we're alive or something?"  
  
Autumn was a little taken back by her friend and a couple of the younger girls looked over. Winter looked at them with her dark almond eyes and the younger girls looked away, suddenly interested in the cave walls.  
  
"This isn't right you know. The whole tribe isn't against Peter." Winter stated.  
  
"Yes they are." Autumn replied.  
  
Winter gave a raised eyes brow towards her. "Are you?" It was a threat.  
  
"Err, no, but well, what say do I have in it?"  
  
"You're right, what say do we have? Nothing and I'm sick of it. When Peter takes his revenge it'll be on all of us, he won't know who's on his side? He'll kill me before I get to talk to him with this lot around." Winter nodded with her head in the direction of Slightly and Nibs.  
  
"What do you propose?"  
  
"I want to talk to him."  
  
The girls' conversation had become extremely quiet but people seemed to be too busy with their own conversations to notice.  
  
Autumn paused before she spoke. She looked around the group and they seemed to be moving about a bit. Some boys started talking to Slightly and Jake and a braver girl had called Nibs over to talk, surround by a couple of blushing girls.  
  
"Do you believe the rumours and stories of what Peter's done?" Autumn asked.  
  
"No, ok maybe he's a bit angry sometimes but what do you expect? A leader has to cope with all that falls on his back, in honesty I feel sorry for Peter. He needs some one like me to help him carry the weight of this group." Winter paused looking at Autumn who looked as if she wanted to argue. "Ah, if you're talking about Peter wanting a Wendy or?..."  
  
"No Winter. It's true Peter has a temper but...you've seen the evidence...Sarah."  
  
"Oh honestly Autumn, that bitch deserved what she got. She wasn't reliable in the group and it was obvious she displeased Peter in some way, no points for guessing which. I'm glad she gone, all she did was mope about with a miserable face."  
  
Autumn opened her mouth but another voice spoke quickly very close to Winter's ear.  
  
"I wouldn't say anything about Sarah ever again, not if I'm in ear shot, do you hear me?" Nibs said venomously and quietly.  
  
Winter pursed her lips and tried not to look flustered with her telling off. She tossed her black hair from her shoulder and gave Nibs an evil look.  
  
"I'll talk about anyone, anyway I like." She bite back quietly, not looking at Nibs.  
  
Autumn watched with anxiousness.  
  
"Do you want to say that to my face?" Nibs said a little louder.  
  
A couple of people looked up.  
  
"You don't scare me Nibs, neither do your charms affect me because in my eyes you have none. You're just a sad pathetic loser and a bully, who secretly wants to be the leader of this tribe. You might as well be because you have everyone wrapped around your little finger, well not me and you know what? I hope when Peter comes for us, you're the first to die, painfully and if not then I hope you're alive to hear that Sarah's been killed." Winter spat at the floor.  
  
By this time everyone was looking around at the pair.  
  
Slightly had moved closer with Pitt, the tallest boy of the younger group.  
  
Jake had also moved nearer, trying to hide his smirk at Winter's outburst.  
  
Nibs was fuming.  
  
"You..." He started.  
  
Slightly had moved closer as had Pitt and both boys were ready to grab Nibs and hold him back. Surprisingly Nibs stood grounded.  
  
"What? Not going to hit me?" Winter asked with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"I think I ought to, but I don't hit women, even if they are selfish, revolting and cruel."  
  
"You forgot ugly!" Jake mentioned innocently.  
  
The boys sniggered as did some of the girls.  
  
"That's the difference between Pan and I, Winter." Nibs added saying her name slowly.  
  
Winter looked around scowling at everyone.  
  
"You're all just a bad as each other, you're the people who make Neverland a horrible place, you're the people who have gone against Peter and you'll be the ones to pay the consequences, not me."  
  
Slightly calculated Winter's speech and was getting a little frightened of her next step after her uproar.  
  
Winter looked at everyone and made a bee line for the entrance of the cave, Slightly running after her. Everyone then looked at Nibs who clenched his fist and kicked the cave wall hard. The younger boys looked at each then Pitt walked a step closer to Nibs.  
  
"Shall we go after her, after Slightly?"  
  
"No, stay here." Nibs, not that he was a man of many words but he found he had no more.  
  
Everyone looked defeated from the situation even though it had only been a matter of minutes. Tribe members were looking at Nibs for an answer and others were summing him up in their own minds. Did he want to be leader? Was this why they were hiding in a damp, cold cave, for him to be leader? The younger ones still didn't know the full extent of the stories and neither did some of the older ones for that matter. Conversations sprung up between people, even boys and girls mixed to say what they thought. Pitt retreated back to his group, cautiously avoiding Nibs eyes.  
  
Nibs walked to the entrance but there was no sign of Slightly or Winter.  
  
God how he hated her more that ever at this moment. He knew what this meant now. She'd find Peter; she'd tell him where they were. It was his fault, but was it? He'd argue and say it was someone else's but really everyone would blame him if she managed to get to Peter. Nibs only prayed that Peter was possibly in London or just far away. Nibs had wandered into the opening from the cave. The night air was pleasant and full of dampness as the leaves that caught the water still sprinkled when disturbed.  
  
Winter probably had been true when she'd said that if Peter found them he'd be the first to go or at least Peter would try. Now the tribe were in danger. Thoughts rolled around his mind but were interrupted by Slightly. He looked angry, no he looked furious.  
  
"What in God's name did you do that for!? We now have someone going straight to Peter who'll probably tell him where we are!!!"  
  
"Do you not think I know this already?"  
  
"Then why the fuck did you argue with her!?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because is NOT an answer Nibs!"  
  
"I just told her to say something to my face, that's all!"  
  
"I don't care if you said shit all to her, the point is we are in danger now."  
  
"Haven't we been in danger already or has everything I've done for the tribe just been a big fucking joke?"  
  
"Don't you get smart mouthed with me Nibs, maybe Winter did have a point, you act as if you are the leader around here and you don't take commands."  
  
"What? So maybe I have a couple of ideas for the tribe, so maybe my plans are usually to benefit the tribe? Does that make me instantly leader?"  
  
"I'd watch yourself Nibs or you're going to have more enemies than just Peter and Winter."  
  
"Am I to add you to my list?"  
  
"No, just the rest of the tribe."  
  
Nibs sighed and crossed his arms over his chest before flinging them to his sides and huffing.  
  
"I don't know why I bother Slightly. I risk my life for this tribe, I help feed them, I look after them. I don't have to. I could have left."  
  
"But you didn't and you're still in the tribe. We need every man we can get." Slightly's tone had changed and he walked closer to Nibs.  
  
"I'm sorry about causing this, I just didn't want her to bad mouth Sarah."  
  
"So that's how it started?" Slightly asked interested.  
  
"Yeah." Nibs replied rubbing the back of his neck, his fingers running into his grey brown hair.  
  
Slightly took a deep breath and let the silence come between the two.  
  
"We'll have to move the tribe." Slightly mentioned.  
  
"There is no where to go." Nibs said truthfully. "Is our best bet to find Peter before Winter? We are faster than her."  
  
"No we let her find Peter, it may be a while. In the mean time we have to find somewhere for the tribe anywhere and fast. Winter will tell Peter about this cave..."  
  
Nibs had caught onto where Slightly was heading.  
  
"...And, we stay in the cave and wait for Peter to arrive..."  
  
Slightly nodded, his eyes were deadly.  
  
"We've run around hiding and looking for Peter, it's now time he found us, or at least some of us."  
  
"Who are you thinking?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"No, you're the leader, you have to live, for the sake of the others."  
  
"Everyone says things like that and well maybe these days I'd agree, but, this has to end now Nibs you said it yourself. What kind of life are we going to live if we're in fear of him?"  
  
"Then you know I'll be by your side. If Peter's in a bad mood, we can finish this soon."  
  
"I hope so." Slightly replied running a hand through his black hair that was flattened on his damp forehead.  
  
"Put up a good run did she?" Nibs asked smirking noticing the sticking hair.  
  
"Bloody hell I never even knew a girl could run that fast!?"  
  
"You're faster, you should have caught up."  
  
"I did but she slipped over, I thought I'd let her bid her time in the dark and the mud before she finds Peter."  
  
Both young men smiled at each other before there smiles were cut by the distant crow call.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's amazing how the tiniest things can get on peoples nerves. Sarah still lay awake fuming in her bed that was now on the new chaise lounge in the cold day room. And the reason? Because her own bed was being slept in by that thing, that sad excuse for a person; Matilda. Sarah had previously been in Betty's warmer room, lying on the floor on a pile of old blankets. The room was silent and a beautiful grand father clock stood still, making no noise, having not been wound up. James only just tolerated the clock which surprisingly wasn't smashed yet. It was still night, heading into the morning hours, not that the clock could tell that but the open curtains let in the little light of the falling stars and Sarah's eyes had now adjusted to the dusky, dark morning.  
  
Even though she wasn't as fond of her new bed in James' house compared to her little 'nest' in her old camp, she felt shunned and rejected from her own space and was beginning to get angry again thinking about it.  
  
It was then that she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, almost in a rushing way, heading past the door of the day room. A couple of minutes the footsteps went back up the stairs and a considerable amount of light was streaming in under the door from the hall.  
  
Sarah got up and wrapped her blanket around her and put on her slippers, taking almost a minute to find them as her feet searched along the cold floorboards.  
  
More light was on when Sarah opened the door and walked towards the kitchen as footsteps were wandering around, again in a rushed motion.  
  
Sarah peaked thought the open gap and Saw Betty's tired state lighting the fire place.  
  
"Are we having another meal?" Sarah asked in a joking way.  
  
Betty jumped at the voice and gave Sarah a stern look for scaring her.  
  
"It isn't a time for joking!" Betty said strictly.  
  
Sarah was taken back and moved out the doorway as Betty pushed past her and went upstairs. 


	20. The beginning of the end

Authors note - 'Bidziil' is a Navajo name meaning "He is strong". Long chapter now that does include, I'm afraid to say, character death that borders from non graphic to what I'd call semi graphic. (There's no blood). There is also bad language and the use of a sexual swear word. (Two guesses who comes out with it!) I believe Peter has gone mad....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty - The beginning of the end.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The trek in the mud wasn't the most important thing on Nibs' mind. On the other hand bumping into Peter was. Jake who was with him, every so often moaned about the slippery mud. It was only until his conversation about his brother Jack came up that Nibs decided to listen. There had been no word of him or Curly for a while and although Nibs said to himself he didn't care anymore about their situation when there was more important things like the safety of the tribe to think about, he was kidding himself not to think about the safety of his best friend and Jake's brother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well can I do anything?"  
  
"Just get out of my way!" Betty muttered furiously with some boiling water as she went into the room.  
  
Sarah had found herself moping around on the stairs for the past hour.  
  
Sarah didn't expect Matilda to have her baby so imminently, in fact she was hoping it would have been a good two weeks or so, so she could completely understand the massive change and get to grips with the side of James that was starting to become irritating. She asked to see James who had put on a pair of trousers and was now in their room with Matilda. The instant Sarah had asked for a word, James said he was too busy to talk or think, Matlida had complained that she was putting her off in some way and so Betty had pushed her out and sent her away.  
  
It left Sarah feeling numb. This wasn't what life with James was meant to be like.  
  
Time seemed to go by too slowly and still no one acknowledged her. Sarah then decided to retire to the kitchen where it was far warmer. A cry echoed from upstairs and then there was silence. Time still dragged on and Sarah was contemplating whether banging her head on the wooden table would pass the time.  
  
The words were said in her head. "Fuck this." The lost girl side of her had begun to come alive, now she wanted her own space with people her own age, with friendly faces who didn't push her away. Okay so maybe there was still a small handful who wouldn't be pleased to see her and if Peter happened to bump into her, well, she'd be ready and she'd blame James for not caring for her. Sarah gasped at her thoughts. Was she being selfish? No forget that, what she needed was a gun if she was going to venture into the jungle.  
  
It was lucky Sarah had her dressing gown and slippers with her downstairs as she knew there was no way she was going to be able to enter her room and pack up a nice bag with girly, rich things in. Instead the slippers and dressing gown felt like they were enough and so without another word Sarah walked into the study and pulled out some parchment, then a quill and ink.  
  
'Dear James,  
Did you know sitting on the stairs is a good place to think about things? You've probably noticed since you told me the news about your baby, I haven't been my usual self. I honestly didn't know what to think about it and I still don't. I think that's why I'm writing this. If there is one thing I've learnt living in Neverland, it's that you can rely on more than just yourself in life, in fact you can rely on your family. When I met you, I thought you had none, but I noticed people who weren't blood related to you, who I would still consider your family; Betty and your crew mate Mr Smee for instance. They still hold a bond to you and in a sense they are your family. Then I found out you have a son, Ruben. Things may have gone wrong with him and you may not have the relationship you want with him but at the end of the day he is still your son, remember that. I guess that leads me to what I'm to say next. The bond of a child I think is one so special that it can't be cast aside, that is why I understand your urgency for your new baby, and it's new to you. I also know that the union of two people who create a child, usually, blossoms when it's born. I can't deny James that this has been the thought that has stayed in my mind the most. I see the way Matilda looks at you, wants to be by your side. She's a very beautiful looking person, that is what I know. I can't judge her because I don't know her, but first impressions tend to stand out about someone. I hope you are happy with your new child and her. To me James Hook will always have a place in my heart because you affected it. You made me feel real, you gave me the best and you treated me like a human being, like a woman. In the time I've spent, I've been able to view my new life and I completely enjoined it. I'm actually thankful that I was shot, but deep down, I know I don't belong here, sometimes it seems like it's too good to be true. I think now it's time we both are with our real families.  
  
I'll always remember you,  
  
Sarah.'  
  
Sarah licked her dry lips and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. The small candle that lay on the desk was snubbed out by her fingers. One last trip to the kitchen was made and Sarah went to the chopping board. A large, sharpe knife glinted at her. She picked it up with care and stared at it. A creak on the stairs brought her mind back to the kitchen and she dropped the knife back onto the counter where it rolled down the side.  
  
"Shit." Sarah whispered wanting to retrieve the knife. Reaching for it wasn't that hard and when she retrieved it, she frowned and laughed to herself and pocketed the item that Betty had obviously hidden for safety.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's perfect!"  
  
"It'll do." Nibs agreed.  
  
Both young men had come across another smaller cave, not so far away. For the mean time it would be cramped but perfect.  
  
Time was of the essence and the sooner the lost tribe were out of the old cave the better.  
  
"Will you be okay, while I go and get everyone?"  
  
"Sure!" Jake nodded taking a long stretch and yawning.  
  
"Don't fall asleep mind." Nibs joked before he dashed off as quick as he could.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Peter?"  
  
These days it would have been considered a taboo to cry out Peter's name, only in case he actually heard you.  
  
His name sounded foreign to his own ears but once the words were spoken again, Peter let himself smile in an unpleasant way. So someone was after him, a girl to be exact. A quick frown played upon his now cleaner face as he tried to match a face to the voice.  
  
"Winter?" Peter said out loud to himself. Another frown mingled with a sneer, lit up his face and he walked into the opening of his domain to see if she was about.  
  
He waited a small while but sure enough, the figure of Winter approached, slightly dirty and slightly out of breath.  
  
"Well, well, well...." Peter smiled maliciously.  
  
"Peter oh, thank God!"  
  
Winter slowed her quickened steps and walked the last part into the clearing. She took a quick glance around and found the camp, wrecked and destroyed.  
  
A nervous laughed escaped her lips as Peter hovered around her, his feet a couple of inches off the ground.  
  
"Peter, please, before you do..."  
  
"What?" Peter asked, his smile considerably lighter.  
  
Winter smiled apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
"For what?" Peter's voice was soft and boyish.  
  
"For leaving you silly. I didn't want to, they made me."  
  
"Who?" Peter's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Them, Slightly, Summer, Nibs."  
  
"No surprise there." Peter replied landing on the floor.  
  
"I didn't want to leave you, you know that don't you?" Winter looked up to Peter and was startled at the change. His whole face cried revenge.  
  
"You could have left when you wanted to, you know that don't you?" Peter's sarcasm only slightly affected Winter.  
  
"Well?" Winter found she was struggling with her words.  
  
"It's okay, Winter." Peter said softly. He smiled at her and hugged her briefly. To Winter this was the first step to her reward. "I'm glad you came back, I was starting to get lonely." Again the sarcasm lingered. "So tell me Winter, where are my tribe, or even, who is my tribe?"  
  
Peter stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he started to walk.  
  
"You mean who's there?"  
  
"Bingo." He smiled sweetly.  
  
"The usual, except, Jack and Curly."  
  
"What's Jack doing away?"  
  
"Don't know but he's with Curly...probably looking for Sarah..."  
  
"Who is still in hiding with that glorious James keeping her all to himself. I think that's very rude, don't you?"  
  
"Erm?" Winter replied.  
  
"'Yes' Winter, you should have said 'yes'."  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"So good old Nibs is back with the tribe I presume, I can't seem to find him anywhere?"  
  
"Yes, he is, acting like he's the boss and everything.  
  
"Well, we always new Slightly would never make leader, that is why I made him vice. Nibs on the other hand is a natural born leader, that is why he wasn't my second, he'd probably over throw me."  
  
"Not you, I mean? I think he's scared of you."  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, don't say stupid stuff like that. As much as I'd like to think that true."  
  
"Peter, where's Tink?"  
  
"Oh you are on the ball aren't you? Anyway, Winter, tell me where my tribe are?"  
  
Winter hesitated and Peter's impatience came out in a laugh to himself.  
  
"Okay, Winter, what's wrong?"  
  
"Your revenge."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Is it going to be on everyone?"  
  
Peter paused a moment before speaking.  
  
"You know I only have it in for the ones who primarily went against me. Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Sarah. That's all."  
  
Winter gave a weak sheepish grin and swallowed.  
  
"I'm an outcast now."  
  
"And we'll have a party for you, a real special one, now where are my tribe Winter."  
  
"You know by Parma falls, along from that set of fur trees before it reaches the snow? They're near there, in a cave. There's quite an open space near it where the mud will still be wet, you'll find them there."  
  
The pair had reached a large tub that held dirty water.  
  
"Do you want a drink?"  
  
Winter frowned. "Drink that?"  
  
"Why not?" Peter cried as he grabbed the back of her neck and plunged her head into the tub. Winter flapped her arms about but Peter used his weight to pin her beneath the water. Winter's body wriggled furiously but still Peter held her down, deciding to whistle to pass the time. After a minute or so Winter's limp body still lay in the tub and Peter picked himself up.  
  
"Oh by the way, thanks for the info. As much as I believed you were telling me the truth, A) you could have still been lying for one of those bastards who you obviously consider leader and B) If you were on my side, Winter, you would have left the minute you heard the tribe where leaving. So there you go..." Peter started walking away from the body but paused to turn around.  
  
"Before I forget...the reason I've left you in that tub is because I can't stand you're fucking, ugly, dog face! Bye, bye."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I thought she said here?"  
  
"She did...didn't she?"  
  
Jack looked over to his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "We could set up camp here?"  
  
"What in all this mud? No thank you. Besides, we need to find everyone." Curly replied, grudgingly walking on.  
  
Jack caught up to him and the pair walked on further spotting the snow covered trees.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Head count. Is every one here?" Slightly asked.  
  
Immediately a chorus of 'no' echoed the small cave.  
  
Nibs grinned at Slightly and turned to look at the tribe, getting some half annoying looks in his direction.  
  
"So is everyone here?" Slightly asked over to Summer.  
  
"Yes, calm down, honestly you'll give yourself a hernia or something." She smiled lightly.  
  
A few of the older girls giggled, watching Slightly positively becoming agitated and anxious.  
  
Summer smiled again at him and winked before she sat down near Autumn who looked quiet.  
  
"You ok?" Summer asked tucking a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"I guess, just..."  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We all knew Winter had a weak spot for Peter."  
  
"So did Wendy but she never betray the tribe for love."  
  
"I don't think it was love, lust I'd say."  
  
"I agree with you there." Autumn replied looking over to Slightly and Jake.  
  
Summer looked in her direction and back at Autumn.  
  
"See something you like?" Summer asked with a raised eyebrow, pondering whether she was looking at Slightly, but a smile broke out when she noticed Autumn's eyes weren't on Slightly.  
  
Summer looked around the room carelessly and muttered to herself. "I wish he'd take his cap off sometimes, he's got beautiful hair."  
  
"Yeah." Autumn replied quietly and dreamily before she realised what she had said. She looked at Summer and blushed.  
  
"Someone take your fancy? And here's me thinking Peter was your number one."  
  
Autumn shook her head sheepishly after she looked around to see if anyone was eaves dropping.  
  
"What brought this on?" Summer asked quietly.  
  
Autumn looked to the girl who was the same age as her but more mature than she'd ever be. She shrugged before she spoke.  
  
"I always knew I'd never be Peter's girl. I gave up hope a long time ago but Winter never."  
  
"She was too love struck to give up hope."  
  
"She's nothing to be proud of, not if she loves a nasty person like him." Autumn added.  
  
Summer nodded and Autumn twirled a piece of copper hair with her finger and thumb before she spoke in a quiet whisper. "Jake's different, I've noticed for a while. He's sweet, but I can never get him alone, he's always with Jack."  
  
"Boys take longer to grow up Autumn. Look at Slightly, he's meant to be grown up but he still has his odd childish moods."  
  
"Yeah but a least Slightly considers you a woman, not a girly pest, that's what all the boys of the tribe think about me."  
  
"Not when they realise what's between their legs they won't. They'll be after you like that." Summer clicked her fingers for emphasis. "I'm sure Jake knows what other functions his...you know... does but, well some guys are shy with girls, look at Nibs." Summer added.  
  
"But Nibs is weird. I mean he's the most gorgeous bloke on the whole island..."  
  
"Don't let him hear you said that..." Summer smiled  
  
"Why? Because it'll go to his head?"  
  
"No, he'll probably come after you to kill you... actually? I think I see your point." Summer smirked. "I don't how why he hates all the attention he gets?"  
  
"...And he could have any girl he wants but he doesn't, don't you think that's weird too?" Autumn asked taking a quick glance at the person she was talking about.  
  
"Nibs is just sensible I guess. He's waiting for the right person."  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You mean sensible like....not getting girls pregnant and all, right?"  
  
"Yes also."  
  
"We'll I'm surprised that you're not."  
  
Summer smiled lightly but Autumn noticed that the smile held more pride and radiance in it.  
  
"No." Autumn asked, her smiled brightening into a giggly sort.  
  
"Well were not too sure but."  
  
"You kept that one quiet."  
  
"Didn't want it to leak out, look at today, could you imagine?"  
  
"You're right." Autumn replied feeling a hint of guilt for being the best friend of the person who betrayed the tribe.  
  
"But this has to stay with you, promise me that." Summer asked quickly realising her confession.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So you two must be really at it? God my sex life is non existent."  
  
"When you meet the right person it'll happen." Summer replied taking Autumn into a deep hug and looking over to Jake with a smile on her lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looks, dark, even in the sunlight." Jack mentioned as they strolled further to the entrance.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So ya scared?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
They walked a little further in.  
  
"Sounds quiet." Curly added as an after thought. He glanced at Jack who was rooted on the spot.  
  
"After you my friend." Jack mentioned and Curly gave him a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, I'm just a little scared."  
  
"Of what and when have you ever been scared?"  
  
"You're right, it's just I had a funny feeling, like a twin thing."  
  
"Twin thing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And so?"  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
"Point made Jack." Curly laughed quietly to himself.  
  
The cave narrowed in its passage way and became pitch black.  
  
"Gee, you'd have thought they would have had a fire going?" Jack muttered.  
  
"They can't. What if Peter sees the cave's inhabited?" Curly replied.  
  
Curly paused. "Hello?" He called.  
  
"Curly?" Is that you?"  
  
Curly's smile lit up on his features at the response of the voice.  
  
"Nibs?" Jack called walking along rapidly with Curly. "Why are you in the dark?"  
  
Curly paused and looked around the deserted, dark cave and his stomach dropped.  
  
Jack frowned at first but then his eyes widened as Nibs' voice came out of the shadows from behind them.  
  
"Didn't think I see you again." The voice changed into the unmistaken tones of their former leader.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You look bad." Slightly mentioned to Jake. He waited for the 'twinish' comment to come back but Jake blanked him. "Jake, are you ok?"  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
"You do look kinda pale. Have you eaten something that hasn't agreed with you?"  
  
Slightly came and sat beside him. A quick glance around the small cave told him that people were close and could listen if they wanted to. Nibs was now talking to some of the younger boys who had decided to finally talk to him. 'Maybe they're starting to get scared again and want Nibs to be on their good side?' He thought. Another quick glance told him that Summer and Autumn were close together with the younger girls near by who all still looked scared. They kept looking to the entrance of the small cave and back behind themselves as if there was another way into the cave. Slightly wished he had someone like Curly around to look after the girls, he always seemed to be able to talk to them without himself blushing or the girls giggling or blushing too. Slightly's skill in talking to young girls was fairly good but could be better.  
  
"What's up?" Slightly asked quietly to Jake.  
  
"Really funny feeling."  
  
"Just recently?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sick feeling?"  
  
Jake nodded.  
  
Slightly looked at his face. It was blank, completely blank.  
  
"I'd get you some water but I think it's best now that we don't wander, I'm sorry."  
  
There was a pause between them and then Jake looked up to Slightly.  
  
"I don't want water but....do you ever get the feeling something bad has happened?"  
  
Slightly laughed to himself. "All the time." But noticed Jake wasn't laughing like his usual self. "Err, why?"  
  
"I had this horrible feeling, nothing special, just this panic came over me. I wanted to bolt out of this cave, it was freaky."  
  
"I don't know what to say Jake?" Slightly felt his leadership skills betray him.  
  
Summer and Autumn made an appearance before him and both Jake and Slightly looked up.  
  
"Ladies." Slightly nodded.  
  
"Can I have a word with you?" Summer asked to Slightly offering a hand to her lover to help him up.  
  
Slightly smiled lightly to her but didn't take the hand as he looked back to Jake instead.  
  
Jake kept looking away from him, more interested in his fingers than the mini crowd.  
  
Slightly patted his shoulder in a reassuring way before walking off with Summer.  
  
"Yes my dear?" Slightly asked taking a glance at Jake.  
  
"Stop looking at him." Summer argued playfully.  
  
"What? Why? I'm allowed to be concerned for my tribe." Slightly smiled lightly at her.  
  
"I know, but I think Jake needs time without you, I was thinking on the lines of a girl."  
  
"Are you proposing to go over there and make me jealous?"  
  
"Nope, just another season needs to talk to him, that's all."  
  
Slightly looked over to Jake but Summer took his chin and directed it to her face. "Talk to me instead." She purred.  
  
"Not in front of the tribe."  
  
"Your mind is dirty." Summer stated with a smirk.  
  
Slightly just grinned a devilish smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Just had a bad feeling, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Jake mumbled gesturing to the ground, hugging his knees.  
  
Autumn licked her dry lips in nervousness.  
  
"Do you think Winter has found Peter?" Jake asked.  
  
"I hope not. Do you think your brother and Curly will find us soon?"  
  
"Well I don't know. Last I heard they were in Ravens town. But I had this weird feeling."  
  
"Like a bad one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Autumn looked away from him for a second not knowing what to say that wouldn't sound petty or too much like flirting.  
  
"I'm just going to be with the girls if you..."  
  
"No." Jake asked turing his head to her. "Erm, Stay. I can't just sit and mop about here complaining can I."  
  
"Not by yourself." Autumn replied smiling lightly. "And I guess I want to rant on about how stupid I was to be Winter's best friend. I feel a bit guilty."  
  
"You shouldn't be. Not about that stupid bitch."  
  
Jake waited for a defending comment but there was none.  
  
"She was a real bitch, the biggest bitch and the ugliest too!" Autumn smirked recalling Jake's previous comment in the other cave about Winter.  
  
Jake smiled at her remembering his comment with boyish pride. "You know you've just gone up in my books a hundred points for saying that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Peter sat crossed legged, half a metre from the floor. He was voicing his angry opinions to the dead corpse of Winter who had turned a gross shade, her eyes still open.  
  
"You said they were there Winter, you told me they'd be THERE!!!!" Peter shouted the last word grounding himself on the floor. He kicked her body with such force she tumbled out of the dirty water while the murky liquid flooded over the soil.  
  
Peter took a few deep breaths to over come his anger, his hands on his hips.  
  
He laughed to himself as he looked at Winters body.  
  
"And now I'm back to step one, step, fucking, one!!!!" He roared, balling his firsts up and letting out a growl. He put a hand to his ear as if he was listening to something.  
  
"Oh what's that, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't hear you, do you want to repeat that?" Peter asked the corpse. Bending down to it and grabbing Winter's neck so her lifeless head bobbed. "I'm not only a fucking bitch Peter, I'm a fucking liar too!" Peter said in a terrible imitation of Winter's voice. He dropped her body carelessly on the floor and took a couple of steps.  
  
"Yes, Winter I could have done your voice but now you're just not worth it. You made me lose my tribe!!!! My tribe for God sake. I nearly had them and now they're gone and I'm gonna have to find them." He turned to her body which was now in a nasty looking heap. "Don't you get smart mouthed with me you stupid cunt!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah assumed that the Indians at first weren't intending to help her and she was right. Thankfully by the time the afternoon came around John and Lily were around and very happy to see her as was she. The skins of the tepee's weren't that private if one was to be outside listening, but the Indians had respect for each other, something the lost tribe found hard at times to give to one another. The case for the Indians not being helpful was probably the fear that she was still connected to the infamous Hook.  
  
"And so you've left James with his new child."  
  
"Yeah." Sarah's tone was sad. She sipped her hot drink she'd been offered and found it relaxed her again.  
  
"I just can't get over the fact he has this new baby, I would have never expected him to be like that. And his other son too, it's incredible." Lily voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Well, the other son makes sense doesn't it, James Hook is an old man, sorry Sarah, but it's not like he's a young man or anything. He's had years to produce a family of some kind"  
  
Sarah had frowned a 'hey' at John's words.  
  
"You know John..." Lily stated holding Michael on her hip. "They say older men have something that girls want, something that men like you don't have."  
  
"What's that? Fat?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lily smirked at him falsely. "No, its love, they've been through their lust and flings, they've had their fun. Older men have knowledge, look at our tribe." Lily smirked to herself at the thought.  
  
"Ah, but Lily, I think your forgetting something called 'young love' which I think you should know very well."  
  
"I hardly call seeing you hang upside down revealing your manhood 'love', I'd say a joke."  
  
"Ha, ha Lily, but I'm not talking about that."  
  
Sarah did catch the ever so small blush John had acquired on his cheeks.  
  
"I know, I was smitten, I'll admit."  
  
"Was it love Sarah?" John asked sincerely.  
  
"I thought it was. Age wasn't a problem. It doesn't seem to be a problem in Neverland and especially not with rich men, it's the norm in Ravens town. Deep down I know it was repayment at first. It then went into caring and lust. It might have been more but my jealously over came me. I was treated like a queen with him. I became a different person and I loved it. I loved not drinking water from a wooden cup, instead a silver goblet filled with the most expensive wine money could afford. I loved being able to wash properly in sweet smelling baths and then wearing the finest material over my body.  
  
Lily was watching with a smile on her lips, rocking Michael contently. John was listening to her story with interest and thinking about pirate life. The stories he'd listen to were ones with blood and gore and savages when he was young. Sadly they'd become real but he hadn't opted for that kind of life style and he was thankful. He was amazed he'd never thought about how wealthy a pirate was or how much education and class he could possess and the pirate in question had more then he'd ever know.  
  
"Everyone thinks he's a monster and he is, in his own ways. I never saw the 'Captain' side, it was only James and I like it. We had our arguments, but doesn't everyone? One thing that I seemed to notice though was that I was lonely or at least I started to feel that way. No wonder he's so rich. He's always off doing something. I believed it was at first his work, I was gullible, new to Ravens town. I still don't know if he was seeing a mistress but I know he was now delving into his family business. It was odd when he asked me if I wanted a baby."  
  
"I bet." John commented.  
  
"But it was even more heart breaking to find out it wouldn't be part of me. Then I thought it doesn't need to be. This was me just being selfish. A child is a child and it needs love. Then I thought about caring for it. I could do that with my eyes closed but I wouldn't be able to feed it and that was what was heartbreaking." Sarah looked at Lily who half smiled sympathetically at her and handed Michael to John.  
  
Lily embraced Sarah and rubbed her back.  
  
"I think the spirits have told you the right thing to do Sarah. But what you said about Matilda. I have a strange mind towards her. She sounds?"  
  
"Like a bitch?"  
  
"John. Not in front of Michael."  
  
"He doesn't know what were saying." John smiled.  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"The thing that made me feel like a mother was to hold Michael in my arms but I felt so much more when he was at my breast."  
  
"Sarah I feel your pain, Lily obviously doesn't know that the father bonds perfectly well without having to have something stuck on their nipple." John joked.  
  
Lily gave him and icy stare but burst into a giggle. "John you're crazy." She smiled.  
  
Sarah was laughing at the pair too.  
  
"I know what your saying and its true Lily, it's also true what your saying John but when you are a woman, which I am, I think I'll have to side with Lily.  
  
"You know the rich society get nurses and such to feed their offspring." John stated.  
  
"Thank you for that information John." Lily replied  
  
Both girls laughed at him.  
  
"Well it's true." John added flatly.  
  
"Oh another subject, what are you going to do about the lost tribe. Do you want an escort to walk you down? I know Bidziil would happily do it and he's single still." Lily winked at the last part.  
  
"Well if he doesn't mind." Sarah replied.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't he's my younger brother."  
  
"He is trust worthy, Ill admit.  
  
"John is just jealous because Bidziil has a very good body if you know what I mean."  
  
"But not all girls like muscle, they like intelligent...."  
  
"Pale faced, sickly looking English gentlemen, yes I do, I'll admit." Lily smiled jokingly.  
  
John smiled at her shaking his head.  
  
"Anyway let me go and get him." Lily smiled.  
  
Sarah finished off her drink which had gone a bit cold. She pulled a funny face as it touched her lips but hoped John hadn't seen her.  
  
"I know tastes like shit doesn't it, but it does relax you."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to say that but..."  
  
"Oh, don't tell Lily, she's proud of it." John joked. "Here would you take Michael for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sarah held him and the child was quite content on just trying to sleep.  
  
"This is for you." John mentioned as he showed her a small parcel.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about a pair of knickers but...." John saw the grin of Sarah lips and smirked himself. "It's just an Indian fur for you, to keep you warm in that cave. It's colder than it looks."  
  
"Thank you John." Sarah smiled putting Michael in his crib. Hugging John with a tight embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked but before she could say anymore Sarah had picked up her fur parcel and hugged Lily tightly.  
  
"Thank you for your friendship Lily."  
  
Lily smiled and hugged her friend even deeper. "Take care of yourself. And don't worry, Bidziil is with you."  
  
Sarah released her embrace and noted Tiger Lily's younger brother who stood taller than John and broader. His skin was the most beautiful tan and his glossy black hair was hanging by his face and ending at shoulder length. Sarah swallowed and smiled lightly to him. 'This was going to be the best walk I'll have in a while.' She thought. 


	21. The departure

AN – Hello! By the way long chapter again. I have to tell you I was crying when I wrote some of this because it deals in the aftermath of two characters who I really did like. There is a small amount of graphic detail so if that doesn't appeal, move on. I have to say I'm not Native American so I don't really know what the ways are in the circumstances of burial. I only just guessed, not that it goes deep into it in the story. I have to make a point which I hope you'll all agree with me. People are vulnerable when they are sad and that their intentions are often different to what they think they should or would be. This applies mainly for the next chapter mind you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing apart from Sarah and other minor characters and places. Everything else is by J.M Barrie.  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty One – The departure  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another retch came from Sarah's stomach as her tears slide down her cheeks. Her sobs still echoed, but her breath was controlling them a little better. She bent over and threw up again for the second time, more tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
It was horrible, shocking, but most of all sickening. Sarah had just been able to make it outside until she collapsed onto the floor into the mud, bawling hysterically. Her legs couldn't stand it and her head felt light. The scratch marks were the second thing she had noticed by Jack, he'd tried to run. And Curly, Curly's head was obviously smashed at the back because, his beautiful curls were dripping with blood; a pool of the liquid was staining the ground where he lay. His face blue and black. Jack had multiple stab wounds, his whole shirt covered in deep red, his fingers frozen in a clawing stance. The first thing she had noticed was the lack of noise and light in the cave which John and Lily had told her to go to. Was this some kind of sick joke? To send her directly to see this!? No, it couldn't be, they'd never do anything like that? So where were the lost tribe? And where was Peter more importantly? He was the one who she blamed first, he had to have done this! Sarah lifted her face, her red eyes blurry. She was thinking about the last time she'd seen Curly and Jack, remembering the fun and smiles they all shared before they left....before this. Sarah let another sob escape her lips but her throat became tight again and her tears swelled up in her eyes. She didn't care if people heard her or she scared the near by wildlife, but Sarah let her cries of pain and sorrow ring into the Neverland sky.  
  
Bidziil approached her and looked warily at her.  
  
"I should go up to the camp, tell my people, give them a proper burial and let their spirits rest."  
  
Sarah looked up and sniffed a tear rolling down her nostril. She was speechless, silent.  
  
"Sarah?" Bidziil asked tentatively. "Are you ok?"  
  
The words were stupid. Of course she wasn't ok; she had just seen her friends lying dead in the most horrific ways. She would have shouted at him, voiced her opinions and anger to him but Bidziil was only being consoling. He took a step closer to Sarah, took her hands and lifted her off the ground. Sarah did stand up but her gaze was completely at the floor.  
  
"You don't want to get your clothes dirty."  
  
Sarah looked to him and noticed the mud stain on her backside but she didn't reply to it.  
  
"I have covered one of you friends with the fur you had. I know what it's like to see someone you love in that state. I don't have anything to cover your other friend though."  
  
Sarah finally looked to Bidziil's dark eyes and concerning frown. She slipped off her silk dressing gown, revealing a light night dress underneath. Bidziil looked at the gown and Sarah held it to him. He gave her the smallest smile with his lips closed and walked back into the cave with it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm telling you I heard a cry!"  
  
"Okay, but slow down Jake, please!" Nibs called running after the lighter boy, sliding around in the mud.  
  
Jake wasn't the only one to hear the distant cry, Autumn did too and it was she who told Jake to go and tell Slightly. Slightly had asked Nibs to check it out and to be on guard, in case it was a trap of some kind now that Peter knew the near co-ordinates of where the tribe were originally. Jake had insisted he go to and it wasn't until Slightly had a quick word with Nibs about Jakes anxious disposition, that Slightly let him go with their silent warrior.  
  
"What kind of cry was it?" Nibs asked catching up to Jake.  
  
"I don't know but it sounded like it came from this way."  
  
"Are you sure? It could have been from anywhere."  
  
"No, but you've got to believe me Nibs, I sensed it came from over there." Jake pointed in a direction.  
  
"The other cave?" Nibs asked with a frown. "Slightly warned you this could be a trap right? I really think you should slow down."  
  
"It sounded like a female cry."  
  
"Maybe it was an animal?"  
  
"Or maybe it was Winter?" Jake stopped when he said her name and looked at Nibs wanting to know if he agreed. Nibs looked at him carefully without blinking and Jake knew that Nibs was possibly thinking the same.  
  
"No loud noises and be light on your feet and follow my lead." Nibs whispered.  
  
They travelled through the trees for a couple of minutes, watchful of their feet breaking any twigs.  
  
Nibs frowned as they drew closer to the open space and cocked his ear closer to the sound. It was like someone was crying. Jake frowned when he heard the sound as well and looked further into the bushes to distinguish who was crying. Jake opened his mouth in shock and turned to Nibs. Nibs was already a step in front of him and walked out into the open area, his eyes wide.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarah was startled at first by the distant figure with broad shoulders. Was it Peter? On furthers glances, the figure was accompanied by a smaller one who was catching up. When Sarah realised who it was her bottom lip began to tremble and her tears built up in her eyes.  
  
"N-Nibs?" She called.  
  
"Sarah?" Nibs called back and ran towards her.  
  
Sarah had started to run, her tears blurring her vision.  
  
"What, what is it?" Nibs asked now anxious.  
  
"Oh God, Nibs." Was all Sarah could mutter before she threw her arms around Nibs and hugged him. Nibs returned the hold and held Sarah tight, his gaze wondering to the Indian figure he recognised as Lily's younger brother who looked sad.  
  
Jake ran into view and noticed the young man too.  
  
Nibs turned his head towards Jake who then turned to Sarah embracing Nibs. Sarah looked up and saw Jake then released Nibs' hold. She walked over to Jake who looked confused at her crying.  
  
"Sarah?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sarah sniffed again, more tears sliding down her cheeks as she embraced Jake warmly.  
  
Nibs looked blank. He turned to Bidziil knowing something wasn't right.  
  
Bidziil nodded in acknowledgment to Nibs as Nibs made his way over to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jake." Was all Sarah managed to say in between her sobs.  
  
Jake just held her, confused.  
  
"I am sorry my friend." Bidziil spoke softly.  
  
Nibs was starting to catch on what was possibly going on.  
  
"Two of your tribe..." Bidziil mentioned, gesturing to the cave.  
  
Nibs swallowed and his eyes opened in worry. He dashed into the cave's entrance and halted as he came closer to the scene. He followed the scratch marks, then saw the figure clad in what was obviously Sarah's dressing gown. His eyes wandered to the other side of the cave, not too far from Sarah's dressing gown to the figure covered with a fur. Nibs swallowed and sighed sadly. He quickly made his way to the fur covered figure that was taller than the other. He moved his hand to pull back the fur but he hesitated. He then blew his breath out and carefully pulled back the fur. He made a closed noise in his throat and turned his head away, taking a few quick breaths, his throat becoming tight. He quickly put the fur back over the face of Curly and moved to the other figure who had to be Jack. He swiftly lifted Sarah's dressing gown off Jack body and pulled back his head in disgust and sadness. He covered Jack again quickly and made his way out of the cave on shaky legs.  
  
"Bidziil." Nibs called.  
  
Jake looked up to Nibs who looked very pale. He tried to move but Sarah held him tightly.  
  
"Sarah please." Jake mentioned, a frown on his brow as if he knew he was being kept in the dark.  
  
Bidziil came over. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nibs nodded dejectedly. "I don't think Jake should see." He muttered.  
  
"I will go to my camp, bring people to care for the bodies."  
  
"Thank you." Nibs replied, smiling very lightly to him.  
  
Jake had now walked to the cave entrance and Sarah was watching hopelessly.  
  
"No, Jake, wait, please!" Nibs cried.  
  
Jake was taken back by Nibs' voice and obeyed him. "What? What's going on?"  
  
Sarah watched as Nibs took Jake by the shoulder and led him away from the entrance of the cave. There, he started to talk. Sarah watched Jake's face laugh as if what Nibs had said was a joke. Nibs paused. Then when Nibs said nothing, looking grave, Jake's face melted into pain and shock. Sarah put a hand to her mouth in distress, watching Jake's knees give way under his weight. Nibs caught him awkwardly and set him on a dry bit of earth. Jake looked up to Nibs and Sarah noticed the younger boy's tears. Nibs held him in an affectionate hug as both boys consoled in each other. Sarah approached the pair and held them both in her arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not long after, some men of the Indian tribe including Lady Quiller came quickly. In the mean time Nibs had said for Jake to tell Slightly what had happened and to come back quickly. Jake seemed pleased to leave, giving him a chance to cry more tears which he did not want others to see.  
  
Sarah watched Jake walk away in his own sad world. She turned to Nibs who was looking at her. Sarah's tears had seemed to have been all cried out for the moment and she was left with red eyes. Nibs on the other hand looked pale and white compared to his golden brown he usually sported. Sarah walked over to the tall young man and looked up to him with sad eyes. She gave him a half smile and closed her eyes briefly. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Nibs who was still looking at her. Sarah opened her arms to him and he sank into them, shedding his tears. It was odd because Sarah had never heard Nibs cry and it was strange. Like when she heard James laugh honestly with her, it was odd at first but good and now it seemed reassuring that Nibs did hold tears for things and could cry them like a human being.  
  
In the briefest time Sarah and Nibs had by themselves, they sat down together but didn't talk, instead, just watching the world go by. There came a moment when Nibs asked Sarah a few question about coming to the cave and such. Sarah explained why she had left Ravens town. As the sun shone down, they basked miserably until someone arrived on the scene. While they waited, Sarah took hold of Nibs' hand. He looked at his hand then Sarah and smiled softly for her company.  
  
On Jakes return, Nibs had forbidden Jake to enter to see the bodies of Curly and his brother and surprisingly Jake obeyed and waited as the Indians soon came and cleaned up the dead. Jake then asked if he could have a moment with his brother alone to say his goodbyes and Nibs agreed waiting with the Indians and Sarah. The party then went into the cave and saw the linen covered bodies of Curly and Jack ready to be buried. A small chant was made by Lady Quiller and everyone bowed their heads in respect. Sarah, Jake and Nibs suddenly felt a little at ease with the situation.  
  
Lady Quiller had conversed with Bidziil who in turn had told Nibs that they were taking the bodies to the Indian camp for a burial and send off. Bidziil mentioned that it should take place soon and that Slightly should talk to them. Instead Nibs said that he'd tell the tribe to come to the Indian camp that night and they could all be present for the burial. In honesty Nibs didn't want to hang around on a thing like this and although he wasn't the leader he knew Slightly would agree with him that the sooner Curly and Jack were buried the better.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a mixture of emotion from the tribe when Nibs, Jake and Sarah returned, but in fairness, the main emotion was sorrow and misery. Slightly got up and this time reached for Nibs in a hug. Nibs returned it briefly. Slightly turned to Sarah and enveloped her too. While he was doing so everyone in turn waited to hug someone, Summer hugging Nibs, Autumn hugging Jake.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Autumn whispered to Jake who was sniffing at her words.  
  
"You told everyone?" Nibs asked to Slightly, looking at the blank faces of the tribe.  
  
"Yeah." Slightly said sorrowfully.  
  
"The Indians came and took the bodies back up to their camp. Bidziil said for you to talk to them about the funeral but I said no. The funeral is tonight. I think its best if we get the bodies buried and in a safe place....I wouldn't want our dear friend to find them." Nibs added with scorn.  
  
"You think it was him?"  
  
"Who else was it gonna be for God's sake!?" Nibs replied letting his anger get the better of him.  
  
Sarah touched his arm briefly and Nibs caught her pleading look to calm down. He turned back to Slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Slightly."  
  
"It's okay; you were closer to Curly than all of us...." Slightly added, putting a strong arm on his shoulder.  
  
"What now Nibs?" Summer asked, who had been at Slightly's side. She briefly took in the curious gazes of the other tribe members.  
  
Jake looked up with sad eyes as did Autumn.  
  
"Everyone pack what you have, we'll leave in a couple of minutes to go to the Indian camp." Slightly turned to Nibs. "Do you know where they are being buried? I take it there not going to be in with the relatives of their ancestors."  
  
"I guess not, but somewhere close I suppose?"  
  
Slightly gave Nibs a light hearted smile and turned to his tribe, pushing a section of his black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Group hug." He called with emotion in his throat.  
  
The whole tribe moved in and surrounded Slightly, a sense of security and comfort was created.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Is it really her?" Spring asked her good friend Meg as they were walking.  
  
Meg blew one of her brown curls out of her eyes while trying to answer by nodding which made Spring laugh.  
  
"It's Sarah alright." Meg added.  
  
"What if she wants her name back?" Spring asked alarmed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well Peter did give me the name she had, remember?"  
  
"Sarah dismissed that name ages ago because she wasn't going let Peter rule every single element of her life."  
  
"Why is she back? Oh no."  
  
"What?" Meg asked quickly.  
  
"She's after, him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Spring had a dreamy look on her face and Meg rolled her eyes smiling.  
  
"Oh, him. Well who knows?"  
  
"Awh, he was meant to suddenly see me in a new light."  
  
"Spring I've told you a thousand times. Nibs doesn't go for young girls."  
  
"You never know?"  
  
"Beside we all know who he likes these days."  
  
"Her." Spring added with bitterness in her voice, turning her gaze to behind, to the end of the travelling line.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Walking up front there was Slightly, Summer, Autumn and Jake. Slightly had insisted to Summer that they stay close to the younger boy, just in case.  
  
Some of the younger boys like Del and Pitt were mingled in the middle of the travelling line. Their friends, Bink and Hopper, nearer the end.  
  
Nibs took the back of the line with Sarah, although neither were really walking in each others company, only morning for their friends.  
  
It had been wonderful to see Nibs again, but the circumstances were completely wrong. Leaving James and walking back into the jungle, emotions and thoughts stirred in her mind and not only once, but a couple of times was she thinking about the young man called Nibs. She had admitted herself that she was physically attracted to him, well? Who wouldn't be? The young man had a beautiful toned body, a handsome face and the cutest smile, that was when he did smile, which wasn't often.  
  
Sarah's thoughts went back onto Nibs while they were walking and she cursed herself for thinking such things at a time like this. She knew that thinking about Nibs would only lead her onto Curly and she swallowed the urge to cry again at the loss of her friend who wanted to be more than just. Sarah wondered if she had chosen a different path in life, things would have been different. What if she'd said to Curly and Jack to stay in Ravens town? Why did she have to push them out of her life so fast? Why did that stupid bitch Matilda have to waltz in to her and James' life when things were starting to feel normal.  
  
Her face must have given away a few emotions because she felt a penetrating gaze on her.  
  
"You okay?" Nibs asked.  
  
Sarah nodded and turned her face away.  
  
Nibs was taken back but made light humour of it.  
  
"What? Do I offend you, I'm sorry I haven't had time for a bath but."  
  
"Nibs, shut up." Sarah whispered.  
  
Nibs frowned and noticed Sarah's face become miserable.  
  
"You blame yourself don't you?"  
  
Sarah looked back to him, questioningly.  
  
"You know. You're not the only one." Nibs added sadly.  
  
"You don't understand Nibs. It was me who turned him away. Jack and Curly found me and all Curly wanted was for me to love him and I couldn't. All I could give him was my friendship. I-I sent him away to his death didn't I?"  
  
Nibs took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"We all played a part in it. It's been killing me to think that the last thing I said to him was to go and that he was walking to his death, all because he wanted to follow his heart and find you."  
  
Sarah put her hand to her mouth and shook her head as if it was another reason to tick off that she'd killed Curly.  
  
"I told him he was still a lost boy." Nibs took a breath and then sighed dejectedly. "Why didn't he listen to me?" The question was more to himself than to Sarah.  
  
Sarah's tears had caught up with her again. "I miss him."  
  
Nibs stopped his pace as did Sarah while the others ahead kept walking. He looked at her watching as she tried to control her tears but failed ending up in harsh breathing.  
  
"Come here." He whispered, talking her into his arms.  
  
Sarah obliged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James sat down as if he was the king. His chair, courtesy of the finest upholstery shop in Ravens town, sat like a throne in his quarters. His second of regal ness melted away as he took a sip of liquor and re-read Sarah's note.  
  
Matilda had wanted him to stay, to be with her and the child but James' head pounded. Not only did his sleep compensated for a screaming newborn but his piracy was fading and his crew weren't happy.  
  
The sudden decision to stay on the Jolly Roger was the best decision he'd had all day. Leaving the confinement of his beautiful house, getting a glimpse of Matilda lazily lounging in one of Sarah's best dresses and noticing that Betty had her arms full with the crying baby, James decided to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
A couple of the gas lamps flickered and James looked up from his thoughts.  
  
It was remarkable to see his daughter being born, like a wonder of the world, if not a little messy. It was only once when he gagged at the smell that protruded his nostrils but that soon was the least of his worries when he got to hold her the first time. Matilda didn't care if she held her or not but James stood so proud that even Betty in all her mess and caring noticed the proud father and smiled to herself. James had then looked to the face of the mother and had wanted to see Sarah giving him a weak smile, her eyes trailing to the new born then back to her lover. Instead Matilda had huffed about feeling too dirty and wanting to move away from the bloody sheets. James had just slowly left his bedroom and held his daughter closer to his heart than ever, feeling as though his smile could never leave his lips. He made his way to the warm kitchen and simply sat near the fire and soothed her to rest.  
  
Of course it had been sometime until James had noticed Sarah was gone. Not so much as minutes, but a good hour or so after his daughter was born. Giving the child into the caring arms of Betty, James searched the house suddenly feeling a panic wash over him. He cursed himself that he hadn't made more contact with Sarah in the last couple of hours but his mind had been completely engaged in only the birth of his daughter.  
  
The letter was noticed after Betty had told James to wash and rest and bond with his daughter.  
  
Matilda had taken it upon herself to act like the Queen of Sheba and leave Betty to take care of the child, while she consumed more hours of rest.  
  
James had the tiny sleeping child nuzzled into his chest and shoulder as he took the opportunity to find a couple of important papers and such in the study the following day.  
  
That's when he saw it. The ink on the quill dried firmly and was still left out. The parchment was some of his best and when he looked closely he didn't recognize the hand writing. In fairness it was a bit messy but could still be read. After a couple of minutes, James stood still. His daughter had woken and for another minute he didn't care until Betty happened to enter the room and take the child. She was about to scold James for not immediately caring for his daughter but noticed his blank face instead.  
  
"Something wrong James?"  
  
"She's left me...."  
  
James sighed. His mood had been completely changed since he realised Sarah had gone. He suddenly felt unstable, as if his support that he'd grown to love had been taken from underneath him. He thought on whether to go find her, but he only had a guess where about she'd be. On the other hand he knew who she'd be with, her tribe respectively because it was her 'family'. James only hoped that Peter hadn't come across her before she'd reached the lost boys.  
  
James moaned into his hands and wiped his face. Now his heart was worrying for Sarah's safety in the Neverland jungle, it was also broken from her leaving. It was ironic that he'd lost one love and been given another in the form of his daughter. How the world works? James mused to himself.  
  
A small tap at the glass window caught James attention. In any other frame of mind, James would have picked up a gun for a second safety measure, the first being his hook.  
  
James opened the window carefully and noticed no one. He closed it again and heard another tap, this time at the door.  
  
"Smee? Is that you?" James asked frowning. "I'm in no mood for games.  
  
"James?" Came the soft voice.  
  
James frowned at the wooden door carefully.  
  
"James, please let me in."  
  
"Sarah?" James asked walking to the door.  
  
"Your crew weren't happy to see me, James."  
  
"Why not?" James asked opening the door, his smile dropping.  
  
"Hey honey." Peter replied in his own voice.  
  
James backed from the door and Peter casually walked in.  
  
James watched the young man carefully, noticing how strange it was for Peter to be walking instead of flying.  
  
"Get out." James roared.  
  
"Woah, hold on a minute old man."  
  
James made a motion with his hook but Peter already flew into the safety of the ceiling before James' hook could make a scratch on him.  
  
"What do you want boy?"  
  
"I came to congratulate you old man."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Your baby of course."  
  
"How do you know?" James asked suspiciously, noticing Peter was wearing what he'd consider 'normal' clothes.  
  
"Been talking to a few ladies. Friends of, Matilda? Is it?"  
  
James just narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How does Sarah like playing surrogate mother?" Peter sniggered before darting out of the way as a vase came speeding towards him.  
  
"Boy, get out!!"  
  
"Ooh, touched a nerve did I James? You, know. The mermaids say she's in the jungle. Did you know this?  
  
Peter watched as James tried to control his anger and smirked.  
  
James held his temple and sat back down in his chair taking his glass again and gulping the last of the contents.  
  
"If you lay a finger on her...." James said quietly and Peter made the decision to bravely stand nearer the Captain.  
  
"Not me....Nibs...."  
  
James looked up and frowned at the name.  
  
"One of the tribe, one of the...older, boys of the tribe...."  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"Got his way with her while you weren't watching."  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"I think you should ask the mermaids what they saw tonight, what they told me. They weren't surprised to see a slut like her up and leave to go straight onto a younger, far more handsome person than yourself, no offence."  
  
James narrowed his eyes again at Peter but was finding himself unable to completely deny the boy under all his emotions.  
  
"I think you two have met, haven't you, we were all there, remember?"  
  
"I thought it was the curly haired one that liked her?"  
  
"You see James, your not thinking about it carefully. It's been a secret; Curly was like a decoy for Sarah."  
  
"I don't believe a word your saying." James stood up and rounded on Peter who bolted to the door."  
  
"You know your problem? You just lust like the rest of us and Sarah? She's a liar like the rest of us. I loved her and you took her away without her consent. What she told you was a pack of lies. I never touched her, then YOU made me and that's the only time I ever touched her. You made me do it. I still love her for Christ's sake!! You took away my chance to love her."  
  
"Leave, now."  
  
Peter knew he was treading a thin line.  
  
"The difference between you and I Hook, is that you'll never know what a real love is or what a real woman is!" Peter called out as he ran out the door and few into the air.  
  
"How wrong you are my boy, how dreadfully wrong...."  
  
James retired back to his chair and pinched himself. He was curious to know whether he was dreaming. Surely Peter wouldn't have talked so closely to him like that? And why didn't he kill him when he had the chance?  
  
Of course for one second Peter had James fooled. James knew Peters newest plan was to get him so worked up over Sarah that he's go out to find this 'lover' and do what Peter obviously wanted to done. Maybe Peter was losing his touch after all these years? James was curious about these 'lost boys', the real ones, the older ones. But deep in his heart, James knew Sarah wouldn't have done what Peter accused her of doing. For starters, this Nibs lived in the jungle and Sarah barely ventured out the house, let alone out the town. What the mermaids had said could be true, but Sarah had made that choice to leave, and all in all, James was beginning to understand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The mood of the Indian camp was sombre and when the first signs of the lost tribe came into view the Indians all stood up and bowed their heads.  
  
John and Lily ran to Slightly and Summer and both held them.  
  
The rest of the tribe walked into view and bunched together.  
  
Lily had started to cry and John looked at Slightly with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"They were good people who didn't deserve this." John stated to Slightly, an arm on his shoulder.  
  
When the end of the tribe came forward, John quickly walked to Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry, we didn't know they'd be there when you came to the cave we...."  
  
Sarah held up her hand to stop John from speaking.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Lily had made her way to Jake who was near Slightly and Autumn. She hugged Jake who found himself tearful.  
  
Nibs noticed Bidziil and nodded to him. Bidziil then talked to Lady Quiller.  
  
She talked in her native language.  
  
Most people understood her tone and had a clue at what she was meaning. Slightly, who knew their speech, then repeated her words in their own language and asked everyone to follow Lady Quiller.  
  
Jake was apprehensive but found his arm was linked with Autumns. She gave him a light smile and ushered him behind Slightly and Summer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the afternoon sun cooled, tribe members made their way back to the main Indian camp. The burial of Curly and Jack had taken place in a reserved ground for the Indians. It wasn't close to their own burial ground but held a significant resting reserve for the two 'brave warriors' as Lady Quiller had mentioned. Anyone in their right mind knew that this was an area for the dead and only people with no respect who dare wake the ground.  
  
Back in the Indian camp a large fire was burning, bigger than usual. Not so much a party but a gathering was assembled with warm food for the starved lost tribe.  
  
Many ate in silence, remembering the last sights of Curly and Jack, being placed deep in the ground.  
  
More tears were shed and the Indians did all they could to comfort those who needed it.  
  
Nibs noticed Takoda watching him carefully but also the odd gaze she was holding for Sarah. The smoke rose higher as the flames danced along with the Indians in celebration of Curly and Jacks life. Eventually stories by the fire were told by different tribe members about what they remembered about the two young men. Nibs came up with the most humorous story about his best friend, while Jake recalled a particularly stupid moment that had occurred between himself and his brother.  
  
Even the youngest of the tribe now had better sprits, some of them feeling sleepy, now that they were fed and warm.  
  
Sarah couldn't help but notice that the presence of the elders made her feel safe and the fact she sat next to Nibs, sporting a warmer form of Indian dress other than her light night gown.  
  
While this was going on John and Slightly had made arrangements for some sleeping accommodation. It wasn't quite like a strong tepee, but more of a dozen old tents. It wasn't as if they needed many, now that the tribe had been reduced to thirteen, not including Sarah. Slightly did a head count and found he was shocked at the amount. Not that this was the smallest there had ever been of lost boys but to lose so many in such little time was frightening.  
  
Slightly came over to the group who had now separated themselves from the Indians.  
  
"There are six tents...." Slightly started to say but was cut off as everyone voiced their opinion on the sleeping arrangements.  
  
Sarah smirked.  
  
"Now listen." Slightly hushed everyone down. "There are six tents. Erm, we could draw out of the hat but, no. Anyway, he's the arrangements as follows. Summer and I will be in one. Del, Bink, Hopper and Pitt, you'll all share one.  
  
A chorus of 'what?' echoed.  
  
Slightly turned to the girls. "Spring and Meg, I'd like you two to be with Cleo and Patch."  
  
Meg nodded in recognition, taking it upon herself to be in charge of the younger girls.  
  
"That leaves three other tents, Autumn? I didn't know who...."  
  
Jake took a quick glance to Autumn who looked away immediately.  
  
"Autumn can stay with me if she wants." Sarah mentioned.  
  
Autumn nodded quickly and smiled at her.  
  
"Nibs?" Slightly asked.  
  
"Would rather have a tent to himself but if Jake wants company..."  
  
"No, its okay Nibs, I'll be fine." Jake replied.  
  
"Great, that's sorted. I suggest we all have an early night. I tell you now, I don't know what's going to happen but we'll figure something. The tents are up so."  
  
Slightly sat down as the girls got up.  
  
"Off to bed girls?" Summer asked.  
  
"Yeah." Meg replied. "Goodnight everyone."  
  
Suddenly a chorus of 'Goodnights' were heard.  
  
Not long after, the boys went to bed leaving Summer, Slightly, Nibs, Sarah, Jake and Autumn up.  
  
The fire kept them warm but conversation had turned to a colder aspect.  
  
"So what now?" Sarah asked.  
  
It was strange to hear her voice, her opinion and the position of being top female by Summer suddenly started to disappear. Although they were friends, Summer knew she'd have to try and rekindle the friendship to keep it burning.  
  
"Will the Indians let us stay here Slightly?" Summer asked her lover.  
  
"No. They've done more than enough though. I think we shouldn't where out our welcome."  
  
"I want revenge, for my brother and Curly. If Peter did it, now is the best time to get him."  
  
"Peter isn't broken by a death or two, even if it is someone he knew. I say we keep to the plan." Nibs replied.  
  
"Where was Peter last sighted?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know. But he sure left his mark in the cave." Nibs added sadly.  
  
"We definitely agree that it was Peter who killed them?" Summer asked.  
  
"Of course." Nibs said with no hesitation.  
  
"Only I love the fact you stumbled on his body with Jake and find the person you have feelings for." Summer added.  
  
"I don't think I understand you Summer." Nibs replied with his usual bite.  
  
"Woah, woah guys, calm down." Slightly butted in.  
  
"Nibs didn't find them. I did." Sarah mentioned.  
  
"Well, it could have been a little plan with your little girlfriend here to bunk off the other person who loved her." Summer added.  
  
"Now hold on minute Summer!" Sarah said.  
  
"Summer what's got into you?" Autumn asked.  
  
"How dare you accuse me of murdering my best friend and Jack!" Nibs added letting his temper loose.  
  
This time Sarah didn't stop him.  
  
"What do you think, Jake?" Summer asked turning to him.  
  
Jake looked around the group and licked his lips. "I'm sorry Summer, but I don't believe you. How could you think something like that?"  
  
"Jake, why the hell you saying sorry to her?" Nibs asked annoyed.  
  
"Listen, it's been a very long day and I've lost a brother and a friend. I think I need to sleep." Jake said getting up. "I know it was Peter, I told you I had a funny feeling."  
  
Autumn looked at the group and glared at Summer before she took off and caught up with Jake.  
  
"See what you've done?" Nibs asked, getting up and heading to his own tent.  
  
Sarah looked around as Nibs left, then back to Summer.  
  
"How can you be so insensitive and say that Hannah?" Sarah asked. "Accusing me I'd be in on the act. I'd never do a thing like that. You knew Curly was my good friend and that I didn't love him!"  
  
Summer was taken back by the use of her real name and Sarah defence.  
  
"Well?" She struggled for words and turned to Slightly who even had a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know. You feel like a threat...." She added very quietly.  
  
Both Slightly and Sarah spoke at the same time "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry but. Oh I knew I shouldn't have said that but you do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because after Wendy, there was you and after you there was me. Like a pecking order."  
  
Slightly shook his head and laughed.  
  
"It's not funny you know." Summer turned to Slightly.  
  
Slightly then took Summer in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry about her Sarah, she's been moody all week."  
  
"I have not!" Summer insisted.  
  
"She's pregnant." Slightly whispered. "But don't tell anyone." He winked.  
  
"Or at least we think I am." Summer added blushing.  
  
"And on that note..." Slightly said standing up with Summer. "... I gonna take her out of your sight because she's bugging you. Goodnight."  
  
"Slightly!" Summer moaned.  
  
"Shh." Slightly replied walking off with her.  
  
Sarah watched them walk away, and was glad. Soon sleep called and she headed to the tents noticing the small gas lamp that were extinguished outside the entrances.  
  
"Shit." Sarah mumbled, not knowing where her tent was. 


	22. A deeper comfort with Nibs and the old u...

Disclaimer – I own nothing expect Sarah, other minor characters and places. Everything else is by J. M Barrie. (What a great guy for thinking up Peter Pan!)  
  
AN – Well this chapter came out earlier than I expected so I'm over the moon. It's come to my mind that if the lost tribe did have girls in (which there are in my story) and considering that the time period of Neverland is pirates of the Caribbean style, (is that 16th century or near?) how would they cope with such things a personal hygiene? I mean wasn't it Queen Elizabeth in the Tudors who only took a bath once a year or something!? Well I've decided, because I know nothing about it, that people are conscious about hygiene and womanly things, (did people even shave their legs in the olden days?) so it creeps up in the story. So this chapter is a bit of a filler in on things. Nothing seriously R rated this chapter as descriptions aren't graphic, just implied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty –Two: A deeper comfort with Nibs and the old underground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The odd sound was caught by Sarah's ears as she shuffled in the dark, praying her eye sight would adjust to the mass of the tents. The closest tent had its light smoking from recently being put out. That meant that this tent was probably Summer's and Slightly's. One tent down, five to go. The most obvious thing Sarah decided to do was to actually call out Autumn's name, quietly. When no reply came, Sarah went onto plan B, just crawling into the tents one by one and hopefully not crawling into anything that she really didn't want to see. She wasn't the only one who had a sex life and she was positive there were a few randy buggers in this lost tribe.  
  
The tents were actually spread out a good distance between each other, unlike what Sarah had expected. This was probably down to either tribe members talking too much or for privacy reasons. Sarah thought it was both.  
  
The next tent that Sarah came across, still had hushed whispers coming from the inside. The voices were high pitched and Sarah knew the girls were in this one. Likewise for the boys when Sarah got to the tent after. Before heading to the next tent, Sarah thought she heard a sound. She looked around but dismissed it. Sarah crouched down and listened to the tent. It was silent and Sarah plucked up the courage to peek in, only after she'd whispered Autumns name.  
  
The tent was empty and Sarah crawled in, surprised that the material of the walls made the small space feel quite warm.  
  
This obviously wasn't her tent as Autumn wasn't inside.  
  
Sarah turned around and made her way to the opening when a figure crouched down and looked inside.  
  
Sarah did a silent gasp as the figure caused her to jump.  
  
"Sarah?" The crouched figure asked.  
  
Sarah grinned sheepishly at Nibs.  
  
"What you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Same thing for you."  
  
"I was taking a slash if you'd like to know, but this is my tent."  
  
"Oh. I was just checking this tent out to see if it was mine. I don't know which one I'm in."  
  
By this time Sarah had moved back into the tent and Nibs had come inside. The worst of it was the fact Nibs was topless and his body could be made out if you looked carefully. Sarah mentally told herself to keep her eyes on his.  
  
"Autumn is in the next tent."  
  
"Oh, okay." Sarah said, her voice happy but disappointed at the same time. She made a move to crawl past Nibs but he started to talk.  
  
"But I wouldn't go in that tent."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's Jake's tent."  
  
"So?" It had taken a second to realise what Nibs was saying and Sarah noticed Nibs smile at her for her second of dizziness. "Oh." Sarah added, her eyes wider than they were.  
  
"They're only talking, mind you, I heard them before." Nibs stated still smiling.  
  
"So I take it I'm in the last tent on the edge?"  
  
"Guess so." Nibs grinned.  
  
They both looked at each other and Sarah felt a little uncomfortable with his piercing grey eyes boring into her green ones. She was thankful for the darkness that enveloped them both, that way Nibs wouldn't catch her blush.  
  
It felt like a good few seconds before Sarah looked away, breathing out. Deciding to change her thoughts, Sarah started to make conversation.  
  
"So, Jake and Autumn, how long has this been going on?"  
  
Nibs blinked. "Not long."  
  
"I think they seem good for each other." Sarah added.  
  
The conversation was too short in Sarah's opinion.  
  
"I miss him." Sarah muttered and Nibs silently agreed.  
  
Sarah didn't know whether she was thinking things were to turn differently but the topic of Curly made her mind clear, if not a little sad.  
  
"He's at peace now." Nibs replied.  
  
"Yeah." Sarah added some time after Nibs had spoken.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I going to try and get some sleep. I think tomorrow may be a long day."  
  
Sarah registered Nibs voice, her own mind filtered with thoughts of Curly.  
  
"I don't think I can sleep." Sarah said, mainly to herself.  
  
"You should try." Nibs replied. Sarah looked to him and smiled briefly, wondering if he noticed her smile.  
  
"Good night." He said softly, a tone that Sarah never heard Nibs use with other tribe members.  
  
Sarah picked up her bag. Nibs crawled out the tent to let her out and Sarah made her way out into the fresh night.  
  
It seemed more tranquil than any place Sarah had been for a long while. It was obvious that guardian spirits or some kind of ancient magic lingered in the air over the Indian lands and one couldn't help but wonder how long Neverland had been around for with such deep history penetrating the surrounding air, for example, the Indians and their blood lines.  
  
Standing up with Nibs, Sarah noted it some how seemed lighter than inside the tent.  
  
On a glance to the skies, the stars that had been behind clouds had now been revealed and glimmered down with heavenly light.  
  
Sarah caught sight of two particularly bright stars piercing the darkness with their light.  
  
A small smile crept onto Sarah's lips, as at that moment, the two stars decided to twinkle in their wonder.  
  
Nibs caught her glance and looked up too.  
  
"The stars?" Nibs asked with curiosity.  
  
"I think it's fitting to believe that while standing in the Indian lands with the founders of the Indians looking down on us, that Curly and Jack are there too."  
  
Nibs' heart melted at the thought, with the added fact it came out in Sarah's soft tone. He believed it and at that moment the stars twinkled again.  
  
Sarah turned to Nibs.  
  
"You know, living in Ravens town really dampens your spirits on believing in enchantment and things. I don't think half of the people realise there's a flying boy living in the jungle or faeries or an Indian tribe."  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing. It sets us a part because we believe in them and we know they're real."  
  
Sarah let out a content sigh.  
  
"When I was with James, I believed in a new life, a grown up one. It did start to make me feel lonely. I mean, not that I had any real friends but, everything seemed tedious after a while. There's only so many times that a dress shop can hold my attention or one of those fancy parties."  
  
"Are you still thinking about him?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, but only my memories of him." Sarah paused and took a moment before speaking. "Do you know why I left Nibs?"  
  
Nibs shook his head slowly.  
  
"I had to come back to my family. Now James had a new chapter in his life, a new baby with this woman Matilda maybe it was time for a new chapter with me. I wasn't just going to sit back and watch this woman slowly creep into our lives. Besides, I do have my own family, the lost tribe is my family. I still have a duty here, like yourself. I still have to take care of those who need my help or who are younger. I owe it to Wendy. After all she started this."  
  
"Imagine what things would have been like if she never came?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Maybe Peter wouldn't be how he is today for starters."  
  
"I don't know. Have you ever seen a bunch of boys living together? It's reckless. We were irresponsible, out of control. Don't get me wrong but I think Peter would be how he is today, even if Wendy had never come onto the scene. All it was was for Peter to go on another adventure and find a 'mother'. Then she would have been his 'Wendy'. It just so happens that Wendy was the first girl he met and from seeing a real girl who he could actually mould and share his life with, it caused the strangest feelings for him and thus the way he is now."  
  
"I think it's in a lost boys' nature to be scared of things. When it was only the boys and Wendy, everything seemed new. Here was this girl, who caused something to change in every one of us. I think Peter also became the way he did because of Jealousy. Wendy only had eyes for Peter and we all knew that, but gradually, Peter always wondered what we were thinking when she came and then time started to pass us by."  
  
"I think I was lucky to go to school while I was young before coming here. At least I knew, things." Sarah replied, pausing but then carrying on.  
  
"It was a shock to us when, on Wendy's request, Peter find her companions. And when Peter found me, it seemed like a dream, a child's dream and that part of me which held my childhood and innocent fun urged me to go. At that point I was considered a young lady and I'd had a brief talk about grown up things and I'd studied a bit about the body's anatomy." Sarah blushed the tiniest bit when Nibs grinned at her.  
  
"Oh I knew this would come into the conversation, it's not just innocent fun with Peter they want." Nibs joked.  
  
Sarah grinned sheepishly before rolling her eyes playfully. "It all just seemed trivial then, but seeing Peter come to my window... The way he looked, how he smiled and charmed me, I knew there was something else urging me to go to Neverland, it was him, to be near him."  
  
"A lot of the lost boys knew that about the girls."  
  
"Were you all not bitter about it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, because we didn't know any better. It wasn't until that something changed us, that came at different times, that I knew in myself, I had to...I dunno, try and break from my mould. That's when I started my exploring, going into Ravens town, seeing a different way of life. It was scarily beautiful." Nibs paused and took a breath.  
  
"I envy you for how you are and what you've done."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked confused  
  
"You had an education; I didn't even have a proper one. Everything that we got taught was from Peter or the faeries."  
  
"You didn't have a faerie did you?"  
  
"Yeah, she taught me stuff, like how to talk, none of this tinkerling that Peter insists Tinkerbell speaks. She was nice but someone said they didn't believe in faeries and well, she went.  
  
"Oh." Sarah said sadly "Did you know her for quite a bit?"  
  
"Yeah for a good couple of years. She always said to me be yourself Nibs and follow your heart, kinda cheesy when I think back to it now but I always followed her words."  
  
"I never had a faerie." Sarah stated with a mock pout.  
  
"Boys get faeries remember? 'Cus they come when they're young to Neverland." Nibs paused and sighed very quietly but Sarah heard it. "I guess my parents didn't want me or something, because like all the other boys, I was never retrieved. When we were old enough to understand about life, my faerie told me about how we got here. I wasn't sad because I knew no different."  
  
"I think it must have been a blessing for Wendy to be around, I mean she obviously taught you boys stuff too?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. But Peter didn't want her to have time alone with us all, he wanted her for himself and as some kinda need grew for her, we all started to feel it and we all started to grow up at our own pace and things."  
  
"When did you start to feel like a man Nibs?"  
  
Nibs looked at Sarah and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm just gonna get my shirt, it's a bit cold tonight."  
  
Sarah didn't know why she'd asked Nibs that question but suddenly a need to know about the past of the lost boys had suddenly arisen. If she was to stay, Sarah wanted to really know about her family. She also wanted to know this information as a reassurance to prove that she didn't feel alone with those feelings about Peter, Neverland and growing up.  
  
Nibs hadn't come out from the tent and so Sarah crouched down and crawled in.  
  
"Nibs?" Sarah asked. Asking herself why she asked her previous question and had she frightened Nibs away?  
  
Nibs sat crossed legged and was adjusting his shirt. "I don't think I want people listening to our conversation." He muttered.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, it's just, a lot of things are plaguing my mind now. It's because of Ravens town. When I saw the young women and their way of life style I just wanted to know why they thought different and what they knew that I didn't. I looked the part but I was still an outcast. It was as if they knew I grew up in the jungle, although James never told that to people."  
  
"I wish I knew more about things, it feels if I only know half of what I need to know." Nibs said, a little frustrated.  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
Both friends shared a mutual laugh at the amount of 'knows and knews' they had said in their sentences.  
  
"Nibs? Do you still like me?"  
  
A furious blush lighted Nibs' cheeks in the dark and although Sarah probably couldn't see it, Nibs was worried the heat in his cheeks was radiating so much that it would let her know.  
  
"Of course I do." He said sincerely.  
  
It was Sarah's time to blush.  
  
"Who was the first girl that made you feel, like how Peter felt for Wendy."  
  
Nibs frowned in the darkness.  
  
"Are you saying it was girls who made us all grow up?"  
  
"One way or another yes. Wendy started you all off because she's a girl and when you all saw what Peter was going though, you all must have felt a little bit of the same thing or a least a counter one, I mean, it's a primal thing isn't it?"  
  
"It was exciting when you all arrived, I guess I wasn't quick enough though."  
  
Sarah frowned but voiced her gesture so Nibs would know. "Oh?"  
  
"Wendy never really interested me like it did Tootles. I think we all knew Wendy was a no go area. You did though, but Nav got to you before I did. In a way I'm glad because deep down I was confused. My mind couldn't agree with my body."  
  
Sarah watched Nibs intensely, figuring out what he'd just said.  
  
"You must be something special because, Peter obviously wanted you too."  
  
"You know how some girls mature faster than others? Well I was one of those who did. I think boys or should I say young men, just know when a girl is a woman, then it becomes primal."  
  
"Did you and Nav?"  
  
"No. Peter got there first..." Sarah said sadly. "I had all these ideas, all the things coming back to me about school and what I learnt. The girls briefly whispered about it too. Said it was good. I wish I hadn't believed them now, because Peter shattered my illusion of it."  
  
Nibs stayed quiet as he knew this was a touchy subject.  
  
The pair stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before Sarah spoke up.  
  
"Did you know Summer was pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah." Nibs replied. "Slightly confided in me."  
  
"I just found out tonight from them both."  
  
Nibs smiled half heartedly for them but Sarah didn't really see the smile.  
  
Yet another set of silence occurred and gave Sarah a brief period of time to think but her thoughts that were confused.  
  
"Nibs?" Sarah asked almost out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you hold me?"  
  
Nibs looked at her, his face blank. The only sign to say that he'd registered the comment was the fact he moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was then nestled into his warm chest while sitting up.  
  
"Do you know what I'll remember?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were the one who went to John." Sarah stated, as if she'd just remembered.  
  
"I had to, I had to get you back, and I wanted to know where you were, to see if you were okay?"  
  
Sarah smiled at his words.  
  
"Do you have any regrets about leaving Hook?"  
  
"No. But it won't stop me from thinking about him every now and then."  
  
"I don't know whether I'd like that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You thinking about another man."  
  
"So Peter isn't the only one who gets jealous?"  
  
"Well, no but..."  
  
"Who else should I be thinking about Nibs?" Sarah asked playfully, smiling at their little game.  
  
Nibs stayed quiet and Sarah didn't know whether he was smiling.  
  
When she turned her face, he was looking at her without smiling. Sarah saw how his grey pools looked quite stormy and that always meant he was in a serious mood.  
  
The urge to kiss him there and then was stronger than it had been all night and with the softest of touches; Sarah leaned forward and touched his lips with her own.  
  
Nibs didn't progress the kiss and neither did Sarah. It was almost a mutual understanding type of kiss. A one that said, 'there's something here but not now'.  
  
Nibs broke the kiss first.  
  
"Strange things always happen when events occur. I know that in myself I am still grieving and I can't do this Sarah, not yet. As much as I want you, I can't do this."  
  
"I know." Sarah said feeling a little ashamed of herself for starting the kiss. "I'm looking for comfort and I have you, but you know that it's not just anyone I'd turn to, right?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you thinking about Curly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me too. When I asked you to hold me Nibs it was just to hold me, to feel safe, I'm not a whore. I just feel secure with you."  
  
"I've never said you were one, but I'm flattered that you feel safe."  
  
Both looked at each other and their smiles lit up to each other.  
  
"I better go to sleep." Sarah stated after casually running her hand over his shoulder and down his arm.  
  
"You're welcome to stay if you want?"  
  
"I don't think I trust myself." Sarah said before comically putting her hand over her mouth at what she had just said.  
  
Nibs laughed and it was such a pleasant sound to hear.  
  
"I want you to stay Sarah. I just want company."  
  
"What will people think?" Sarah said jokingly raising an eyebrow getting a small smile from Nibs.  
  
"I'll wake you up before anyone gets up, you forget I'm like a wake up call for this tribe, if it wasn't for me, Slightly would sleep all day and let everyone else sleep too."  
  
It was strange that night because when Sarah decided to stay, she found that she held Nibs this time. The young man had started to cry in his sleep, probably about his best friend. Sarah now knew Nibs was very much a private person and she felt flattered that Nibs was able to share something like his tears in front of her. Soothing strokes came naturally for Sarah to give to Nibs and soon enough Sarah and Nibs were asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nibs was true to his word and got Sarah up at what Sarah decided was a ridiculous time. The sun wasn't up and neither were any of the Indians but maybe that was why Nibs had got her up. Leading her to her tent Nibs walked back to his tent and when the sun made an appearance, woke everyone up as the Indians were arising.  
  
The new day was bleak and although the sun started burn brightly, the sky still held a dreary morning.  
  
Sarah heard Nibs come into her tent and slowly shook her. Sarah smiled and moved to sit up but winced as she felt that horrible damp feeling that set her apart from being a girl. Praying Nibs wouldn't come closer in case he saw. She quickly struck up a question.  
  
"Nibs where can I wash now?"  
  
It must have been an odd thing to say because Nibs gave her a really unusual look. It then dawned on Sarah that she was still in a phase of being able to freely ask for a warm bath to be conjured when she wanted but this was something that she really felt she needed to bathe for.  
  
"But I smell." Sarah stated quietly, obviously a little embarrassed to Nibs as he gave her another look.  
  
"Sarah, I would have told you if you smell and you don't. Don't tell me you're scared of a little bit of dirt now?"  
  
"Well, no it's not that it's just, I really need to wash myself. Where's the nearest water?"  
  
Nibs gave her a quizzed look. "There's a hot spring that way." Nibs pointed in the direction of East. Are you not getting up for breakfast? You'll miss it." Nibs said lightly.  
  
"Well I don't care I need to wash." Sarah's tone was harsher than Nibs expected and so he advanced with his own defensive tone.  
  
"None of the other girls have to wash."  
  
"Well maybe that's because none of the other girls have their period this morning!?"  
  
Nibs made an 'oh' face and looked away before looking at her.  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked in a typical male, freaked out tone.  
  
"Please." Sarah awkwardly said before asking him for a few things, thinking she'd have to ask Tiger Lily for a good supply of 'essentials' for the some of the girls of the tribe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Breakfast was warm and pleasant to not actually think about going out to find it.  
  
Although Autumn's cheeks weren't rosy, tribe members gave a couple of looks in her direction as she was sitting next to Jake that morning. Sarah knew that something very similar had happened between Autumn and Jake, like herself and Nibs last night. She had just sat down, feeling a lot better about herself now she had freshened up.  
  
Autumn's blush did come when she got embarrassed as Del happened to mention a stupid comment about seeing Autumn sneaking into Jakes tent last night.  
  
Slightly gave a disapproving look in his way but the rest of the tribe had now looked in the couple's direction. Jake was now blushing furiously, instead of giving a witty comment like he'd usually do when his brother was alive.  
  
Sarah felt a bit sorry for the pair and so at that moment decided to help them out. She turned to get up and made her way over to Nibs. She sat down beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering sweet nothings. The sweet nothings were just Sarah telling Nibs that she wanted to direct the attention from Autumn and Jake. Nibs couldn't help but laugh and smile at her plan. His heart stopping smile with a blush, was added to the plan when she thanked him for helping her out that morning. It worked and everyone looked at each other to see if they were the only ones who had noticed. Slightly grinned and rolled his eyes while the rest of the younger girls looked in horror at Sarah being able to freely kiss Nibs without him taking offence. Summer looked interested and the other boys raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jake at that moment gave a quick relieved looked at Autumn who did the same. He then looked at Sarah who gave him a wink when everyone had started to eat again.  
  
Sarah stayed by Nibs' side for breakfast. Slightly then spoke to the tribe.  
  
"The Indians have graciously let us stay, but we really can't impose any more."  
  
"But what about Peter, we have no where to go?" Pitt asked.  
  
"Is he still in the camp?" Sarah asked.  
  
"As far as we know yes." Summer replied, possibly trying to get on good terms with Sarah again, though Sarah had forgotten about last night.  
  
"It's a dumb idea, but what if we go back to the old underground?" Autumn asked.  
  
Nibs and Sarah shared a look about who they had stayed with the last time they had been there.  
  
"What if we could disguise the old underground to make it not look like the old underground?" Jake asked.  
  
Slightly raised his eye brow as if it was a good idea but also a bad one. He looked over to Nibs to see what he was thinking.  
  
Nibs looked at Jake.  
  
Slightly decided that Nibs' look was half intrigued, half foolish and was what he was thinking.  
  
Slightly looked at the other members and then smiled very briefly. "You know, I think it could work. Nibs?"  
  
"I dunno, it's a good idea, but I don't think Peter's that stupid to forget where the old underground is."  
  
"But if it's changed?" Sarah asked.  
  
"But Peter still knows the location of it. It would only take a little time till he figured it out."  
  
"But it might be enough time." Slightly stated with a resolved look in his eyes.  
  
Seeing Slightly's look, Nibs nodded towards him, knowing Slightly would want an almost approval of the idea.  
  
By the time breakfast was finished, tents were down and items were packed and the tribe were ready to leave. The Indians had given a few items to take with them like a few furs and food. Lily had completed Sarah's request and handed her what she wanted.  
  
"Thanks so much. I wouldn't be asking if all of this wasn't going on." Sarah mentioned.  
  
"It's fine, really. I imagine it's difficult to get hold of things when you're on the move." Lily replied.  
  
"I guess so. I was fine with James, God, that house had everything and a maid to help out. I could shave my legs when I wanted and everything."  
  
Lily smiled as did Sarah.  
  
Before the goodbyes, Slightly had a word with Lady Quiller. She'd been in a council with other elders when he told her about the tribe's idea. She replied saying the time was right as the spirits had told them Peter had left Neverland for the moment, obviously in London. Slightly had the biggest smile on his features when he left the tepee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The walk was fast and none of the tribe knew why Slightly was almost rushing to the old underground. Summer was then told who passed it onto the girls which then travelled through the tribe.  
  
Like before Nibs and Sarah were at the back of the line. They would have talk about things, but Slightly's pace was causing the breath that they had, to go into controlling their speed walking. Loaded with a few more items, the tribe were happy to get a breather when they were half way there.  
  
"So Peter's not in Neverland?" Nibs asked coming over to Slightly.  
  
"Apparently not and I believe Lady Quiller. Fate must be on our side to do this Nibs."  
  
"Well hopefully it'll carry on and let us get settled in and such. I'd hate to think Peter would return and think to himself he'd like a night in the old underground."  
  
Slightly gave him a look that said he was thinking the same.  
  
"And then what? Do we go looking for him?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Well not him, but I want you to go to the camp, see if Winter is about."  
  
Nibs looked at him and Slightly noticed he'd completely forgotten that Winter was obviously there. He had to laugh to himself at the fact Peter had gone and most likely left her there.  
  
"What do you want me to do when if I find her?"  
  
"Nothing, just don't let her know we're at the old underground."  
  
"Do you think it's wise if I can get anything?" Nibs asked.  
  
"Hmm, no, not at this point, one of them will know someone's been to the camp, even if both of them aren't there."  
  
Both young men ended the conversation and parted.  
  
Slightly headed over to Summer who was talking with Jake and Autumn.  
  
"What did Nibs want?" Summer asked.  
  
"He was just checking up on things. While Peter's away, Nibs is going to go to the camp."  
  
"What if Winter's there?" Jake asked. "I mean not that she's a threat but if word gets to Peter about Nibs being there."  
  
"Well, we're just gonna have to take the risk. I trust Nibs. I mean, I know he'd probably want to kill her if he sees her, but I told him not to make it seem likes he's been around."  
  
"So what of him and Sarah, huh?" Summer asked, hopping to get a conversation going.  
  
Autumn and Jake, although not a couple but confiding in each other to be more than just friends, stayed quiet having any respect for whatever was going on between them.  
  
"I don't think it's any of our business." Slightly replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They made it in good time to the old underground and although, Sarah and Nibs were at the back of the line, they held back a moment before they went in.  
  
Inside was just the same as anyone remembered it. It was dark because of the lack of light via candles and lamps. The bed which Curly had slept on was still there as well as the fallen or broken furniture. The bowl and table that Sarah had set up to wash Curly's wounds was still there and Sarah sighed sadly when she noticed it.  
  
The tribe were looking around; many memories flooding back as to why they left. There weren't as many rooms as Slightly remembered but with the tribe declining in number, there would probably be enough room for people to have their own sort of breathing space. The old underground really was an amazing place with little tunnels that lead to little coves, which acted as little nest type beds. The larger space that was a meeting area still held the broken throne that belonged to Peter when he used to sit in it regally.  
  
The blankness of burnt areas still lingered and it was thought of as a miracle that the underground wasn't completely destroyed by Hook and his pirates to get to Peter. Sarah then thought that maybe like the Indian lands, the old underground was a special part of Neverland and was to last forever.  
  
Sarah took her bag off her shoulder and decided to wander like everyone else. It was only Nibs who stood rooted before finally checking the contraption of the door to see if it was really safe. Slightly then joined him and the pair took up conversation about making the place inhabitable.  
  
As soon as the tribe had arrived, Slightly had set orders to immediately refurbish the place. Everyone did all they could but with little resources, not much was really done. The majority of the day was spent by the boys chopping and changing the main tree entrance itself. There were no more ropes or anything that made it look like a tree house and inside they decided to try and build another entrance.  
  
The girls tidied the place trying their best to salvage anything they found inside. The metal pot that Summer found was the one that Nibs and Sarah had used to boil water. As requested, Slightly decided that any cooking that needed the use of a large fire and that would produce a lot of smoke was to be done out of the underground, a fair bit away. Boiling water and such would be fine though. A fire was stoked up and soon, the underground felt a warmer and brighter.  
  
As remembered, Sarah found the old sewing kit that had belonged to Wendy which she had hidden. She also found a candle along with it and set up the light and got to work on mending a few things. As well as finding Wendy's battered sowing kit, Sarah found the medicine and ointment that was used for Curly. She never realised it had been left behind. Sarah frowned at the fact she'd forgotten it, but then remembered what made her leave in a hurry. She wished she'd never gone now.  
  
Time passed by quickly and although Nibs asked whether or not he should make his way over to the camp while Peter was still gone, Slightly said no.  
  
The tribe, a little more relaxed now, had settled in considering the circumstances. A broth of some kind had been made in the underground and was pleasant to eat as the tribe hadn't eaten since the morning.  
  
Slightly sat a little tense as the dawning on the fact that Peter could easily arrive if he wanted to. The only thing that reassured him was the new entrance and exit that was built. Instead of sliding down like they usually had, the entrance was now from a tunnel on the other side of the underground that linked from one of the tunnels in the mini maze.  
  
Jake finished off his broth and belched loudly causing many to giggle and soon others joined in on the childish game. It was good to see him try to make people laugh. In a way, it was one step closer to being himself and over coming the recent events. A smile appeared on Sarah's lips as she watched the antics carry on and memories of happier times in the lost tribe flooded her mind. Sarah was thankful that Nibs didn't join in on the escapade but before she finished thinking her words, he, deciding that he wouldn't be beaten by others, belched loudly causing all the boys to cheer. Sarah rolled her eyes disapprovingly and instead thinking she'd try to get one better than him, all eyes turned to Autumn who had burped the loudest yet. Nibs jokingly looked defeated and Slightly spat out the remainder of his broth to stand up and clap as did Jake who looked very proud of Autumn. The whole room was in cheers of laughter and joining in on the high spirits; Autumn stood up and curtsied in a lady like fashion.  
  
Although you couldn't tell whether or not it was night in the underground, people soon started to feel sleepy. Conversations had been going on since the burping and all in all, the night had been very cheerful and successful. The tribe wandered off to bed to the little coves that sat around in the tunnels. The Indians had given more furs to the tribe and although there wasn't enough to be completely comfortable. The underground was warm so the furs were used to mainly lie on.  
  
Sarah pouted when she realised she'd missed out on the dibs of the coves. Again, there wasn't enough for people to have their own but with people deciding to pair off, there was one spare. Although it had been left for her choosing or possibly Autumn, Sarah knew where she'd like to be sleeping normally if it wasn't for her period, which even now she still felt embarrassed over the fact she'd shared her bed while on her period with James. Every time, praying she wouldn't stain the expensive sheets or having to remind James she was on her period as she didn't feel comfortable with him touching her while she had it.  
  
Sarah turned to Nibs who turned to her as he was casually resting back on his arms, his legs stretched out. Whispering for him to come outside, Sarah grabbed her satchel and walked with Nibs.  
  
After taking some time to wash her face outside by the near by stream and setting herself up for the night, in the privacy for some bushes, Sarah was thankful for the fact Nibs was watching over the area, that was why she'd asked him to come out in the first place. Being by yourself in the dark when you haven't been in the jungle for a while felt daunting to Sarah. It also gave her some time to get some fresh air before they retired to the underground, which in all honesty was still very stuffy.  
  
Slightly had seen the pair leave and had only let them leave because he knew the pair weren't that stupid to draw interest and notice to themselves. The new rule stated that going outside was for important reasons only. For example, no one was to wander off or make too much noise in case it attracted attention.  
  
"Are you finished?" Nibs whispered.  
  
"Hold on, I just need to wash my hands." Sarah whispered back.  
  
"I don't suppose you stated that you had a room to everyone?"  
  
"No, I forgot to. But there was one cove free, but I didn't know whether it was for Autumn or me?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. Where do you want to sleep?"  
  
Sarah had now emerged. "Where do you think?" She smirked.  
  
"By yourself?" Nibs teased.  
  
Sarah tutted before hitting him playfully.  
  
"Hey." He called.  
  
"But truthfully I'm going to sleep by myself, is that okay?"  
  
"Sarah, why are you asking for my permission?" Nibs asked frowning.  
  
"I dunno?" Sarah shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning then?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for watching my back out here, I didn't want to be by myself, alone."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Good night." Sarah smiled and hugged him briefly before she hugged him more tightly, feeling Nibs hug her just as close. Sarah closed her eyes at the content, she loved hugs.  
  
They broke apart and walked into the underground. People were still awake chatting or trying to get comfortable and the fire had been put out.  
  
Sarah started to walk to one of the tunnels to her room but turned around to Nibs.  
  
"You never did tell me which girl made you feel like how Peter felt for Wendy."  
  
Nibs smirked at her. "I think I'll let you figure that one out for yourself, but to help you... I had a dream about her and that's when I felt like a man. I think I've just answered another one of your questions." He said grinning before he walked away.  
  
"A dream?" Sarah asked frowning before raising her eye brows. "Oh, I'll err; take that as a compliment then." 


	23. First sightings of the old camp

AN – There is an encounter of another dead body in this chapter so anyone who gets a little squeamish easily, turn away now. I'll admit, I've never seen a dead body before and really don't know the first thing about them, I think I'd just faint! I really don't how long it takes for a body to change colour or start to smell ewwh or what!? (And by God I pray I never will.) Instead I've used my imagination so it could be completely wrong but what the hey, it's in the story. On another note, has any one listened to the 'Brother Bear' soundtrack? It so cool and inspired me to get on writing with this chapter. So for you guys out there, this is for you!  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing expect Sarah, other minor character s and places. Everything else belongs to the genius of J. M Barrie  
  
Chapter twenty three – First sightings of the old camp.  
  
The morning in the old underground was strange to everyone. New smells were in the air and the light was dissimilar. Something even more different to the tribe was the sense of security in which they hadn't felt in a while.  
  
Nibs had been up for a while and was now in the centre of the old underground passing the time away. He'd put water on to boil and was currently deciding whether or not he should wash now while there was no one about or take the chance and wash outside, hoping Peter wasn't out for a morning walk. In the end, Nibs dismissed the idea as the sounds of female voices echoed down one of the passages.  
  
"Hi Nibs!" Spring smiled as she walked with Meg.  
  
"Mornin'." Nibs said in which he hoped didn't sound too rude. As much as he liked the young girl, he also knew who she fancied and he didn't like the idea of her snuggling up to him, waiting for the others to have breakfast.  
  
Thankfully Jake came into the open space rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
It was instantly that Nibs' tone was happier.  
  
"Mornin' Jake, sleep well?"  
  
Jake looked over to Nibs noticing the older young man warily watching Spring and Meg as they got some water.  
  
"Mm, not really. Had a dream."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Nibs asked.  
  
"No it's okay." Jake paused after he spoke and gratefully looked at Nibs.  
  
Looking at Jake, Nibs noticed the younger boy looking far better than he had in days. His smile now passed on his face but hadn't developed to his eyes yet. Nibs knew people would feel the same sympathy to him about Curly but he didn't let them. His own grumpiness stood in the way of people trying to pry into his feelings and emotions. The very thought of Curly made Nibs miss the sentence that was spoken to him.  
  
"Away with the faeries?" Slightly asked running a hand through his black hair.  
  
"I wish." Nibs muttered in a low voice, rubbing his own cheek.  
  
Giving a moment between themselves, Slightly turned to the taller young man.  
  
"About today, you know what you're doing right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Right." Slightly sighed.  
  
Nibs looked to the new leader's face and noticed the darker circles creeping under his eyes. Nibs felt sorry for the dark haired young man whose accent was crisper and English than anyone apart from John. It was obvious the safety of the tribe and all his responsibilities of making sure everyone could survive were lying heavy on him at the present time and were showing. In the days when Peter was leader, it never seemed like he had a worry in the world, let alone a dark circle under his eye.  
  
Nibs placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be alright." Nibs said quietly with the tiniest smile of reassurance before leaving the area.  
  
Slightly nodded in agreement but never let Nibs see the anxiousness in his eyes.  
  
"Hey sleepy head."  
  
Sarah fluttered her eyes open at the warm voice. Stretching like a cat and moaning in her throat as she curled up into a ball.  
  
Nibs smiled at her. "I have that effect on you?"  
  
"No....I'm just tired." Sarah muttered before curling into a tighter ball.  
  
Nibs lay down next to her, facing her.  
  
"You still here?" Sarah jokingly asked in a tired voice, opening one eye.  
  
"Well if you're gonna be like that." Nibs huffed carrying on the joke.  
  
"Nooooo." Sarah yawned, stretching her arms out in his direction, beckoning him.  
  
Nibs smirked and fell into her embrace.  
  
"Why did you wake me?" Sarah asked, yawning again.  
  
Nibs watched her and found himself yawning.  
  
"I'm going to the old camp."  
  
Sarah, who had closed both eyes, opened them quickly with a slight frown.  
  
"What if Peter's back?"  
  
"I don't think he will be."  
  
"Are you gonna get stuff?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What if you bump into Winter?"  
  
"I'll send her our regards." Nibs smirked maliciously.  
  
Sarah gave raised her eye brows in a mock telling off before smirking as well.  
  
"Can I go with you?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Nibs looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Slightly only wanted me to go..."  
  
"You need someone to watch your back." Sarah stated.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sarah pouted.  
  
"Maybe you need to cover my back and maybe I want you to come too."  
  
"Good." Sarah smirked and snuggled into him a little closer. "When do we leave?"  
  
"I said maybe, it wasn't definite."  
  
Sarah's smile deflated as she noticed Nibs was being serious.  
  
"You think I can't handle myself?" Sarah asked sadly and disbelieving.  
  
"I didn't say that Sarah."  
  
Sarah didn't answer but looked at him.  
  
"If Peter is there I don't want him to find you."  
  
"He'll find me anyway...he always somehow does. It just a matter of time before word spreads that we're in the jungle at the old underground."  
  
Nibs had to mentally agree with her.  
  
"So what?" He asked "Do we tell Slightly and both go?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well you better get up then." Nibs grinned.  
  
"Wait." Sarah said quickly in a panic sort of voice.  
  
"What?" Nibs asked with concern.  
  
"Just five more minutes." Sarah purred placing a light kiss on his lips before she curled back into a ball facing away from him.  
  
Nibs smirked after the kiss but reluctantly got up. "I'll let you get ready."  
  
As Sarah stepped out of the underground, she was surprised to see how beautiful the area looked. Memories flooding back to her when the lost tribe weren't prisoners to their own home. Nibs caught her eye as he stood tall. He knew she was there but was busying himself.  
  
Sarah turned to the new entrance and saw Slightly watching them leave. She smiled lightly and put up her hand in a sort of wave. He nodded in return.  
  
"What you doing?" Sarah asked coming closer to Nibs.  
  
Nibs turned to her and showed her the holder that had his arrows in. "Just gettin' prepared."  
  
Sarah frowned to herself and Nibs caught the frown.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Nibs frowned then raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a weapon?"  
  
"Mmm?" Sarah said before raising her eye brows and pulling her bag off her shoulder.  
  
Nibs watched curiously.  
  
"Nibs, look."  
  
Sarah opened her bag and showed Nibs the contents.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Nibs asked.  
  
Sarah pulled the small gun from her bag, her hands fiddly over it.  
  
"Whoa, be careful Sarah." Nibs quickly said as he took the gun from her clumsy hands. "Do you know how to work one?"  
  
"Well it can't be that hard can it?"  
  
"Just remind me how to show you to use one later okay?"  
  
"Okay." Sarah frowned, puzzled.  
  
"Now, you ready?" Nibs asked taking a sigh.  
  
"Let's go." Sarah nodded.  
  
It wasn't far and much of a trek but Sarah found herself pulling faces every time she stumbled in a ditch or caught her foot on a root. She huffed and growled as each time she caught Nibs smirking at her.  
  
The sun was bright and wasn't too hot yet. Sarah lifted her face to the sun when they came to a large ray shining into the trees, warming up a large part of land.  
  
"Life would be great if all we had to do was worry about whether the sun was going to be out or not." Sarah said her eyes closed as she stood on the spot, her face turned up to the sun.  
  
Nibs looked over to her and found himself smiling. Sarah almost had a glowing persona around her, her tanned face gleamed and her blonde hair shined golden. The top she wore had bare arms and her small shoulders were smooth and unblemished. She wore her usual three quarter skirt that showed part of her tanned legs. They weren't as tanned as Nibs' body in comparison, but the colour was beautiful. There were moments like this when Sarah's natural beauty shone dramatically, that Nibs lost his breath. He was confused that a man like James Hook could find such beauty in a girl like Sarah when he lived in a world of fancy dress and masking. When Nibs first saw some women in Ravens town, their faces caked in what looked like a mask of white, their looks turned into that of a rich girl's china doll, he was repulsed and couldn't find anything attractive. Nibs now knew there was more to Hook than met the eye. He had fine taste in everything and everything he had, needed or wanted was for a purpose or had subsequent desire. There had obviously been something eye-catching about Sarah the minute he'd laid eyes on her.  
  
At that moment Sarah opened her eyes and turned her face to Nibs, smiling at him. Her bright green eyes shone like the most expensive emerald gemstones. Nibs smiled at her sincerely, his heart skipping a beat as he did so.  
  
"Not want to enjoy the sun?" Sarah asked.  
  
Nibs half smiled with his lips together and shook his head slowly.  
  
Sarah smiled but frowned playfully, inclining her head slightly at his dismissal.  
  
Nibs walked to her, stood to the side of her, his body facing her.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked intrigued.  
  
"I just want to look at you and remember this moment."  
  
Sarah frowned.  
  
"You look so beautiful, it hurts." Nibs said as he indicated unknowingly to his heart.  
  
Sarah didn't say anything, as her heart beat quickened and her cheeks blushed, her smiling creeping on the corners of her lips.  
  
Nibs place a light kiss on her bare shoulder and the impact of his lips on her warm skin made her shiver.  
  
"Nibs, I haven't had a wash, I'll smell." Sarah said sheepishly.  
  
"I wouldn't care." He replied genuinely.  
  
A cluster of birds flew above the canopy and through the ray of light, making it dance across Sarah's face and making her eyes sparkle.  
  
Nibs leant in slowly and brushed his lips over hers. Sarah moved her body to face his slowly and was able to feel everything about the kiss. The pressure of his soft lips, the way he titled his chin and side of his face, making his skin brush against hers. Sarah felt the bristles of facial hair Nibs had that morning and suddenly felt in the presence of an older Nibs. Sarah found her hands intertwined into his own, or maybe his hands had found hers. Their bodies leant into each others and Sarah could feel the firmness of his chest and the strength that his whole body seemed to possess as the kiss became more.  
  
Sarah looked up to Nibs and her heart melted as he wore the same look on his face as she did. His grey eyes warm and relaxed, the frown line he always wore, disappeared. Sarah brushed a lock of brown hair from his face and ran a finger along his strong jaw line, the short bristles of facial hair scratching her fingertips.  
  
"Facial hair." Sarah said half in a question, half in a statement.  
  
"Just a little. Couldn't be bothered to shave."  
  
"Which reminds me, when we have time, can we go down to Pearl sands? I want to pick up some shells."  
  
"Sure, I need to too."  
  
"Isn't it weird trying to start over again. It'll be nice if Peter hasn't destroyed everything in sight so we can salvage stuff." Sarah spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"But not yet."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Nibs looked at Sarah and brought her into a hug, settling a kiss on the top of her now warm hair. "We better get going."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened as the camp approached. It wasn't as if she was extremely in touch with things or as spiritual as the Indians but a great sense of despair and hurt flooded through her as the sight of the demolished camp that lay metres before her.  
  
Both she and Nibs walked slowly and carefully through the bushes and trees into a section of the open area that was used as a meeting place. The broken dinner table was shattered completely and mess lay everywhere. Nibs stopped and frowned catching a glimpse of something that looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Sarah wait here, keep hidden." Nibs whispered.  
  
Sarah thought Nibs was going to walk into the middle of the meeting place but instead backed out of the trees and set off. Sarah assumed he was doing some kind of perimeter check. Truthfully, Sarah believed Peter wasn't around. She thought her nervousness would overcome her and make her unable to enter the old camp but she was wrong. The only reason she wanted to go in the first place was to hopefully find Peter and end things. Morally it's wrong to kill someone, of course it is but Sarah's hate for Peter was matched be many who thought the same and although in the end, it was most likely be Nibs who would be the one to kill Peter for everyone. She wanted to be the one to help and it was only because every time she heard his name, her blood boiled with such heat that she thought the very nightmares that had become inflicted within her of him would drive her insane.  
  
After thinking these thoughts, Sarah noticed Nibs return, his eyes focused and his body completely on alert. It was the Nibs that everyone but Sarah was used to.  
  
"I don't think he's here, but be ready to run."  
  
Sarah swallowed and tried to make light of what he said as he finished with a little smile. Nibs could run well but Sarah knew it she tried, a fall was almost certain.  
  
Nibs walked into the clearing in a direction that Sarah thought he'd planned. He walked to a large tub that looked like it had something half in it. Sarah wasn't too sure because Nibs' body was blocking the scene. Sarah started to walk over looking around the whole area. She caught Nibs turn his back on the object he was looking at. It seemed as though he was taking a couple of breaths. Sarah frowned and headed over to Nibs. It became apparent that the scene wasn't pleasant by the way Nibs face was full of appal.  
  
"Nibs?" Sarah asked coming closer.  
  
"Sarah." Nibs said as he held out a hand to stop her coming closer.  
  
"What is it?" She asked poking her head around him.  
  
She gasped as she saw a body slumped half in the water. She was female and her dark hair floated in the murky water. The extremely pale grey feet and shins of the body had had some visitors tasting her, open wounds that were now diseased and lingered in a sickly green or brownish red. Obviously some smallish animal, nothing like a bear or a wolf, had tried but failed to take the body or eat her.  
  
Sarah retreated back stumbling over a piece of broken chair. She landed on her ass but couldn't care less about the numbing pain. She put a hand to her mouth as it was open in shock, a nauseating smell was beginning to linger.  
  
Nibs took off his backpack and carefully put down his bow. He looked up and around the area hopping to find something he could cover Winter in.  
  
"Help me find a blanket or something." Nibs finally said after getting his breath back.  
  
"Erm?" Sarah mumbled as she was still caught up in shock. "Why?"  
  
Nibs knew Sarah's tone meant she was still shocked and it hadn't come out to mean spite.  
  
"We need to cover her, put her at rest."  
  
"Nibs, Slightly didn't want any sign of us being here. You said yourself I couldn't take things."  
  
"This is different Sarah. We can't leave her like this, it's inhumane. Would you want to be left like this after your spirit was gone?"  
  
Sarah had flash backs of seeing Jack and Curly and the sombre aftermath of their burial. Bright orange touches lighting the way for their spirits to be free, along with the blazing fire after their bodies had been buried. The haunting songs the Indians sang with the drum beat that sounded like distant thunder. Finally, the blue black night filled with stars that signalled their peace.  
  
A shiver must have passed over Sarah's face because Nibs crouched down and held her. He parted from her and gave her a sympathetic look before urging her to help him.  
  
"We have to do this."  
  
Sarah looked up to him, her face saying 'there'll be consequences'.  
  
He seemed to read her face and looked guilty down for half a second knowing Peter would find out someone had been. He dismissed the look and Sarah found herself looking into the eyes of the silent warrior, determined. His bravery was hailed to be stupid sometimes, but his stupidity was bold and often had a good outcome as well.  
  
Sarah laid out the blanket that she'd found, ironically Winter's own as she recognised the patterns on it to be a gift Wendy had made with help from the Indians.  
  
Nibs took Winter under the arm pits and hauled her out, her body limp, cold and dripping in dirty water. As much as he wanted to not look at her face, her weight went onto his chest and he had to step backwards and lay her on her back as so not to drop her.  
  
Sarah gasped as she saw Winter's face, frozen in horror, her eyes open.  
  
Nibs coughed and shook his arms from the water once he's put her down. His shirt was dripping in the foul water and his body was ridged from holding her. Sarah admired the fact Nibs did not only to think of pulling her out of the water, but also to physically. They didn't really know how long she'd been dead for, and although it wasn't a really long time, it was still psychologically disturbing to have to deal with a dead body and Sarah praised the fact that Nibs was able to do that although his face said different.  
  
"Do we have time to burry her?" Sarah asked as Nibs used the palm of his hand to close her eyes.  
  
"We have to make time." He replied wrapping the body with the blanket, then another one he found, bounding some vines around her.  
  
"We should take her away from this place. Peter may want to know why the earth was disturbed. As much as she deserves to be left, I couldn't face it if Peter brought her out and left her like he already has."  
  
"I don't think the Indians will accept her buried in their lands, but there is unmarked territory near the plains. We'll take her there and burry her. No one deserves to be left, even if there loyalty faltered and they dishonoured the tribe."  
  
"She was under the influence of Peter." Sarah stated sadly.  
  
After a quick look around, Sarah picked up Nibs' things and Nibs hoisted Winter's deceased body over his shoulder, telling himself to breath through his mouth.  
  
There were still things that Sarah thought could be easily fixed and taken to be used in the old underground, but now was not the time or the moment.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Slightly stated louder than he expected when he saw Nibs and Sarah approach. Apparently he couldn't tear himself away from 'look out post'.  
  
It was lucky that it was only Slightly on guard and that everyone else was busy, otherwise they would have been in for a shock.  
  
"Shhh." Sarah mentioned with her index finger across her lips.  
  
Slightly frowned at first and walked over to the pair.  
  
"I told you not to take anything, didn't I?"  
  
"This was important." Nibs stated.  
  
"How important?" Slightly asked obviously having worked out the consequences of taking anything from the old camp would eventually lead Peter.  
  
"It's Winter." Sarah stated sadly.  
  
"We couldn't leave her there Slightly. It was my decision." Nibs spoke.  
  
Slightly rubbed a hand over his face. It was a motion of anxiousness and consideration.  
  
"Should the others know about this?" Sarah asked as Nibs put Winter on the ground carefully.  
  
"No." Slightly stated coming over to Nibs. Then pulled a face as he obviously noticed a different smell around the area.  
  
"I thought we could take her to the plains near the Indian lands, bury her there."  
  
Slightly looked exasperated. "Nibs how much time do you think we have on our hands!!!??? Peter is probably seconds away from stepping foot on Neverland and you want to go off on a little adventure and bury someone who betrayed the trip, who obviously told Peter where we'd been hiding. If she hadn't had done that, your best friend may still be alive...."  
  
Nibs' anger flared through his body. He only thought he was doing the right thing, the humane thing. He couldn't have left Winter that way, it was sick. Nibs balled his fists and Sarah noticed preparing to take his hand and hopefully stop the oncoming argument.  
  
"Fuck Slightly." Nibs sighed. "You know you would have done the same fucking thing!" If, just if you'd seen her, her fucking grey body and frozen eyes, you would've done the same thing!" Nibs growled.  
  
"Yes, yes I probably would have but not now." Slightly replied, hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes now!" Nibs barked back. "Do you think we should take this inside?" Sarah asked timidly, as both young men glared at each other with fierce looks.  
  
"No." Nibs declared, hoping as an after thought that it wasn't too harsh of a tone at Sarah.  
  
"I make the orders here Nibs." Slightly spoke dangerously.  
  
Nibs bit back what he was about to say when he saw the look on Sarah's face, a pleading kind.  
  
"Fine, at least let us bury her near. That way if we all help it should be done quickly." Nibs mentioned.  
  
"I'll get some of the boys." Slightly finished and headed inside, his brows low to his dark eyes.  
  
Nibs and Sarah watched him go and turned to each other. Nibs opened his mouth to speak but Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Later." She said, holding her head back to the sun, desperately wishing things to be ok.  
  
In all honesty it could have been a day or two to get Winter buried in the plains and although it wasn't really a pleasant thought to know a dead body was near your house, at least they knew no more harm would come to her body and that her spirit hopefully was free.  
  
Slightly did mention it to the tribe but no one seemed really bothered. They were angry at first and denied that she should be buried on their land. When Nibs butt in to tell how he and Sarah had seen her, many stated to be quiet. Others were fuming like Slightly, that the pair hadn't salvaged things for the tribe. What was the point if they'd move the thing Peter was most likely to notice and hadn't gotten anything while they could?  
  
The afternoon went by dismally and many didn't look at Nibs or Sarah in the eye. They said a couple pf things like it was good to bring her body back and such, but they left the comments there and went about their own routines. Another reason why the tribe were bitter was because many had to sacrifice their own blankets to cover Winter more, so her whole body was wrapped up before she was buried.  
  
The afternoon soon was still warm and left a beautiful pink and orange sky. Nibs had stayed quiet for quite a while now and it suddenly dawned on him that he should definitely wash before the tribe ate. Washing you hands, which he had done a couple of times wasn't enough.  
  
Sarah was helping cook the meal with some of the tribe, but yet again it was a broth of some kind and really not that mouth watering.  
  
Nibs picked up his rucksack and added a pair of spare trousers that he carried with him.  
  
He walked into the main area and was thankful Slightly wasn't there. He caught sight of Sarah a beckoned her over with his head.  
  
She wiped her hands and headed over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If anyone asks, tell them I've gone out and shouldn't be too long."  
  
Sarah frowned "Where you going?"  
  
"I'm finally going to get round and wash, plus I need to wash my clothes, especially after today."  
  
Sarah looked at Nibs bare arms and face and saw the dirt streaks that had occurred from burring Winter.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you, I want to wash some things." Sarah spoke quietly and softly before scurrying along a tunnel to her room.  
  
A few eyes were watching her and a few eye brows were raised but apart from that, everything looked fine and free from questions until they'd get back.  
  
"Slightly'll be mad you know."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to wash and besides, there's no rule about waiting for the leader to command you to bathe is there?" Nibs replied a couple of metres from where he intended to wash.  
  
"I know, but? We should have told him."  
  
"He doesn't need to know everything."  
  
"He's only concerned for the welfare of the tribe Nibs."  
  
"And with that what he doesn't know won't hurt him. This'll be one more problem to plague his mind; I don't want to do that to him."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
The pair had reached a small water fall, not nearly as impressive as the bigger waterfalls on the other side of the Island, but equally as enchanting. A flock of tropical birds called their soothing voices to one another as the sun started to glow a vibrant orange.  
  
Exotic plants framed the water fall as the soothing sound of it falling became a little louder as they drew closer.  
  
Sarah sat on the bank, took her shoes offs and plunged her feet in the water. Although he water was warm, it had an added sense that it was cooling, because it flowed through her toes calmly. A small sigh escaped from her lips and she leant back on her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"What if they were Piranhas in there?" Nibs asked.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. "There's none." She replied.  
  
"That's what you think." Nibs smirked, turning his back to her and opening his rucksack.  
  
At his knowing tone, Sarah quickly brought her feet out of the water.  
  
Nibs laughed.  
  
"Really, are there?" Sarah asked apprehensively looking into the water.  
  
Nibs turned around to her. "Probably, but I just take my chances."  
  
"I'm not washing things, if they're in there."  
  
"Sarah." Nibs asked lightly.  
  
Sarah looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry." He smiled.  
  
An awkward silence came between them as Nibs started to pull his shirt over his body.  
  
Sarah caught a glimpse of his toned stomach that had the scar James had given him. She looked quickly away but then caught her gaze with his.  
  
"Err, I'll just be over here, washing my things." Sarah mumbled picking up her bag and turning her back on him. Praying to God she didn't look like an idiot while starring.  
  
Nibs finally did remove his shirt but walked closer to the actual water fall. He climbed over some large rocks and headed down.  
  
It was a very secluded part of the water fall as it was three quarters covered by rocks and just off the actual water fall. The sheltering rocks were perfect for privacy and let in its own mini water fall, as jets of water came off the main one to the side, into the secluded rocks.  
  
Sarah looked up to see Nibs had gone. She frowned and looked around, in all honesty hoping to catch a glimpse of him in the water, she knew he was a terrific swimmer so she settled her gaze on the welcoming water surrounding the water fall. After a couple of minutes and no sign of Nibs, Sarah began to worry.  
  
"Nibs where are you?"  
  
"Give me a moment Sarah."  
  
A hand came up from behind some rocks and Sarah apprehensively walked towards it, picking up her things as she did so.  
  
Nibs' back was turned towards her and he was under the tiny version of the water fall. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she studied the back of his body. His back rippled every time he raised an arm to reach out and wash part of his body. Sarah gaze rested on one part of his body she could see, his ass. It looked so smooth and firm and in the end, extremely touchable. Deciding a closer look would do no harm, Sarah stepped onto a rock a peered down. It was lucky for her the little cove of rocks held a deep water and a smooth bottom; otherwise she may have extremely hurt herself.  
  
"Oh shit!" Sarah mumbled as she fell into the water.  
  
Nibs turned around quickly wiping his eyes of excess water to see what was happening. He turned fully round and Sarah was gasped and ducked under the water. It may have been a wise move some other time but the fact Nibs was naked and the water came up to his waist where he was standing, she caught a full view of him and gasped under the water again, never feeling as embarrassed as she did then. She felt a hand grab her arm and help her steady herself in the water.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nibs asked concerned.  
  
Sarah tightened her lips and brought them into her mouth and nodded with wide eyes.  
  
"I wasn't spying, I was looking for you, you were gone!"  
  
Nibs looked at her a smirked. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Sarah tutted. "Well if I'd been bathing, I bet you would have spied on me!" She said stated crossing her arms. "You do know you're still naked?"  
  
"Yeah, someone interrupted my shower." Nibs smiled.  
  
"And you're not embarrassed?"  
  
"I would be if it was anyone else but you." Nibs replied.  
  
Sarah grinned at him and rolled her eyes playfully. "Now I'm all wet." She stated looking at her soaked top which was quickly moulding itself to her chest.  
  
"I bet." Nibs replied. Although his comment was quiet, Sarah heard it and looked at him.  
  
Nibs had a look that Sarah had only seen when he had stayed in Ravens town in her apartment. It was hungry and needing.  
  
Another trill from some exotic bird filled the air and Sarah smiled as she heard it.  
  
Nibs leant into kiss her and she willing let him, feeling that rising heat in her at the contact of his bare body against hers. She gasped in the kiss as she felt his erection pressed against her stomach.  
  
Nibs released her from the kiss and smiled placing a kiss on her fore head.  
  
He got out the water and grabbed their things quickly securing them in a hidden dry spot.  
  
Sarah smiled when he made an elegant dive into the water, seeming extremely unconscious about his naked form. He swam further to the main water fall and beckoned her over.  
  
Sarah smiled and wadded through the water with a frown. Her clothes were restricting her swimming. She peeled them off her body feeling no nerves to be naked in front of Nibs, Knowing that she wanted this as much as he did. She swam to the deeper part of the water and Nibs smiled at her grace in the water that she seemed to have.  
  
Nibs grinned again as they wadded strongly. The current the crashing water was making wasn't to overpowering, but enough to make you work hard to stay on the spot.  
  
"Take a deep breath and don't let go of my hand." Nibs shouted against the rumbling water.  
  
Sarah nodded and Nibs led her under the crashing water.  
  
When they emerged, they swam for another three seconds to the ledge behind the water fall. Sarah was surprised to see a little opening that led to a tiny dry alcove. He pulled himself out of the water and offered a hand to pull her out too.  
  
When they both stood it was very dark. A little bit of light came though the cascading water but apart from that it was very dark.  
  
In a way, it was exciting to know that you had to use all your senses apart from sight to find things.  
  
Nibs pulled Sarah down and she was surprised to feel a fur of some kind on the floor further into the alcove.  
  
"This is new." Sarah smirked but she doubted Nibs could see her face properly.  
  
"I found it ages ago, when you were still in the lost tribe. I'm glad to say the fur is now finally dried, as you can see, not much sun light gets in here.  
  
"Hmm." Sarah agreed trying to look around.  
  
"But the best thing, I've yet to show you." Sarah waited and understood that Nibs was feeling around the walls. "I just hope no ones found this place." He added.  
  
As if on cue, Sarah heard a scrapping noise which she identified as a stone across a stone. A bright white flared settling to an orange glow on a pile of what Sarah assumed was moss or twigs in a mini alcove. A tiny fire burned dimly and the small amount of light made a dramatic difference. Sarah watched Nibs as he went to two more shelve like alcoves and lit two candles.  
  
"Da, da." He called, as the light settled in the small area.  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"This is a place I found out about, became a little sanctuary, not practical for most things and you have to get wet to come here, but it comes in handy if you want to escape from the world." Nibs said looking around at his own handy work.  
  
The light flicked in the space and cast a warm little glow which Sarah would always remember. 


	24. The death of Peter Pan

Oh my God I finally finished this chapter, I'm so relieved. I've been sooo busy it's just a joke and this chapter has been half written for ages! We're very close to end now and I've decided after the story is finished I'm going to do more grammar checking on the fic because it even bugs me but I just don't have the time to sort things out at the mo! A warning in this chapter – Character death and the use of a sexual swear word along with the constant swearing and all that goes with in this story ahead. And as this fic draws to an end I'm going to plug my new story 'Growing'; an Edward Scissorhands fic, and I think It's the only R rated fic in that section for now, I guess that'll be interesting! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer I own nothing apart from Sarah and other minor characters and places. Everything else belongs to J. M Barrie.

* * *

Chapter twenty four – The death of Peter Pan

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Slightly spoke, not quite a shout.  
  
Nibs looked at Slightly who stared back in return.  
  
Slightly noted the damp hair on the taller boy along with Sarah who was wearing very wet clothes.  
  
"I just had to bathe, that's all, Sarah..." Nibs looked at Sarah trying to hide the grin that was on his face.  
  
It'd had been a brief visit to Nibs' 'secret waterfall' and Sarah had whished that they could have stayed there all night, but Nibs knew his own boundaries, even if he did let them slide once in a while.  
  
Sarah smiled at Nibs but swallowed her grin as Slightly turned to her with his 'trying to be commanding look'. Sarah let out a weak laugh before swallowing it.  
  
"All I'm going to say is get...dry or whatever and be ready for dinner. We're gonna have a meeting about Peter and stuff." Slightly sighed. "I know things are hectic. We're all grown ups around here, not kids and I don't mean to spoil your fun or whatever, but please, Sarah, Nibs, don't fight against me on this. Not at this time. I need you both here and the tribe needs you too." Slightly sighed again and turned to Nibs. "I'm lost without you and you know that."  
  
Nibs cast his stupid grin off his face and nodded. "Slightly I'm..." Nibs turned to Sarah who had the same straight look on her face. "-We're sorry."  
  
"There's no need to apologise. Forget it. Just be ready soon okay? And also, I guess I would have done the say thing about Winter as you Nibs, I'm just a little stressed at the moment."  
  
"I understand." Nibs replied.  
  
Sarah nodded and put her hand out on Slightly's shoulder. "We didn't want to cause any fuss or trouble."  
  
"I know." Slightly smiled at her, then at Nibs. "Looks like I need to take Summer and go wash my clothes." Slightly winked at the pair and walked off.  
  
Both Nibs and Sarah blushed.  
  
It wasn't long after that chat, that the whole of the tribe were sat in the main area. There was no need for a fire as the inside of the old underground was fairly warm. Small lights littered the inside, bringing a comforting glow to the surroundings.  
  
"Okay." Slightly stared to say. "So things didn't go accordingly at the old camp today, but what Nibs did do was a noble thing, I think we'd have all done the same in the situation. What this means now is that we all have to be on guard, alert, keep our vigilance. A curfew will now take place for everyone." Slightly gave a quick look to Nibs. Nibs stared straight back at Slightly before looking around at the others, who in turn looked at him, wondering if Nibs hadn't brought Winter's body back, that they'd be safer from the up and coming meeting with Pan that was imminent.  
  
Sarah gave a quick look at Nibs and smiled briefly.  
  
"And so we presume Pan will come to find us?" Summer spoke up, her eyes tired just like Slightly's.  
  
"Yes and no. He'll probably wait for us, or us..." Nibs spoke his last few words at Sarah as both of them nodded in agreement.  
  
All the tribe members looked at the pair and knew they were at the top of Pan's death list.  
  
Nibs didn't look scared but Sarah face must have paled because she noticed the sympathetic look from Slightly followed by him rubbing his face in anger and frustration. Sarah took a good look at Slightly and noticed he looked even worse than ever. His face was paler and unshaved, his hair was dirty and his posture wasn't proud like it usually was. She noticed Summer whisper a few words but Slightly kept locked in his gaze. Sarah wondered if he thought he may be down two members of his tribe in the next couple of day. One he couldn't afford to lose and one who could have been blamed for everything.  
  
Sarah sighed miserably as her guilty thoughts raced into her mind. She stood up and weakly smiled attempting to look relaxed and tired. Although acting wasn't her thing, she escaped without too many concerns, apart from one.  
  
Nibs took her hand to stop her moving before she stepped away. He didn't need to say anything as his eyes spoke volumes.  
  
Sarah shook her head and pulled from his hand and left.  
  
Sarah lay in her alcove, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her chest. She was beginning to get a headache. A small tea light sat near her casting a calming shadow. She was thankful it was warm in the old underground but right now she felt like she wanted to wrap herself up in a blanket. Would Pan find them all in the Underground? Could tonight be the last night she'd see? She closed her eyes and shivered feeling vulnerable and scarred. Her mind cast back to James' house in Ravens town, a place where Peter did not venture. A very small smile crept onto her lips as an image in her mind sprung to life. "Hey James just brought the lost tribe to hide out in your house, you don't mind do you?" The thought was stupid, but it lifted some darkness for a few seconds.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Sarah turned to Nibs and weakly smiled again.  
  
"You're not crying are you?"  
  
"Don't say that, it'll make me cry."  
  
Nibs sat down with her and looked at her for a second.  
  
Sarah blinked slowly.  
  
"Come here." Nibs spoke softly, guiding her to his arms.  
  
"You needn't worry you know."  
  
"Come off it Nibs. There's a homicidal manic out there with us two at the top of his list to kill. And even if he did murder us, he'd still go after the others."  
  
"Then what? Do we lead him to us? There are only so many places to hide and he will find us."  
  
"Us, or 'us'?"  
  
"Well it has to be me and you doesn't it. I don't want it to be you though."  
  
"Don't be selfish, I couldn't cope without you. I've had too many losses Nibs. I need you...and I ....I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Then he's a promise. When we rid ourselves of him, you'll marry me."  
  
Sarah stopped thinking and looked at Nibs. It wasn't something Nibs would joke about because he wasn't that sort of person. In fact, he never seemed like a romantic type to start with so this was pretty special. A side thought pondered in her head of if, just, if, James had proposed to her. Her fine things would be back with her that she missed. The exquisite food would be satisfying her stomach without a worry of where or when the next meal was going to come. She'd not have to worry about the bugs and wild animal, curiously being too close for comfort. But in the end she wouldn't have the degree of love to give in return for the fine life.  
  
"Sarah?" Nibs asked slightly disheartened by Sarah's lack of speed to answer. "Will you think about it?" He asked timidly.  
  
Sarah frowned and smiled at the same time.  
  
"You're a fool you know?"  
  
"You're a fool when you in love." Nibs stated, seeing the grin playing on her lips at his words. He broke out into a grin to before laughing at himself. "Cheesy, I know but it has to be said."  
  
A few seconds of laughter followed between the two before Sarah spoke.  
  
"Then I'm a fool to marry you Nibs." Sarah smiled.  
  
Nibs' face was straight and he moved closer to her, the light casting a glow on his handsome face. "So you will?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Sarah. "But if we don't get to pledge ourselves to one another. "Let me tell you now, I haven't felt like this for anyone before. You're special Nibs and I really don't know why the spirits have really let you into my life 'cus I don't deserve you."  
  
"Don't you dare say things like that Sarah." Nibs replied quite harshly, it stunned Sarah. "We deserve each other and I'll be damned if Peter gets either of us because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Nibs kissed Sarah and the couple deepened the kiss.  
  
By this time Nibs was laying face to face with Sarah. He stroked her cheek.  
  
"Oh god Nibs." Sarah blurted out before she hugged him tightly burying her face into him. A few stray tears soaked into his shirt as she sobbed.  
  
Nibs would have liked to think it was because of his overwhelming romaticness, but in reality he knew Sarah was very much scared of what fate may lay in store for both of them.  
  
After a minute or so Sarah emerged from Nibs' embrace to look at him.  
  
It pained Nibs to see her red eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered.  
  
"For what? For crying? Don't be silly."  
  
"I'm not a fighter Nibs, he'll get me eventually."  
  
"Sarah please! Don't say things like that. You are a fighter, how come you've got this far, huh?"  
  
Sarah looked blankly at Nibs, having no answer to her stated comment.  
  
So don't talk shit, not about this. I love you because you are a fighter, not a normal one mind." Nibs said with a smirk that made Sarah feebly smile. "And I love you because you beautiful, crazy, stupid, sexy, intelligent, caring and amazing, you're the most amazing thing I've ever known."  
  
Sarah blushed while he was speaking.  
  
"And if Peter wants to get to you, he'll have to get through me first, I think he may know that now. Nibs' last few words were spoken to himself.  
  
Nibs lay his head down and took a deep breath. Sarah leaned in and kissed his neck. Nibs closed his eyes.  
  
"If you're my wife and I'm your husband, I guess I'll have to start thinking about my duties."  
  
"Which are?" Sarah asked playfully between kisses.  
  
Nibs looked up and turned his ear to the doorway.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked trying to prop herself up.  
  
"Nothing." Nibs said dismissively.  
  
"So you were saying?" Sarah asked teasingly, running a hand over his cheek and down his neck.  
  
"Well now. I'd be caring for you, bringing us food, having a house, keeping you satisfied." He said with a grin to finish.  
  
"Nibs? Make me forget everything. Make it just you and I?"  
  
"What now, with everyone around?" He asked softly but playfully.  
  
"I don't care, not any more." Sarah spoke running her hands over his backside, up his body and back down before settling on the button of his trousers.  
  
"I care, not here."  
  
Sarah didn't say anything but she sighed and frowned miserably, flopping her delicate hands away, that had made their way to the hair that trailed from his belly button down.  
  
"I wasn't going to give it up that fast you know." Nibs said getting up smirking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, we're going."  
  
"Where? The curfew? It applies to everyone."  
  
"I know but I won't get any sleep if this keeps carrying on." Nibs protested, indicating to his crotch. "And I don't want to sort myself out either. You caused the problem, you should sort it out."  
  
It was this type of open joke that Sarah had grown fond of. In every day life Nibs wasn't the joker of the tribe and so she felt special that Nibs felt so secure to crack a joke around her. It was just like her random stupidness, a thing she knew James had tired off.  
  
Sarah smiled at him and stood up, pulling the ragged material that acted as a door to the side.  
  
They took a moment to climb out the little alcove and stood in the corridor.  
  
Nibs looked both ways in the dim light before pressing Sarah into a wall for a quick second, pushing himself against her.  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to gasp but not a sound came out. Feeling so close to Nibs solid body gave Sarah that oncoming feeling of lightness in her stomach and a growing heat even lower. It was easy to lose ones inhibitions when one was indulging with Nibs.  
  
Nibs pressed his lips into Sarah's, craving for the sweet taste to flow over his mouth. Her tongue joined his, her world caught up in his and no one elses.His hands had slipped round her back and were kneading her buttocks in a firm but gentle way.  
  
Sarah's hands cupped his neck and she exposed her neck. Nibs took the offer in a primal way, holding his voice in her throat as best he could. "I thought you said not here?" Sarah mused in a soft purr like way.  
  
It was true that her own room was a fair distance away from the main chamber. It wasn't exactly late so everyone was most likely still there. Sarah was thankful for the few dark tunnels and winding pathways that occupied the old underground and the near by exit.  
  
"Shall we escape?" Sarah moaned.  
  
"I think we'll have too." Nibs replied looking into her eyes, smirking and grabbing her hand as the pair made a hushed run to the new exit.  
  
Nibs stopped two metres short of the exit and frowned, peering at the unlatched door. A small gap stopped it from being completely closed.  
  
Sarah turned to Nibs as she registered what he's seen.  
  
"You said you heard something before, didn't you?"  
  
Nibs nodded keeping his eyes on the door.  
  
"Tell Slightly the door was open, ask if anyone's gone out."  
  
Sarah nodded and started to walk back down the dim corridor.  
  
Nibs moved to the exit and apprehensively looked outside. There was no movement. He stayed there a couple of seconds before backing into the entrance. A voice came from behind a bush and a small figure came into view.  
  
Nibs walked out squinting at the figure.  
  
"Nibs it's me, Spring."  
  
Nibs frowned as she approached. "Lovely night isn't it." She smiled.  
  
"What were you doing by yourself."  
  
"I wasn't by myself I was with..." Spring stopped talking a frowned. "Where's Meg?"  
  
Nibs frowned again and took a long look around. "She was with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I just came out to go to the toilet, she was waiting there."  
  
"How long ago did you leave the underground?"  
  
"Just a couple of minutes ago." Spring replied, registering Nibs angry tone as his eyes darted around the area.  
  
Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned behind. It really wasn't a trek to where Slightly would be, but her footsteps seemed to be getting smaller. Again she turned back round and started walking again only to be caught from behind. A dirty hand closed against her mouth as a muffled scream came from her lips.  
  
"Long time no see Sarah." Peter whispered gruffly.  
  
Sarah's chest had started to rise very fast. She urged her feet to move but her fear stopped her.  
  
"Tell Slightly That I'm going to look for Meg." Nibs spoke walking from the exit.  
  
Spring watched him go an absent smile on her lips as she waited till he was out of sight. She turned and walked into the dark corridor and frowned as a shuffle of moved casued her to squeak in fear.  
  
"Hello?" Spring asked, her voice carrying down the pathway.  
  
"Not a word Sarah." Peter said deadly in the most hushed tone he could muster from his anger.  
  
Sarah nodded her head as her eyes filled up.  
  
Spring walked down the corridor carefully calling out. She rounded the corner and gasped as she saw Peter and Sarah.  
  
The shocked played on her small face and no words came out as the young man whom she had once thought to be the saviour of Neverland, the handsome, carefree Pan, and step out of the dark to reveal himself as a shadow of his former self. The anger in his eyes was magnified to a horrific level and his sheer gaze froze you.  
  
Spring looked at Sarah who was breathing heavily and trembling in his hold.  
  
She wanted to scream for some one but she also wanted to run.  
  
Peter made a move towards her and Spring felt a warm trickle down her leg. She looked down as tears started to escape her eyes. At a glance you would have thought them to be tears of embarrassment but the reason was far clearer, quite simply fear.  
  
Peter looked on at Spring quickly trying to think of a way to get round this hitch. His initial plan that had come to mind minutes ago thanks to the two young lost girls was in his eye a blessing. For days now he'd been watching, hiding in the jungle, waiting like an animal for some weak link to appear. His link now had been simply to wait for the door to open so to speak. He'd seen Meg guarding the door and simply knocked her out cold, slamming her head into some rocks. He didn't know if she was alive but he didn't have time to wreak revenge on someone who he couldn't even recall the name of.  
  
Sarah was wide eyed at Spring and like wise.  
  
Peter made a move to go over to Spring to stopped it. He could let go of Sarah or let Spring run or shout for help. He knew he was on thin ice as the lost tribe; Slightly and such wouldn't be too far away.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath through her nose the filth on Peters hand over her mouth made her wretch slightly.  
  
Peter put his lips towards Sarah ear. He pressed his cheek to hers. "You're going to stay put Sarah while I take care of your little wannabe here. You dare move and I'll make you wish James had used his Hook to fuck you. Do you hear?"  
  
Sarah nodded, desperately hoping for a sign of someone.  
  
Peter had slowly let her go and watched her as she made no move or sound. He turned his attention to Spring who stood frozen like a statue. When Peter darted to her, hand over her mouth in an instant, Sarah could have sworn she heard the younger girl whimper.  
  
There was a muffled scream from Spring and it was all that was needed for Sarah to try and make a move.  
  
Peter quickly turned to her and Spring let out a scream this time.  
  
Sarah darted into the alcove that belonged to her and almost dived into it as Peter grabbed her ankle. Sarah reached to her bag and used it to knock against Peter's head. She did it with such a force that she was surprised she didn't drop the bag. Peter stumbled for a second and in that moment Sarah opened the bag and pointed the gun at Peter with trembling hands.  
  
"One more move." Sarah muttered.  
  
Peter's eyes widened and a look of terror briefly flashed across his features. Sarah as surprised that he didn't make a run for it. Sarah steadied her hand and pulled the trigger. It felt a little bit like slow motion and she waited for the force of the bullet from the gun to throw her back slightly. She waited for the extremely loud noise and the blood to be over her wall.  
  
Peter smirked out loud. Sarah flicked the trigger again and found it made only a light clicking sound. There weren't any bullets in the God damn thing! Both Peter and Sarah had realised this at the same moment and Sarah looked up into the eyes of Peter which were burning with confidence, revenge and laughter.  
  
"Is this a little present little Jamesy – wamsey got for you? Did he send his regards?" Peter asked chucking the gun from Sarah limp hands and pushing her against a wall.  
  
"Dear Sarah." He started nicely. "You deserve to die you fucking little cunt." Peter spat putting both his hands around her neck.  
  
Sarah chocked and her eyes flew wider at the restricting panic that ran over her. She looked around the room and tried to see past Peter's head, hoping someone was coming. Peter's body was pressed against hers and she could feel how warm he was. It made her sick to feel his erection pressed against her. She didn't think it was for her but for the fact he was obviously getting a kick out of harming her. Sarah bravely put her hands down from his chest where they'd been trying to stop him, down to his hips. The idea was to try and touch him, put his mind onto something else. The fact that he was hard obviously meant that he was very sensitive down there. It made her sick again to think he was getting some kind of pleasure out of this. Sarah reached even before she trailed her hands any further and briefly touched the hilt of his knife. Without a second thought she pulled it out and pressed it into him.  
  
Peter loosened his grip on Sarah's neck and blinked before looking down on himself. He quickly looked up to her wide eyes and almost growled urging himself to attack her again. He tried but felt the burning becoming too overwhelming to even stand or breathe.  
  
Sarah watched in anxiety as Peter pulled away ever so slightly. Sarah looked to the hilt of the knife surround by a thick deep red. It was to the side of his abdomen. Her tears had started to flow and she really couldn't put it down to one emotion. Then as her anger and hate flowed through her veins at the past of this young man, Sarah grabbed the hilt and slid it out of his body before driving it back through the area of his stomach before flinging her hands away from the knife.  
  
Peter made a moan and fell to him knees.  
  
Sarah jumped as Slihgtly came into view and gasped, pulling his own knife out.  
  
"Sarah are you? Fucking hell!!!" Slihgtly said out loud as he noticed Peter crouching on his knees.  
  
Sarah looked back up to Slightly after starring at Peter who had his eyes closed and was bleeding quite heavily. She noticed Jake come into view, poised and with a look of revenge on his face.  
  
All this time, Peter only heard mumbles and tones as the sound of words diminished to his ears. He's registered he'd been stabbed by Sarah. He wanted to cry out but his strength was going to keeping his eyes open. His body was numb and weak. In a effort to rest peacefully, he stood up as quickly as he could without falling over and grabbed the hilt of his dagger. His slid it out fast crying out very loud as he did so. As he collapsed to the floor he sliced the air with the dagger at Sarah cutting her thigh with the blade. Sarah gasped in shock and pain only having believed herself that this was the end of Peter.  
  
Slihgtly flew to Peter but the young man was barely alive.  
  
Peter looked into the blurry face of the dark haired boy.  
  
Slihgtly looked down on Peter and noticed the former leader open his mouth slightly to speak. Slightly frowned and looked closer at Peter's lips but they had stopped moving.  
  
Slightly stood back from Peter and walked around him to Sarah. Sarah was watching the whole scene pressing her hand to the cut that wasn't as deep as she thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" Slightly asked.  
  
Jake had walked into the room and nudged Peter with his foot a little harder than necessary.  
  
"He's dead." Jake spoke in a neutral voice, his eyes welding up with tears at the sight of his brother's murderer.  
  
All three looked at each other and found there attentions caught off guard by a very close thunder.  
  
"He's dead." Slightly said softly with relief. 


	25. Walking away from demons

AN – Hey people! I'm finely back after countless days and minutes of NO free time whatsoever! Still grounding up work and stuff but I'm happy to say the chapter, not that there is many left will be out quicker (I hope!) This Chapter is shorter than most but don't let that put you off. Thanks to all my reviews and again (as I've still had no time) excuse any typical Cherry B grammatical errors as I'm prone to them! A hint to the chapter, people can do very silly things when they're A) In love (have I heard that in a movie or something?) or B) When they're emotional... and on with the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except Sarah and other minor characters and places. Everything else is by J.M Barrie.

* * *

**Walking away from demons**

* * *

Sarah looked at the peering faces that looked on at the sight before them in utter shock. To this day no one ever believed Pan could die, that he was immortal. If Hook couldn't do it then no one could. An array of faces looked from the lifeless body of Pan to the paled face of Sarah. It was strange to see such confusion in their eyes as it was obviously taking it's time to believe Peter Pan was dead.  
  
Sarah took a deeper breath feeling her adrenaline slowly start to fall; right now she wanted to be outside, in some fresh air, with now body around her. There was a time and a place for questions and answers, now was not one of them.  
  
Slightly watched Sarah leave the alcove, stepping carefully around Peter.  
  
Jake was still scowling at Peter and was now joined by a pale Autumn.  
  
"Is he really dead?" She whispered, eyeing him with disgust.  
  
"Completely." Jake replied adding another harder than usual nudge of his foot before spitting on his body.  
  
Sarah pushed through the crowd by the entrance to the alcove and found her legs take her to the main reception area in the underground. It was empty with everyone back at the alcove but she was sure it wouldn't stay this quiet for long.  
  
Sarah looked at the gash on her leg and noticed it had stopped bleeding. She carefully set herself down on the floor and took another a deep breath. For some reason all she wanted to do was cry. It was a mixture of feelings that had suddenly surged through her in the past five minutes; relief, fear, joy, pain and guilt.  
  
A noise to her left awoke her from her thoughts.  
  
Summer slowly walked over and knelt beside her.  
  
"You okay?" She asked  
  
Sarah creased her brow and slowly turned to Summer with appal on her features. "Am I okay? Well of course I am, I mean, well Peter has just attack a few of us to get here, then he found me and I was by myself." Sarah's words were dripping with sarcasm and anger at Summer who sneered back. "He then decided to try and kill me and it ended up that I killed him and I've never killed anyone before, do you know what that feels like? There was blood and, and that, that look in his eyes and I didn't know if I'd see another minute of tonight and your asking if I okay with this?" Sarah's voice was raised.  
  
"Oh God, calm down Sarah I was only asking." Summer replied a little pissed at her answer she was given and so walked back to the scene.  
  
Sarah huffed and buried her head into her hands, completely confused.  
  
A small cough got her attention.  
  
Sarah looked up to the small voice and found the youngest member of the tribe staring at her. "Let me get you something." Cleo, a young girl with a kind heart shaped face and long black hair. Her look was very sweet and at first glance you could tell she had an oriental background.  
  
Sarah watched Cleo produce some sort of warm beverage at an unbelievable speed.  
  
"Here, drink." Cleo mentioned.  
  
"Thanks". Sarah took the warm drink. She parted her lips to take a sip and grimaced at the foul taste of which she was sure she could taste, mud, mud or possibly mud.  
  
"Mmm." Sarah mention, deciding to hold the drink as a source of comfort instead of drinking it.  
  
Sarah put down the hot drink and stood up, a feeling of queasiness upon her. She flinched as she thought she heard a sound behind her and felt her heart race. She knew she was still spooked and thought that she'd possibly clam, but the presence of the underground in it's past and present was giving her odd feelings, claustrophobic and upsetting.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cleo asked noticing how alarming pale Sarah looked and how wide her eyes were.  
  
"Slightly?" Nibs asked coming to the doorway of the alcove with Meg in his arms.  
  
Slightly heard the distressed voice of Nibs and saw his piercing eyes scan the room for what only could be Sarah.  
  
"She's with Summer I think, what's happened?" Slightly mentioned to the limp body of Meg.  
  
"She's not with me, she's in one of her moods." Summer huffed coming into view.  
  
Nibs passed a glare as did Slightly at Summer before Nibs lightened his look as the small girl known as Patch spoke up.  
  
"Cleo went to see her."  
  
Many faces were now starring at Meg in the arms of Nibs but Nibs couldn't take his eyes off the body of Pan when he came to a closer view of it.  
  
Nibs turned to Del and Bink, carefully handing Meg to them. Half of the tribe now turned to Meg who was thankfully breathing but unconscious.  
  
Nibs walked away from the scene and towards the main area stopping as he caught sight of Sarah coming his way.  
  
They both ran to each other in a frenzy grabbing each other in a fierce hug. Sarah's tears let loose and Nibs kissed her head roughly.  
  
"He found me." Sarah mumbled into Nibs' chest.  
  
"Are you okay? Your leg?" Nibs spoke rapidly, noticing her stained skirt.  
  
"I'm okay. I don't want to stay here."  
  
"Slightly and the rest." Nibs indicated. "They'll wanna talk to you."  
  
"Nibs I want to go." Sarah raised her voice in a pleading way grabbing the front of Nibs' shirt and pulling it tightly in her fingers.  
  
"Okay, okay." Nibs pulled back from Sarah and took her hand. They walked past the throng of people still talking and looking at Peter who had now been moved ever so slightly. Meg had obviously been moved to another place.  
  
Sarah and Nibs made it to the new entrance just as Slightly came into view, peering his dark head from round the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked dark eyebrow raised.  
  
"I told you." Nibs stated quietly to Sarah trying to make a joke, but noticed Sarah wasn't in any mood to laugh. "Err, Slightly, do you mind if Sarah and I get some fresh air?"  
  
Slightly was about to shake his head but saw Sarah sigh before she spoke.  
  
"Slightly? I can't stay here tonight, I... he...in my room, the blood? I can't stand it. I want to be far away from this place at the moment, even though I call it home. Please let me go."  
  
Slightly licked his lips and eyed her carefully. "I don't know what to do about the body yet...Nibs I'll need a hand, so, if you guys are going out, I really need you back."  
  
By now, others hand eavesdropped on the conversation and the likes of Hopper and Pitt, were standing close.  
  
"Do you want us to go and tell John and Tiger Lily?" Hopper asked, shaking a blonde lock from his brown eyes.  
  
Slightly nodded still looking at Nibs and Sarah. "Yeah, please. Go with Pitt."  
  
"We won't be long." Nibs spoke. "If I were you Slightly I'd keep someone on guard of his body, but don't move him yet."  
  
"His body will be worth a fortune." Slightly mentioned darkly, in his own world.  
  
"I know." Nibs replied as he ushered Sarah into the fresh air.  
  
As soon as the pair got out, Sarah slouched her weight onto Nibs and closed her eyes, sighing heavily before she caught the all too familiar feel of her eyes burning in confusion of tonight's events. Nibs caught her weight and they moved off from the new entrance, Sarah lost in thought while Nibs looked cautiously around.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Ravens town" Sarah replied.  
  
"What?" Nibs smirked, still walking with her into the jungle.  
  
"Ravens town, I need a stiff drink."  
  
"Don't we all." Nibs replied with a hint of amusement.  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny Nibs, I mean it. I need a drink."  
  
Nibs stopped walking and looked at her carefully. Her cute smile wasn't beaming, nor were there any creases by her lips to indicate it was a joke. Her eyes were on the brink of tears again and her face did look paler than her usual golden self.  
  
"Sarah, you can't go to Ravens town."  
  
"Why not?" Sarah replied a bit too stubborn.  
  
"Well? You just can't, you're a lost girl, and you're needed here... its pirate territory."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? Sarah you..." Nibs sighed and looked confused. "Look at you. You're dressed in Indian wear for a start. They'll chuck you out of any pub. You'll stand out!" It wasn't meant to be a joke but Sarah frowned at his words especially since if it had been her in Nibs' position, she wouldn't have started the 'against going' with clothes maybe, because of love, but not clothes.  
  
"So are you coming or not?" Sarah asked low, moving from his body.  
  
It was Nibs' time to change his tune. "Sarah, Slightly didn't want us away for too long. I'm not being patronising but Ravens town is a fair walk from here, if, you don't remember?"  
  
"I remember Nibs, but I'm not staying here any longer. Peter tried to kill me in our home, in her room for Christ sake! Do you think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight let alone any night when I think about him trying to kill me or all the blood and his horrible body?"  
  
"Sarah." Nibs sated softly, reaching out his hands to her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Nibs are you coming or not?"  
  
Nibs looked at Sarah and then back to the new entrance of the tribe's home. He looked back at Sarah and shook his head sadly. "The tribe, my family need me now and I'm not going to defy Slightly, he's our leader Sarah, the best we've ever had. There's nothing to run from, not anymore and no need to doubt him."  
  
"Now you're going off on one Nibs! I never spoke about doubting Slightly, I just need to get the hell away from this place! Don't you understand?"  
  
There was reason to go behind Peter's back but not Slightly and I'm not going to go off with you. It's the wrong thing. Maybe we can try and find some drink around here, but I'm not going into Ravens town and neither are you."  
  
"Oh yeah, let me go and find that wine tree, or was a beer tree hmm? 'Cus by God I know there's one around here somewhere Nibs!" Sarah replied sarcastically.  
  
Nibs frowned his brow unhapply with her attitude. "I'm just trying help. You've put everything out of context, I just want to help you, we all do. And you blow up things out of hand.  
  
"All I asked was to have a drink in Ravens town and if you loved me..."  
  
"Sarah," Nibs butted in. "you're upset, you're frightened, and you need to calm down. I'm here for you."  
  
"Nibs, no." Sarah barked angrily. "I don't feel safe."  
  
Nibs looked defeated. He didn't know if she was saying the truth or that it was her emotions playing up, but it crushed him to think she didn't feel safe with him.  
  
"And so what? Running off to Ravens town will make you feel safe?"  
  
Sarah didn't answer.  
  
"Sarah, please, don't." Nibs asked his eyes growing anxious with worry. "I'll take care for you here, Ravens town isn't where you belong! You belong with me and the tribe. The minute you walk away from me...I." Nibs hung his head and sighed before looking back up to her, eyes darting to find some form of joke that she'd done but there was none. "What about us? You and me, I thought?"  
  
"I know you're not that sensitive Nibs and it was for only one night."  
  
"Do you know what you're even saying!?" Nibs cried out.  
  
"No, and that's what I'm trying to tell you, I'm confused!!"  
  
"Fine." Nibs stated. "While I'm going back to help our tribe, out 'family', you just mosey on down to Ravens town, oh, and while you're there, say hello to everyone for me will you? And maybe you can shout loud enough when you're being mugged or rapped by the filth that populates that town and I might be able to hear you and help."  
  
Sarah's blood was boiling. A small fraction of her mind and her heart was telling her that he was telling possibly some form of truth. But the majority of her mind wanted to spit in his face at the degrading species he'd made her out to be; helpless and female.  
  
"Fine." Sarah replied cold as ice. "You know? I really thought something of you Nibs." Sarah started to say.  
  
Nibs waited for her carry on and possibly call him every word under the sun but she turned her back and started to walk away.  
  
Nibs grounded his fists into balls and tightened his jaw. The sad thing was he felt so angry with her that he really wasn't going to run after her this time. He was absolutely dumbfounded by the fact she didn't feel safe with him and that she wasn't able to find any comfort what so ever in anything to do with the lost tribe. This was one of those moments he wished he'd had Curly or some one really close to talk to. Of course there was Slightly, but he had problems to deal with. The thought struck him and Nibs knew he needed to help his friend about the body of Peter. Maybe if Peter was definitely out of everyone's life, things would look up. After a quick a quick splash of cold water on his face, he walked inside to help the others, without looking back.

* * *

"Yeah you were right I think, about the body." Jake mentioned between himself Autumn and Slightly.  
  
"It's not that I want to dispose of him quick because I really do, but I want Lady Quiller to come see the body and if necessary do, something, I guess, about, well, maybe his spirit or I don't know."  
  
Autumn and Jake turned to Slightly as he voice gave away a difficulty in saying his words.  
  
"No, no don't worry Slightly, It is really creepy and stuff just having his body here but, Peter was a very dark person and like the others..." Autumn put a hand on Jakes hand and smiled briefly. "...We need to put him at rest, for our sakes."  
  
"And when his spirit is gone I hope Jack, Curly, Tootles, Michael and Wendy kick his ass to the most horrific hell known to Neverland." Jake muttered bitterly.  
  
"Yeah well, we'll see." Nibs replied unfolding his arms and he pushed his own body from a wall and walked in further to his and Sarah's old room.  
  
"Any sign of Sar?...." Slightly asked before looking at Autumn and Jake who were listening intently.  
  
Nibs nodded at first to let Slightly know it was okay at what he'd said.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Autumn added.  
  
Nibs Sighed. "It's Sarah." He replied brushing and hand to his face and through his matted brown hair. "She's left."  
  
"What forever?" Autumn asked a bit too quickly and full of worry.  
  
"Why?" Jake asked.  
  
"Awh, we got in a bit of a fight. I wasn't understanding her properly, but she wasn't listening to anything I was saying!"  
  
"Hey sorry to but in but some of the Indians and Lady Quiller are here." Hopper said a little out of breath.  
  
Everyone walked outside where a mass of bright orange touches were ablaze.  
  
Lady Quiller saw Jake and walked over to him, touching his cheek and saying something that sounded strong and proud before making her way to Slightly.  
  
Autumn turned to Jake and frowned before noticing the light smile of strength on his face.  
  
Nibs noticed Lily and John also come forwards but were silent as Lady Quiller spoke in her tongue, talking to everyone then only Slightly. Slightly replied and she followed him into the underground.  
  
Peter's body was taken from the underground yet not bandaged or cleaned. Lady Quiller had told Slightly that his body was to out to sea as the mermaids craved for it. It seemed odd at the time but nobody wanted to give him a respectable burial and nobody could be bothered. His body was lifeless and although fire burns, he would not suffer any pain and that was what the tribe seemed to want; pain and suffering for Peter. All the tribe gathered around as the Indians took the body of Peter and a chant was said. No morning song was sung or drums like thunder echoed into the early morning light. The Indians took the body and let but not before Lady Quiller spoke up.  
  
"My brave children. It is now time to change, to grow up. Youth is always in you heart, you have to just believe it. You have had bad times, there has been blood shed and children should not be a part of it. You are all young people now and you must still care for yourself and each other. Slightly will lead you all into strength and light. No more will you all be tainted by bad blood such as Peter Pan. Our door is always open, but I see a new path a new start and departure. Our loved ones look down on you and there is pride and hope. I agree with them that all is settled for now."  
  
Everyone listened to Lady Quiller's old calming voice and a shiver passed though everyone as an invisible breeze blew in-between them.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Summer asked to Autumn.  
  
"Yeah, weird."  
  
Some of the Indians started to walk away and John and Lily walked over to Autumn, Jake, Summer and Slightly.  
  
Lady Quiller turned to and walked away knowing there was a pair of eyes burning in her back.  
  
"Nibs?" She called still walking.  
  
Nibs was surprised when she called his name and turned to the other, noticing they were deep in conversation. He caught up with her and noticed a few Indians look suspiciously at him.  
  
"The ancient winds tell me things are unsettled, your heart can guide you but the winds will be in play." She said sternly hugging her fur around her shoulders and walking off as Indians came closer to her.  
  
"Ancient winds? You mean voices right? Or do you mean the weather?" Nibs asked confused.  
  
There was no reply as Lady Quiller and her troop were gone. Nibs sighed and turned back to his own tribe.  
  
"Nibs? Are you coming in?" Lily asked.  
  
Nibs nodded sadly, praying that he'd wake up and find all of tonight had been a dream. 


	26. Louie and JeanLuc

**Pulls puppy sad eyes on all who have patiently waited for the chapter and the fact that it is the last**

* * *

**A/N**- Well back again after a very long time. pulls puppy eyes again!

We are gradually coming to the end of this error prone fic, but we still have a small journey to make, so sit back and relax and enjoy!

Huge thank you to all my reviewers!

Thoughts are in _Italic_.

And for the record, my French is terrible, shows you how much I paid attention in class!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty six -Louie and Jean-Luc**

A silent scream echoed between Sarah's ear drums. Why did she feel so confused, so upset? Sarah let a large sigh escape her lips and took the liberty to stop in her tracks to a halt, standing against a tree and sliding down it, finishing in a crouching position. Another sigh passed through her breath.

She hadn't meant to be so upset, so angry. She felt bad now that she thought about it. It wasn't her, she didn't know who she was anymore.

"I hate you Peter and I god Damn hate Neverland too!" She growled in a mumble, to no one in particular.

She sat in what seemed like a minute's silence, yet was only a few seconds, noticing a pair of faeries and their glow. It made her think of Tinkerbell....then Peter....and so....

"I don't believe in faeries!"

_To be on the safe side._

Sarah started extracting her thoughts from her mind, as she slowly ran a hand through her hair, which was starting to feel less on the clean side. Her nimble fingers parted three clumps of hair and started unconsciously braiding while she thought.

Feeling safe wasn't a full lie to Nibs, especially when someone had tried to enter their home and had nearly murdered her. An upset snarl appeared on Sarah's pretty face. It wasn't pleasant.

Why? Why did it have to happen to her?

She needed someone to blame, anyone, but the only person that suddenly flooded her mind was her.

_Wendy_.

Sarah quickly shook her thought away, a sudden guilt at thinking such a thing.

There would have just been another 'Wendy' if it hadn't been Wendy.

Sarah closed her eyes as a silent tear escaped for Peter's beloved and the one who initially started the change of Pan. How was she to know that to love was to unleash a different kind of monster into Neverland? A monster that made Captain Hook look like a fluffy kitten. But none beyond the tribe, maybe a few of the Indian tribe members, including Lilly and John and now James, knew of the hideous person Peter was, had been.

_James_.

The only fully grown up person that she had started to love. The love for parents and such were long gone after the first day of Neverland. Sarah knew her heart cried for something else; love, comfort, shelter. If Peter had ever let her fly, her happy thought would have been 'happy families', a childhood game she used to play. A game that was really every small girls dream; to grow up to be the beautiful wife, to dazzle in your fine dresses at social events, on comers wanting to flirt with you, yet you only have eyes for your husband and then that comfy room filled with toys and a crib, while you rock gently with that special bundle of joy in your strong arms, those safe arms, those grown up arms.

Sarah blinked twice as if she'd had a thought.

_Babies, Matilda...James..._

That's where she'd go, right now. James had a warm comforting house, he wouldn't send her away?

_Then again?_

Probably Betty might.

_Only one other_. _Matilda?_

She would.

_Bitch_.

Sarah bit the inside of her lip lightly.

It would be wrong to go to Ravens Town; Nibs knew what he was talking about. Sarah had only seen a small minority of back alley goings-on and pub brawls, but believed every word James had said about 'the rabble of Ravens Town' and 'those areas.'

Sarah looked down at herself in the dark, seeing that she wore Indian garb.

_Nibs was right, bad things would happen if I wandered into Ravens Town looking like this...that's why John does all their trading for them._

Sarah suddenly wished she'd taken a bag with her into the Neverland jungle full of fine clothing the night she left James' house.

Sarah frowned. Why was she craving to see James again? Did he have some sort of answer she was looking for? Was there even a puzzle for her to answer?

_No_...

A sudden animal call in the jungle made Sarah look up then look around, suddenly realising how dark and how alone she was, with no recollection of where she was.

_I wish I'd never left the Underground..._

Even though it was a warm night, Sarah shivered and pulled the fur closer to her neck for comfort, wiping away a greasy lock of blonde hair that fell from her loose braid.

Sarah stood up and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. The Neverland jungle really wasn't that big, but in the dark, it seemed a hundred times bigger.

Sarah felt her heart race slightly as a fear of panic was starting to build up with her 'now official' status of lost. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, wishing she had the skill of tracking or navigation, opening her eyes at the thought of Nav briefly and then....Nibs. Sarah moaned a closed cry in her throat and kicked the tree or at least tried to, realising she was a step away from it. Staying quiet, Sarah folded her arms but dropped them slowly, suddenly hearing the faintest sound of water or to be more precise, the sea.

* * *

The lost tribe were now descended in the main chamber. The fires had been re-lit for light purposes as a sense of unsettling still filtered between everyone.

Summer sat with the younger ones along side Jake and Autumn.

"Nibs, please sit down your worrying everyone." Summer drawled.

Nibs looked to her and to the faces that were watching him. The tall young man sighed and went to Slightly who held a sympathetic look for his friend.

The two sat in silence as Nibs watched everyone whispered between each other, trying not to make any noise. For what reason Nibs didn't know. Maybe they thought if they talked too loud, Peter's spirit may haunt them, but for the better part, Nibs knew they were confused and that's why they were quiet.

"It feels like a great weight has been taken from me and I hope from you all." Slightly spoke softly, but loud enough for the small band to hear.

Murmurs and nods proceeded around the group.

Slightly's gaze fell onto Summer who was stroking her ever so slightly, risen abdomen with a hidden smile on one side of her lips. She felt his gaze burn on her and she looked up and smiled into his dark eyes. Slightly returned to smile.

"It's a time for change. We're free from the binds that Peter wove on us. I know, that it seems strange, that he's gone, dead, but, we are free now and it's time to grow up. Let us enjoy our new life without the worry, the running and the fear. We've proved that we are better than Peter Pan could have ever hoped for in a tribe, because we're a team." Slightly looked to Jake.

"We've lost people who were precious to us, who didn't deserve to die, who died too young. That was Peter's curse; youth. Our lives now will be long, with no threat and no more pain."

Autumn squeezed Jake's hand and he smiled in return to her and then to Slightly.

"Now marks the beginning of a new tribe, a tribe that will be talked about for years to come in Neverland..."

Slightly stood up and everyone could see the excitement and pride on his features.

He's was starting to look well and at ease now.

"...A tribe that will grow old and lie peacefully and a tribe that welcomes new generations."

Everyone turned to Summer, at which Slightly's gaze had been on during his last few words of his sentence.

"And a tribe that will be peaceful and who will not stay hidden to the outside Neverland."

A sudden cheering echoed throughout the chamber, dancing through the fires and out into the Neverland sky.

Nibs smiled as he watched the sudden mood change of the tribe members and he physically saw a great weight lift from them all. He turned his gaze to his friend who had simply spoken and caused a great comfort to everyone. Slightly was a natural born leader, a speaker and a storyteller, a young man who was to hold wisdom and courage in years to come. Nibs knew Lady Quiller would have been proud if she'd heard his speech that had only come from his heart.

* * *

Sarah blinked rapidly as the sun glared in her eyes. Squinting one eye and shielding her vision with her hand, she looked for the source of her rude awakening.

"It is vone of those Indian savages, people...things." A voice whispered in a not so loud whisper and a French style accent.

"You idiot, what red skins 'ave you seen recently that 'ave white skin and blond 'air!?"

"Shhhh! I'm not zee idiot, you're zee idiot, you arh waking her!"

"You bloody poked 'er!"

The two young men suddenly broke small tumble on the smooth sand.

"Err, gentlemen?"

The two men turned to notice her, still in each others grip before quickly removing themselves from each other.

Sarah held the small chuckle her lips were gasping to let out at the sight of these men who were some kind of pirates, from what they looked like, if you could call them that.

"Vot arh you doing on our beach, girly?" The taller of the two spoke, a tall, lanky man, with some of his side teeth missing.

"Your beach?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oui." He stated, hands on hips.

"I don't know?" Sarah shrugged.

"Vot do you mean you don't know?" The smaller of the two spoke up, frowning, then raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, if it's all that big a deal, I'll go." Sarah replied.

"Non." The taller one replied.

"No?" Sarah asked.

"Non." The tall man replied again.

"Fine, I'll stay." Sarah mentioned and folded her arms.

Really she saw these fairly young, odd men as no threat so suddenly. Watching their little spat was really nothing to be scared off. The most threatening thing they had was probably their breath from the smell of things.

"Non, non you are not doing zhat, we arh staying." The smaller pirate spoke, indicating with his half thumb to his chest.

"Well what am I meant to do if I can't stay, or I can't leave?"

"Er?" The smaller pirate spoke, giving a worried glance to his partner in crime.

The taller pirate came over. "Vell, err, you are to come with us, ha ha!"

His stupid end laugh really made Sarah giggle behind her hand.

"Oui, you are to take us to someone." The taller man carried on, his hand stroking the stubble on his chin.

"Who?"

"The one zhey call....'ook." The smaller man said in what was meant to be a scary voice.

Sarah had to smirk again at this brand new comedy duo.

"Hook?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrow, pronouncing the 'h'.

"Yes, zhe smelly, rodent, known to zhose who know 'im as... James."

"I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong island." Sarah smirked.

"I told you, told you it voz the wrong island Louie!"

"Shut up Jean-Luc, It's the right island. We docked 'ere ages ago, 'ook' and his men killed those other pirates."

"Lucky for us 'ay Louie."

"Lucky zhey didn't catch us or burn zee ship."

"Non, lucky we got our supplies and ran before zee mermaids came huh?"

Both men visibly shivered.

"Wait a minute, you were on that ship that was docked near Pearl sands?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe, vot is it to you?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Nothing. So let me get this straight, you to are stowaways from that ship?"

"Ve could 'ave fought if ve vanted to!" Jean-Luc replied a bit too quickly.

"Listen girly, ve 'ave come to Neverland to seek out 'ook. Now tell us vhere 'e is or I'll run my blade through your 'eart."

"Why are you looking for him?" Sarah asked.

Louie frowned at her confidence.

"I zhik zee smart girl knows where 'ook is Louie." Jean-Luc ginned.

Louie tuned to his friend and slapped him across the back of his head, making Jean-Luc pull the most comic face Sarah had seen to date.

_Just showing these guys into Ravens Town would be a hoot!_

"So why are you looking for him, are you guys seeking revenge or something?"

"Oui! Word came to me zat my beloved voz 'ere and zat he has 'er in capture, locked in 'is dungeon." Louie spoke dramatically.

"Really." _Is he talking about Matilda?_

"Oui, we hid away on the big ship when ve found out that it voz heading to Neverland because zats vhere she is!" Jean-Luc finished.

"Who? Matilda?"

"Ah ha! You know 'er!"

"I know of her..." replied Sarah. "...and as much as I'd love to take you to 'ook', I'm afraid my conscience wouldn't forgive me if I did."

"Vot do you mean?" Louie asked with a fine raised eyebrow.

"It would be like leading you to death. I'm going to be blunt here and say...well, your both really no match for him."

"Maybe she is right mon ami, besides, I don't vant to fight, I can't. I just vont a drink, I'm sick of grog!"

"And besides, if I walked into Ravens Town looking like this..." Sarah indicated to her attire. "... well let's just, I'd probably be the first to go before you both.

"Uh?"

"Ravens Town don't think too kindly on the Natives."

"Ah I zee. Vell, you may go girly..."

"It's 'Sarah', by the way." Sarah interrupted.

"...Zarah."

Sarah stood still while they both walked off to a near by cluster of large rocks before they disappeared before coming back in sight with their bags.

"Take care I guess!" Sarah spoke as they came around her.

"Oou said you were leaving?" Jean-Luc smirked.

Sarah frowned but inhaled sharply as something pointed between her shoulder blades.

Louie grabbed her by the back of her fur by her neck and showed her the silver blade to her side.

"You are coming with us 'Zarah'." Louie smirked this time.

"I'll step into port and they'll kill me and other horrible things!" Sarah said in panic.

"Your problem girly." Louie said close to her ear.

Sarah winced at the blade on her back, but more so, at his breath.

"Ve are not that unkind Zarah." Jean-Luc spoke, lowering his bag and pulling the strings open before pulling something out.

"Da, da...a disguise!"

"Jean-Luc, zat is ma change of clothes!" Louie spoke annoyed.

"But she will die before we find 'ook." He replied sadly.

Sarah was touched.

Louie growled. "Fine, quick change and then we set sail for dis, 'Ravens Town'.

"But we 'ave no boat and how can we sail through zee trees?"

Sarah smirked as Louie dropped the blade and put one hand to his temples.

_I hope we find some mint leaves on our trek..._

* * *

Nibs yawned. His eyes were closed and he nuzzled into the fur he was laying on. Turning over he instantly opened his grey eyes.

"Sarah?" He mumbled quietly looking at the empty space around him.

He'd hardly slept a wink if he was honest, but when sleep had finally come over him, his mind succumbed to the bliss of peace. He felt betrayed by himself for ever falling asleep.

Getting up quickly, Nibs ran his hands over his brown hair, wiping it away from his face as he walked down one of the small corridors to their old room, not that he really thought Sarah would be snuggled up in a room that still had traces of blood, but as long as she was in the Underground, he didn't care where she'd be.

To his disappointment, she wasn't there. Only streaks of Pan's now brown and rusty blood marked the only presence in the room.

_Shit. _

* * *

"See, perfect fit, you look like a real pirate!"

Sarah turned to face Jean-Luc and gave him a 'look'.

For a start, the clothes were too big for her, so she then had ten tons of rope around her, keeping the things from falling down.

Louie had decided to take her clothes from the Indians as a gift for his beloved leaving the rough, smelly pirate clothes, chafing at her skin and the more delicate places.

"Let's go, I want to get there as soon as possible!" Louie stated impatiently.

The trio started walking, Louie's sword, clanking by his side.

_Even if I wanted to run I wouldn't go fast in these bloody oversized clothes!_

"Do you want company?" Slightly asked, standing close to the entrance to the Underground, basking in the sunlight.

"No." Nibs replied.

"You don't really think she's in Ravens Town do you?"

Nibs was silent for a few seconds. "No.....but?" He sighed.

"Well I wouldn't pass it by her, she does what she wants sometimes and if she wanted a drink?" Slightly shrugged as he spoke, his eyebrows raised.

"I just though it was a joke, I thought if I gave her time, she'd come back and we'd forget."

"Yeah, strange that. She not the one to go out and live or sleep it rough when there's a comfier option."

"Saying that though, I think she's probably exhausted, I think she may have fallen asleep by accident, probably got lost."

"Well, let's hope so. I know Hook had it in for Pan, but his crew really never favoured us either. I hope she's not in Ravens Town for her sake."

"I hope not." Nibs mumbled bitterly and walked away, turning his walk into a sprint and even faster.

Slightly watched. Within a second, his friend was gone.

"I need to pee. Can we stop and pee please?"

Louie and Jean-Luc turned to her and rolled their eyes.

"You just bloody peed 'alf an hour ago!"

"Yeah well I need to go again!" Sarah mumbled.

"I zhink you are just staling us girly." Louie spoke.

"No." Sarah replied innocently.

"I would like to sit down and 'ave a drink Louie."

"I'd like to second that." Sarah piped up."

Louie growled, but settled himself down and roughly opened his bag, pulling out a glass bottle.

"We drink, then we go. I 'ave heard Neverland is a very large island." Louie stated, looking out to sea.

Sarah smirked.

* * *

The time that the trio reached Ravens Town the still blazed and the air was thick with salt, sweat and heat. As usual a parade of the town's folk littered the stalls and cobble streets near the port.

Sarah still wondered, if, just what if James was aboard his majestic ship. It was strange because even the old, homeless drunks who used the street as their bed, stared in wonder at the Jolly Roger, even though they could have described every little detail of the ship. Theirs and everyone else's eyes never tired of the ship; it was inevitably a part of Neverland.

Louie was second to see the ship when it dawned in their view. Sarah was already waiting for it to appear.

"Oh ma God." Jean-Luc croaked as he looked at the huge ship, its crew bustling around the deck and down the planks preparing for something.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Sarah spoke without noticing it, a small smile on her lips

Louie frowned at her but his frown deepened when her small smile fell off her red lips. Louie looked up to the ship and his frown disappeared when he recognised the beautiful woman looking over the deck, into the crowded port.

Sarah felt a surge of hatred and sadness, mingled inside her. Her stomach felt light and her chest heavy. Matilda looked very well. Sarah's brain started to compare herself to the older woman standing like a queen on James' deck. Sarah suddenly felt very dirty and not feminine at all. Matilda wore a beautiful day dress and her hair was piled up in white blonde curls. Her skin had a pale, peachy tinge to it and her large eyes roamed the view.

A thousand thoughts swirled through Sarah mind. Flashes of better days and moments when she was in James' care flooded her. Her beautiful dresses and gowns that were made to fit her. The way her hair was always clean and somehow smelt of flowers. The way her teeth seemed healthier, the way her menstrual flow seemed more secreted and comfortable. How her skin had shined just as Matilda's was at that very moment.

A sad sigh tumbled out of Sarah's mouth unknown to herself.

Jean-Luc, who had been looking at the ship and who had turned his attention on their female companion, looked at her with sadness. He saw something in her eyes that he didn't really know about but he registered her sad eyes.

"We board ze ship, then we talk to 'im." Louie stated knocking everyone from their phase.

Sarah looked at Louie blankly and quickly registered the way he said 'him'. She looked back up to the deck and saw James and the first tear escaped.

His arms went around her, his hook careful and Matilda turned and smiled. It was one of those playful smiles that held a deeper meaning. He smiled in return, happy at the reaction that he got. They talked close and what looked like a small laugh was emitted from Matilda which was then shared by James.

Another small tear from the same eye emerged.

James moved off only to be caught by his arm by Matilda. They didn't speak but she pulled him back and kissed his lips briefly.

Sarah sniffed and both Louie and Jean-Luc looked at her but she was already running from the scene as best she could in her oversized clothes.

"Where arh you going Zarah!?" Jean-Luc shouted.

"Leave her." Louie spoke, his French accent gone. "She would have stayed if she really wanted to."

"I guess, but it wasn't bloody planned that _she'd_ be on the bloody ship or the fact he'd come out on deck!" Jean-Luc spoke.

"No, but, well?" Louie spoke while looking at Matilda, who looked at them and then away. A deep smirk on her pretty face.

"I didn't realise she still held feelings for him." Jean-Luc spoke sadly.

"Well, we just have to let the captain know what happened. We did our job finally, we brought her here." Louie took a breath. "I don't think she would have stayed anyway, she's not that stupid."

"No, but it's a shame it's taken this long to find her....

"Maybe the fates wanted us to find her late, maybe she wasn't meant to be with him?" Jean-Luc sighed sadly. "I doubt the captain has feelings for her any more after all this time..."

"I think he does.....I think he always will, but just not primarily." Louie stated, walking up the plank that lead them to the Jolly Roger.

* * *

It had been a half walk, half run for Sarah with her face streaked with tears.

It had all been too much. The sight of her, the sight of him and then, their kiss.

Halfway, Sarah had stopped and perched herself on the green cliff that overlooked Ravens Town before sloping down to it. The view was the highest until a short walk took you to the Neverland jungle.

Sarah could see the ships and for what seemed like a long time, sat and contemplated. Before she knew it, in front of her eyes, the grandest ship in the harbour was sailing out to see. At first she felt sad and worried at the same time. She registered it was the Jolly Roger and she knew of no other Captain who controlled the ship. Then she registered that Matilda had been on the ship and even though her main concentration had been on her and James, she recalled how busy the ship and its area had been.

As the ship sailed off, a sudden weight was lifted from Sarah. She couldn't put a finger on it, but her tears felt like they had dried up. The weight of her heart had suddenly simplified and nightmares of Peter, which linked whenever she thought of James as Hook, simply left her.

_Good bye James._

Sarah stood up from the grass and blew a kiss in the direction of the ship, which was now very small in view. For the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed and completely happy, with no demons threatening to spoil her mood, thoughts or actions.

She felt freedom from the past and released from everything and smiled a smile which showed off her beauty. Her smile reached her eyes and then they glazed as another thought struck her.

_Nibs._

First of all it was said in a voice which had seen the light, as if the word was a saviour. She then said the name out loud in a panic.

"Nibs!" she mumbled, wondering why in the hell she ever started to argue with him when right in front of her eyes, her space, her release and sanctuary was right there.

* * *

Sarah stopped when she came face to face with the first signs of her tropical residence. The trees seemed to welcome her, their smaller branches waving at her lazily in the air. A bird called to its partner and the suddenly Sarah's ears adapted to the voices of the jungle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but that would have been after what she had first laid eyes on.

Nibs noticed her and quickly got up from his sitting position, knees upwards.

Her looked wearily at her and spoke her name.

Sarah had stopped in her tracks and smiled when he said her name, his voice a mixture of worry and relief.

"Hey." She spoke softly, coming closer to him.

"I tried to fool myself that you wouldn't go back but, well, I can imagine why in you would feel safe there, especially with the security H-James could give you."

"I wasn't in my right mind, but I won't lie, I was, or I have been in Ravens Town, but it's a story and a half – I was threatened!"

Nibs frowned but smiled as he saw her face full of amusement.

"You're gonna have to tell me about it! Especially why you're wearing that hideous pirate garb."

They both laughed.

"I'll tell you on the way home." She smiled, taking Nibs' hand and leading him to the jungle.

Nibs didn't move and Sarah stopped, frowning.

Nibs pulled her gently to him and embraced her as if he'd loose her again. Sarah complied to embrace and hugged him just a fiercely, separating from him ever so slightly to kiss him with the passion that his heart deserved.

With one last look in the direction of Ravens town, she took her first steps into the beautiful foliage and smiled. Pan was no more and she had a home here, safe and welcoming. She had a love for a man that she knew she'd grow old with. Deep down she knew she'd never forget James, but then again, who in the world would forget James Hook, just like Peter Pan, they lived through children's stories. Even though they were completely different people, who had had completely different effects on Sarah's life, her story was never told with the way she knew them both.

Stories only existed about Peter Pan when he was alive; the hero and Hook the malicious, ruthless enemy of him, for no one travelled out of Neverland and no more children were brought in under Slightly's law about Faeries taking lost children. Suddenly everyone, everywhere had found themselves found by one way or another.

FIN.

* * *

**A/N** -Well that it guys. Hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Sometimes it's been slow to update and it has its flaws but I never believed I could have produced something so long! Many, many thanks to all the reviewers out there and if you've never reviewed once, but still read a chapter here or there, or the whole thing, thank you for doing so!

Cherry B.


	27. Curse of a dead man part one

AN- Well, well, well, long time no see everyone! I know, I'm a very bad girl for not posting sooner, but I'm glad to say that the epilogue is a story in its own (more like a long conclusion!) with not only one chapter but maybe two or three! And as always, I being the terrible speller that I am, ignore the bad grammar! I hope you enjoy and please make me happy and keep reviewing you beautiful, beautiful people!

I own nothing, I'm just borrowing. All characters and places belong to J.M Barrie except Sarah, Ravens town and other minor characters and places.

Curse of a dead man – part one

A little smile sat on the corner of a beautiful pair of ruby red lips. A smile on a face that was starting look thin and tired. A face covered with thick sun-kissed blond hair that had recently been cut to her jaw line, a face with the odd streak of dirt and sweat on. The face belonged to a body wearing a shabby, faded shirt with buttons missing here and there and a piece of beige cloth to act as a skirt. Bare feet were now not so unusual, as her own leather slippers had been given to Summer as a gift. With all this secret misery, there were things still to smile about every so often; Nibs, the tribe and the babe she was cradling. The corner of one side of the smile grew upwards slightly before turning into a full beam.

A few metres away from Sarah, a young handsome man stood talking animatedly to a group before taking a quick glance behind himself, admiring his lover and his bride.

It had seemed like a short eventful time since Sarah's return to the tribe, but time had past in Neverland and had struck the lost tribe in more ways than one.

Sitting in luscious forestry and jungle, Sarah had taken a moment to sit by a new make shift bamboo table, that held more than a dozen stools for everyone.

The new camp was far nicer than what they'd had for a while. Pan was gone and now make shift huts had been built back into the stronger of the trees, not the tallest ones, just little huts that stood a few metres off the floor for protection against midnight beasts.

Sarah smiled again and took in the chubby face of the blonde little girl smiling up at her face.

"She really is adorable." Sarah called.

"Adorable….and loud and smelly and always hungry and never sleeps argh!"

"Oh Summer no, she's a little angel!" Sarah cooed as she stood up and spoke the last of her sentence in what could only be known as 'baby language'.

Summer stood and put her hands on her hips, unbelieving that her young daughter was giving an 'act' to Sarah.

"I think she needs to get out of the sun and into the shade, is that what we'll do?" Sarah spoke to the child.

Sarah looked back to Summer for her approval and noticed Summers blank stare.

"Summer?"

Summer blinked and tossed the rag style blanket she was carrying over her shoulder, looking over to Sarah.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

It was the worst thing to say.

Summer burst into tears at the mention of the question.

Sarah pulled a worried face that was slightly comical if anyone had been looking to see what had made Summer cry.

Sarah quickly walked over to her friend, one arm cradling the baby and another stroking Summers back.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong Summer, don't cry." She spoke soothingly.

"It's, it's, her." Summer sniffed and pointed at the baby in Sarah's arms.

"Huh?"

"I can't look after her, I, I don't want to. I'm too tired Sarah."

"Well of course you are, you bloody should be you've got a baby!" Sarah said, trying to make a joke but it didn't work.

Summer tears grew louder. "And he bloody never helps, always talking and off with everyone else but me, leaving me with her, all by myself. My breasts hurt, I aches still down there!" She spoke running a hand under her nose and sniffing after pointing at her own lover.

"Awh come here you." Sarah beckoned to Summer, enveloping the shorter girl.

"No one said it was going to be easy. Listen, you know Nibs and I are here to look after you; all of you." She smiled looking down at the child still in her arms.

"In fact we're all here."

"I guess."

"Listen Summer, I'm no expert by any means, but you've been through a hell of a lot. Bloody pregnancy and birth and everything that bloody comes with it you poor girl. If you want to relax that's fine with us, no one is going to judge you. You may feel like you don't want her and don't love her but deep down you really do and you'll see it soon. Getting up every other minute is no fun –"

"But that's it, she's keeping the rest of the tribe up all the time and it's, it's my fault!" Summer blurted out in tears. "It's just lucky we have no Pan or anyone to worry about because she bloody would have given us away and we'd be dead and It'd be all my fault!

"Hey, now listen; it isn't your fault, its nobodies. This is what happens, I think it, it just happens okay. You're a new mother, it's gonna be hard, but you're gonna reap the rewards, you just wait and see!" Sarah finished with a light smile and looked at her friend intensely.

Summer looked very tired and her cheery smile that was once held in the tribe was gone. The round healthy face that she carried was paler and had broken out in blemishes. Something Summer hadn't sported for a long time. The wild fresh curls that bounced on her head were limp and lanky. Summer really wasn't looking good.

"Ladies?" Slightly spoke before noticing his lover crying. "Summer? What?"

Summer sniffed and waved her hand. "It's nothing, really."

Slightly brushed a longer piece of jet black hair from his face showing he didn't look fooled as Nibs joined him at his side.

"Summer are you al-?" Nibs started to speak but stopped worriedly and a little comically.

That was it. It was the final straw. Summer huffed and stalked off to her respective hut with Slightly in tow after he'd given Nibs a puzzled look.

"Hmm?" Nibs wondered, looking in the direction of Slightly and then to the bundle in Sarah's arms.

Nibs took a brief glance around the camp to see if anyone was too near. Sarah rolled her eyes before smiling at her sometimes stupid lover.

"Hey gorgeous, look at you." Nibs spoke in his own 'baby voice' and took the baby from Sarah who smiled and hid her laugh.

Nibs held her up arms length before cuddling her to his chest. "Awh baby come here."

It almost made Sarah choke up a little when she saw the embedded father like figure that Nibs possessed and had grudgingly started to show.

Sarah smiled even more as Nibs brought the baby to his face and the baby girl started to grab for his dark hair which was below his ear lobes. His dress sense fairly relaxed today with an open white linen shirt and three quarter pants, his tan beating everyone else's now Peter was gone.

Nibs blinked and looked over to his girlfriend and caught her looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Nibs raised a quick eyebrow before turning his attention to Slightly's child as she wriggled about.

"Nothing." Sarah repeated before picking up some plates on the table and taking them with her and walking away.

"Sarah?" Nibs called softly.

It was a voice that made Sarah melt but she didn't stop, instead, turning her head briefly and giving Nibs a foxy smile and laughing to herself.

Nibs looked at the baby in his arms and back to Sarah. He repeated this process three times before calling to Spring.

Spring who had grown more confident with her best friend Meg with the absence of Peter, happily walked over to Nibs, winking at Meg in the process.

"Told you he loves me!" She whispered.

Meg just shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah Nibs?" The thin girl asked, her dark hair tucked in a flowery braided.

"Here." Nibs spoke handing the child to Spring.

"What?" Spring murmured, but once Meg saw that Spring had the baby she instantly clamoured over to her friend and started to coo.

Spring suddenly forgot about Nibs as a motherly instinct embedded within her was lit, a spark that suddenly all of the lost tribe had encountered with the arrival of Slightly's and Summer's child.

Sarah wiped the last two dishes and stacked them in the small hollow tree.

"You had a look."

Sarah didn't have to turn around to recognise who the deep voice belonged to.

"I often have that look Nibs. It comes from looking at you and that baby.

"We could try again Sarah."

Sarah sighed and folded the cloth in her hands before turning around.

Sarah half smiled but looked away from Nibs' gaze.

Nibs knew this was a touchy subject with both of them but backed down.

"Peter's wrecked people's lives in more that one way." Nibs muttered.

Sarah knew he was trying to help but sighed again wishing not to think about these kinds of issues.

"Nibs its light still and the evening isn't till later, fancy coming to Ravens Town with me?"

"What you wanting to go there for?"

"I dunno, just a walk. A bit of private time."

The last bit of sentence made Nibs answer a little quickly.

"Mmm, okay. Let me get changed though."

Since the exit of the infamous Captain Hook and the known decease of Peter Pan, Ravens Town had some what relaxed about what could only be remembered as the childish followers of Peter Pan. Now the lost tribe were pretty unrecognisable to many of the overpopulate town. Ravens Town now had other worries on its mind such as the likes of the strangers that seemed to be arriving by pirate ship, every so often.

A hefty walk found Nibs and Sarah at the sandy dunes that stated the arrival of Ravens town. Evening was approaching and the entire place seemed peaceful. The blood red sun was settling on the ocean and the sky around had hints of purple creeping through the orange. Nibs kissed Sarah's temple as they walked hand in hand and she smiled back up to him, a hidden stir in her heart as she looked to the sun and had pictured the majestic Jolly Roger, reminding her of her place in the world and the riches that she didn't have and the dirt she had to live with and…

"Are you okay?"

Sarah frowned and looked up to Nibs blinking. "Huh?"

"Somewhere in fairy land?"

"I don't bloody think so and please don't associate me with Tinkerbell."

The couple laughed and Sarah was glad. Nibs had often seen this strange look on Sarah's beautiful face, unsure whether to invade her thoughts from his curiosity. Opting to not cause an argument, he often kept quiet, a little worried, but quiet.

"Ravens town is lovely isn't it? Sarah asked.

"Well, if you call the port being smelly rotten and the blood flowing down the cobbles, then yes it's wonderful." Nibs replied a little sarcastically.

Sarah felt a little hurt and decided to ignore him.

"What?"

"Well you! You, argh." Sarah sighed.

"John!"

"John?"

"It's John!"

John and Tiger Lily approached the pair, heavy wicker baskets and fur bags filled with trade.

"Hi!" Lily cried.

"Sarah, Nibs." John nodded in greeting.

"Bit of trade there?" Nibs asked looking at the hefty bags they both carried.

"The end of the fall, then beginning of winter, more mouths to feed." John spoke. "And this one for this one." John pointed at Lily and then nodded to her stomach.

"Oh, congratulations!" Nibs replied with a light smile.

"Yes congratulations to you both, that's wonderful news." Sarah said with a wiry smile.

"So what are you both up to?" Lily asked.

"Sarah wanted a walk."

"What here? This place?" John asked.

Sarah replied and Nibs listened until something caught his eye towards the sea.

He left the chatting and slid down the sandy hill to the murky water, curious to the splashing that was obtaining his attention. Reaching the dark water a silvery tail splashed about, joined by another two.

Nibs instantly knew who these beings were and kept his distance on the sand.

"Nibs." A hiss emerged from one of the mermaids who had surfaced as close as she could.

"Yes?" Nibs knew these mermaids or at least knew of them. He knew Peter was fond of these killers though they never touched a hair on his head unless he wanted it.

They knew Nibs because he was legend like, Hook and Peter in their eyes. Men who were pray in more ways than one.

"Tell me it's not true, he really is dead?" A hiss came.

Nibs didn't have to ask and simply nodded.

"Oh Peter…" One whispered softly.

All three mermaids wailed and splashed about in fury. The stir had been seen by John, Lily and Sarah who looked down to the scene, noticing that Nibs was conversing with the creatures.

Sarah made a move to go to him, but John held her arm. Sarah looked back to him with a frown.

"Let him talk alone. They don't talk to anyone and if they do, well, sometimes they know things that we should."

Nibs stayed silent, eyeing the creatures that Peter once claimed to call goddesses.

"Worried?" Another scaly yet beautiful face emerged, she seemed more mature.

"What for?" Scoffed Nibs.

"He's back…." The third one added and smirked before diving back into the water gracefully.

The other two mermaids smirked with her.

"Who?" Nibs asked wearily, a little unsure and less cocky than he was.

"Why only your lover's lover….."

"W-ha…" Nibs spoke before looking in the direction of the mermaids who were looking at Sarah and giggling.

"He's back." One of the mermaids giggled in a seductive way.

"You could throw her to us Nibs, we'll hide her." One spoke maliciously.

They all laughed.

"What do you mean he's back?"

"Hook." The oldest mermaid purred.

Ice flowed through Nibs' veins and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Didn't see his ship did you Nibs."

Nibs looked round to the port and there was no sign of the Jolly Roger.

"No sign of it."

"Your lying!" Nibs spat, trying after to not let them get the better of his temper.

"Back and ship less…."

"And without a lover…."

"Why do you tell me this?" Nibs barked.

All three mermaids looked back to Sarah, then to Nibs and laughed hysterically before diving off into the cool water.

Sarah saw the mermaids leave and looked with confusion as Nibs didn't turn around. Instead he started to walk along the beach.

A slight breeze lifted the dark brown fringe he had been growing and gave way to his pale grey eyes, eyes that simply now held confusion and sorrow. His closed dark blue shirt and black trousers, courtesy of Ravens town and one of its inhabitants who was missing the items, felt confined and wrong to be wearing. Suddenly Ravens town felt intimidating, it was Ja-Hook's domain…and he was back.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard slight breath and the pounding of ones feet on the damp sand.

"Nibs?" Sarah asked concerned, holding his fore arm and moving to face him.

"He's back?"

Sarah shaped her mouth in an 'o' position as if to ask 'who' but stopped as she realised who it must be.

"James?" She asked.

"Hook." Nibs replied a little forcefully than intended.

Sarah's hand dropped from Nibs' arm and she stepped away from him. The sudden move made Nibs frown.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I don't know?" She replied sincerely.

The pair stood quietly without looking at each other until Nibs took the chance to look at his lover.

She really did take his breath away. She may have recently been considerably grubby than she had been in the days leading up to Peter's death, but Nibs was glad to see the dirt. It told him she was part of the tribe, she was a lost girl, the longest living lost girl Neverland had ever been given the chance to clasp eyes on. There must have been a reason why Neverland had let her live on its lushes island for such a long time, she was in itself one of the many jewels hidden around.

Her dark skirt, patched with scrapes of material; an item Wendy had once sowed, was falling off her hips, revealing the thin tanned stomach. It was amazing how a change of life style could dramatically change one's physical state. Nibs had remembered Sarah fresh from Hook and very well. No parts too thin, a slightly more curvier Sarah with no dirt or blemishes or cuts. Every bit of skin had been nourished by fresh water, scented oil and glorious food. Now Sarah had lost everything she had enjoyed. Nibs knew she grinned and bared it; she had to, for the tribe.

Now when Nibs looked at her, he caught sight of the dirt and cuts, the blemishes and the smells, the body odour, the monthly smell, it was something he didn't mind but it was something Sarah wasn't comfortable with. Nibs noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the sigh that escaped Sarah cracked lips.

"Sarah?" He choked as he hadn't realised how dry his throat had become.

"Let's go home, hmm?" She replied in a trance.

Nibs looked at her carefully. He trusted her completely, they shared everything now.

"Sarah? Please tell me what you're thinking?"

"What else did the mermaids say to you?"

"Mmm, they said he was ship less and without a lover."

"A lover? Matilda?"

Nibs was surprised by her speedy response, but then shrugged, trying to show it didn't bother him.

"Ship less, oh Nibs; do you think he's alright?"

The words had come out before anyone could react. Nibs starred at Sarah in devastation and Sarah caught the look.

"Oh no Nibs I didn't mean…. Listen."

But before Sarah could carry on Nibs had started to walk off.

"Listen to me Nibs please!" Sarah cried.

Nibs' heart stopped him in his tracks.

"Nibs, he's ship less, something bad must have happened to him. There are no ties with us anymore, you know that, but if he is in trouble, I owe it to him to help, he did the same for me."

"And more." Nibs' snide comment crept out.

Sarah huffed and rolled her eyes. "Listen Nibs, you know I love you, I do…." Sarah spoke grabbing his fingers and linking them. She released one hand to touch his chest and she ran her palm over his cheek. "…I love you." She whispered sincerely.

Nibs took a deep breath and hugged her tightly, wrapping his strong arms under her arms and pulling her tight to him.

No one else needed to know, but Sarah knew he was crying. It had been a while since he had but the tension he had to deal with about Sarah's past was hitting boiling point. He didn't want to upset her when she mentioned little things, like what she had once eaten or where she had been, or the type of fine things she'd seen.

It was now too hard to hide the fact he was jealous and still jealous of how James Hook had cared for Sarah. He couldn't afford anything; he owned nothing to his name but his soul.

Sarah parted a little and kissed him on his salty cheek before burying her face in his neck.

"I love you too Sarah, it's just sometimes, I think….Ahhh, I know your not like that, you wouldn't, with someone else, but, it's so hard to compete with him, Sarah. I thought I'd won until tonight-."

"- It's not a competition!"

"I know, but until tonight…oh I don't know. I know I'm being silly but…"

"Listen Nibs, nothing is going to take away me from you…unless it's the higher powers or something…" Sarah spoke trying to make light of the conversation, making Nibs smirk and roll his eyes at her stupidity.

"But….But I do want to just see if he's okay. I really do feel obliged and before you say anything it wasn't about the luxury he had or anything. It was the simple fact he saved me and got someone I'll have you add, to stitch me up; I'm alive because of his kind gesture, I think I owe him, truly."

Nibs looked into the vivid emerald eyes and sighed, he couldn't say no to those sparkling pools.

"Do you know which way to go?" Nibs asked


	28. Curse of a dead man Awakenings

**Curse of a Dead Man – Awakenings**

A/N - well I've got my quill out (so to speak) and finally got round to a long awaited chapter that I hope rekindles where we left off and that will lead up into the next part! I appreciate all those who have followed Emerald eyes and thank you for your kind support and reviews! I hope you all get back into this fic with as much enthusiasm as you all had and I hope you enjoy Curse of a Dead Man.

Just to let you know everything belongs to the wonderful J.M Barrie and the only things that belong to little ol' me are Sarah, various minor characters and places. Thoughts are in _italics_.

Thank you and enjoy…

* * *

A rancid smell of rotten fish and dead carcasses were still lingering in the evening air. The orange was now turning dark blue and a few twinkles of starlight kept blinking, as always watching Neverland. 

Nibs swallowed, his eyes darting to the taverns and the drunken state of people; women and men, their gaze eyeing him and Sarah curiously. His more so relaxed face had suddenly become his shield again, his frown lines making a small groove between his eyes, his angled face becoming harsher as his eyes slit, becoming hawk like.

"Where again?" Nibs asked quietly, noticing a couple of drunken men, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Up to the top, he had a large town house where all the rich lived."

A few cobble streets later and an uphill trek with aching feet, Sarah and Nibs past a small quaint church, a couple of candle lights flickering from inside the stain glass windows. The candles brought a peaceful glow as the darkness enveloped them.

Sarah stooped and looked at the church, suddenly remembering her coach journey with Betty and seeing James' son Ruben for the first time.

_I wonder if he knows what's going on, maybe he already does, I'll have to find him._

Nibs caught her gaze and looked back to the pretty building.

"Have you been in?" He asked.

"No, just passed it once, that's all, looked really nice."

Nibs frowned a little wondering what the story was behind the building, noting the very small smile creeping on his lovers ruby lips, mingled with the anxiousness.

"What do you call it again?"

Sarah noted the hint of embarrassment at the question he had asked and felt sorrow for all the things this lost boy couldn't remember or had been denied of.

"It's a church Nibs." She replied. "Sanctuary to some and a place of blessings and miracles to others."

Nibs starred at it in fascination, the warm glow from inside enticing them to join. After a couple more seconds he blinked and then spoke suddenly.

"Are we to keep walking up?" Nibs asked, his hands creeping onto hips in a gesture that wasn't implied to look impatient.

Sarah turned to him with a light smile and nodded apologetically. "Still a bit of a way, I'm afraid. But you see up there, it's somewhere there." Sarah pointed up a slopping cobble street.

"Ravens town is strange isn't it?" Nibs muttered, taking each breath with caution as if the town's air polluted his veins, as if he'd turn into a pirate or worse, James Hook.

* * *

A moan uttered his lips as he tried to turn onto his side. Pain infiltrated every nerve, every sense and only calm and relief came from the alcohol he had emerged himself in dramatically. With not much money for medicine, James Hook sighed. The only thing that topped his ever growing pain and sorrow was the shouting coming from another room. A familiar voice followed by the wails of a small child. James felt useless. He knew one step out of bed would result in falling in a state of dizziness causing him to topple over. It was pathetic, he felt pathetic, his life felt pathetic. His thoughts were interrupted as Matilda stormed in the room and placed his child on the bed roughly ignoring her tearful look. Swinging her cloak around her slim shoulders dramatically she gave him a sneer and left the room quickly. 

James looked into the forget-me–not blue orbs that were currently looking at the ceiling. With all his strength, he pulled himself up, ignoring the pain to hold his child. The small girl recognised the sights and smells of her father and smiled briefly showing that she knew it was him. James smiled and a tear escaped his tired eyes.

_I'm so sorry Marcia, my brave little one, I'm so, so sorry…_

_

* * *

_

Sarah's jaw dropped as she took in the sight before her eyes.

The place still had essences of smoke and ash floating in the air. The white brick, tarnished with black stains, curtains burnt to frazzle and windows smashed. The whole house had been looted. Nothing remained.

Nibs didn't say anything, just starred, quite simply as shocked as Sarah.

"He's maybe still alive Sarah." They were words Nibs didn't really want to say, but he had to, for her.

Sarah turned to him and nodded, looking back once to the house, a house that for the beginning held security and warmth. A house that nurtured a physical love between James and herself. Sarah closed her eyes at the memories that entered her head that weren't so pleasant. Losing her friendship with Betty, the lonely nights and Matilda. Suddenly she felt older.

An unknown sigh escaped her lips and she didn't realise Nibs had come closer to her.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well? His house is burnt down, the Jolly Roger isn't about. Is there anywhere else he could be?"

Sarah closed her eyes again and shook her head as if in defeat. Then suddenly she looked up and back down into the town.

"Wait, Betty's room, the room where I was cared for. We haven't checked there."

"The room I saw you in?"

"Yeah."

"It's late Sarah, I don't think… if anyone is there, they won't appreciate us barging in."

"I'm not gonna barge in!" Sarah replied a little defensively.

"I know but, think about it, where the hell are we gonna stay around here? We can't hang around Ravens town. It's still dangerous to us, even now that Peter's dead."

"Can I just see if he's there please Nibs?"

Nibs put a hand to his temples and Sarah crossed her arms at his gesture.

"If you don't want to help me you don't have to!"

"I don't!"

"Fine go, please….it might make things better, your mood is pissing me off."

"The last time I let you run from me terrible things happened, or don't you remember." Nibs stated with strength. "I lost you, I lost my best friend, everything went wrong. I am NOT letting you be alone and even if you find that womaniser you seem to be oh so fond of, I still wouldn't let you be alone with him."

"Nibs I've had it! I'll see you at camp ok?" Sarah replied stalking off.

"Where are you going?" Nibs demanded.

"I'm going to find the 'womaniser' or didn't you realise."

"Sarah?" Nibs spoke sadly. "I'm sorry for what I said. Please… don't go."

Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned to him slowly, she suddenly felt bad for talking to him like that. Nibs knew she wasn't capable of looking after herself yet after so much pain and worry.

"Nibs I know you're right, you always are. I know what he is….I….I know what he did with other women and I know I wasn't the only one, but I'm not doing this because I love him, it's just returning a debt. If I find out he's ok, then, yes, I'll be satisfied, but please Nibs don't bring up the death of Curly ever again please. It pains us both, or do you not remember?"

Nibs' look said it all; it was complete misery and sorrow. "I'm sorry…..Let's find your room, ok?"

"Ok." Sarah replied with a very slight smile.

* * *

A soft, light, warm rain showered in Ravens town as Nibs and Sarah made there way down to the cobbled streets where Betty had nursed Sarah back to health. If anyone had been about they would have eyed the couple up suspiciously as they stood in silence looking up to the small flicker of light creeping from the open window, their clothes and hair sticking to them from the down pour. 

Sarah sighed and a small smile appeared on her lips. She wiped her hands down her dark skirt, not noticing for once the tattered, frayed material. Instead her heart beat faster and she found her mouth dry wishing for a drop of saliva…

Her hand was coming up to knock the door but she dropped it and turned to Nibs.

"Will you come in with me? You don't have to see him if he's in but…"

Nibs contemplated and then nodded silently.

After the knock and a few moments silence, Sarah seemed doubtful.

"We could try tomorrow, it's late after all." Nibs commented blinking through the rain and shaking his damp, dark locks out of his eyes, revealing the grey orbs Sarah found extremely attractive.

"No." Sarah mentioned, hitching up her skirt and pulling off her leather slippers. "There's a light…"

Nibs watched, his muscles ready to pounce to get her as he noticed she headed for an old drain pipe.

_Trusty drain pipe who lead me to freedom for a while_.

"Sarah!" Nibs called raising his voice but she wasn't listening. "Watch it you'll slip."

James who had laid back down his headache coming on, opened his eyes immediately.

"Sarah? He huskily whispered to no one in particular.

She heaved herself up the pipe, it wasn't hard, her body weight had since decreased from her more comfortable days and her nimble limbs heaved her up, her muscle tone returning from the harsher days in the jungle.

Nibs watched, completely unamused and felt in himself he should just grab her slim ankle and pull her down. What frightened him more than ever was fearing that the moment she stepped into that room she could be shot or even worse, never return.

He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. He stayed because he loved her, he waited because he cherished her. Slinking into the shadows he waited patiently, an intense frown now lay on his face mingled with worry.

* * *

James heard the scratching on the drain pipe. He eyed the open window carefully and looked to the dresser for a small pistol lying by the powder puffs and rouge_. Just in case._ Marcia's blue eyes looked up to her fathers in inquisition. 

The urge to shout out to the window was suppressed and James lay and waited, a slight nervous disposition coming over him.

"James?"

The whisper was quiet but loud enough to be heard. It was velvet to his ears; it was a thousand church bells singing their glorious tune.

Strong arms pulled the body over the window sill. Her skirt had hitched up in the process and her thigh was visible and less dirt was settled there. There may have been a scratch resting there but James couldn't be sure. She was thinner that was for sure it was only till she looked up that it was inevitable.

She was shocked he looked so fragile. His grooming skills had long gone and dark circles lay under his eyes the colour of the darkest ocean. The hooked hand was naked without its claw and his other strong arm was doubling up with the weight of a small child cradling into it.

"James?" The small voice asked again, her hand pushed a wisp of longer honey blond hair from her green eyes.

James Hooks heart beat faster, he'd never felt so alive for such a long time.

"Sarah." The gruff but velvet reply came.

It was an awkward moment.

Sarah's eyes darted to the child with black ringlets only a year or two old. She was such a beautiful little thing, it magnified the nature of the James Sarah had known.

Finally the captain spoke.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Me neither….what? What happened?"

"Where do I start? The attack? My men dying and leaving me? The Jolly Roger looted and then burnt lying in her watery grave too early? The fact I'll never get off this damned island."

Sarah was shocked and twiddled her fingers.

"Or perhaps the fact I'm dying?"

Time stopped. Sarah's breath froze. _Dying?_

James could see her mind spinning, her brains trying to fathom an answer, a reason.

"Couldn't tell you what it is? But it's confined me to bed most of the time.

Sarah for the first time noticed a bowl on the floor with bloody water and a rag inside.

_Coughing up blood? _ She was by no means a doctor and knew little about medical things but coughing up blood wasn't a good thing, anyone knew that.

A couple of steps let her nearer James. The bright blue eyes still shined and enticed her still. Images of those eyes looking at her so ferociously, the eyes that melted when she smiled, the eyes that held the passion in their love making. A strong arm, his tight body dominating hers, the feel of him inside her, the forcefulness of his thrusts, his moves taking her over the limit.

Sarah blinked rapidly and couldn't believe what she'd just been thinking. Thoughts that she hadn't thought of in a long time. Thoughts like that belonged to the face of her grey eyed lover, whose skin was still soft and his muscles so young in comparison.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I had a hunch but Nibs was told you were back by some mermaids."

Sarah watched him intensely as she spoke Nibs' names, though his look never changed.

"So the lost boy got his princess in the end?"

Sarah for some reason felt embarrassed.

James knew she didn't have to answer. He knew she was trying to find something to say regarding their last few days. Hell, he was desperately trying to think of something that meant anything of any worth to say to her.

Marcia made a noise in her throat and looked up at her father.

Sarah watching in fascination at the child that possibly should have been hers, Matilda's child. Luckily for Marcia, she'd inherited her fathers blue eyes which for the moment dominated her chubby little face. On top of that, her beautiful black ringlets were forming nicely.

She hadn't realised her feet had shuffled to a metre from the bed in awe of this little child.

James finally looked up from his little one to notice Sarah's presence.

"Sarah would you?" James spoke softly noting Marcia to her.

Sarah frowned but quickly understood his meaning and instinctively reached for the small child, seeing the relief of the weight from James.

Sarah without warning sat on the edge of the bed and carefully settled Marcia in a position that she hoped looked motherly. It must have been correct as the little girl yawned and starred silently and sleepy to her.

James watched the small smile appear on her red lips and found his gaze linger on them a little longer. His own smile joining hers at the sight of his child in her arms, it looked right.

It wasn't a ploy to get Sarah to stay longer, nor was it to spite her with the fact she hadn't held a child of her own, no, it was purely for relief. He stretched his good arm and hand as he felt a familiar stabbing pain in his chest. Instinctively his hand rubbed the spot on his chest and Sarah for the first time noticed his bare upper body, a map of wounds and a shield of masculinity.

It was lucky Summer's baby had given Sarah a little practice of caring for a child as Marcia suddenly felt weightless in her cradled arms, her little body trying to snuggle into her chest making her stomach fill with a strange sensation.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Sarah asked.

"No." James coughed and closed his eyes after taking a deep breath.

Sarah looked on in sadness. He didn't look good at all. His skin was sallow and pale. He looked messy and tired. It upset her. This wasn't James Hook at all. Something had to change.

James caught her worried look and she laid her closest hand on his, a sincere and understanding smile on those bright, full lips.

* * *

Crouching with his back to the cobble wall, looking on at the Rat pub wasn't Nibs' idea of the night. Minutes had passed by without Sarah coming to the window to at least show him she was alive. He'd noticed after some time an older woman peering from one of the windows next to the one Sarah had disappeared into and crept closer into the shadows as best he could. After a moment of contemplation Nibs headed down to the beach. It wasn't to go back to camp as much as he wanted to, though just for some cleaner air. 

He took off his leather sandals that had seen better days and felt his feet sink into the cool sand. The darkness surrounding the beach would have been unnerving to anyone who wasn't afraid of the dark or who happened to live without much light after dusk and so Nibs took the opportunity to relax his body and walk in time with the waves. The dark waves crashed in the distance and its bright foam lingered on the sandy grains. Looking out to the moon high up in the clouds Nibs sighed. He wasn't sure what to think at this point of time. Things had recovered well after Peter's death and things were gradually getting back to normal, though he himself still felt unsafe in Neverland. Nibs couldn't put his finger on it but something still didn't seem right. There was nothing to fear these days apart from hunger and still Nibs could feel it in the air. He'd notice the Indians weren't their cool selves recently, though no one else from his tribe would have guessed with their young love, babies and frolicking in Neverland sun. Slightly the poor fool was weighed down with his family, though Nibs couldn't have doubted for a second it was what the young man with black hair wanted. His little family had opened him up as a leader of the tribe and someone to lead the greatest lost tribe Neverland had ever seen. He'd been filled with a streak of jealousy before Summer had given birth, watching her and Slightly caressing her huge belly, the miracle bringing them closer than any of the other couples. _The miracle? Hmm, the nightmare_. Non of the tribe had actually witnessed a birth as such and so when the time for Summer came, a wash of white, blank faces echoed around the camp. The panic flared up in everyone and the anticipation was higher. There were screams and blood like the older ones had never seen. It was only Sarah who'd remained calm and tried with all her might to deliver the child safely as she could and safely for mother. The smell had been the worst. Nibs knew he'd never forget that smell, the smell he could only describe as birth. The night had made way for the morn and in the quietness of the Neverland jungle, a small child wailed like a banshee, red as raw. Everyone at first had wanted a look but were instantly pushed out by Jake. Good old Jake had certainly out grown his previous life as a twin and had settled himself into the role of a young man who had to take care of himself and those younger than him. Tougher tasks were assigned involving hunting and his independence shone with courage and bravely. He'd certainly turned into a better friend than Nibs had hoped for, though he knew he was no replacement for Curly.

No one had smiled quite as much as Summer and Slightly that day, but the whole birth had brought not only Slightly and Summer closer, but the tribe. Here was the first baby of the lost tribe and mother and baby were safe. Something so scary and precious had made itself known in the tribe. Word gradually got to the Indians and Lady Quiller praised Sarah as a midwife and asked her if she'd be interested in learning the art of the medicine woman, a rare privilege by many standards especially from someone not of the Indian tribe, though Nibs knew it was for the dependence and stronger survival of the Lost tribe that Lady Quiller had proposed the question.

Sarah had washed the blood from her hands and Nibs had flexed what felt like broken fingers and the couple had decided to try to produce their own little miracle again themselves to no avail. Nibs didn't understand. He didn't know much about the in depth details of conceiving but he felt it in himself to lay the blame on himself and let Sarah try to believe it was him, though she was never fooled but it made him feel better. It was times like this that Nibs had to wonder if the Lost tribe was some how cursed or at least perhaps that Sarah had been by the Island or Peter.

Standing on the beach now, Nibs sighed with his thoughts in the cooling air. One would be deeply fooled if they thought Neverland was hot all the time. The strange thing was Neverland cast its own weather when it wanted, at its own choice, though some believed that Pan controlled the seasons and such, Nibs knew the weather and seasons changed for different reasons, though he couldn't doubt that it always had felt like Pan had contolled the island and all associated with it.

He'd thought the mermaids may have been out again as he wanted to ask a few more questions about Hook and such though it had to be another time.

After a brief stretch, he felt blood rush around his toned muscles and he headed back to where he'd come from, the dark, disserted beach a welcome goodbye. It was at that moment that the chill passed his neck and his vision was caught by a hideous form to his right a fair distance away, after he'd heard its distantly familiar, frightening cry.


End file.
